The Vermillion Harvest II: Truth and Absence
by SomeCrazyDude1113
Summary: With the abduction of Lawrence and an ever so persisting threat lurking about, Holo must embark on a new journey. One of danger, brutality and bloodshed with a traveling companion who will stop at nothing to bring the conspirators to justice. On a mission of recovery and vengeance, the Ranger and the Wolf must work together to hunt down these men while being hunted themselves.
1. Authors notes

**Authors notes**

This work is to be considered more of a novel in terms of length, content and plot movement.

NOTE: This is a direct sequel to Love and Conspiracy and is strongly recommended to read the first installment before this.

ADDITIONAL TAGS: Action, Drama, Humor, Criminal, Hurt/Comfort.

INCONSISTENCIES: Please not that the author is only fully aware of all the events in the anime and am vaguely aware of the manga and light novels. This story is post novel 17, so if there be any elemental flaws that do not wholly agree with the relevant 'spice and wolf' canon, these were done in ignorance.

CONTENT ADVISORY: This story is given an M rating for scenes depicting graphic violence, torture and immense peril in certain areas, along with other mature themes such as mild language, tobacco and alcohol use and sensuality.

NOTE:the content consists of, but is not to limited to; amputation of limbs, decapitations, perforations, lacerations, impalements, blunt force trauma and other mutilations including broken bones, dislocated joints and disembowelments. Also there are other scenes implying rape (non explicitly) and other instances that could be considered animal abuse. If any reader is disturbed by such content you have been fairly warned.

SPECIAL THANKS TO

 **Isuna Hasekura and Funimation**

Who created the very few anime I ever liked.

 **Jack London**

Who wrote stories regarding my favorite frontier.

**Alexandre Dumas**

Who inspired greatly, my style of writing.

 **Dedicated to the brave men and women who have collected their arms and laid down their lives in defense of their communities and nations, so that freedom may prevail.**


	2. Prologue

_"_ _The evil that men do lives after them; the good is oft interred with their bones."_

 _-William Shakespeare_

 **Prologue**

Within a mansion that was rundown yet in an acceptable working order, a man in a black tunic and chainmail proceeded down a massive corridor that was lined with fine woodwork and delicate paintings. His stride was heavy and swift as he made his way to a room that was absent from light.

He entered the boxed in perimeter, which had one wall to the left lined with a bookshelf and a fire place adjacent to it with busts of statues on both sides of the mantle. Then shutting the door, he approached the inferno.

Though the room was dark and rather plain, there was a spirit of evil that lurked about it. It was as though this mansion held many secrets and dark terrors. It was not possessed by other worldly creatures by any means, for the living have nothing to fear from the dead.

The black tunic approached the bust on the left, grabbed the shoulders and twisted it with all his might. The sculpture turned about face which let out a great shudder throughout the walls. Then advancing towards the bookshelf, ran his hands along the spines of the albums until stopping at one on the far right, mid level.

With unusual effort, he pulled the book back which slanted forward at an angle which gave out a shift behind the shelf in which it unhinged like a door. Behind, another passage way was revealed.

This passage way was even less accommodating, as it had only one torch seated against one of the bulkheads of stone that swallowed and housed the darkness. The man in the black tunic then took hold of the torch and made his way down.

After a slight pilgrimage through a musty atmosphere he came across a series of doors that were lined single file across each other. Once selecting the one desired, the hallways amplified the deep moan of the hinges with their unfeeling acoustics. The door was opened with a whine that sounded as though the very structure were in pain.

Within the dingy cubicle, was a chair holding up a figure, whose back was facing the black tunic with wrists tied to the arms of the chair and feet to the legs. The man seemed resting after what appeared to be strenuous abuse. For his face was bruised and swollen.

Walking behind him, the black tunic put the flames up to his bare ribs which caused a sizzle of the flesh. The sufferer snapped out of his meditation with an agonizing yell.

"I need details Eduardo." said the man in black.

Panting and pleading with all the want for his tortures to end, the man said, "Cyrus, have I not told you enough!? Why are you keeping me here?"

Cyrus lit one of the lanterns and replied while the burning wick illuminated his devitalized eyes, "A number of reasons; your failure being one of them."

Rattling the chair, the captive returned, "I swear what I told you was the truth!"

Turning around, Cyrus walked around him, "

Concerning 'her,' that I do believe, for I was there remember?" said he while gliding his hand across his shoulders until he reached the back of the neck.

He then grabbed the scalp and arced Eduardo's head back and whispered, "But there was one lone survivor that you are not informing me of." He then forced the head down with a shove.

Biting his lip, Eduardo replied, "I don't know…."

Cyrus shoved the torch into the side of his neck in which an ungodly scream followed. "Will that help you remember?" said the tyrant.

"I don't know WHAT I SAW!" yelled the afflicted Eduardo who rocked around ferociously in attempts to rid himself of the pain.

Cyrus then pulled a chair up in front of him, flipped it around and seated upon it with it backwards, "Well then, what DO you know what you saw?" said he with a pressing tone that was inconsiderate to his agony.

Failing to stay composed, Eduardo let tears fall as he attempted to account the memories that Cyrus wanted while fighting the gnash of the burn.

"I remember running through the woods to find the others, then I saw it, Una Loba gigante! She was ripping through the group as if they were insects. At first I thought it was her who butchered my men, Enrique and Hugo at the warehouse, but now….."

"Deadly creature, isn't she?" said Cyrus with a tone of dark enthusiasm.

He then leaned forward and held the flames under Eduardo's jaw which forced him to raise his head as far away from the torch as his neck would allow. "We hired you to bring us a kenrou corpse and what do I get? Two hostages and an incompetent coward!"

Eduardo trembled as the flickering blades of the torch were lightly lapping his chin, he could only beg, "Please you must understand…what I saw."

"I saw her too…!" returned Cyrus with hostile impatience.

"I fled because…" he began to show more trepidation when his mind was embracing a more terrifying factor.

"That brings me to my next question,' said the torturer, 'why were you running away?"

"El ejercito de un hombre." returned Eduardo with a fear that his words would be heard by another.

"Speak more sense." said Cyrus coldly as he began to lift the torch up and singe the flesh.

"THE MASKED MAN!" cried Eduardo.

Lowering the incendiary object Cyrus smiled, "Tell me more about him."

With a shuddering nod, Eduardo accounted, "When we were upon the group, the masked man stood between us and the target. I called out for them to go after the girl and not to worry about one foolish soul."

"And…?"

"As the group pushed past him he began to contend fiercely with them which gave us no choice but to have a few stay behind and deal with him."

"How many stayed behind?"

"At first roughly four, one even managed to slash his back, but he recovered and before I knew it, they fell one by one. I called out for others who turned and saw what was happening and soon he was outnumbered at least fifteen to one."

Cyrus raised an eyebrow, "He did not fall?"

Shaking his head, Eduardo gave trembling voice, "We had him almost overrun until….he changed…."

"Describe it to me."

Eduardo then began to give Cyrus all the details concerning the nightmare he witnessed ending with, "I stayed hidden and watched all of it, El hombre con ojos rojos! El es un diablo!"

Cyrus hovered his own hand over the flame and said with eagerness, "Extraordinary isn't he?"

Eduardo cocked his head as Cyrus arose and reset the chair, "You may call him, what was it; 'Hombre con ojos rojos?' I know him as 'The Warrior from the East.'"

"What?" exacerbated Eduardo with confusion.

"What you saw were two creatures that we have been tracking for some time. A surviving kenrou and one of the last of the Mu-haulen- Zhan-shen, who has thrown his lot in with the count."

Eduardo began to shake and scuffle as he attempted to break free from his restraints, "You knew?! When you hired us, La Mano Negro and the Hawks of Heizenberg, you made no mention of this!"

"Would you have believed me if I did?" returned the sly response of Cyrus.

"We were not prepared for that!' yelled the captive, 'how many men perished because of your neglect?!"

"Oh don't worry, their deaths will not be in vain for they have served a higher cause."

"What is it you are planning?"

"As I have said before,' said Cyrus, 'To save us all from certain ruin."

Eduardo cocked his head, "This….this is not the work of God. What is this really about?"

Cyrus rested an arm behind his back as he paced around, "We all serve beings greater than ourselves. However you shan't live long enough to know what it is you died for."

"YOU USED US!" screamed Eduardo while trying to quaver from the chair he was tied to. Then with all his spite and malice, cursed his tormentor, "Pieza de Mierda!"

Cyrus turned to him and thrust his boot into the man's chest forcing him to fall back harshly. "If you are to insult another, have the courage and decency to do so in their native tongue!" said he.

Gritting his teeth, the downed prisoner declared, "You think you will get away with killing me? Every mercenary from Trenni to Lumion will be after you once they find out what you've done."

"Once we succeed, not even God will stand in our way." said Cyrus with frigid animosity.

He then put a foot on Eduardo's shin and pressed down which raised the chair back up but caused great discomfort in the process.

"If you knew so much of your enemy then why do this to me? There is nothing new I have informed of you!" said the heavily flustered Eduardo.

"Because you gave us a solemn promise that you would accomplish the task even if you were the last one standing." said Cyrus with a tone that sent a surge of panic through Eduardo's bosom. "You fled, when knowing full well that every captain must go down with his ship."

"Burn in hell!" gritted Eduardo before spitting at the black tunic.

Cyrus then grabbed a lantern and walked to the door, "The world is going to burn either way,' said he, 'We are ensuring that there will be plenty of company."

He then lobbed the torch under the chair, in which the flames began to feast upon the new found fuel. Eduardo, when feeling the heat writhe underneath him, began to shuffle in a frenzy before falling over, immobilizing him. The fire began to spread and consume his wooden seat and spread to his clothes.

Cyrus then shut the door behind him, and could only hear the muffled echoes of Eduardo's dying screams bellow throughout the corridor. He then proceeded up to room that first led him to this dark torture chamber.

He forced the bookshelf shut and slid the slanted book back into place, which locked the mechanisms from re opening. Then went to the mantle and twisted the statue back into it's correct face.

"Did he get a good send off?" came an elegant voice from behind.

Cyrus turned to see an older gentlemen of sixty with neatly combed blonde hair and blue eyes that pierced all they set their gazes upon. "You could say that." said he.

Striding up to him, the fair one returned, "Well then, perhaps you can assist me in helping our newer guests settle in."

"How can I be of service Jurgen?" said Cyrus with a darkly sick tone.

"Well as you know, one of the most valued and admonished traits within my walls, is honesty." returned Jurgen with a polite yet sinister tone.

"I'll convince them to cooperate." replied the black tunic.

"Wonderful news!" said Jurgen clapping his hands together then turned and informed, "I shall lead the way."

Both men quitted the room and went through the hallways to the main hall until they went down to a sub level that held a modest whine cellar. Jurgen then took Cyrus to the tasting room and motioned his arm to go inside.

There he found two men, one with a bandage wrapped around the area above his knee, both with hands tied and on their knees.

Cyrus then haunched in front of them and said with a twisted smile, "Well then, Matthias and Lawrence, let us get started. First I shall lay down the rules of the house."


	3. Wolf in Mourning

**Chapter 1**

 **Wolf In Mourning**

The sun showed her warmth upon a beautiful earth garden of pines, oaks, maples and all manner of shrubbery that dressed mountains and hills of the most spacious nature. The air was full with the lively sounds of nature, the birds did sing their odes to the morning light, the bees pollinated and the fishes of the river leapt from the flowing waters to catch the gnats and flies that hovered over their domain.

Despite these signs that pointed to all the life that seemed to flourish throughout this landscape, there were other factors that stilled the mood with ghastly ornaments of most terrible incident. The tree clearings and other discrete areas were riddled with the corpses of men. The evidence of their demise was no more apparent than the sight of arrows that stuck in their corpses and the liberation of limbs and entrails that lay scattered about.

This ground recently had been made a bloody graveyard due to a clash of severe hostilities that left a heavy and hallowed atmosphere behind. Among the sounds and sights this environment offered, there was another that was the most sorrowing.

Kneeling by the bank of the river, was a woman with auburn hair, wolf ears and tail of the said color. She was unclothed, yet uncaring. Her face was buried in her hands and there she wept loudly with overbearing remorse. Her tears were a signifier of her agony as she wailed and gnashed her teeth with unrelenting, emotional torment.

"….Lawrence….!" she sobbed with bitterness.

Then pounding the ground with self resentment and rage, she screamed towards the sky, "LAWRENCE!" which echoed throughout the canyon walls.

Smiting the rocks on the ground repeatedly, she moaned in unison, "Why….why….just no….WHY!"

While this ballad of bewailing was harmonizing roughly throughout the air, there was another specter who stood not too far off in the distance behind her. A strong and powerful man who stood at least over two meters tall and weighed two hundred and fifty pounds of shear brawn.

He wore a dark blue vest whose arms were bare and bosom was made visible. His leggings were white and loose fitting with brown boots that hiked up to his calves. Lastly his face was hooded and masked with a sword of curious workmanship within his clutches.

The blade was single edged and curved, with a hilt of silver while the handle embroidered ray skin of mauve. The end pommel was jagged with a six inch tassel of the same color connected to it. Lastly, the area of metal next to the collar had calligraphy etched deep and vertical, whose characters could not be determined.

His garments were rent with slashes that were soaked with the red of his own flesh. His apparel was coarse and bloodied from the day's activities. His eyes glared down the river bend with subtle animosity.

He too was not alone, for he had a burly four legged companion sitting by his side. A black and gold shepherd dog of the most loyal yet fiercest mien.

Sheathing the sword, the hooded man turned and walked away up the slope. The hound stayed perched, observing curiously the lamenting she wolf until the master called, "Come Kaytaff."

Instantly, the animal turned and walked close to his owner. As the hood pushed through the herbage and greeneries we came upon a set of corpses who seemed more lifeless than the rocks and trees. There was one sitting against a trunk with his head bowed and an arrow shooting from it. He grabbed the lapels and hoisted the body over his shoulder and continued up the way.

There was another body of a deceased that caught his eye, a shirtless man with a terrible puncture wound in his gut. Looking upon him for only a moment, the masked man haunched over, grabbed the ankle and drug the corpse up the hill.

Soon after a most morbid hike, he came across a forsaken campground with many arrows laying in and around the scene. There was a large wagon and a brown shire hitched to a tree yonder off.

After inspecting the wagon, he threw the bodies in the bed of it and began to strip them of their clothing down to their under layers. He pulled the arrow from the skull of the one and clenched it close to his chest, then discarded it.

He then opened a compartment and found a dark brown mantle within. He withdrew it and kept it folded within his arm. His thoughts were interrupted when the sound of small whimpers caught his attention. Kaytaff had put his paws up on the wagon in the attitude of honoring the men whose spirits had departed their mortal frames.

The master departed down the path from whence he came, yet allowed the dog to mourn in his own right.

Eventually he came back to the river where the wolf matron was found exactly where she was left. However this time her position changed to her being upon her thigh holding herself up with one hand with the other covered her watering eyes.

Her ears slightly turned upon his advance, for she could hear his footsteps mince the small rocks beneath his soles. She covered herself with her arms in attempts to prevail some modesty before him, while he, who seemed without the effects of typical male arousal, handed the blanket to her and said, "Conceal yourself."

She took the mantle and wrapped it around her exposed figure, yet stayed sitting upon the ground, looking upon the river with a most remorseful gaze.

With an obdurate air in his subtle tone, the hood instructed, "Come, we cannot stay here."

She angled her head up towards the sun with closed eyes, yet made no notion of arising to her feet. She stayed as only a statue, whose soul was in the very depths of agony.

The hooded man then put his hand forcefully on her shoulder and said with more demand in his voice, "Holo, we must leave now…!"

She abruptly stood and, being quite beside herself, fought against him while yelling, "This….! All of this! Was your fault!" she wept.

The masked man made no quarrel in returned, he only let her vent her anger and misery , before taking hold of both shoulders with enough force to gain her attention. "It matters not if I came to your aid. This tragedy would have come upon you regardless.' said he, 'There will be a time to mourn, however, now is not that time."

She stilled her aggression and hid her face in shame and humiliation while her ears hung low. She wrapped the mantle more closely around herself and was silent. The masked man then led the way back up to the wagon.

As they were engaged in the pursuit, Holo suddenly detoured into the woods, where a few dead lay. She came across an area were a few massive wolf prints creased the ground, and there she followed them back to where they originated. There she scavenged around what appeared to be torn clothes.

The hood followed her in and withdrew a small, red pouch with a draw string around it and inquired, "Is it this that you are looking for?"

He then tossed it to her feet who retrieved it and tied it around her neck but continued to look. Her hand search furiously between the leaves and tattered raiments while becoming more frantic with each pass that was fruitless in result.

"No, it must still be here." she said with a surge of unrest.

The masked man watched with reserved interest until he beckoned, "Time is of the essence."

"I cannot leave until I find it!" she moaned with dedicated persistence.

Holo clawed around a bit more until she raised her head with a look of remembrance, "Oh that is right,' said she while arising from her haunch and moving over to an oak with a deep knot in it and there placed her hand inside and brought it out clenching something, 'I set it in here."

Then with all the gratefulness that scarcely exceeded her grief, she held up the object that was a most welcomed token the situation bestowed upon her. It was her wedding ring, the one thing she had removed so that it would not be destroyed. Carefully she slid it onto her finger and held it up to the light so that it would shimmer.

"From the bottom of my heart…." said she with disillusion.

She then reunited with the hooded figure who held his peace yet appeared somewhat athirst as he awaited her return. She continued to examine the wedding band with a gaze of catatonic loneliness, then began speaking of it, however to whom she was talking with was not apparent.

"This is the one thing I cherished more than my tail.' said she, 'I remember when Lawrence gave this to me-e-e!" she then began to break down once more.

The hood then pointed towards the water and observed, "Fear not, for we have a great trail to follow." said he in reference to the river which flowed in only one direction.

"And then what?' she exclaimed unexpectedly, 'Travel on and await the next ambush?"

"I shall handle it." reassured the man with cold confidence.

"Look around you!,' she returned sharply and with mad reason, 'This was not a mere roadside raid by bloodthirsty bandits, this was a well organized attack by a small army!"

"An astute observation." came the nonchalant reply.

"These men were numbered in the dozens, if I have learned anything from humans is that they always return in greater numbers. What will you do when we are besieged upon by hundreds? Even I cannot overcome such odds if overrun." she protested.

"I will find a way."

"How? You are only one man. Though survive this ordeal we did, we are all that is left! Two of your own are dead, with another kidnapped….along with my….husband…" she said with despair.

"A mistake that will be paid for in full." came the hood's aggressive response.

They continued their walk up the hill, in which Holo glanced around the deceased carcasses that looked as heaps upon the earth and pondered, "How could Jurgen have amassed such a battalion as this?"

Being more educated on the matter, the hood informed with irrefutable precision, "Look upon the inconsistencies of garb and design of weapons."

It was then that the she wolf noticed that the choice of apparel varied in certain ways, and the tools of war were assorted in terms of indigenous to country. The masked man then went on, "These men did not belong under one banner, they most likely had allegiance to the many mercenary guilds and bandit regimes who were paid and organized by Jurgen to accomplish the task."

"I still do not understand what is driving him to do this." replied Holo with painful curiosity, "You told me of his hate for Laternieux and his group of vigilantes and all those who assist them, but there is more here than what we can see."

She took a moment to examine one corpse whose skin was absent of color and lips that had an overflow of red streaming down them. He lay motionless with a great slash across his torso which presumably is what brought about him his end.

"Though these men were bought with money, I do strongly wish to know why it is that Jurgen is going through such exhaustive lengths to have me killed." said the woman.

Suddenly, the arm of the corpse moved and caught hold of her ankle. Holo gasped and kicked away at it in which she managed to break free.

Coughing out blood, the dying individual, who was only awaiting his final hour, pled, "Please….don't leave…me…."

Holo then found herself gently pushed aside as the hooded swordsman drew his blade and towered over the sufferer. "What kindness is owed to you?" asked he with a rebuke like air.

Then without pity or mercy, the tip of the blade drew a straight line across the throat as the masked man pulled his sword over the flesh. Gargling and being exceptionally weak, the frenzied individual past on moments later.

Wiping the edges clean, the hood sheathed his weapon and continued to lead the way. Holo gazed upon him with astounded abhorrence at his actions.

"Could you not have left him to the natural courses of mortality?" asked she of the slayer.

"There can be no witnesses." responded he with sharpness.

Biting her lower lip, the she wolf pulled the mantle tightly around her shoulders and followed a ways after him. This commute endured until they were finally at the wagon with the other two bodies laying in the back.

Kaytaff was laying on his belly who quickly perched his head up when sensing their approach. Holo recognized the two men and said with trembling sorrow, "I am so sorry of Angelo and Jabari, they were good men."

The masked man did not respond, he only approached the shire who began to pound the earth in agitation, while braying aggressively. The master came around so that the hoarse could see him and carefully put his hands around his muzzle. "Whoa….Gallavaun." he soothed.

In time the beast began to ease down and allowed his owner to unhitch him and walk him to the wagon. Shortly after, the shire was hooked to the wagon and ready to test his strength.

The masked man then began to check the crates that were nailed in place on the wagon, each having a padlock to prevent them from being stolen or looted. After deeming that all seemed accounted for, he began to scavenge for any provision that may prove useful in the future, namely arrows, knives and coins.

Holo only retrieved one item for herself that was found laying on the ground, a book with a black, well worn cover that had a faded gold outline along the perimeter.

When looking upon herself, she made the notion, "Is there anyway we can find me some clothes?"

Looking back at her, the hooded globetrotter stripped one corpse of his garments and approached her with them.

Upon seeing this, the she wolf protested with despair, "Oh no, please. I cannot wear that."

"It is a covering suitable enough for the moment." responded he.

"It is not style nor size that concerns me,' she returned with delicacy, 'I can smell and see the blood on it, and cannot bear to have it on me!"

"If we are seen on the highway, what think the people when they see a man stained with crimson and a wolf girl who has only a blanket to hide her nakedness?" returned the hood with impatient disapproval, 'Aside from that, to obtain clothing to your liking comes at a price, and the horse and chariot which had the bulk of our fundings has departed and was most likely intercepted by our attackers. Plus, I will need new garb for these have been soiled."

He then held the clothes more forcefully to her, "It is your elective."

"Then I will go naked until we can find something more appropriate!" she snapped back with defiance. "Besides this is how I lived my life before traveling."

With an aggressive sigh, the man slung the clothes to the ground. Holo, when seeing his provocation, cooled herself and pled with more reason, "Would you wish to have a constant reminder draped about you that looks and wreaks of the tragedy that has taken someone dearly from you?"

Glancing his eyes towards her he returned with a rebuke, "In the future then, should the need ever arise for you to revert to your wolf form, de robe ahead of time, so that such trifles may not molest our designs again."

She lowered her eyes and climbed into the passenger seat, and held herself in a reserved posture. While the masked man addressed to the dog, "Load up." Once said, Kaytaff jumped into the back and took his place.

The hood then turned around and approached the overturned log next to what remained of the smoldering fire pit and retrieved another article of clothing that made the heart of Holo jump. It was the brown jacket that belonged to Lawrence, which was left during the skirmish.

He then handed it to her, who took hold of it and held it so tightly as if it was the man himself. The masked man then handed her the belt and buckler that belonged to Angelo, then turned around to give her some privacy. She then placed the jacket on and buttoned it up, then wrapped the blanket about her waist, tucked it and secured it with the girdle.

Vaguely satisfied with her appearance, she gave him the all clear who took his place in the driver's seat.

The reigns struck the back of Gallavaun in which the mighty beast pulled forward. To Holo's surprise they were not heading towards the highway but were going up the slope which ran parallel to the river.

"Are you too ashamed to be seen with me on the roads?" asked Holo with discourtesy to what the man had in mind.

"There is one last thing I must do." said he while looking back at the bodies of Angelo and Jabari.

As they road on through, Holo took a moment to clear her mind of one thing that did in fact shame her, "I am sorry, I did not want you to see me like that."

"Drastic times call for drastic measures." he responded.

"That may be, however I never wanted people to see me and be afraid. It had been sometime since I have taken my wolf form…and it has been even longer since I have taken the life of another human." she finished with serene remorse.

"You did what needed to be done." returned the man with a clear conscience.

"But I never thought that I would ever be forced to do it again."

"And why did you?"

"I only wanted to save Lawrence!"

"Is that then, not a justifiable cause?"

"I love him more than you can imagine!' she returned with aggression, 'And I will do it again if I must, it is only the thought of; who am I to determine if his life is worth the lives of dozens of others?"

"It is better for the souls of a hundred wicked men to perish and die than one innocent man to perish and dwindle in unbelief." said the hood with calm testimony of what he spoke.

Holo was silent after that, she only sat and pondered her actions as the wagon was brought to a halt. Then peering to her right, she saw that they were brought to the top of a bluff that towered over the rushing waters.

The hood then dismounted and searched around the rocks and found two small boulders. He set them at the ledge of the stoney drop off then went back to the wagon. Holo watched him curiously as he then retrieved a set of ropes.

He then pulled the bodies of Angelo and Jabari out and dragged them over to the ledge and tied their feet to the boulders. Then with a heave, their corpses were tossed over and lost within the river below where they may never be found.

Mortified, Holo could not help but attempt a reprove, "Your friends would want a more proper burial from their trusted leader, would they not?"

The hood stared out into the jagged horizons, then said, "Good men they were in life, but now in death, they are only evidence."

He then retook his place in the driver's seat. This time the horse was steered towards the road. Most peculiar of all the elements of this somber commute, was despite the beauty of the earth, the atmosphere was filled with gloom.

When they had at last reached the dirt road that was still within the cover of the trees, Holo asked, "What is to be done now?"

The masked man straightened his neck and returned, "I will take you as far as Valenfurt, you will be safe there."

"What of you?"

"There is a checkpoint a few leagues away from the settlement, there, I will send out for reinforcements and restock on our missing provisions. Then go after Jurgen and his captives."

Holo gritted with a disgruntled manner, "That is it then? You are going to leave me alone then go off after Lawrence on your own?!"

"My first priority is to keep you safe."

"We have an enemy in common,' returned the she wolf, 'they took one of your own men, Matthias and my Lawrence. I am Holo the wise wolf, and would be able to be a great help to you."

He glanced over to her and commented, "Small and simple compliances would be a great help to me."

"If you are referring to the moment when I refused to wear those hematic atrocities, then perhaps you should be more reasonable in your demands. Especially when considering a woman's tastes."

He kept his eyes on the road as the horse bobbed his head and did not respond.

Holo then turned to him and inquired with a light tone, "Oh, do not tell me that you of all people, who seems to know the schemes of all men, could not possibly know the preferences of the opposite sex."

There was still no response, yet he seemed to be becoming more alienated in his stillness. Upon noticing his agitation, Holo leaned over with a more penitent look of innocence and asked carefully, "You have been deeply associated with a female at one point in your life, have you not?"

He clinched more tightly the leather reigns and furled his brow, yet continued his muteness. The she wolf could feel the pulse of estrangement flow through them both. Her only response then was to fix her posture and say quietly, "I am sorry if I upset you."

After a few minutes of non communication, the Hood finally gave word, "This area of the land has a few nomads between here and Valenfurt. They sell goods at a low price, perhaps there will be garbs for us to purchase."

"If money is low, then what shall we do for food?"

"Hunt for our meat." said he.

She looked on and asked, "How far is Valenfurt?"

"A day's journey, if all goes well, we may reach there by nightfall."

"That may not be so." observed Holo who noticed a collection of dark clouds coming over the mountains. "A storm is coming."

"We must press on." said the masked man.

Holo's intuition proved true when the future came to pass. For the crystal blue sky was snuffed away with dark rain clouds which soaked all that was underneath their reach.

The hood was motionless as the water flushed around him, while Holo tucked in her arms and was shivering with her teeth chattering.

"I know you wish to press on,' said she, 'however there may be no one to protect if I catch my death out here."

Finding some reason in her words the masked man then said, "I will see if there is shelter for you until the storm passes."

As the wagon pushed through the mud and soggy earth, Holo scanned the panorama of tress and underbrush that was hazed with pellets of water. Through the screen of grey, she noticed a type of large figure seemed as a structure.

"Over there." said she.

The hood steered the horse over to what was now identified as an old shack with dead lumber that was spaced unevenly across the walls. Trembling from wet and pale skin, Holo went to disembark, but the man's hand caught her shoulder.

"Let me go in first." said he.

His boots hit the moistened ground with a slap and approached the decrepit door with hinges that were darkly bronzed with rust that was obtained through an unceasing exposure to the elements. Carefully he placed one hand on the latch while the other grasped the hilt of his weapon.

With a pull, the door opened defectively with a creaking whine as the entrance was slowly panned in the process. After peering in and checking the corners, the hood then waved the she wolf to come in.

She quitted the passenger seat and walked over to him while trying to avoid stepping on the sharp rocks and twigs mixed within the tall grass with her bare feet. Once she approached the door, she could see a dark and drafty interior with a bed of old hay sitting in the corner.

The hood then went to and from the wagon with a flint stone and began to make kindling out of the hay and struck sparks with a small knife he had obtained during the scavenge. After a few minutes, he was able to create a small fire.

Holo kneeled beside it and hovered her palms over the heat producing flames. While she was thus situating herself, the masked man once again returned to the wagon and came back with another coil of rope, in which he tied it from one end to the other which had the line conveniently placed over the fire.

"You may dry off here in the time being." said he while walking outside.

"What of you?" asked she.

"I will take shelter under the wagon." he returned while shutting the door.

When finding herself alone, Holo slipped off the heavy and damp clothing and hung them over the fire. Then putting more hay into the fire she took her place beside it.

The shivers began to let up as the warmth began to raise her body temperature. She then placed a hand upon her stomach and said with motherly assuage for the child that was growing within her, "There, there little one, it will be alright."

Her eyes then locked onto the jacket of her husband and father of her child. She arose and took hold of it then laid on her side while hugging it tightly.

She could smell the scent of her beloved upon it, which only pulled her soul into heartbreak. Then, just as it was at the bank of the river, she began to weep over it with a bitterness that could only be comprehended by those who suffered a similar trial.

Days ago, she and her husband, Lawrence were the proud owners of the 'Spice and Wolf Inn and Bathhouse.' They were a happily married couple with the recent discovery that Holo was with child. All seemed well within their humble lifestyle until tragedy struck.

Amidst a most interesting day, Holo and Lawrence found themselves targeted by the workers of a deadly conspiracy. A conspiracy that called for the elimination of the pagan gods, such as Holo.

This unspeakable crusade had caused the destruction of their inn, the identity of Holo to become compromised by the townsfolk which gave them no choice but to vacate entirely the place they had once called home. Atop it all, her husband was kidnapped in a bloody engagement which left two allies dead and another abducted as well.

Despite these unbearable incursions of fear, panic and near annihilation, Holo was still alive. This one success however could not be wholly delegated to her wisdom and canine intuitions.

There was another who was aware of their dark situation before they were. A man who was as mysterious as he was deadly. A man whom Holo personally witnessed bathe in the crimson rivers that flowed from his enemies by the hand of his blade.

A warrior who could do with the sword what few could do with the paint brush. A hunter who could track and slay the most dangerous of game. A true master in the arts of war.

Though none seemed to remain who knew his true identity and of his past, to Holo, he was only known as The Ranger.


	4. The Broken Regime

**Chapter 2**

 **The Broken Regime**

As the storm raged over the heads of the distressed she wolf and the reserved warrior, there was another brewing a good league back within the city Holo and Lawrence had called home, the city of Nyohirra. There was an unusual destitution among the town, for the words that passed through the lips of the citizens were filled with fear and wonder.

The night before sent a tragedy and a discovery of the most quarrelsome nature. The evidence of which was in the form of a large, unorganized pile of load bearing beams, brick and mortar and wood that was all blackened and nesting in ash. In front of this condemned edifice was a sign that swayed morbidly and read, 'The Spice and Wolf, Inn and Bathhouse,' just below those words was another plank that scripted, 'Closed.'

The rain and clouds were just as unforgiving upon this city as it was in the wilderness. Through the downpour, were two men wearing the padded tunic of the city guard, with sword and buckler that completed their uniforms. They were organizing a mass effort to remove the debris of the inn, and investigate it's cause.

Another sentry ran to them from around an alley and called for their attention. The two sentinels being called upon, set their attention upon the advancing comrade, with one inquiring, "What is it Pvt. Samson?"

Samson panted, then recomposed himself and said with grim regret for what his duty demanded of him, "We found him."

The two glanced at each other then said, "Show us."

The private then led them way with a quickened pace that was faster than a walk yet slower than a jog. Eventually they were brought to an old, archaic church with more guards of the like nature standing about, with more within. The doors opened and the two sentinels were led inside.

Once they had entered, they looked down the rows of pews and found a group of three huddled together and working in unison upon a grizzly project. Upon noticing the soldiers who were called upon by Samson advance towards them, one tapped the shoulders of the others and whispered, "Let them have a moment."

They arose with cloths in their hands that were reddened with blood and wet from continual dowsings in a bucket of water they kept near.

When their bodies slid from view, there was the body of another, wearing tunic of the city guard as well, laying on his back across the seat. The skin around his lips and jaw were stained with a dark maroon whilst his esophagus was exposed due to a terrible laceration of the throat. The final touch of this ghastly nightmare of this apparently known associate, was that his eyes where opened and transfixed into a gaze of pure terror and self loathing.

The two sentinels stood over the deceased within the parish and bowed their heads. One rested his head upon the pew and rubbed his eyes with remorse. The other shook his head and caressed the back of his neck while pacing away from the sight.

Samson approached the two with a sanguined stiletto wrapped in a lenin clothe in his hands and informed, "This was found next to Abruzzio sir.' then motioning over to a nun that was sitting with her legs crossed, body haunched and face burrowed in a palm, said, 'She was a witness and the one who informed us what had happened, we decided to leave the questioning to you."

Letting out a sigh, one grabbed the other and stood in front of the traumatized woman. The more senior looking one, introduced himself, "Ma'am, I'm corporal Chadrick Lydford,' then motioning to his comrade, 'and this is corporal Kristov Kovalsky."

The fair maiden extended her hand to their's, "Sister Fridrika." said she while shaking their hands in the formal custom of introductions.

Kovalsky suddenly took the lead, "We need to ask you a few questions in regards to what happened here."

The nun nodded timidly while the corporal began, "Can you tell us what happened?"

Adjusting her costume while recalling a memory that was already replaying within her mind, Sister Fridrika gave voice. "It was a night as any other, I had just gotten some of the children to bed, when the young soldier entered."

"Abruzzio?" asked Lydford.

"If that was his name, then yes.' returned the nun, 'He came in and sat down with such a heavy weight, it almost seemed as if the Almighty Himself could not lift his burden. He did not move nor give voice, only staring upon the floor. It was not too long after, until another guard entered the room. I approached the constable and asked of him if there was any way I could best serve him. He declined that he was in need of any assistance from me, that is when I decided to check up on one of the crying babes, leaving the two alone to talk."

"What were they talking about?" pressed Kovalsky.

She strained her brow as she went on, "Abruzzio was speaking rather demonically, something about him being the devil's man and how God had forsaken us! The other was pleading with him to stop and put the shackles on but he would not listen!" said she with a mature whine.

"Then what?"

"Well there was more, the younger one then began to cast blame on the constable, saying things about how he let a pagan monster dwell within the city. And how the people would curse him the rest of his days for it."

Kovalsky and Lydford gave each other stern glances before pressing on, then inquired for more information in which the maiden was disobliged but accepting.

"The conversation was becoming more hostile until Abruzzio yielded a small weapon, in return the constable drew his sword. I do not know why it was coming to this. Abruzzio was talking about how he was 'serving two masters,' and questioning whether or not he should slay the constable or himself. I was then told to take the child and put him back into his nursery. When I returned, the young guard arose and made a lunge for the other, then…" she sobbed, while burying her face into her hands.

Kovalsky looked over to the corpse which was now covered and being placed on a stretcher before being carried out leaving a few others to stay behind and clean the stains from the wooden pews.

He then forced himself to ask, "Was he slain by the other?"

She shook her head, "I do not know!' said she, 'It had happened so fast, swords were drawn, aggression was seen, from where I was standing I could not see how it all unfolded. Atop of that I winced and turned my face when realizing I was about to see a deadly altercation, I am so sorry, I did not know what to do!"

Kovalsky gave a comforting sigh, "It is alright sister, can you tell us more?"

Wiping her eyes the nun went on, "Abruzzio was lying on his back, choking on his own blood. The other rushed to give him aid, who then instructed me to find help, I rushed out post haste in search of another sentinel, but found none in the time being. I am so sorry that I was too late."

The corporal gave a stern reassurance, "Sister Fridrika, this was not your fault, and you are being a greater help than what you give yourself credit for. The only question that I have left is, who was the constable who confronted Abruzzio here?"

The nun took a moment to recollected, then responded, "I never actually caught his name, but Abruzzio referred to him as 'Sergeant.'"

Lydford and Kovalsky looked towards each other then back towards the abbess in which Kovalsky concluded, "Thank you for your time Sister.' then towards his partner, 'Chadrick do you have any questions?"

The other corporal slightly shook his head with a tucked in lower lip. The two then decided to quit the scene. As they were doing so, Kovalsky asked of Lydford, "What do you think?"

In response, the other corporal said, "That we have our work cut out for us."

They scarcely made it out the doors when confronted by another sentinel who appeared onsite and addressed the two corporals, "The chief has sent out a summon for the both of you and wishes to see you immediately."

Lydford looked towards the forecast with a weary gaze while Kovalsky massaged his brows. Shortly after they proceeded away from the church and gave one last look towards the two guards who were laying the body of Abruzzio in the back of a handcart before being rolled away.

Side by side, they morbidly made their way to the barracks.

The governmental section of the city whose structures were designated for the public servants of Nyohirra had a chateau of solid stone work adjacent to the barracks. It was within the more luxurious abode in which the highest ranking city officials used as their personal working space.

Within the hallways of granite stone that had strips of velvet rugs running down the centers, Kovalsky and Lydford walked down with strides filled with anticipation. They took a turn to the right and followed a corridor with pristinely lined windows on their left.

Coming across a polished door of maple, Lydford took it upon himself to knock upon it. A voice came in on the other side that granted them entrance. The door the opened and the duo walked in.

Within the office was a well seasoned man of about fifty sitting behind a desk that was positioned in front of a large window. He had faded brown hair that grayed out at the side burns and a mustache that was a frosty dark gray. There were chairs lined on both sides, with another man sitting at the left whose face was swollen and bruised.

They saluted and addressed, "Chief Reinhart."

Then shooting fiery glances at the man in the chair, Kovalsky half heartedly acknowledged with spite, "Lt. Dorian…."

Reinhart saluted back then motioned to the other row of chairs, "Have a seat corporals."

Stiffly, they did so as Lydford asked, "You wanted to see us sir?"

"Indeed,' he responded, 'it had come to my attention that yesterday was rather eventful. Attempted murder of two inn keepers who were ushered into protective care of some trading company whose members were found butchered into pieces in a nearby warehouse, only to have their inn burned down with the owners allowed to leave with some unknown characters, a dead private and a sergeant who has gone missing after assaulting his own Lieutenant in his own quarters. Does that report sound accurate?"

Lydford nodded, while Kovalsky quietly said, "Yes sir…"

Leaning back in his chair and resting a hand against his cheek, the chief went on, "The reason I have called you here is to debrief, I need more information on the matter before I determine the next step. First off, let's start from the beginning, what more can you tell me?"

Kovalsky began, "It started when Abruzzio informed us that Sgt. Bourgeois wished to meet us at 'The Spice and Wolf, Inn and Bathhouse,' and that a body had been found laying in the alley."

"What was his interest in the inn corporal?" asked the chief in a stern yet non hostile manner.

"The corpse had a torn invitation found on him, one that was a personal invite to a select party from the owners. Bourgeois felt that they may have been targets of the culprit, and perhaps they would know of the identity of the deceased. So we had gone there to talk to the couple, Holo and Lawrence."

"How were you received by them?"

"Well enough considering. They did not know the deceased, however they had just come back from an unusual meeting with a man by the name of Count Laternieux, who seemed rather interested in them. They said he offered them a partnership of some sort, yet it was the means by which they were contacted and where they were taken that seemed to cause some alarm with them. However, his intentions were supposedly made clear when another lad came on scene, a boy working for a company by the name 'wolf trading,' who addressed himself as Hugo de Que Hada."

"What did he want?"

"He told us that the count was after their inn and would stop at nothing to have it, leading us to believe that he was the suspect behind the murder. Hugo offered to take them in while we would go to were the count was said to have been and arrest him."

"When you got there?"

Kovalsky let out an air of discomfort and slight shame when he said, "When we had gotten there, the count was gone and all that was found were two men who had been trampled by a horse and three others found near a wrecked carriage with yet another body within it, who was believed to have been a servant of the count. The suspects denied killing the man, and there was little information we could retrieve further more. So we brought them back with us."

"Perhaps you should tell him what had happened during your absence!" interjected Dorian.

"Lieutenant." scolded the chief softly.

Kovalsky sighed then said, "When we returned, there had been an incident at the warehouse during the time we were gone."

"I am aware of what had happened there.' said Reinhart, 'I am more interested in Sgt. Bourgeois. From what I have been told, he doubled the man hours and took his regime beyond the city limits without checking with his superiors. Atop of that it has also been informed of me that he was becoming rather delusional in his reasoning behind his actions."

Kovalsky shot a quick glance at Dorian and stammered, "Most likely one sided information wouldn't it be!?"

"Good heavens your just as crazy as he is! To defend him after all this!" growled the lieutenant.

"He's done more for the people of this city than you!" shot back the corporal.

"Gentlemen!" said the chief in a loud voice, then spoke more calmly, "I am not so willing to believe your sergeant was absent minded. But I need to know more behind his motives before deciding the next corse of action. What more can you tell me about his mental well being?"

Kovalsky nodded his head and said with a defense any would have for a friend, "He had every reason for his suspicions."

"That's what I would like to know from you corporal." said chief Reinhart.

Kovalsky then adjusted his uniform before continuing. "Bourgeois became suspicious over a series of murders that had taken place outside the city over the past five years. He began to track them and was able to isolate some of the beginnings and found a relation between the times and places to the inn keepers. It appeared that when the couple were just partners in travel, they had been to some of the cities and with some of the trading guilds prior to disappearances or deaths regarding the areas and organizations."

"How did the sergeant learn of all this?"

Dorian then interjected, "By sending out and inquiring of the sentinels of other cities without my knowing!"

The chief raised his hand to cool the nerves then bade Kovalsky to proceed.

"In summary, Bourgeois was able to discover that the inn keepers had a price placed upon there heads but were spared without there knowing by another being who was working in the shadows as their unknown savior."

"Who?"

"The only known alias was the name Alden, who was the name one of the count's most elite servants, but have not been able to confirm this."

"More importantly corporal, is who placed this bounty upon the heads of these citizens and why?"

Kovalsky looked up to the ceiling and pondered greatly the most bizarre element. "Bourgeois discovered that Holo was more than the lovely wife of an inn keeper….and expectant mother. She was among the kenrou, she is 'Holo of the wheat and tail.'"

Dorian scoffed, "This is why I suspended that imprudent dolt!"

The chief leaned forward and said with wavering confidence, "Kristov, Chadrick, do you actually believe this?"

Lydford at long last broke his silence, "I saw her sir, she had the ears and tail of a wolf. She is the pagan god of legend."

Massaging his temple the chief caught Dorian's reddening face, then asked for more to be divulged.

Lydford decided to give voice, "The sergeant believed this to be the reason why she is being hunted. Other speculations point to a very powerful crime lord who has won the favor of the church to have her eliminated."

"Which leads me to my next question, why weren't they taken into protective custody? Because from what I have heard, the sergeant allowed the couple to leave in the company of someone else."

"I was there sir,' returned Lydford, 'It was the count Laterniuex."

"This is where my faith in Bourgeois falters." stammered the chief, "Why did he do this?"

Kovalsky joined in, "Because he believed this crime lord to have members of his own within our ranks. And it has been recently discovered that Abruzzio may have been one of them, we do not know who the other one is, other than he suspected Dorian."

Turning to the lieutenant, Reinhart inquired with boldness, "Is this why he really attacked you?"

Dorian looked away with an insufferable look of stubbornness.

"I take it that you were not fully informed of all the details?" almost mocked Lydford when addressing his superior officers.

Dorian let out an aggressive huff and said, "I find it amusing when being accused of such treachery by the very individual who ambitiously prosecuted me, let the so called wolf girl go with the very man who was suspected of it all!"

Lydford was silent, while the chief interjected, "Was this count the suspected crime lord then?"

Kovalsky shook his head and informed, "No, Bourgeois mentioned the name Jurgen."

Dorian gave out an obvious pshaw and let his displeasure known, then accused, "Why don't you tell him the circumstances in which you found this out corporal?!"

The sentinel then bowed his head as to almost accept defeat, "It was within the lieutenant's quarters. When the sergeant was found quarreling with him."

"Damn fool just about choked me to death, and all I was attempting to do was reason with him before he made his charge at me!" yelled Dorian.

"And that justifies what you did AFTER WE HAD THE SITUATION UNDER CONTROL?!" screamed Kovalsky.

The chief slammed his fist upon the desk to grab the attention of both men, "Corporal mind your tone in my office, and lieutenant, I already have a testimony from you."

Kovalsky took a moment to recollect himself and began to breathe with more control to lower his rage.

The chief then exercised more of his curiosity and asked, "What happened then, in those quarters?"

With a slight grudge, the corporal accounted, "When we had interrupted the conflict, Bourgeois then told us everything that was on his mind. I was not sure if he was sincere or greatly fatigued by the day's events, for you must understand the amount of guilt we all feel in this. The sergeant then told us that he was going go after the couple himself, and abandon his position within the city guard."

"Why go after them if he felt he had left them in the appropriate care of the count?"

Kovalsky shrugged his shoulders and said, "He claimed he had information that an ambush was waiting for them and felt obligated to warn them himself. Sir, he seemed very paranoid over the name Jurgen, and I do believe it is worth investigating."

"I'll be sure to take that under advisement corporal, in the meantime can you tell me the cause behind his disappearance?"

"During the conversation, Dorian slashed him in the gut without warning, and he escaped while Lydford and I had to subdue the lieutenant. I followed him to the river and it was there he leapt in and allowed the current to carry him off."

The chair of the chief creaked loudly as he turned to Dorian and said, "You did not tell me of this!"

The high ranking sentinel grimaced with displeasure at being exposed for being a man who spared crucial details in this plight. Then in the petulant act of shifting blame, the lieutenant mumbled, "What of private Abruzzio? Did the sergeant kill him under this delusion like he attempted to kill me?"

Lydford bowed his head, "We do not know what happened. Our witness stated that Abruzzio made mention of either killing himself or his commanding officer. However we are not sure what unfolded in the church."

Dorian then gave a disrespectful scoff, "For all we know he may be going to kill the inn keepers himself considering…"

"Lieutenant!" snapped the chief, "This is your final warning."

Kovalsky then inserted, "Chief the only way to get to the bottom of this is to ask Bourgeois himself."

"I could not have put it better myself corporal." returned his superior.

"Sir?" inquired Kovalsky.

Reinhart leaned back and declared, "There is much mystery and darkness that seems to have invaded our borders. Hidden secrets have come to light and heavy prices were paid for it. There is much left unanswered, and whether or not the sergeant was in his right mind is still unknown. However, I do feel strongly that he knows and knew more than what he ever led onto. And for that I need him here for a full debrief, then take the next appropriate actions."

"Sir, how are we to accomplish this?" asked Lydford.

With a smile the chief motioned, "That is were you two come in."

The corporals gawked at each other for but a moment.

"The two of you knew the sergeant better than anyone, if he has survived you would know where he would go to next. I am assigning the three of you to track him down and bring him in."

Dorian's eyes widened, "The three of us sir?"

Waving to him, Reinhart said, "Oh fear not Dorian, you will not be joining them, for you are suspended until further notice."

"Excuse me!?"

"Whether you are defector or not, your actions have called for you to be investigated more thoroughly. You will be reporting to internal affairs within the hour."

"Because I was defending myself from a deranged lunatic?!"

"It was not only that Dorian,' returned the chief, 'I have heard some interesting stories concerning you. Such as willful neglect, misuse of work time and personal quarters, and a continual pattern of disrespect and hostile interactions with your subordinates."

Dorian shot his finger towards the two corporals and exacerbated with rage, "You can't rely on the testimony of these two!"

The chief leaned forward and said quietly, "The corporals didn't sell you out lieutenant, there were others willing to do that."

Dorian was silenced beyond words while the corporals hid their smirks in a non conspicuous manner. Eventually Kovalsky was able to say calmly, "Sir, who is the other member of this search party?"

"Private Samson will be going with you, he could use the field experience and is not a member of Bourgeois' regime, making him all the less bias."

With a nod the corporals stood and saluted before they were dismissed.

As they walked out and back into the hallway, Lydford commented, "You surprised me Kristov, I've never seen you show so much spine. Normally it was the sergeant who had the nerve to scream at the lieutenant."

In response, Kovalsky said, "I can't roll over and show my belly all the time."

"Very well, so how do you plan on tracking him down?"

"Follow the river and look for either footprints or a corpse." said Kovalsky with a hint of gloom.

As they made it outside, another voice ruptured behind them, "I'm glad you're going after _Bogey_ , this way at least the city guard's most obsolete members will be absent for the time being."

They turned to see Dorian trailing behind them with a nerve wrenching smile. They continued to walk out of the barracks together without much conversation.

With the freedom now to say what he wished, Kovalsky said, "So, how did it taste?"

"What are you talking about? How did what taste?!" stammered the unpleased Dorian.

"When you put your tongue to Reinhart's boot."

With a flare in his temperament, Dorian turned him around, but was shoved back by Lydford who said with a condescending tone, "Now, now Lucas, you are suspended, which means that you no longer hold your title within our ranks. In other words, even a cadet out ranks you! What I just saw, was an irate citizen attempting to assault a guard, if you leave now, I may just forget what I saw. I bludgeoned you once, I will do it again."

With a flustered growl, Dorian pushed past both of them with an aggressive pace. As he was quitting the scene, Kovalsky called back out to him, "Oh, and Dorian."

He turned to face him.

"You had better hope we don't find Bourgeois, for your sake."

With a sulking squint, Dorian left out of view.

As the two corporals were making their way towards the barracks, Kovalsky asked of Lydford, "You enjoyed that didn't you?"

In response, his partner said, "You're damn right!"


	5. Wolf and the Barricade

**Chapter 3**

 **Wolf and the Barricade**

-"The air of the night's sky was filled with the screams of terror which harmoniously rang out a serenade of bedlam. For verily, the great city of Nephilai was engulfed in fire and smoke.

As the wondrous structures burned and crumbled to their fates of being no more than ash, the pandemic people rushed in ever which direction to flee from the great harbinger of doom that soared overhead, bringing death and destruction to many. And oh, the depravity of this enemy, for he was without order and without mercy!

Eventually it came to pass that the multitudes of the citizens made their way to the shores of the great lake of Zhidon, and behold they took up their rafts and boats and began to sail away from their peril, leaving behind all their possessions to be laid to waste in the city of Nephilai.

Though the corpses of the unfortunate burned in the streets, while others who remained fled to the shores, there was yet one man who remained in the city, whose blessed crusade brought him ever so closer to danger.

While he was thus exploring the engulfed city, a cry of anguish caught his ear. And he looked and he saw a young child taking shelter from the hell fire beneath a wagon, and behold he did weep and sorrow exceedingly for his mother.

The man went to the child and stretched forth his hand saying, "Take hold of my hand young one!"

The child refused, for verily he was stricken with much fear. The man persisted still, pleading, "Should you take my hand, I promise as they did of old, that all will be well with you!"

Being comforted, the stripling lad stretched forth his hand to take it. And it came to pass that as he had done so, a great rock of stonework came down and crushed the wagon. The man leapt back and stared upon the wreckage, and morned within, for the child was lost.

Monstrous breathing could be heard behind him, who turned to face the black dragon who sat perched atop the enflamed structures.

The creature of evil spoke to the man, saying, "Come Rabana, see the fruits of my labors compared to yours."

Rabana responded harshly, "You only reap the doings of your own destruction, Shalal."

The malevolent beast lowered his head with flames flickering from his chops, "And yet, it is the destruction of all these people that I see."

Rabana then said unto him, "Verily, just as this stonework has fallen to the earth, so shall you fall. And for this innocent blood you have spilled, you shall atone with your life."

With a mock, Shalal said, "What is this innocence you speak of concerning this generation? Yea, what virtue, what righteousness flows through the veins of these people?"

Shalal pushed upon the wreckage with his muzzle then spoke, "I have heard once among humans, that a mother's love for her young is unbreakable, and that she would die for her children. Tell me Rabana, where was this one's mother? Why was it you who came to his aid? Why was he found alone and abandoned?"

Shalal then pointed his face towards the lake of Zhidon and said, "Look thither."

And Rabana looked towards the shores Zhidon, and behold he saw a most grievous scene. For he looked and beheld the people trampling each other down, and lo, they did attempt to clamber onto the boats and rafts in a careless manner. Verily, the multitudes did proceed with much rudeness, for they clawed and tore at each other for their sanctuary, and the mothers and fathers did leave their children behind on the shores so that they may not be burdened by their presence.

Yea, husbands left wives, sibling abandon sibling, parent forsook child. So great was their desperation in acquiring a vessel, that they did pull others down into the waters and clambered over them, and were lost and drowned beneath the waves. So great was the turmoil, that they proved to be a greater undoing amongst themselves than the dragon.

When observing this awful scene, the dragon then said, "Behold the vermin you swore to protect. See the viscousness and the savagery? I spared that child from having to grow and live in such a society."

"What right have ye, to determine the fate of any living creature?" said Rabana.

"Even now you defend them?!" said Shalal with stricken amazement, "Is there not one among them who is stripped of envy? They selfishly dig pits for their neighbors and find no harm in this. Why ask of me this question when they have clearly demonstrated their will to determine the fates of others? Even your kind do they find a scourge upon the face of the land, and for what? Because the traditions of your fathers have brought upon you the cherished blood line that enables you strength and power beyond theirs? That you used this gift to defend and protect in the most dire times of need?"

The black dragon then brought his muzzle in closer and said with cunning, "They hate all that is esteemed above their wretched state, and for that, they forsook your people when the fires of ruin showered upon them. So that none again could challenge or make afraid."

Rabana made no reply as Shalal brought up his head, and said unto him, "Do you know what surprises me most about you son of Europhan? It is not that you believe you can save these people from my wrath, it is that you believe these people are worth saving!"

Expanding his wings, the creature of evil spoke aloud, "Too long have these people writhed in their filthiness only to be suckled by the Lesari in times of peril! Their day of reckoning has come, and here am I, bringing death and fire from above, and if the gods will not stop me than that makes me their instrument!"

Looking upon the man, the dragon said with more earnestness, "Once more Rabana I shall make you this offer. Swear allegiance to me with your blood and together we shall purge this world of those who are not worthy to tread upon it!"

After the space of many moments, Rabana then said unto him, "Almost, did you persuade me to break my covenants."

And Shalal said unto him, "Then let those covenants to a broken race be your end." -

-As Holo was reading the withered pages of her novel, she looked up towards the slivers of radiant golden light that seeped through the seems, and only pondered the struggle between the knight and the dragon and the struggle she herself was found in.

There was an abrupt rap upon the door in which the she wolf quickly sprang to her feet and said, "I am not dressed."

The voice of Ranger broke through the other side in response, "The storm has passed, the time has come to proceed."

Holo took the mantle and jacket that were hanging over the tether that was tied above the once burning fire. The fabrics were now dry and acceptable for use, therefore Holo dressed herself in the same manner as before.

She then opened the decrepit door, and there stood the masked avenger awaiting her reunion. Within her hand was the well worn book that the Ranger could not help but notice.

Feeling the odd need to explain herself, Holo said, "Oh this, this is a novel I have found a few days ago. It may seem childish but I could not help but be drawn in by the story, perhaps I could read some on the way to help pass the time."

"It is well,' returned Ranger with subtlety, 'I have heard many stories."

He then opened the way and motioned with his head for her to take her place in the wagon. She then quitted the shed and walked away from him with a sense of insecurity in her stride. The swordsman then went into the shed only to retrieve the rope.

As the she wolf approached the wagon alone, a surge of opposition pulsed through her as Gallavaun shook and brayed while Kaytaff perched on top of the side and let out a series of intimidating barks and snarls.

More annoyed than threatened, Holo responded, "To me, your voice sounds stupid."

As she placed her hands atop the ledge to mount the seat, the territorial shepherd dog lunged forward and snapped at her knuckles. In response, she pulled back and balled her fists, while glaring back at the hound and snarled in return.

A sharp whistle interrupted the stand off as Ranger approached and did little to rebuke the animal. He only pointed to the furthest corner and said, "Down."

With a growling huff, Kaytaff curled into a ball without ever taking his eyes off the she wolf. When seeing the clear chance, Holo took her place in the passenger side of the wagon and said with a grudge, "He should mind his place, for it is Holo the wise wolf whom he challenges."

"That may be,' said Ranger as he mounted the driver's seat, 'however, to him, you are nothing more than an intruder invading his territory, whose presence will only be tolerated when I am here."

With some commotion within her fibers, Holo said with agitation, "Is it this wagon then, that is his territory?"

Without taking his eyes off the road, Ranger responded inattentively, "His territory is wherever he rests his head."

With that said the reigns struck the back of the shire and the wagon continued it's course. The day had now transitioned into a murky and damp afternoon. Thrice did the wagon get it's rungs stuck in the mud, and thrice did the Ranger dismount and push against it with his back, and to Holo's astonishment, the carriage was liberated on each attempt.

It was then that she could not help but comment, " Tis' a shame that we had not met earlier."

The eyes of the swordsman shifted towards her with some impassive curiosity as she went on, "When Lawrence and I were only traveling, whenever the cart would become stuck in the mud, he had to push as well. Yet his efforts would be threefold and fruitless. Sometimes I would wonder if we would have to wait for another caravan to help us, or if we would remain there and fall prey to bandits or wild animals."

He made no response, therefore Holo made the closing remark, "I am sure if you had been with us, we would have been much safer."

That comment however, brought an unusual hostile tone from the lips of the Ranger, "No one is safe around me."

The ears of the she wolf perked with a stunned energy, in which she responded, "The same could be said of myself, for in my true form I can do an infinite amount more in less than half the time."

"Every creature has a weak point, and with you they had found it."

"I beg your pardon?"

"The ferocity of the wise wolf was brought to an end when they had your spouse at knife point."

"You dare call my love for Lawrence weakness?!"

"You may take that as it may, however, the chance to do the work you professed to, could have been done, yet you allowed it to slip by you."

"They would have killed him if I had not stopped!" she exclaimed.

"And that desperation to preserve the life of the one you loved, brought the mighty beast down."

Stammering in disbelief, Holo protested, "How can you say that? I would have lost everything if I chose to slay them all!"

Ranger lifted his chin, "And that in of itself, is the true meaning of selfless sacrifice."

"What do yo mean?"

"Had you chosen to engage, kill Lawrence and Matthias they surely would have done. However, their reign of terror upon the children of men would have ended, and no more innocents would have perished by their hands."

"You mean to say that it would have been a wiser choice to sacrifice the lives of Lawrence and Matthias in order to hasten the end of Jurgen's campaign?" said she with distraught nihilism.

"No, that is a thing for you to decide. I am only pointing out other routes that could have been taken, if you are only willing to bear the roads in which they lead."

"Either way, it seems unbearably cruel to me!" said she with huff.

It was then that the fair consort looked upon the sleeves of the jacket she was wearing and said with desperate enthusiasm. "Of course, why did I not think of it sooner!?"

She turned to Ranger and said, "This is the jacket of Lawrence is it not? I can simply change into my wolf form and follow the scent, for I have a very powerful nose."

Ranger then took a deep breath and returned, "A nose behind a too ambitious mind."

"Are you doubting my ability to track?"

"They took Lawrence by means of water, you will only go a few miles before the scent shall be gone from that nose. Aside from that, do you know why they spared Lawrence?"

Holo set back as Ranger went on, "Is it not obvious? They are using him as bait, you know nothing of where they took him and what they really want. Should you find their sanctuary, then what? Break through the walls and barriers and enact your vengeance? You think that you would be the first pagan god they have contended with? They will simply use him again to compromise your emotions and force you to comply with their demands. Then all that you hoped to save will be gone."

"Enough!" she cried with tearing eyes.

Then with a final remark, the dark swordsman said, "And it is for this reason, that I shall take you as far as Valenfurt and regroup with the other rangers."

Holo shielded her face from him with her hand, as insensitive as his words may have appeared, their was truth in what he spoke, and there is where the cruelty made it's mark.

They continued onward down the highway in silence, Holo could do little to alleviate the pang within her bosom. She could not read nor rest, only look on with a forlornness in her gaze. The sun was beginning to set in the western sky that lay gold in it's rays. It was then that her stomach began to make the sounds of famished hunger, yet for the first time in her life, she preferred not to eat.

Then, seemingly out of nowhere, Ranger handed her a large handkerchief and said with a pressing tone, "Quickly, cover your ears."

She looked up to see a large number of wagons and carriages clustered together at the end of the road, with an assortment of people gathered around. Taking the handkerchief she tied around her head like bonnet, as the wagon was pulled off to the side many yards from the crowd.

Disembarking, Ranger ordered, "Stay here, I will see what is happening."

As the man was proceeding, Holo decided to use her supernatural hearing to be informed on what was happening.

As Ranger walked, he noticed that many of the wagons were vacant. But most notable were the reactions of the people who saw his advancing presence. Observing his stained and rent apparel and the stitches binding his arm, they gawked at him then shuddered when seeing the sword tied to the left of his hip.

They parted the way as he walked forward with hushed whispers passing through their lips. Some pointed to the wagon from which he exited and surveyed Holo and her unusual choice of garb. They began to wonder and speculate, which is the common symptom of ignorance.

As the natural occurrence ensued, there seemed to be one among them who was in full knowledge of the blockade, for we was surrounded by impatient travelers who were demanding to know when the traffic would be free to move again.

His complexion changed when seeing Ranger push past the group and approach him.

"What is the cause of this delay?" said he.

The man replied with some trembling delay, "The bridge that crosses the river has collapsed, there is a ferry that will make the crossing, but the pilot is not cheap. He will charge per passenger, wagon and horse."

"When is he expected to return?"

"Within the hour."

Looking back at the abandoned coaches, Ranger inquired, "Have these travelers abandoned their wagons?"

Nodding, the man returned, "The toll to take them along was too high so they made the crossing, leaving behind their possessions. Your only hope is to either pay the fee, or leave your horse and wagon behind and wait until the bridge is repaired if you are to reclaim it."

"How much is he charging?"

"Nothing lower than weight in silver."

Ranger squinted then went back to talk with Holo.

As he came to her seat, she said, "I heard everything from here. What are you going to do?"

"We cannot leave the wagon here, it has too many valuable items that are crucial to this venture, plus Gallavaun and Kaytaff cannot be left alone. However, we cannot be delayed in our journey either."

"How much money do you have?"

"About fifteen Trenni silver coins mixed with a few bronze. The cost of clothing for the both of us would be more than half that amount."

"And this pilot would not be so sympathetic to our frugal situation." concurred Holo.

"Indeed, from what I have seen, some of these travelers appear to be merchants, I may have to trade what can be parted with on the wagon."

"Such as?"

"I managed to scavenge a few of Angelo and Jabari's weapons, plus a few knives and daggers from the other dead."

Just then another voice spoke to them from behind, "It appears the two of you are in a more desperate situation than the others."

Ranger turned to confront the man who spoke. He was a tall and slender individual with sandy brown hair and a light beard of red. He was taken a bit back by the unfriendly welcome of Ranger's demeanor.

"I'm sorry I did not mean to to invade upon your conversation, but I could not help but notice the two of you."

He then extended his hand with a friendly smile and introduced himself, "My name is Fabian."

Ranger coldly looked at his hand then back up at him without making a motion.

Becoming more uncomfortable, Fabian said with an agitated jest, "You know when you came here, people took you for an assassin or bandit."

"What is your purpose in approaching us?" returned the swordsman abruptly.

"I thought maybe we could help each other." returned the man with hesitation.

Holo then suddenly interjected, "What do you propose?"

Ranger slanted his head back at her as to say he was not in approval of her outburst.

Fabian then proceeded, "Well I am a merchant and am in desperate need to cross the river."

"And how does this relate to us?" said Ranger with a tone that was seemingly losing patience.

The fair merchant then responded, "Well I am apart of a traveling guild, as we were coming up this way we-"

"Skip to what is relevant please." interrupted Ranger.

Nodding, Fabian quickly said, "My fellow travelers were able to afford the toll but I was not. I felt that perhaps we could combine our wages to make the journey together."

"And what is the benefit for us?"

"As I have said, we are all traveling merchants and would have many goods that you could stock up on, namely clothes and food."

"You would simply part with them without cost?" inquired Ranger with a slightly dark astonishment in his already subtle tone.

Sighing with a convenient grievance, the merchant said, "Consider it repayment for your help if you choose to do so. I figured the both of us had a common goal in crossing the river and a common delay."

"How very fortunate we all are, to be meeting here under the same circumstance." Returned Ranger with a tone of obvious suspicion and distrust to this proposal.

Putting his hands up in an assertive manner, Fabian reasoned, "Why don't the two of you talk this through and let me know what your plan is. Decide fast for the ferry is expected to return soon and I don't think the pilot does night runs."

The man then departed, leaving the Ranger and the wolf alone to converse the matter.

"From what I could tell, he is telling the truth." said Holo.

"Was it a woman's intuition used to conclude as thus or sympathetic desperation?"

With a look of displeasure, Holo returned, "I have it within my many abilities to detect lies with my ears."

"Can they detect as well, the withholding of specific truths?"

"If you are wondering as to whether or not he is an agent of Jurgen, the most I can say is that I do not believe so."

"I was not wondering, and it is more to know than to believe." said he.

"Very well, I know that this would be the quickest way to get to Valenfurt." said the she wolf with annoyance.

"Ultimately, this decision resides with me." said the Ranger with strong force.

"Well then, seeing how I am no more to you than an occupant of space, what do you decide?"

After some pondering with his intent eyes, Ranger gave his ultimatum, "I will accept his proposal."

He then turned to approach Fabian, leaving Holo, who felt untrusted, alone.

"I accept your proposal." said Ranger to Fabian.

With great relief, he exclaimed, "Oh, very good to hear!"

"What is your plan to get us on that ferry?"

"How many silver coins to you have?"

"Ten and five."

"I have about thirty."

Ranger cocked his head, "You say you could not afford the toll?"

Pulling on his collar, Fabian returned, "It's ten silver a person, then with wagon and horse comes to a total of forty five pieces."

"Fifty and five pieces…" observed Ranger with some disbelief in his voice.

"We're short ten." sighed Fabian.

"Is it greed that pushes this expense upon all the travelers?"

"Well, from what I've gathered, the ferryman has been overworked and has been called away from other matters that he wishes to attend. It must be that he either wants this labor to be well worth his time or he hopes that the people would wait, giving him the time off."

"Do you have a plan to get us on that ferry?"

"Well, there are a few vagabonds here we could trade some goods with."

"You are the merchant, therefore you have the goods for sale."

"There is one indifference in that regard,' said Fabian, 'there is one merchant who is willing to trade but he desires weapons."

"And you automatically supposed that I was in possessions of such items, and that is why you came to me?"

Fabian then said defensively, "Look I'm sorry, I overheard you and your traveling companion talking and figured this is the only way to get across."

"She is not my companion." replied the hood with sternness, which caused Holo to droop her head when she heard it.

"We still need each other if we're going to cross. I have the bulk of the coin, you have the weapons the peddler would want."

"What is his interest in the tools of war?"

"I can only suppose he is an arms dealer."

"Do you know what it is that he is looking for?"

"You'll have to ask him that." declared Fabian.

"Show him to me."

Fabian then pointed to a modest carriage with a green canopy and a drop door on the side that had an extending border that served as a type of counter. Behind it was a man of about forty, poorly dressed with soiled breaches and an open vest that exposed his rounded torso.

The hood then made his way to confront the peddler.

"Can I help you!?" asked he of the Ranger with an impatient tone.

With a glare that said clearly to be spoken to with a more pleasant tone, the swordsman responded, "I have heard you wish to peddle with arms."

"Depends on what you have."

Suddenly to the surprise of the bargainer, Holo's voice answered for him, "A collection of daggers, along with two bows."

The peddler then scoffed at her appearance, "Willing to trade them in for something decent to wear?"

Ranger let out a sigh then said to the merchant, "Excuse me,' he then turned and whispered to her, 'I said to stay in the wagon."

Holo quickly responded, "I have done this before, and I am confident that I will be able to fetch you the highest price for your goods."

"If you wish to help me, then fetch the goods themselves." said he then turned to re confront the arms dealer.

With a roll of the eyes Holo said, "Your dog will not let me in the back and you know it."

Ranger, when realizing the logic, made the pilgrimage to fetch the goods. He returned with a a thick cloth rolled up and in his arms and a bow in the other palm with the second around the shoulder. He laid the bows on the counter then unrolled the cloth showing the assorted daggers mentioned.

The arms dealer examined them with an inconsistent eye and said, "Three silver pieces."

"Per item?" asked Ranger.

"No, for the whole lot."

"And you believe you have priced this fairly?" said the Ranger with a fading tolerance of having his time wasted further.

"I have an eye for quality work."

"Then you would know that at least two of these items are worth five silver each."

"Well if you want a higher bargain then I would gladly take that piece for twenty trenni's, if you're willing to part with it." returned the merchant pointing to the sword on the Hood's person.

Looking down at it, the masked man returned with frigid daring, "Not on your life."

Ranger then motioned towards the bows, "These recurves are made from the finest oak and the most delicately crafted hemp."

"That's fine and dandy,' returned the hostile merchant, 'but where are the arrows for them? Your goods are incomplete, look I'll give you five for both and three for the daggers."

"I am not haggling with you." returned Ranger with more annoyance.

"Then take your shoddy merchandise and bad business talent somewhere else."

Finally, Holo intervened, "There is more to these weapons than simple material value."

"Who asked you?" returned the arms dealer aggressively.

"Is that anyway to talk to someone who may one day save your life?" said she with a convincing tease.

"What do you mean?"

"This area of the land has wider spreads of civilization, does it not?"

"It does."

"Which would make the people wandering thus far more susceptible to bandit attacks, yes?"

"The law is much more scarce out here."

"Then why do you take me for a simpleton?" asked Holo with a sly tone.

Caught off guard, the arms dealer returned with uncertainty, "I wasn't trying to…"

"The reason you market in weapons is not to sell to mercenaries but to have a solid defense when you get raided." said the she wolf with unbreakable confidence.

The merchant then changed his complexion to one who seemed to be sliding into a snare.

Holo then continued, "If it is your life you worry most about than be rest assured that these weapons have seen combat and have proven to the task of defense and warfare."

Staggering with his words, the arms dealer looked to Ranger and asked, "Is this true?"

With a sharp gaze, the hood nodded and replied, "They have tasted blood."

"As I have said,' replied Holo, 'these weapons may lack the decorative arts of delicately crafted gold and silver, however they are strong and reliable and could save your life some day, which no price could be too high."

Sighing and rubbing the back of his neck, the dealer said with a hint of defeat in his voice, "How much do you want."

"Twenty silver pieces."

"Fifteen." returned the man with a bargain.

"Deal." said Holo, then looking towards Ranger, commented, "They are your weapons, perhaps you should seal the deal."

Taking over, the masked man said evenly, "We are agreed then, ten and five trenni silver coins?"

With an affirming beckon, the arms dealer pulled out a satchel and began to place the coins in it.

Ranger then said with a higher knowledge of common schemes, "Count them."

With a sneer, the man restarted the placement until he physically counted the exact amount. After he tied the draw string off, he handed it to the hood, then took the weapons.

After he placed them under the counter he then said, "Thank you for your patronage, now, I'm closed!" then slammed the side door shut.

Holo put her hands triumphantly on her waste and smirked towards Ranger, who only pocketed the silver and walked away without saying a word.

Holo watched him depart with spurning resentment, and could only say, "You are welcome."


	6. Wolf and the Uncivilized Impasse

**Chapter 4**

 **Wolf and the Uncivilized Impasse**

It was here at the inconvenient blockade that Fabian was found by his own wagon, sorting through his merchandise. His attention was thwarted when acknowledging an oncoming presence. He turned himself around to see the masked man walking towards him.

"Ten and five silver have been acquired." said he while holding up a modest collection of silver coins within a leather pouch.

With reverent amazement, Fabian inquired with charm, "How did you manage that? I've heard that man to be so cheap he wouldn't pay for his own funereal."

"It matters not,' returned the hood, 'we have the coin, with a surplus of five."

"Now there is another question, which wagon goes across?"

Ranger pondered how to approach this, "Leaving behind my possessions would not be ideal."

"All my product is in here, plus I'm providing most of the coin."

"The errand I run cannot be without my provisions."

Throwing his hands up in the air, Fabian grumbled, "After all this just to get the damn money, this is the impasse we hit?"

Then to the surprise of both men, Holo approached after hearing it all and said, "Really, the two of you cannot compromise when the answer is quite simple?"

Fabian raised an eyebrow, "What do you see in all this?"

Perching her fingers below her lip, Holo motioned behind her with her eyes, "We have plenty of empty space, move your necessities to our wagon."

Fabian rubbed his chin while Ranger remained silent, to the she wolf it seemed as if they were stunned at their own inability to see the obvious that almost exposed imprudence on their behalf.

The masked man then said to Fabian, "Select the merchandise most precious to you so that it may be loaded."

"Fair enough, pull it around here, I've already picked out what I want to bring."

Ranger then turned about and headed for his own coach at such a brisk pace that Holo nearly had to jog lightly to stay with him.

"You do not have to thank me all at once." panted Holo as she attempted to keep up with him.

"And what gratitude do you feel you are owed?" replied the hood without looking back.

"If it had not been for me, the two of you would have been squabbling over which carriage to take, which would not have mattered considering the three silver you would have made off the weapons." said the she wolf with a tone that demanded recognition for her service.

Once they reached the wheels of the wagon, Ranger responded, "I would have found another way."

"Well it obviously would not have been your business talent." criticized Holo.

"There are other ways in which I can attain my goals." said the masked cutthroat as he was now in the wagon and began reorganizing the chest and the crate.

"Of course, you can simply beat your obstacles into submission." said she with disapproving sarcasm.

Ranger the put a foot on the ledge and rested both forearms on his knee and peered into her face with a stern glance, "Said the harmless and innocent pagan god who contributed to the corpses of today's events." said he.

Holo's mouth scrunched into a look of displeasure, "Was it not you who said that I did what I had to?"

Tilting his head, Ranger simply said, "Not all situations can be handled with a civilized approach, the sooner you come to realize this, the better."

He then got into the driver's seat and instructed, "Now come, the hour is far spent."

With understandable ill will, Holo took her spot in the wagon before it was pulled up to Fabian. Ranger then looked back to the canine and said, "Kaytaff, guest."

Then to the surprise of Holo, the hound made no hostile response as Fabian timidly put some of his provisions in the empty spaces of the coach.

She then leaned over and whispered to the hood, "You could have given the same order in regards to me, could you not?" Referencing to the bad blood ensuing between the woman and the dog that could have been avoided based on one command.

Lifting his eyebrows some, Ranger gave voice, "A shepherd dog tolerating a wolf invading his territory? I am a freelancer, not a worker of miracles."

A great flush ran through her flesh as she let out a silent grunt. Once Fabian finished loading his belongings he could not help but notice and comment on the exiguous number of accouterments that belonged to Ranger.

"What's in here that is so important to you?" said he when observing the locks that held the chests shut.

"Nothing worth the mention." returned Ranger with stiff resilience.

"Fair enough." replied Fabian as he sat on the tail gate, furthest from Kaytaff, who may not have made a snarl but did send a distrustful stare to the man.

The wagon was then led to the cluster of other coaches who were all awaiting the ferry's return. Again, as before, the people gathered about took an unlikable notice to Ranger's dithering appearance and Holo's choice of garb. Even more confused where they when seeing the fair Fabian sitting in the back.

"I wish they would take their eyes elsewhere." said Holo with a feeling of violation.

"The combination of unusualness in our presentation has called for attention." returned the hood.

"Speaking of that,' interjected Fabian, 'what happened to the two of you? You look like you've been through the valley of death and narrowly escaped,' then to Holo, 'and you look like you've never seen a tailor in your life."

Holo was unsure how to answer, for few would believe the actual events of that morning had transpired unless they were there to witness it.

Ranger however was quick to respond, "This woman was taken from her home, I had intervened."

"Very well, but if it's not too much to ask, what happened to her clothes?"

The masked man then said, "She was assaulted."

Holo went red with embarrassment, then out of reaction, to typically do to the men who humiliate her, thrust her fist into his side. She may as well have struck a brick wall, for Ranger did not budge nor even flinch. She pulled her hand away and began to shake and message her wrist.

Then, angrily she shot her fiery eyes upon Fabian and said, "It is too much to ask!"

The merchant put his hands up assertively as if to transmit an apology, then said, "Are you then taking her home?"

Quickly, Holo thought and replied, "Yes, I live in Valenfurt."

"What were you doing traveling alone?"

"I desired to become a nun and go on a pilgrimage with hopes to return with the knowledge of my studies would bring the people of my native town to the truth of the Lord." said she.

This impressive cover story caught the intrigue of the Ranger, as he gave her a simple look of complimentary praise.

She then looked back at him and said, as though she were talking to Fabian, "I was being attacked, if not for this man, heaven knows what may have become of me."

Cocking up an eyebrow, Fabian pointed to her hand, "If you're a nun then why do you have a ring on?"

Forgetting the article of marital declaration on her finger, Holo was able to add another element to their pretense, "At times, some men would wish to seduce me whenever I would stop at an inn or tavern. This would help keep them away, for any man who would value his well being would not trifle with another's beloved, would they not?"

"No, I suppose not, that would only mean trouble."

"Yes, and by wearing this I have been able to repel any who wished to take me to bed. However I do forget to take it off sometimes, but never when I am evangelizing."

"So you are a unmarried?" asked Fabian with a failed attempt to cover the hopefulness in his voice.

Correcting quickly, Holo caromed with s sultry tease as to dash the man's hopes, "I am not available if that is what you are wanting."

"Well it never hurts to ask." replied the fair man with more of a reassurance for himself.

Suddenly there was a stir in the crowd in which Ranger looked to see that the ferry was within eye shot and closing in on the shore. There was a line formed, however, to the relief of the circumstance there would be enough room for the three travelers on board.

The passage boat came up to the shore in which some men jumped out with ropes and secured the barge down. Shortly after, the ferry's pilot came out. He was a short and stubby man with a staff in hand, wearing a traditional outfit that was common among sailors who were not apart of any official navy or business.

He then cupped his hands around his mouth to amplify his voice and spoke loudly, "This is my last run! For those of you in line, be sure to have the toll or be turned away."

Soon, one by one, the wagons rolled on until it was time for Ranger to board.

"What have you got?" asked the ferryman.

"A wagon, horse, and three passengers."

"Alright, that comes down to fifty five silver."

Ranger then passed the coin purse to Holo, who handed it to the ferryman.

"An outrages price." said Holo silently, but with enough volume to be heard.

"Pardon?" returned the pilot with quick displeasure.

Then with boldness, Holo confronted him, "One could almost buy his own raft for that."

"Well you are more than welcome to explore the market my dear, but for now, this is your quickest chance of getting across. So do you have the half up front or not?"

"We do." she affirmed.

Then, when gazing upon the oddly looking trio, the ferryman then said with an insult, "So what's your story? Oh, wait let me guess, he had to bail you out when another got you on your back."

Ranger suddenly leaned forward and said with a harsh reprimand, "Our business is our own."

With a rude laugh, the ferryman peered into the wagon and said with a pry, "What's even in here that's so…"

His hand went beyond the borders and rested upon a crate, which was met with a viscous bark from Kaytaff, who would not suffer the master's possessions to be mishandled.

In the pandemonium the pilot leapt back and wielded his walking stick against the canine. He was about to make a swing, but his attack was barred when Ranger's hand shot forth and clasped around it.

There was a hushed awe among the crowd when seeing his reaction time. Holo was looking around in repudiation then finally found the Ranger and asked with an astonished tone of violated personal space, "Did you just leap over me?"

It would seem the only logical explanation as to how the masked man may have dismounted from the driver's seat and found next to the pilot as quickly as he was.

"You are paid to transport the wagon, not inspect it." said the hood with a tone that called for the man to be more mindful of his reach.

The pilot attempted to pull his cane away, but ere his struggles could not liberate it from the hood's grasp. In response to his tantrum, Ranger forced his end into the man's chest and pushed him away.

Panting in childish anger, the pilot exclaimed, "You said nothing of a dog on your wagon! I'm going to increase your toll for that plus the treatment that you have shown me!"

Holo then got out of the wagon to stand between the men, whose tension could be felt when she had intervened.

"He was only protecting his owner's merchandise." said she.

"It's not about that!' he returned, 'He counts as another passenger, those are the conditions!"

With irritation to his selective petulance, Holo pointed out, "As far as I am concerned, the conditions only applied to horse, wagon and human travelers, did they not? Could not the animal qualify as cargo?"

"Not for you, you little crook!"

Stifled by his hypocrisy, Holo returned, "We can give you an additional five silver for the dog, does that seem fair?"

Shaking his head the pilot said with an unreasonable tone, "Well there is also the risk of falling prey to his savagery."

"He is well trained and will not attack,' said Holo, who then added a dark emphases, 'unless he is commanded to do so, or provoked."

"That still does not make him a problem that a bare minimum of five silver could fix."

"I am sorry,' said Holo with a grousing defense, 'that is the last of our money."

Stepping in closer with hostile mannerisms, the pilot shot his finger inches from Holo's eyes and bellowed, "I WILL NOT TAKE APOLOGIES AND EXCUSES, YOU EITHER PAY ME MY…."

Holo was then suddenly moved off to the side as Ranger arbitrated in such a way that turned the pilot's fury into whimpering terror.

"If you will not take her apologies then perhaps you will settle for my wrath." said he.

Fabian bit his lower lip and said weakly, "Now fellows, we can come to some agreement I'm sure."

With a cross of resentment and cowardice in his voice, the pilot stammered, "You think you can intimidate me with empty threats?"

"Tis not a threat,' returned Ranger with a tone of seriousness, 'it is a promise."

"I have a better idea,' said the ferryman, 'I take the silver and you can take the harlot and your mutt elsewhere."

Let it be pointed out to the reader, that though the term 'mutt' is used often in modern times, in this context it refers to a mixed breed of dog. Which is an insult to purebreds, as Kaytaff was, that declares the animal either unclean and or imbecilic. While Holo was equally offended ehen being compared to a Jezebel.

These things atop the proposal of being burglarized did not confide well within the best interests of the mask and hood. Therefore he took it upon himself to make this man atone for his trespass.

He drew his right hand across his chest in a horizontal fashion and made a swipe through the air with the palm down, with a sharp simultaneous whistle complementing the motion.

Many were confused as to why Ranger had made this odd motion, until one responded quickly. It was a command in which the fiercely devoted black and gold shepherd dog leapt from the wagon and began to snarl while perched in an attack stance at his master's side.

The pilot backed away and held up his staff to defend himself, which was only answered with a hostile bark from Kaytaff who closed in.

"Hold!" came the master's voice, in which the hound held his aggressive posture and growled.

"There are only two options for you." said Ranger "I give the command, and my 'mutt' unleashes his fury upon you. Upon which, the money I have given you, will be repossessed. You will be left bleeding and suffering with torn ligaments, to fall prey to bandits and wild animals. Then we shall board the ferry and depart.

He then flexed his neck and continued, "Or, you can take the five silver and let us pass, and then we shall board the ferry and depart."

The Pilot was at a loss for words while some of the spectators grew anxious. Ranger then took a step back, held up his hand and said, "You have three seconds to decide."

In the pandemonium the Ferryman began to oxidate unkemptly. Ranger, keeping track of the hour the ultimatum was given, pointed his two fingers at the Pilot and nearly gave the command the dog was awaiting.

"Wait!" screamed the pilot. "I'll take the dog for free."

"We understand each other perfectly." said Ranger with a near condescending tone, "Your generosity is most gratefully accepted."

The Pilot only waved them through, in which Holo, Ranger and Kaytaff retook their spots and had the shire pull the wagon onto the ferry. The fellow passengers attempted to alienate themselves from the newcomers, in which a pocket of free space formed for the wagon Gallavaun pulled to roll into isolation.

Timidly, the pilot untied the ferry and pushed off, in which the passage boat drifted across the current. Ranger then quitted the driver's seat, headed to the wooden railing, rested his arms against them and stared out into the sunset.

The water shimmered off a golden reflection, whose spangled glory was brought about by the gradual eventide. Holo looked around and could not help but notice the other commuters failing in their attempts look as though they were not gawking at the queerly looking duo. She could overhear hushed whispers concerning what had just happened, and debated the safety of all within the ferry who seemed trapped with volatile raider.

She then slid off the passenger seat and took a place to the left of Ranger, and only peered at the vista with him.

"Well we have already made a good impression have we not?" said she with a hint of neglect in her voice.

"Being delayed in our venture would prove to be futile." returned the Ranger with little remorse for the harshness he had shown the pilot.

"Yes of course,' returned Holo with a slight rude sneer, 'as you have said, 'not all situations can be handled with a civilized approach?'"

With a calm yet rebuking tone, the hood responded, "Had you held your tongue when delivering him the money, perhaps there would have been no situation. For nothing would have been instigated by your outburst."

Holo knew she must forfeit the argument in that regard. For she would feign arrogance should she deny her part in sparking the conflict.

She only bowed her head and looked into the dark current and said with the bitterness one endures when loosing an argument, "I am sorry."

With a heavy sigh, Ranger continued looking on into the blissful horizon which had the silhouettes of healthy trees springing up from the base. They drifted in silence, as Fabian had already moved from the wagon and as far away from Kaytaff as he could.

At last, Ranger broke the silence, "You had done well in devising a pretentious story in securing our cover."

Holo raised an eyebrow, for she was taken off guard. The Ranger had given her a compliment.

"Oh well…' she stammered, while keeping her eyes affixed on the water, 'it was an alias I had used before when traveling with Lawrence. Holo the nun…It was the excuse we had used when others would wonder why a single merchant was traveling with such a fair young lady."

She then took the time to observe her wedding band while continuing, "The other parts of the disguise came from other of life's experiences. Shortly after we had left Lenos, we had encountered a bright young man by the name of Tote Col. A witty little child in his pre adolescent years when we had met. His ambition was to study all the beliefs of the church so that he may help the members of his hometown who were faithful to a pagan god. A frog I believe."

She then gave herself a tender smile and went on, "He always seemed to be our liaison when Lawrence and I were arguing. He grew into a fine young man when we had finally built our inn.' then looking up into the tangerine sky, 'then shortly after the gathering in celebration to our impregnation. He finally chose to take an opportunity to eat into the church's power structures and use the laws to protect his own village. He left on a pilgrimage to join the clergy."

It was then that Holo came out of her own trans and realized she may as well have been talking to herself for Ranger did not seem to be paying attention. He clenched his fists and let out a grunt.

"What is it?" asked Holo with some alarm.

"We are heading away from the main road, which means we will not be reaching Valenfurt in the time estimated."

The she wolf was just as disappointed, however, the need for punctuality did not irritate her as much as it seemed the hood.

Quickly he turned and made his way to the ferryman. Just as before, his progress was made apparent by the quick shifting of human beings who were repelled by his presence. It was an odd sensation for Holo, to be feared once more, not for her ears and tail should they be seen, but by who she was associated with.

The pilot turned to see the masked man approach him, who backed away to the rail, and failed horribly in attempting a portrayal of confidence.

"How far from the main road are you taking us?" asked Ranger.

Adjusting his outfit, the pilot returned, "There is a dock in which is the only place I can tie down…"

"How far from the main road?" interjected the hood.

"At least fifteen miles, where are you heading?"

"Valenfurt."

"I'm sorry but that's twice as far from where you'll be dropped off."

Ranger then turned and nearly collided with Holo who wished to be apart of the the conversation.

"What news?" said she.

"We will be thirty miles out, which is another day's journey." he returned while pushing past her.

Holo then glanced around and could almost feel the eyes upon her. In this pitiful state, she mourned within, she yearned for something decent to wear. She ached for a home and a husband to share it with.

She moved away from the others and confined herself to an empty space. The moon was beginning to fade into few in the soft blue of the sky. Her eyes began to water, as she could only wonder and hope that all was well well with Lawrence.


	7. The Insurer

**Chapter 5**

 **The Insurer**

We must now take a brief recess from Holo and Ranger and transport the reader to another scene happening within the same hour. As the dusk was beginning to settle there was a mansion within a snowy mountain range with one of the windows showing light through the panes.

The source of this illumination was that of the main dining hall where a group of finely esteemed looking gentlemen gathered around a delicately arranged table with fine tableware and decorative utensils. Each were devouring an exquisitely prepared meal of steak and assorted vegetables with the grace and utmost etiquette the occasion called for.

Sitting at the far end, and only observing the scene rather than participating in it (though he had a plate before him) was a gentlemen who was well seasoned in years with blonde hair and blue eyes. His face overall, had a cleft chin and two creases around the front of the mouth. His features in summary showed an odd combination of innocence and intelligence, and a mind that could scheme designs yet somehow be abstained from the guilt of being involved.

Once the majority of the courses had been masticated and consumed, the blonde then leaned forward and said with a rather delightful air, "Well then gentlemen, we all know why you are here, on to business then?"

The men then finished with their supper, withdrew their napkins and laid them on the plates and allowed the servers to relinquish them from their possession. After the servants had quitted the dinette, one of the men bade the host to commune the finer details of their meeting, "We are all ears Lord De Buhr."

De Buhr then closed his hands together and went on, "Splendid. First of all, I wish for all of you to be rest assured that your investments have been well founded."

"And what validation have you, that the profits we have generously parted with, shall be for our benefit?" asked one with a rather sneer hostility in his tone.

Nodding, then blonde went on, "How right for you to ask, Evgeny. Let me answer that question with another question of my own. Have any of your clients come to you with the suspicions that your organization is involved in any activity that is not legitimate?"

Evgeny leaned and gave off a convincing smile and said, "Not as of late, however if they ever did, you of all people would know that each of us would need some kind documentation to put those worries at ease."

The other men looked upon De Buhr with eagerness, while he only lifted an eyebrow and gave a sign that he did in fact have what it was that they sought. He then pulled out a series of tablets and began passing them around to the owner of his choosing.

They began to flip through the individual albums and each seemed to share a similar amazement.

"Look closely gentlemen,' said De Buhr, 'though the names on each of those ledgers are different from one another, they all have one thing in common."

One observed, "Each of these names are organizations we do business with."

"True, Gustav,' returned the blonde, 'however the names upon yours are not the same as that of your neighbors. Shall I tell you?"

The men remained silent but wanting to know what was on the mind of their baleful host. Therefore, with a rather sickly warming smile, he said;

"If you examine carefully the ledgers I have forged for you, you will notice that there is a sum of money belonging to each name that you may find higher than what you originally paid."

Evgeny saw it then stated, "He speaks the truth, were we overcharged?"

"No, my friend,' returned De Buhr, 'when adding the differences among each name you will find it equals the amount that you have invested with myself."

"I don't follow." said one.

Brushing a hand along his hair, the blonde sighed, "You are a man of business Ruslan, am I right? And what is the one thing that could cost you that career?"

"Poor decisions?" returned the questioned with some doubt to his statement.

"A bad reputation." corrected the blonde.

He then continued, "Think of it this way, let us say you had business with the butcher and the baker. You pay the them ten silver each, but there is another service you require and are willing to pay for, but must need it to remain under wraps. That service costs you another ten silver."

"Thirty all together." said Ruslan with a confused posture.

"Yes, now let us say that the authorities become suspicious of certain activities, or future clients desire your patronage and wish to take a look at your books. They will find ten to the butcher and ten to the baker, but what of this other ten? To whom was it owed?"

"They would find it odd to where that expense had gone to."

"Precisely; So to keep the unnecessary eyes of yourself, you have it showing that you payed the baker and the butcher fifteen silver instead of ten."

"As to disguise where the other ten went to." said Ruslan with some relieved excitement.

"Smart man." said De Buhr with a dull smirk, "What I have made for each of you, are fraudulent ledgers with overpriced expenses as to disguise the funds that you are secretly giving to me."

Each man gave a look of pleasure that could only come from a relief of not being caught in some debacle.

"But why show us this?" asked Evgeny.

With a triumphant air, De Buhr responded, "To show you that; rest assured your faith in me has been well placed and that unlike any other provider, confidentiality is more than just a policy."

"And what of security?" came another voice that had yet to sound.

Heads cautiously turned to the source, and there at the far end was another man who had braved to usher in a concern.

"Is there something on your mind, Paavali?" said De Buhr.

The one addressed as such shifted in his seat, "Well this may be long overdue, but for the last five years there has been an empty spot at this table. I think you owe it to us to tell us what happened to Stephano."

There was an embellished awe among the men as they were unsure how De Buhr would answer the inquiry. The blonde man only twiddled his thumbs and replied, "Why would that concern you?"

Paavli was quick to respond, "Because he was found dead in his own city, I know he was too powerful to not be considered untouchable."

"You are not accounting for the riots that started in Lenos, they were not the only ones lying dead in the gutters."

"And after the riots? My Lord, his top informant was found with a knife in his heart in his own room, which was locked, in his own tavern by the way. And from what I've heard, his murderer has yet to be brought to justice, in fact he has yet to even be discovered for that matter!"

De Buhr only let off an uncomfortably satisfying smile, "Until now…" said he.

The individuals sat further forward as that statement had rightly caught their attention. Allowing the blonde to continue.

"As you know, Stephano was another good man of business like yourselves, who was assigned a specific task that seemed to have caught the attention of an ill owned specter lurking about the mists and shadows."

"A ghost?" asked Ruslan with weariness.

"Oh don't be ridiculous,' taunted De Buhr, 'there are more terrifying things in the dark than what your mind wishes to see."

"Then who?"

"The newest recruit to our most pessimistic rivals."

With a sighing laugh Evgeny said, "Laterniuex and his little army."

"I don't follow." said Ruslan.

It was then that Evgeny took it upon himself to bring his comrade up to speed. "He's an old codger who heads the half witted group of delusional vigilante's known as the rangers. They're nothing more than a thorn in the side, and our good friend Lord De Buhr had already demonstrated his ability to keep them in their place once before."

De Buhr took a note of the compliment yet found need to imply a most important additive to the detail, "Yet that brings us to the de ghosting of our friend and ally. Finding the one responsible has proven quite difficult, however my latest activities have finally drawn him out of hiding."

"And he is?" pressed Pavaali.

"Someone whose skills have called for an increase in protection on my behalf and potentially yours. Normally the rangers have never been an issue for us, but like all things in life, they change."

"One man can't possibly be such a concern." said Ruslan

"That is where you're wrong." came another voice that did not belong to any sitting at the table. Heads turned with some alarm to source of the bold ease dropper who turned the corner around the door and was now visible. He had dead eyes and a most eerie disposition, as though he were a man who modestly delighted in the pain and suffering of others.

"Ah gentlemen,' reproached De Buhr, 'may I introduce you to my most valuable employee, Cyrus Aswadi, who apparently has returned from the other room after I asked him to 'sort' a few things out."

"Well then, Mr. Aswadi is this mystery killer the reason your employer upped our regular charges?" inquired Evgeny with a sickened voice.

"If you don't value your life then I will be happy to leak some information here and there as to compromise your involvement with us, so that you may meet the man yourself." returned Cyrus with a dark gentlemanly posture.

"You dare threaten me?!" stammered Evgeny with a feeling of distraught intrusion.

"You should feel more relieved than threatened,' said Cyrus with a poised response, 'you see, we were able to catch this in time, were it not so, Stephano may not have been the only one absent from this dining room. What we are dealing with, is a creature of a forgotten world who needs to be shown the follies of his ways. This can only be accomplished with more resources and means to pay for them. To save you all from certain ruin, we have asked for higher donations than before and for obvious reasons, could not wait to ask for your permission."

With a great uneasiness, Pavaali turned to De Buhr and asked timidly, "My Lord, pardon this intrusion, but what is it that you have been doing that has called for this unwanted attention from this hunter?"

Folding a napkin, the blonde reassured, "Fear not dear Pavaali, what should concern you is what you can do to help rid us of this nuisance."

Cyrus then took over, "My superintendent is correct on that note. What is important to know for now, is that we do know of his last whereabouts and are ready to dispatch more qualified agents to dispose of Laternieux's new guard dog. However, such a service does not come cheap."

"How much do you want?" asked Ruslan with a tone that showed more fear of asking beyond what was necessary in his voice.

"We will discuss that another time, for where we must rectify our mistakes was underestimating the difference between quantity and quality." returned Cyrus coldly.

"And what is your plan to deal with this?" asked Ruslan.

Cyrus then picked off an apple from the fruit bowl that was place in the middle of the table, and held it perched above his eyes atop his fingertips. "The hunted and the hunter are not so different. Whether you hunt the doe or the wolf, the means are the same."

He then gazed upon the rosy complexion of the apple with a glare that showed his own seduction to bloodshed. "Discover their habits, find their dens, learn their wants, exploit their weaknesses."

Then slipping the fruit into his palm, "And destroy them…!" said he as his finger closed around and grasped the apple until it compressed and was demolished within his grip forcing the debris of the produce to burst through his knuckles with the juices flowing down his wrist.

Then turning to the astounded group, Cyrus put his hands behind his back and finished, "In short gentlemen…we lay a trap and spring it."

Evgeny decided to break his silence and asked cautiously, "You seem to know an awful lot about your prey, care to share with us the source of your intelligence?"

De Buhr quickly responded, "To not burden yourself with all these questions of how and when, for too many always confuse the creative mind. Just know that your all in good hands, I take good care of my clients, and assure you that the only thing will over concern you is your respective establishments."

"I am sorry gentlemen,' interjected Cyrus with an odd air of defense, 'but the hour is far spent and there is no rest for the weary." said he, who then held out his arm towards the exit, "The boat is waiting."

Ruslan nodded and arose then gave a simple expression of gratitude, "Thank you for the meal Lord De Buhr, we will look forward to hear from you soon."

The room was then filled with the sounds of chair legs sliding against the hard wood floor as the men arose and shook hands with their host, who kindly returned the gesture. However there was one individual who was silent during the whole encounter, who was sure to be the last one to leave.

He timidly approached De Buhr with oscillating hands and said quietly, "I pray that none of these men know of my 'special' request of you."

With a sympathetic smirk, De Buhr patted the man on the shoulder and said, "Father Michelini, I want you to know that you of all are given the most special treatment. The money your congregation donates is going to God's work. We have located another one of the idols and will dispose of her soon, and no one will ever know of your involvement."

Nodding, the parish in disguise quitted the dinette, leaving the two alone.

De Buhr then addressed Cyrus and voiced, "Well know that is out of the way, how are our other guests settling in."

With a icy irritation, Cyrus responded, "I feel that they may need some coaxing from their proprietor."

"Well my friend, lead the way."

Both men forfeited the dinning room and went to the upper levels of the mansion, down one of the main hallways until they reached a room with a bronze bust upon the mantle. Cyrus approached and rotated it to the side which caused a shift beyond the bookshelf. In which the blood monger pulled back a book and swung the shelf out which revealed the dark corridor to unhallowed depths.

Taking a torch, Cyrus guided his employer down below. When passing one of the first doors, De Buhr plugged his nose and complained, "Oh, ghastly smell!"

Cyrus replied with an evil air, "Courtesy of your last guest Eduardo. Unfortunately Jurgen, you can dispose of a burnt body, but nothing ever gets the stench out."

"You would know, wouldn't you." replied Jurgen with a slightly dark sense of humor.

At last they came to a gloomy door at the end of the inspirited hallway and with a few clamorous clacks from the key, Cyrus pushed the entrance open with a dull whine.

Being the first to enter, Cyrus held out the torch to reveal two individuals sitting against the wall, who recoiled from the ambient glow as their retinas burned at the sight of the bright tangerine. Covering his ocularly organ with a forearm, one of the captives said rudely.

"To what honor do we owe this privilege to be graced by presence of our insidious host?"

Cyrus approached the verbal trespasser and put his foot on his right thigh, which had a self made tourniquet made from a scrap of clothing tied around it, due to some kind of injury that had transpired earlier. The individual grunted in pain as his swollen injury was being agitated under the weight of a grown man.

Gritting and moaning, the sufferer challenged his torturer's determination by stating, "If you want me silent, try another spot."

Cyrus then belted the individual across the jaw with unearthly might. The one whom he struck, recovered, massaged his swollen lip and almost taunted, "You hit harder when you have an audience."

With more animosity, Cyrus grabbed the mans scalp and arced his head back. The man was about to speak more, but was rebuked by the voice of another, "Mathias, stop!"

Jurgen turned his head towards the other prisoner who sat haunched on his knees and ever so attempting to maintain a resolute composure in the face of his adversaries. Lord De Buhr then approached him and praised, "You see Cyrus, this one is smarter than he looks. For he chose to say nothing, which spared him the beating….for now."

The being who Jurgen was profoundly admiring was none other than the significant other who once was at Holo's side, Kraft Lawrence.

"After all,' followed up De Buhr, 'we both are men of enterprise are we not, Mr. Lawrence."

Holo's suitor looked into the face of his captor and chided, "Call it what you will, but I call your line of work foul play."

Jurgen stepped into the dungeon with his hands elegantly placed behind his back, "Of course I'm not the only one whose been fouling around, have I?"

The brow of Lawrence curled with some puzzlement as to what he could be referring to. Who then gave him a light scold as a parent would to its small child.

"Oh going around and mating with a pagan god." said he with a playful, berating like tone in his voice, which hinted to a misunderstanding disgust. "And starting your own little band of devils"

Jurgen then pulled a torn parchment from his inner breast pocket, which Lawrence identified as the other half of the invitation to Holo's surprise baby shower. As needs be recalled that the first half was found on the corpse found within Nyohirra.

"So, our love is what concerns you?" said Lawrence with severe hate.

De Buhr got to his haunches and looked the man in the face, "Call it what you will, but I call your love, beastieality."

Lawrence shoved forward in attempts to lay his hands upon the perpetrator of that remark. However, Cyrus came through and shot his boot into Lawrence's chest, slamming him into the stone bulkhead behind him.

Coughing and gasping for air from a strike whose owner possessed strength, power and technique never felt before, Lawrence could only wheeze, "You must feel proud…"

Matthias then jeered, "You stand high and mighty now, but how fair you when your brute is no longer here to defend you?"

De Buhr arose and slightly laughed, "Oh come now, you of all people should know that we all have our enforcers. You know, the one who Laternieux has replaced you with? Why on earth would he come for you? Your just another brick in the wall to him."

Matthias looked away then said, "He'll hunt you down."

"If your goal then is my wife and the Alpha ranger, why keep us here?" inquired Lawrence.

This time Cyrus broke his peace, "Because, these vermin have a weakness, you of all would know what hers is. If you tell us, you can walk a free man and enjoy a long and…painless…life."

Lawrence scoffed, "You think my suffering will loosen my lips? My love for her can be put to the test."

"I was hoping you'd say that." returned Cyrus with bloodthirsty grin.

"Before it comes to that." interrupted De Buhr, "Perhaps we can ask nicely?"

Lawrence only shook his head, "What, with all your resources you can't figure it out?"

"In the end,' responded Jurgen, 'they're only human."

"And is that what you want?" cried Matthias, "a world where only man can thrive? Or is this yet another dark crusade ushered in by the church, and you their dismal knight?"

"It is a crusade of sorts." returned the blonde.

"Your friend Stephano was the church's first knight, look what happened to him. Are you sure you want to risk the same fate happening to you?" assumed Lawrence.

"That is where your wrong good sir." rebuked De Buhr, "Sometimes, a king must do a pawn's job in order to put his enemy into check."

Lawrence's eyes widened with horrid realization, "It's always been you! You're the one who hired Stephano and leaked to information to the church."

Bowing with pleasure, Jurgen praised himself, "Charmed. I don't think you realize the favor that dolt for me by killing him. Let's just say that his move allowed all my pawn's to become queen pieces!"

"But why hate the pagan gods so much! What could they have done to you to have this agenda pushed upon them? God's work!?" exacerbated Matthias.

"No,' answered Lawrence, 'your not doing this for the church. Your something else entirely. What are you really after?"

"Ah, ah,' said Jurgen with a tsk, 'It is not you who am in need of answers, but I. Tell me the source of your woman's essence, and perhaps this will be less excruciating for you both."

Lawrence pulled his face away and said nothing more. Matthias did like wise. Jurgen then turned to leave, then said to Cyrus, "Let me know how strong his devotion was to her."

Aswadi nodded and replied, "With pleasure."

The door to the dungeon was then shut and locked behind De Buhr, who strode back up to the main room. After adjusting his costume, he quitted to the main hall and to his own personal quarters.

He picked up a small bell and rang it twice, shortly after, two servants appeared.

"I wish to accommodate myself to my evening desires." said the master to his servers.

One bowed and went out of view from the door frame, while the other rushed to the wardrobe and retrieved a finely knitted sleeping gown and gracefully delivered it to Lord De Buhr. He then took the raiments behind behind the small divider that shielded any eyes from his redressing, while the servant went to the fireplace and began to set the logs ablaze.

Jurgen shortly came back around and tied off the gown and sat in his arm chair with his legs crossed in front of the fire place. Sitting next to the arm chair was a night table which held a book, in which the owner retrieved and began to examine it's inner contents. Just then the servant who had left, returned with a small saucer plate and cup in hand with a hot beverage steaming within.

Carefully the tea cup was place on the nightstand and the two servers were dismissed. De Buhr then calmly flipped through the pages of his book while taking small sips in intervals. Not once did he ever consider how his other guests would be spending their first night in his mansion.


	8. Wolf and Sheep's Clothing

**Chapter 6**

 **Wolf and the Sheep's Clothing**

The sun had nearly disappeared from view along the current where the ferry, which **w** as holding Holo, Ranger and Fabian, was drifting along. The day seemed long and far spent for the lonesome she wolf who found the vexing events to be so heavy upon her mind that she only wished to lay down and rest. However that luxury did not seem within her power, seeing how the black and gold shepherd dog currently occupied the back of the wagon, and the front seat was not designed for the size of a human body length wise.

She glanced around her surroundings to find herself in an odd isolation. She noted Ranger tending to Gallavaun who had become strung out from being hitched to the wagon yet unable to pull it. It was common for beasts of burden to become testy for when being on the verge of performing it's bred purpose only to be delayed would be a cause for great agitation.

Holo approached the man and steed and observed his coagulating injuries. She then pointed and advised, "You really should have someone take a look at that."

Referring to the terrible gash across his back. Yet that was not all of his untreated abrasions. Within his collar (though obscure) was an arrow head that had yet to be removed, while the opposite had a wound (caused by the event's of the day before) which had been stitched but was reopened from aggressive activities. His right forearm had also a great laceration which had been sewn up but was unthreaded for the same reason.

When taking into account the words of Holo, Ranger simply responded, "All will be well with me. We are to dock soon and there I will treat them myself."

"With what?" inquired Holo when taking into consideration the lack of therapeutic remedies.

"Fabian had said that he would able to have his fellow merchants part with some clothing as a method of repayment. I will see if I can barter for some plain cloth and thread."

It was then that the voice of the fair merchant cut through, "Hope the two of you aren't talking of robbing me blind in the night." said he with a hint of humor.

Before Ranger could respond, Holo chose to maintain a somewhat decent relationship and added, "Now that would not be a very decent thing to do to the man whom we owe this ferry ride." said she with a sincere kindness in her voice.

Ranger was silent and chose to continue to ease Gallavaun while the other two decided to make friendly conversation.

"Think nothing of it.' returned Fabian with courteous favor in return, 'the least I can do is secure you some decent attire in return for your assistance."

Tapping the side of her cheek with some contemplation, Holo replied, "How will you convince your compatriots to part with their merchandise without cost?"

The fair merchant made a simple response, "Well I am sure they will want some kind of trade in return, perhaps a simple service?"

"Such as?"

"You seem to have a very keen business sense, and your….companion….seems to be an able bodied chap. Perhaps you could provide them some of your haggling secrets to increase their revenue."

"And what of him?" asked she in reference to the hood.

"One of the merchants deals specifically in furs, perhaps he could hunt down some game and skin them and use them in exchange?"

Turning to the hooded man, Holo inquired of him, "Does that seem agreeable to you?"

Still patting the mane of the shire, Ranger said calmly, "That will depend how fruitful the terrain shall be. However I may spare a moment of my time in being a provider for your cohort."

"He's not one to fill your hopes with confidence is he?" asked Fabian queerly of Holo.

The she wolf was at an impasse on what would be deemed an appropriate response within Ranger's presence. She could only let off a light non offensive shrug.

Fabian, when feeling the odd sensation of awkward intrusion, looked within the wagon and observed the crate and chest, which were the only stocks of cargo within the storage area, and Kaytaff laying next to them. The hound took notice of the unacceptable eyes gazing upon the cargo and gave him a squinting growl in return.

Backing away, Fabian looked over to Ranger who went on as if the air was still and the atmosphere was free of hostility.

"I must say that I'm a little curious as to what are in those crates that's so important to have your dog threaten any who come near it."

The Hood then gave subtle reply in that rare tone of both tranquility and admonishment, "Nothing worth dying over."

Fabian was stunned at the attenuate threat but recollected his cheerful demeanor and replied, "Your right, it's none of my concern anyway. Fortunately you will be able to add to your provisions once we dock and are able to rejoin with my fellow merchant brethren."

"You sound rather eager to introduce us to your associates then, yes?" replied Holo.

"Yes,' responded Fabian, 'it will be a reunion somewhat long overdue."

"If I may ask,' replied the she wolf, 'how long have you been separated from your caravan?"

"Since the start of this day."

"May I ask to where you are headed to?"

Fabian gave off a weak grin, "We don't really have a place to rest our heads in terms of destinations. We plan our routes and stock accordingly to where the best supply and demand would be in certain areas during certain times of the year."

"You do this as a strategy to obtain the most profit do you not?" inquired Holo with a hint that she knew well the answer.

With a sneering analogy, Fabian said, "Can't get the most meat where there's little game."

Holo gave him a rather empathetic grin in return. Then making yet another attempt to be more inclusive, Fabian asked of the duo, "So you are a nun?' then to Ranger, 'what is your profession?"

As tranquil and dismal as ever, Ranger responded, "It is not worth the price to find out."

Fabian sighed, "You know, I've seen men about to be executed more festive than you."

Holo let out a soft giggle who quickly covered her mouth and hid her face as to disguise her charmed hysteria. Ranger took no offense, he carried on in such a way that it almost could be interpreted that he took the jest as compliment.

At long last the pilot called out to all his passengers, "Land ho! We will be disembarking shortly!"

Within the next few moments the ferry drifted up to a small dock on the bank of the river. There the people gathered their things in order and prepared to quit the shuttle. To no surprise our trio was the last to leave, which when they had done so, received understandably uneasy glares from the ferryman.

Ranger only nodded to him and replied, "Thank you for your business."

With a half hearted gesture, the pilot gave a polite wave and smile, then cursed viscously at them under his breath which only Holo could hear, to her displeasure. When they boarded the wagon, Ranger had to pull back hard on the reins, for Gallavaun was attempting to make a jolt forward in excitement to be free from confinement. It was a short yet bumpy ride, and once the beast was under control, the hood turned to Fabian and inquired, "Where is your caravan?"

Fabian motioned in the direction which went deep into the trees, "Only a few miles in that direction."

Ranger attempted to steer the shire, however there was a holdup in the line of wagons as the source of this barricade was that of an elderly man with a jagged beard of white was hailing down some of the travelers with a look of intense worry. Each time he was turned down, his agitation was growing worse.

Eventually he came to the wagon of Holo and Ranger and said with a tone that sounded as more of a beg, "Please if you can spare, any medical supplies or silver to afford them."

With a heart filled with sympathy, Holo asked of the man, "Is something the matter? Did someone get hurt?"

Feeling more pressure as the time to explain himself was time away from solving his own predicament, the elderly responded, "I have a wounded man in my cabin, I found him drifting down the river and he has a terrible slash across his stomach. I need to bind the wound or he will not make it!"

Ranger quickly arose and nearly demanded, "Where is your cabin?"

The elderly pointed down the bank and said, "A hundred yards or so."

The masked man dismounted and said, "Take me to him."

It was unclear exactly what was on the mind of the freelancer, however it was a most shocking surprise for Holo to see such a swift response to aid a stranger from Ranger. Yet it was not totally dismissible to assume that it was not out of the shear goodness of his heart.

The hood was then led the way to the domesticated patient. As Fabian and Holo watched their departing backsides, Kaytaff sat straight up, puffed out his chest and held his head high. As to make clear that when the master was gone he was in charge. His first order of command was to see Holo removed from the driver's box.

He pushed on her shoulder with the top of his head and grunted. The she wolf shifted aggressively which was met with a bark and snarl from the self perceived alpha male. She would have retaliated more, however she wished not to make more of scene as it already was.

"He really doesn't seem to like you." observed Fabian.

Holo dismounted and simply replied, "He is only jealous."

Meanwhile, Ranger and the cockney made their way to the small cabin. The old man opened the door and said, "He is on the bed."

The masked man pushed through the door and requested solitude upon entering the sleeping chamber. He shut the door behind him and was left alone with the unknown sufferer then placed his hand around the hilt of his sword.

The chamber was too dark to see who the man was, therefore Ranger gently turned the knob on the oil lamp on the bed stand next to him to give light unto the room. He saw the patient's face in full view, his chest was still rising and lowering, yet even in the realms of unconsciousness, the man seemed to be suffering. Ranger slowly let off the hilt and quitted the room.

Upon exiting the old man came up to him and inquired, "What was that all about? Do you know him?"

Turning towards him, the hood responded, "Is there a physician nearby?" in total refusal to answer the question.

Rubbing his brow the old man said, "Yes, he's not too far but I don't have the money for a house call. That's why I was asking for help, so I could treat the man myself. I'm afraid though without the medical expertise of a skilled doctor the man will die."

The hood then pulled out his pouch which contained the scanty remains of his profit and asked, "How much does he charge?"

"That depends on the hour in which he stays and the supplies he may use, but the standard service fee is one trenni silver coin. Additional expenses are sure to follow."

With a sigh, Ranger gave the old man three coins and said, "Whatever more is spent, I will repay it."

At a loss for words, the elderly could only stammer a weak expressions of gratitude before the masked man took his leave and returned to the wagon.

As our dark protector returned, Kaytaff forfeited his supervision of the coach and carried on as if to hide in what way he exercised his dominion. Ranger took his spot and gave Holo an interesting look as she retook her place next to him.

Then with a slap of the reins, the brown shire pulled the wagon towards Fabian's camp.

…

The half of an hour had passed since the departure from the ferry. Following the directions of the fair merchant Fabian, Ranger was able to guide Gallavaun to the area where the said merchants were supposedly camped. It was a modest set up with five wagons forming a great circle around a fire, while the horses that drew them were hitched off near the trees that were close by. Complete was the scene with the presence of a few tents that were pitched for the travelers to dwell in.

Upon hearing the clomps and turns of the wheels, the inhabitants of the camp were fore informed of the arrival of a stranger coming with close proximity of their caravansary. One fellow came from on of the tents to see who may be approaching.

He was a tall and slender man with an odd haunch tainting his posture with slanting gray eyes and silver streaked hair that was tied off at the back of his scalp. He wore only a black opened, three quarter vest that left his arms and mid torso bare. He had a blue sash tied around his waist that seemed to hold up white breeches that served as the covering of his loins.

When noticing that the two individuals in the driver's box of the oncoming wagon were personages he did not recognize, he called for another to come out and accompany him in confronting the newcomers.

Holding up his right hand, the head of the welcoming committee addressed, "State your business."

Quickly Fabian arose and put their troubles at ease by declaring, "They're with me Ezekiel."

"Fabian?' replied the man, 'What happened to your wagon?"

With respire that showed his frustration the fair merchant responded, "There were…complications…however these two were kind enough to assist me in getting across. This is Holo and….' Fabian then realized he had never caught the name of Ranger, 'tell me sir, by what name are you formerly addressed by?"

The hood did not respond immediately, then in a quick outburst Holo answered for him, "Alden."

The eyes of the masked man shifted over towards her as to say he was not accustomed to be spoken for, but made no argument nor any displeasure known.

"Well, Holo, Alden. I'm Ezekiel,' then motioning to the man on his side, 'this is Radley."

"It is a pleasure to meet you,' said Holo, 'your counterpart Fabian has been a great help to us as well."

Ranger suddenly spoke, "And that assistance has yet to be fulfilled in it's fullness."

Taken aback, Ezekiel inquired with unease, "Whatever do you mean?"

"This man said that you were merchants, and that our labors would be repaid with provisions and clothing."

Look up at Fabian with some dis interest, Ezekiel concurred, "If that is what he said then I suppose we can make it happen. After all I'm not one to make liars out of friends."

Radley then broke his silence, "By the looks of it, you are in desperate need of decent attire. Don't mind my observance sir, but you look as though you got into a rather vehement scuffle."

"We were attacked." returned Holo with a tone that attempted to close off any further remarks.

"This is bandit territory,' replied Ezekiel, 'Perhaps you should rest here the night, we can pitch an extra tent and it is far too dangerous to travel in the dark. To where are you headed?"

Fabian spoke for them as he leapt from the wagon, "Valenfurt."

"All the more reason to stay here this eventide.' said Radley, 'you are at least a days journey away from that settlement."

"Before we set anything in stone." said Ezekiel with a slight reprimand, "We are glad to accommodate you in which ever way we can, however we are merchants not donors. We cannot simply part with goods and services free of charge."

Fabian quickly replied, "Let's talk about that in private, there were a 'few' things they may be able to help us with."

Giving an austere look upon the duo, Ezekiel nodded and said, "Very well, I am all ears. Radley, why don't you get these two settled in and show them some of the wares, hmmm?"

As the two men left, Radley motioned over to the nearby thicket, "You may tie your horse there and add your wagon to the circle."

"That will not be necessary,' replied Ranger adamantly, 'we will not be staying the night."

Holo bowed her head with frustration, for she was becoming fatigued and wished for a moment to lay her head. Radley was a bit stunned and stammered, "You wish to proceed all night? God speed then."

"It will be alright." returned the masked man.

"Until then…' interjected Holo, 'may we take a look at some of your clothing?"

"Yes,' concurred Radley, who motioned with his hands in a gentlemanly fashion, 'right this way."

As the two disembarked the driver's seat, Radley took an unusually alarmed notice to Ranger's arms.

"I'm sorry,' said he, 'but we need you to leave your sword in your wagon if you are to roam around our camp freely."

With an enduring and penetrating glare, Ranger undid the scabbard that held his blade about his waist and dropped it in the wagon next to Kaytaff who sniffed at it then looked up at his owner. "As you wish." said the swashbuckler.

The two then followed Radley to one of the wagon's, with the Ranger now disarmed and Holo hobbling along the best she could without the protection of shoes upon her bare feet. Radley then went into another tent to round up a few more merchants and inform them of the situation. Holo then peered around and noticed something somewhat odd to her, that she only wished to confide in Ranger when given the chance.

Radley then came through the tarp door with two others behind him. Motioning to one he introduced, "This is Bjorn, our clothing peddler.' then addressing the other, 'come let us set up a new tent for our guests."

Radley and the other man left to pitch another canvas while Bjorn motioned our outlandish looking duo over to his caravan. They were led to the inner circle where the fire blazed with at least two ragged looking men where kneeling by it to keep warm and stir a pot full of stew hanging ore.

Holo could smell the aroma and resisted the urge to ask for a morsel, yet it was apparent her want for food in the way she was looking upon the kettle. At this point, Bjorn opened up his crates and asked kindly, "What do you prefer?"

Ranger responded for them both, "Something made from durable materials that could keep one warm and survive any sort of …rigorous…activities."

Bjorn then dug through his merchandise and pulled out a few articles, yet Ranger was not wholly pleased with what he saw. For he knew the clothing he wore could prove vital in the preserving of his life should the future bring about more encounters.

"Would you have shirt made of wool and a vest of leather?" inquired the hood.

With a sigh Bjorn pulled out a thick black shirt followed by a leather vest. However they seemed to be more prized possessions among his inventory and doubted greatly the means for them to be paid for. Ranger however seemed to be more pleased with this selection.

Holo then made a loud scoff as to notify the men that she was in need of garments as well. Bjorn then smiled and addressed her, "And what would fancy you little lady?"

She pondered a moment, "Something of the like nature, however more appropriate for a woman of course. I have this jacket, but I would need leggings, skirt, blouse, shoes and possibly some kind of head covering."

The eyes of the tailor widened, as Ranger's slanted for how Holo's list far outweighed his own. However the hood could not be too wroth for he was a man of understanding. Holo only requested that which would keep her slender frame warm while also having that which would hide her tail and ears.

"How much money do you have?" asked Bjorn with a hint of aggravation.

"Five silver." said Holo.

"Two silver." corrected Ranger.

She looked up at him with astonished eyes for she had yet to be informed the fate their surplus. However Ranger took it upon himself to throw in the next offer, "We had made an arrangement with Fabian to render any service that would be worth the cost of the clothing."  
Rubbing his brow, Bjorn said heavily, "You're lucky I know him, I wouldn't do this for anyone else." He then began sorting through some other garments then pulled out a long skirt that was a deep green, black pants and a sickly yellow blouse. The next items that followed were simple boots then an ushanka, or a winter hat made from fox skin.

Holo's heart sank at the unsightly looking apparel, for though the colors would match with the jacket she wore, it was a rather dismal combination that surely would not sit well with the wise wolf. However she realized that she must conform for they were at the mercy of their hosts.

The clothing was then vacated in place of the silver coins. At this point Radley returned and nodded behind him, "We have a tent set up for the two of you to change in and rest up if needed."

"We need to talk of repayment first." said Ranger.

"Me and Bjorn will track down Fabian and see what he arranged." replied Radley.

Suddenly there was an odd gurgle that sounded among the group. Each looked to Holo who blushed at the attention her empty stomach called upon itself. "I do not suppose we could add a dinner to the debt could we not?" said she with a comedown in her voice.

"Let us talk about it in private first." said a rather irritated Ranger.

Before she could respond the masked man was already moving towards the canvas. In which Holo followed to the awkwardness of all the men gathered around.

Once inside the tent, which was large enough for them to stand in, Ranger drew a tarp from the ceiling which served as a divider. He then left allowing Holo to de robe and change into her newly acquired attire. The most relieving article to remove was the handkerchief around her scalp. Once removed, she flexed the muscles of her ears than began to massage them.

She heard Ranger re enter on the other side, remove his tattered vest, yet held on redressing in his newer clothing. She could then hear some faint gruntings of pain ensuing on the other side of the veil and gently peered over.

From there she could see him shirtless with his back facing her, the hood still on. He had a small knife in hand and was pulling on the arrowhead in his collar. He had done so to get a feel of the shape of the protrusion. When determining the style of arrow it was, he took the knife and began to make small incisions around it so that it could be removed without tearing the skin and muscle.

She cringed at the idea and put her face back as to not see the sight anymore. However there was more she saw as it was once explained to her. The tattoo on his back was a hieroglyphical styled dragon whose wings connected to the front piece at the ribs. Aside from the gash she could notably see multiple scars that were gnarled upon his flesh. It was quiet arguable that over her long span of life she had never met a specimen as this one before.

However a gnawing feeling pulled at her heart strings. A feeling that she may have encountered a being like him possibly once before but the incident was beyond her natural memory.

She then took a moment to examine her clothing, then with a whiff, she chuckled.

"What is it you find amusing?" said Ranger who overheard her lightheartedness.

"It is that these clothes are made from sheep skin and wool. A wolf in sheep's clothing, am I not?" she jested.

Ranger then proceeded to slip on his newly acquired shirt and leather vest, then said as he took down the sheet that divided them, "That was a foolish thing you have done back there."

Stunned, Holo returned with some hurt aggression, "And that would be?"

"The name 'Alden' is one that our pursuers are familiar with. We must be more weary to not leave behind a trail for our enemies to follow."

"Well then, what new name do you wish to go by, or do we call you 'the mysterious stranger?'"

The hood quickly responded, "It no longer matters, the men here think me Alden and that is who I shall be in the time being."

Deciding to change the subject, the fetching girl inquired, "What has become of our five silver?"

" _My_ …Five silver?"

"I did help in obtaining some of that profit so I do believe myself to have some entitlement to it."

"I gave three pieces to the old man in helping him pay for a doctor who might be able to revive his wounded guest."

Holo tilted her head, "That is another thing I wish to ask. Why did you depart and go with him. What would a dying patient have to offer you?"

Raising his eyes the hood returned, "The nature on which he was found would have been copacetic to a possible survivor of this morning's conflict. I feared that perhaps a survivor was found and would have to deal with it if he was."

"He was not though, was he?"

"No, he was not." said Ranger who then began cutting up his tainted vest for the likely purpose of spare rags for future use.

Holo saw the arrow head he had retrieved from his own collar and inquired carefully, "What of your injuries?"

"They have been treated, fear not." said he without taking his eyes off his engagement.

Holo then carefully looked around and said, "You found it strange, did you not?"

He only took a quick glance behind him before resetting his gaze.

Holo then took the moment to explain herself more, "When dealing with Bjorn; Ezekiel and Fabian were nowhere to be found. I only wonder where they could have gone off to…"

"We were only talking business!" came the welcoming chipper air of Fabian's voice from beyond the tent. Holo quickly put on the ushanka to hide her ears as Fabian approached the tent door.

"May I come in?"

"Granted." said Ranger.

The fair merchant then poked his head through before bringing in his body completely. When observing Holo and the masked man he could only comment with praise, "The two of you look much more decent and less threatening now."

"What more do wish of us?" said Ranger with impatience.

"I was able to work out a deal with Ezekiel. Radley is a fur trader and has agreed to have Alden go hunting with him tonight, for food and skins. Atop this, we are in need of fire wood which I'm sure you could hue down with ease. We can make money this way and this service would be good to cover your debt for the clothes."

"Very well,' said Ranger, 'however, I wish to slay one beast for our own benefit the rest he can have."

"Can we not eat what is already here?" said Holo with a slight whine.

Turning towards her, the hood rebuked, "That is more than what was bargained for. We will provide for ourselves."

Fabian chose to stay silent, while Holo attempted to hide her inner lamenting.

"It's agreed then,' said the merchant, 'Radley is awaiting you now."

He then quitted the tent in which Ranger turned to her and instructed, "Kaytaff will guard the wagon, I want you to stay here, do not talk to anyone or leave for any reason, nor should you accept anything more from these men."

Feeling as though she were absurdly being treated as a child, Holo stammered, "I could find the game much quicker with my senses! Plus why force me into this confinement?!"  
"I am taking risks with nothing." said the hood as he went to exit.

Throwing her hands up, Holo nearly yelled, "Lawrence would never treat me in such a way…!"

With a quick pivot, the Ranger shot a challenging glare back at her and said sharply, "I am not Lawrence." he then left her alone.

She could hear the men talking about the plans for the hunt. Mainly it would be checking up on the snares that Radley said he had laying about the woods. She folded her arms and let out a huff, and felt tempted to partake of the wheat and abandon the Ranger entirely and look for her husband herself.

Alas, atop of this, her stomach began to make more growls as it was in need of food. It was then that something caught her eye. On the torn and ripped vest was an odd looking blue paste. A residue mind you, of what he used to treat himself.

Holo swabbed it with a finger and sniffed it curiously, her jaw dropped as the stench triggered her memory. It had the very same scent as the mystery elixir she had administered to little Albert. While it had the same texture and look as the ointment given to Jabari the night before when he had been badly burned in the destruction of the inn.

Her thoughts began racing until Bjorn's voice called to her from beyond the canvas.

"Sorry to bother you but…"

"What is it?"

"The stew is ready if you would care to have some."

She was indeed hungry and sat and decided whether or not to nourish her body or abide by the rules and dictates of a man she did not respect. Rationalizing, she thought to herself that he would not need to know and what harm could possibly come from partaking of another's kindness.

…

Through the multiple chirps of the crickets singing their songs to the night, other noises occurred through the forest. Mainly that of human feet venturing through the trees, as Ranger and Radley were making their way deeper into the woods.

Ranger was almost invisible with how well his black shirt blended with the darkness. He was without his sword upon request of the caravan however he did retrieve his bow and a few arrows from the wagon. It was a bow made of very fine steel that had an extremely large draw back strength as it was designed for moderate ranges. While Radley's was made of beautiful oak that could rival the performance of its competitor. Yet he was over encumbered with a large axe for cutting down trees.

"I think we will have an abundance amount of game." said Radley with an effervescent demeanor in his voice.

"And why is it your hopes are thus?" returned Ranger with his usually grim maturity.

"Two master hunters working together."

"What makes you believe that I am a master in this field?"

Stepping over a log, Radley continued, "The way you carry yourself. Bold and confident. I know you are no novice."

"And what of you?" said the hood with a challenge to his claim.

"I've hunted for many years. I could hit a falcon on a cloudy day in a tempest."

"How fortunate for me should I miss." returned Ranger dully.

Radley then pointed yonder to a pine, "I set a snare up there."

As he went to the tree to inspect the trap, Ranger called out, "What creature are you hoping to capture?"

"Prairie dogs,' he replied, 'just trying to catch a few before they nest in the trees for winter."

Ranger stopped and stared at him as an emotionless statue. However Radley was not aware of the eyes upon his backside. He pulled up the snare that was empty and stated, "Darn the luck!"

The hood then came up behind him and stated with a tone of good fortune, "We are not totally without luck." said he when motioning to the other side of the roots.

Radley looked and noticed that in the darkness were a pile of deer pellets that seemed fresh.

"Well what do we have here? Some meadow muffins, good eye, good eye." he praised.

Ranger used the moonlight and his natural adjustment to the darkness as the means to get a keener sense of his surroundings. He kneeled down and gently brushed some dead pine needles aside which showed a fresh imprint of deer hooves.

"He must be close." said Ranger.

"How do you know it's a buck?"

Shaking his head, the hood went on without him.

Carefully moving through the shrubbery, Ranger saw what he sought up ahead and took a prone position on his haunches. Radley came through at such a pace that the Ranger had to turn and put a finger over his mouth to order him to be more silent.

Up ahead was a large buck that was grazing around at it's own leisure. Slowly, Ranger seated an arrow and went to pull the draw string until Radley handed him an arrow of his own and whispered, "Use one of mine, they're cheaper."

His intentions seemed good hearted for the arrows which Ranger had were made of steel and in low numbers. However the hood ignored him, drew and fired.

The arrow snapped forward with a wisp and went clean through the animals side. Startled, the buck leapt away into a run in which Ranger leapt through the bushes and pursued his prey. Radley was left behind in bewilderment who quickly attempted to follow.

The chase did not last long, for the arrow struck true. The heart of the wild beast was penetrated and bleeding profusely, which over time, caused the buck to fall on its side from exhaustion.

Ranger was quickly beside the felled beast, who then pulled a knife and slit the throat to both ensure his victory and exsanguinate the creature.

"Excellent kill!" praised Radley who was panting. "Do you have to drain it now?"

"It is best to do so, the taste and texture of the meat will be more desirable." said Ranger as he was now working quickly to remove the skin and entrails.

"How long does it take you to clean that thing on the spot?" inquired Radley as he was lurking about the nearby trees and keeping a look out.

Ranger paused to look up then said as he continued, "For me, more than five minutes."

"Ah, excellent." said Radley who slowly approached the backside of the masked man, raised the axe and swung.


	9. Wolf Indentured

**Chapter 7**

 **Wolf Indentured**

The full moon gave off an oddly generous amount of light upon the forest fence beyond which was far from any place where ears could hear and eyes could see. A soft wind graced the trees which made them shiver with the ever so persistence of the continuos trills of the singing crickets.

One of the towering pines had it's needles shaken violently due to the rattle of a human body being thrust into it's trunk. The the man who was thus dealt with was none other than the so called fur trader known as Radley.

He sunk to his buttocks in a bewildered manner and struggled to draw the breath that had escaped him. His senses were swiftly called to, when an axe sunk deep into the bark only inches from his right ear. He let off a shriek and shook his legs out of reaction then gaped up at the robust figure who was somewhat partly responsible for his own situation.

Radley arose with his hands out front in a pleading gesture and begged, "Please I wasn't trying to kill you, I was only attempting to bludgeon you with it!"

His tale could be valid to an open enough mind, for the axe was single bladed leaving the back end squared off and perfect for an impact weapon. Ranger, however, did not have such an open or understanding frame of mind.

"Whatever it was you were attempting to do,' said he with a tightly wound emphasis, 'it was a grave mistake on your behalf."

Radley then moved his right hand down, which was interpreted by the hood as a hostile motion to retrieve the axe next to him. Lunging forward, Ranger smacked the hand clear from the handle and barred the fool into the tree with his forearm pinning him by his throat.

Choking, the fur trader managed to cough out, "S-stop…i-t's…not…w-w-what you think it is!"

Slanting his head slightly and raising an eyebrow, Ranger replied almost callously, "Interesting, and just what is it that I am to think it is?"

"We aren't just merchants…!" squealed Radley as the pressure intensified.

"I have gathered that much." said the hood, "Whatever your motives, I care not. What is it that you have decided for the girl?"

With an aghast attempt, Radley chose to liberate himself by prying at the arm which held him back just enough to sink his teeth into the flesh. Ranger let out a grunt as he pulled back allowing Radley to take the axe out of it's embedded position and use it against his enemy.

Still overcoming from the gnawing sting left behind by a set of human teeth marks in his bleeding arm, Ranger leapt back as the steel of the blade barely nicked his leather vest then made a quick roll to evade the next swing as Radley came at him with crazed determination.

As Ranger got to a knee, the axe came down upon him who shot forth his palms and caught the top of the handle and stopped it with the blade only nigh at his forehead. Pushing up, the hood forced the handle up allowing himself to rise off the ground, but was kicked back in the chest by his enemy.

He stumbled backwards into a downed log that was angled off the ground due to a few neighboring trees that it rested upon. Radley rushed in again with the axe overhead and made a pitiful sounding war cry. In response, Ranger rolled up and over the log as the axe came down, which planted it into the wood. Ranger used the precious time to attain the upper hand by wrapping both hands around the log, swung underneath it with both knees chambered and belted Radley in the gut with a dual kick.

The fur trader hacked deeply and flew into a nearby tree stump. His blurred vision caught the cloudy delineation of the masked man approaching hastily upon him. Being without the axe, Radley pulled out his hunting knife and made a cross swing for Ranger's throat.

This time, being more prepared, Ranger leaned back causing the blade to miss, then grabbed hold of the wrist that had the knife, twisted it out of his possession before contorting Radley's arm into a position that had his hand laying flat on top of the stump with the palm facing upwards then drove the knife straight down with enough force for it to go through his hand and into the wood.

Radley let out a howling scream and dropped to both knees with his hand, that was nailed awkwardly to the stump, almost holding him up. His face went pale immediately with liquid beads of perspiration forming at the temples, soaking the hair and running down his temples.

The masked avenger then took hold of his lapel and brought him up at a harsh angle which caused for the injured arm to straighten and resist where the palm and stump were attached. This only amplified the hot flash bristling through the flesh of the fur trader as pain and shock began to overtake him.

"Tell me,' said Ranger calmly, 'are you ready to suffer for your comrades?"

Many brutes may think themselves so physically fit that they are beyond the persuasions of tangible pain and invulnerable to suffering. And, normally, when encountering exactly what it all entails, will find their will not so unbreakable.

For Radley, he had just discovered the doorway to the thresh hold of agony and was ready to shun the fight. "They're to take her….to…." he panted and could not think clearly to get the words.

"Where?" caromed the hood.

"Ezekiel…" is all he could muster in a response.

Ranger relinquished his hold upon the lapel and let fall the sufferer. Gasping and moaning in terrible anguish, Radley looked up through his tears and saw the masked man collecting his bow and the axe before hoisting the buck over his shoulders. He then proceeded to walk away.

Scrambling, yet restrained, the tortured Radley yelled out, "You can't just leave me here!"

Ranger then made reply to that frantic remark that was equal in indifference, "You are the master hunter, I am sure you will pull through."

Radley leaned up and looked at the knife which held him down. He could see in great detail through the bleeding, the skin and muscle of the hand. He took hold of the hilt and went to pull it free from it's corpulent housing, but only felt his body become void of all strength as the movement of the blade agitated the meat and scraped the bone.

Whining he looked back and begged for assistance but was only answered by Ranger's disappearing backside.

…

During this time to where the merchant's caravansary sitting, the fair Fabian was sitting within his own tent, and nervously groping the back of his neck. Interrupted were his dispirited thoughts when hearing a rather boisterous commotion without the walls of his tarp like shelter.

Arising he observed the source of the unrest, he found Ezekiel, Bjorn and a few others attempting to unhook Gallavaun from the wagon and lead him away. However, unbeknownst to these men, is that this particular animal would not suffer in the slightest to be manhandled by any other than it's master.

He pulled away and whinnied while rearing up and flashing his hooves as an imitating warning for any stranger to stay away. Fabian ran up and nearly bellowed with agitated intrusion, "What are you doing?"

Ezekiel turned his head slightly and replied, "Speeding up the process. Wolfgang is waiting and you know as well as I, he is not a patient man."

Coaxing with more perturbed reason, Fabian exacerbated, "Yes, I specifically told you to wait upon Radley first. If Alden overpowers him and he returns to see what has become of his companions and is free to enact satisfaction, Wolfgang will be delayed even longer."

Ezekiel merely shrugged and returned, "He is one man, we are many. What can he do to delay our agenda?"

Fabian became more anxious as though he were one anticipating a haunting presence growing stronger. "At the start I've had a bad feeling about this one."

With a slightly more annoyed hinderance in his voice, Ezekiel said, "You say that about all the 'ones' we've dealt with."

Fabian was about to defend himself more fully until the struggling Bjorn addressed them while avoiding the horse's wrath, "Can we save the conversation until after we get the beast under control?"

Ezekiel smiled evenly said as he turned away, "Tsk, tsk, how rude of me to break your concentration. Fabian why don't you help a fellow merchant out."

Nodding with a flustered restlessness, the fair merchant threw his lot in to assist the men in holding the irate shire down. The three men managed to take hold of the reigns and force the muzzle of Gallavaun down to face the earth, however the struggle was far from over. The horse pulled and stomped making it all the more hazardous for the men involved.

"Confound it, keep the creature still!" said Bjorn.

"I do not think it would be wise to attempt to make profit off of this beast." said Fabian struggling.

The fight went on with Fabian and Bjorn doing at best to subdue Gallavaun while the other was attempting to unhitch him from the wagon. The shire, when knowing that a stranger was at his backside, lifted up his hind legs and made a thrust with his hooves. The man jumped clear with only moments to spare and sat by the wheel a moment to rethink his strategy with Fabian pleading for him to hasten his efforts.

There was a disturbance within the shrubbery that caught his eye, he turned only to see a massive figure check him into the wagon. The man hit hard before having his head thrown into the ledge, then as he sunk, had his face kicked straightway into the wheel well.

Bjorn and Fabian hesitated a moment, for the perpetrator was the man which Fabian was making objection about. It was Ranger who had returned from his outing with Radley in very good health and in spirits that wished to make certain trespasses right.

He took only but a moment to examine the scene. Kaytaff, the crates and barrels along with his sword were missing. It was then that he could logistically rationalize that Holo was no longer present either.

He turned his attention to Bjorn and Fabian and hastily made his advance on them. Bjorn approached him with his hands out in an assertive manner and shouted words which were interpreted as the voice of reason.

In the darkness, Bjorn did not see immediately that Ranger was in possession of Radley's axe, which as he approached the clothing peddler, swung it down and planted it into the top arch of his left foot.

Bjorn yelled horribly before having his scalp seized and nose brought into Ranger's rising knee. Fabian was frozen in place, unsure what to do. As the hood approached him he could only sputter with a great regard for one's own well being, "Please, it's not what you think…."

Ranger grabbed hold of his throat, spun and pinned him over the wagon bed, "Of all the people you saw at the bridge you chose us.' said he with a hard nosed voice, 'I found it strange that despite being so paltry in salary you were insistent on striking a deal. Surely there were others who could have made the agreement with less strife than what we endured."

Fabian winced while coughing through fretful eyes. Ranger, continued, "What was it with my party that attracted you so? A strong and abled bodied looking man, a guard dog and a fetching young woman. That would bring in a high price to the right bidder, would it not?"

Ranger brought his scowl closer to Fabian's quivering brow, "You are slave traders."

The fair merchant wished to speak however the grip around his windpipe impeded the attempt. Therefore the palm of the Ranger let up only slightly, allowing the defendant to give utterance, "We're not…."

"Where is the girl?" interjected Ranger with straining hostility.

"The devil is going on here!?" came the voice of Ezekiel who overheard the commotion. Then asked with aggressive turmoil, "Where's Radley, what have you done with him?"

Ranger then set his eyes to the other side of the wagon and made an assenting motion for Ezekiel to look. The haunched individual then saw the mourning Bjorn rolling around while cradling his foot which had an axe handle shooting from his toes and concluded the Radley must be suffering in the like somewhere in the wilderness.

"Get him off me!" pled Fabian.

Ranger then turned him around and held him with an arm around his neck as a threat to keep Ezekiel at bay.

"Hold a moment,' returned Ezekiel, 'We are men of business, perhaps we can make a trade. You desire the woman?"

"What have you done with her?"

"It's nothing she hadn't assisted us with.' voiced Ezekiel with cynical delight, 'she took our offer over some home cooking. I must say that perhaps she will be better off in hands other than your own. She was quite famished considering how much she consumed and the time taken. She ate it so fast she had no time to taste the special ingredient."

"You sedated her."

"Simply put." jeered Ezekiel.

"You plan to sell her to a harem or brothel."

"We have something more special in mind. She's a nun, no? We simply plan on holding her for ransom from the church, once we receive the money, her liberty will be entrusted back into your care. And seeing the way you handle yourself, who knows? Perhaps you may find more rewarding employment serving as one of Wolfgang's body guards."

Jerking Fabian around a bit to keep him from struggling who gritted, "Ezekiel!"

Nodding to his dilemma, Ezekiel then added, "Plus, if you let my man go now, I will impart of you the share from the earnings obtained by the ransom."

Tightening his grip, Ranger coldly replied with absolute acetic defiance, "Her emancipation is not up for negotiation."

"That is what you think." returned Ezekiel who then whistled which called for the rest of the caravan members to come out numbering in three more. He then addressed to his assistance, "Subdue and bind him, for Wolfgang will fetch a high price for one who can perform hard labor."  
He went to turn away leaving the other three to decide in which way they would handle to the matter in liberating their comrade. Ranger however chose to exercise a sliver of mercy and give them an ultimatum.

"I understand you wish to do as your told, however if you choose to pursue this course the only profit that will be obtained at your expense will be pain." said he as he snuck his arm under Fabian's shoulder and raised it over his head.

They looked at each other feverishly before Ezekiel turned about and ordered, "He's only one man!"

With a refueling of confounded courage the three men closed in. Fabian suddenly felt himself lifted up and had his shoulder taken out of place, he moaned horribly before being thrown into the trio.

They moved him off to the side and advanced their assault. One rushed forth with a motion to tackle but was countered by Ranger who swung his arm around his chest, turned and threw him to the ground then finished him with a stomp to the face.

He then caught the fist of an oncoming attack, swooped under with a thundering strike to the ribs with his elbow. The man let out a terrible gasp as his ribs endured a fracture which caused the greatest agony when he breathed. Ranger then reaped his leg out from behind him and slammed him into the ground.

The third man managed to turn and strike Ranger across the jaw, in which he stepped back for a recovery and looked more annoyed than hurt. The man then came forth with an attempt to thrust his foot into the masked man's gut.

Ranger grabbed the oncoming foot at the ankle, pulled his attacker out into a full split then put his boot on top of the man's thigh. Then with a downward press with the foot and an upward pull with the hands, the man's femur bone snapped up at a ninety degree angle.  
Each man was disabled and moaning in agony, while Ezekiel was beginning to back away with great intimidation as his lack of security left him vulnerable and susceptible to the wrath of his enemy.

Ranger made his approach as Ezekiel began quaking with his hands up and began imploring as earnestly as his trepidation would allow to keep him from harm, "Wait now, we can be reasonable…!"

Ranger took hold of his lapels, turned and threw him into the wagon, next to his wounded comrades. The hood's shadow overtook Ezekiel as he said, "We are past reason."

"It's not too late! Please, I'll do anything, don't hurt me!"

Finding his imploring more on the level of aggravation than sensitivity, Ranger scrutinized, "Tell me what you have done with the woman and my possessions and we shall see."

Ezekiel shook with repudiation and attrition, "I can't tell you, he'd kill me…"

"That is a tender mercy compared to what I will do." said the hood as he kicked Ezekiel back into the bulkhead of the wagon, which dazed him enough to give Ranger time to position his skull by the ridge of the wheel.

"I know that she is in the possession of one Wolfgang. Where do I find him?" said the hood.

"I don't know!"

Ranger then grabbed the reigns that were on the driver's seat while keeping Ezekiel pinned down with his boot, then struck the back of the shire. Gallavaun began to move forward which pulled the wagon up and over the side of the villain's chin. The pressure of the wheel increased immensely upon Ezekiel's face in which he began to flail his arms wildly and beg for relief by offering compliance.

Pulling back on the reigns, Gallavaun pulled back yet held his ground, still keeping Ezekiel's jaw pressed.

"Did that stir your memory?" said the masked man with morbid rancor.

"He only meets us here, but never allows any of us to visit him at his encampment!"

"Does he not trust you?!"

"It's not that, we're not slave traders only providers!"

"A double role to your life of honest peddling and mercantile?" returned the hood with cynical criticism to the choice of lifestyle engaged by the merchants.

"Please, let me up!" begged Ezekiel.

"In which direction was the girl taken?"

Ezekiel painfully assented by pointing in the direction in which Holo was taken. Ranger then had the shire back away in which Ezekiel gasped loudly. However the interrogation was not bygone as of yet.

Pulling him from out from underneath the wagon, Ranger came close to Ezekiel and demanded to know with threatening dominance, "Is she to be defiled in any way?"

"How should I know wha…" Ezekiel's words were cut short when having his arm contorted in such a way that it repositioned his body partially on his stomach region.

"The church would never pay a ransom for a nun on her pilgrimage,' returned the freelancer with an aggressive wisdom, 'What is it that Wolfgang plans to do with her?"

Nervous to tell a lie, yet more terrified of what the truth might bring, Ezekiel could only mutter under the distress, "She will fetch a high price to whom ever she will be sold to."

Ranger then pressed the same matter again, "Once more I will ask, where is Wolfgang's camp?"

"I already told you…." Before the fretting individual could finish, his arm was twisted greatly.

"You lied to me. When we arrived, you had disappeared for a time. You could have gone to none other than the man himself. Aside, he must be close, to have taken the girl there and have returned before myself."

"I owe you nothing!" said Ezekiel with foolish defiance.

"Talk! Or I will invert every joint in your body!' returned the ever so angering Ranger, 'Starting with your fingers."

Ranger then slipped his grip around Ezekiel's thumb and began to pry back until it hit the resistance point, and then some.

Fearing disabled torture, Ezekiel finally let out, "To the north east, not even a mile. You will find Wolfgang's camp, it has many cages and armed men to defend the prisoners. Wolfgang plans to move her out tomorrow morning and sell her to a black market brothel! Your dog and weapons are there too!"

"Very well,' said the cutthroat, 'and just know,' he paused allowing Ezekiel the time to look up at him, 'If I find so much as a hair on her head mistreated I will return it upon your head a hundred fold."

Without another word Ranger made his point loudly clear by, taking the thumb back all the way until it snapped, twisting the wrist until it dislocated and reversed the natural direction of the forearm until the elbow inverted. It was quick and fine work that left Ezekiel unsure to pant or scream.

The most he could own up to in utterance was, "You son of a bitch!"

Fabian was sitting up and cradling his collar. He kicked away as the masked man approached him, who simply said, "I will retrieve the woman, begone when I return."

He then went around the other side to where Bjorn could be seen struggling and whimpering in agony. Ranger stepped upon the shin which possessed the injured foot and took hold of the axe handle, "I may need this." said he before pulling it free from his toes.

…

During this escapade there were a set of eyes a good league hence from where the devious merchants were camped that were closed with a drape of ocre colored hair the hung listlessly ore. In due time the brows cringed and the lashes slowly lifted allowing the red eyes behind to examine their surroundings.

The mind behind the eyes was sluggish at best to comprehend what the retinas were transmitting, for the mind was coming out of an induced slumber. All that could be assimilated by the groggy intelligence was a series of moving colors and inaudible sound affects.

Eventually a human figure was detected approaching the eyes, who leaned over and observed the awakening of the individual who owned them. He waived over in which a few more comparable figures approached and observed.

"Wolfgang, she's coming to…" said a foreign voice.

The head that housed the eyes languidly lifted up for the muscles that supported it were under the impairment of narcotics. A female groan sounded under the stress of delirium and fear.

At long last the mind was able to conceive all what around it. The eyes could see roughly half a dozen men who were engaging in various responsibilities. There were campfires positioned about and next to wagons that were inhumanely modified with high walls and chain posts nailed into the floor boards specifically for transporting human beings against their will.

It was concluded as thus for there were a few ragged looking individuals who were shackled and sitting within the wagon who were in every sense of the word, star crossed. The caravan could be identified with any slaver convoy by the stench alone. For it was customary with slave traders to keep their cargo bound and secured at all times. Though food and water would be brought to them, when the time came for the human body to release it's bowels they were not given the opportunity to take care of the function the way they saw fit. Therefore they had no other choice but to soil their own clothes as they traveled.

Looking on, the eyes saw some of the men attempting to pry open a few crates with wooden staves. Then immediately recognized one holding and examining a peculiar icon. It was the sword of Ranger.

Becoming panicked, Holo shook then found herself unable to move at liberty. Looking up she found herself bound with her hands high and tied to a wooden mast.

She then spoke with agitated wonder that demanded knowledge of the situation, "How dare you! What are you doing?!"

Another man approached her with a look of satisfaction, "Seems our little rose has finally awakened."

Exacerbating greatly, Holo inquired with a voice of dismay, "The man I was with, where is he?"

Tinging an eyebrow the cold hearted individual answered, "Oh I suspect he'll be joining us soon enough."

Fearing even more at what those words could imply, Holo shook violently to free herself.

Kneeling down and stroking her hair tenderly, which caused an uproar in her being, the man hushed her, "There, there my forest flower. You are to be entreated into our hospitality from here on out."

With limited options, Holo went to bite his hand. The man pulled back with an aggressive yell in which one of his comrades stated, "More like a forest viper, eh Wolfgang?"

Enraged, Wolfgang struck her with the back of his hand and bellowed, "You are in need of discipline child and I will be happy to break you!"

Still dazed from the blow, Holo did not fight back as Wolfgang suddenly picked off the pouch around her neck and peered into it.

"Is it coins?" asked the man standing next to him.

With an annoyed chortle Wolfgang tossed the pouch to him so that he may see for himself what was inside.

"Wheat? Is this a foolish practice among nuns now?" he sputtered in disbelief.

Regaining herself, Holo answered, "It is a reminder to me…"

"Of what?"

"That the day will come were the wheat will be gathered and the tares will be burned." said she with an intense grimace.

Wolfgang took the pouch and walked over to the fire and went to throw it in.

"PLEASE NO!" she screamed unexpectedly.

Wolfgang turned at her strange outburst, "What is it to you?"

"It is very important to me, please do not burn it, I will do anything!"

A dark complexion came over the man's face, "'Anything,' you say?" He then called out the other four men, "Alright then boys!"

Some of them laughed as they gathered together next to the fire then proceeded to cast lots.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Holo with more alarm.

Striding up to her Wolfgang responded with libidinous want, "Money is scarce in these areas and a man has to keep his employees happy. Aside from that, like any other product, you don't sell it without knowing first….how well it performs."

Gaping in horror when coming to the full realization of what these profane men had in mind, Holo pled with all ernest of soul not to be abused in such a way, "No please, I beg of you!"

With fraudulent sympathy, Wolfgang replied, "I would if such an opportunity was not so rare among us."

Her lips quivered as he went on to explain his motives in fuller detail, "You are a nun, no? If that is true than that means you must have taken upon yourself the oaths of celibacy. This makes you a rather preferred find among my men whom I must keep happy."

There was a great amount of jeering coming from the group of men as the champion of the game held up the winning lot. Some of the nearby slaves bowed their heads and went under the pretense that they did not seem to be disturbed by what was about to be witnessed.

"It appears that your first customer awaits." said Wolfgang.

"First?!" Holo stammered.

"ALL men must be satisfied tonight." returned Wolfgang. "But don't worry I will ensure that you will survive the night at least. After all you're no good to us dead."

The bound woman soon found herself surrounded by the group of whoremongers while the one with the winning lot came forth. Even more disgusted was she when concluding that the acts against her will would be publicly made visible.

She looked up to the man and begged with moistening eyes, "Please, I am with child…"

There was a pause among the pursuer, as Holo herself suddenly shut her eyes when recognizing her slip of the tongue. Wolfgang poised himself oddly then inquired with a conniving hint of lust in his voice, "A pregnant nun?"

He then jested while looking at the first man, "Then that can only mean that she has desired the appetites of the flesh before. Do not lie to us, secretly we all know you will enjoy this."

The men howled with loud laughter, while one excused himself while calling out, "I have to relieve myself, I will be back, assuming you will last that long." said he to the comrade who was to be first in having his way with Holo, then stood near the trees and bushes not too far off.

The man kneeled next to her and put his nose next to her cheek in which she pulled back while wanton hands repulsively caressed her side. His hand then stroked her hair before it went up and removed the hat. There was a great fear and awe shortly after.

"What in the hell?" stammered Wolfgang.

The flesh-peddler then opened his eyes to see the wolf ears atop her head. Before he could respond adequately, Holo let out a terrifying growl and snarled sharply while bearing her fangs and snapped savagely at the intruding face.

He stumbled away in cowardly aversion. Holo then threatened intensely, "If any of you lay a hand on me, I will tear your thing off and strangle you with your own manhood!"

The men heeded despite the woman being bound. Wolfgang recomposed himself and said, "This may prove more useful to us.

With an incredulous respire, one of the men voiced, "Are you insane? What brothel would pay for her? The church would burn us alive!"

With an unusually grim tone of intellect Wolfgang addressed that concern, "There is but one brothel a weak's journey from here who has a secret demand for more ambitious customers. Apparently there is a want for demon possessed girls. Supply and demand are so scarce but desired that her price will at least triple if not more. Plus we will be far from the church's reach."

The men seemed to agree on that recourse and made a mock at the wolf girl. One went as far as to say, "Tell me, demon or not, you think she will scream the same?"

Another responded, "I will give a share of my earnings to the one who is willing to find out."

The campground was filled with laughter which left Holo even more distraught and fearful of foreseeable defilement. The laughter was halted when the man who was in the process of relieving himself was suddenly pulled into the bushes as if swallowed by the bowels of the forest. His sudden yelp echoed and died away in the night's air.

Wolfgang's sudden appeal of self charm was forfeited with aggravated confusion as he stared off into the shrubbery along with the other five men.

"Lazlo?' called out Wolfgang, 'are you alright?"

He then motioned for another to go investigate, seeing how he was not answered. The other approached the foliage were his fellow slaver had disappeared and called out, "Lazlo?"

The hedges shook and rustled loudly followed by a coughing groan that was then silenced rather disturbingly. The man standing by then waived for the rest to accompany him. They then quitted the circle (save Wolfgang) and went to were their comrade was standing each arming themselves with staves, hatchets and knives.

Then, seeming out of nowhere, a rock the size of a grapefruit soared from out of the darkness of the trees and collided with face of the man standing by. He turned with a grunt before landing upon his knees and falling over without so much as a whimper.

The remaining party jumped back and then demanded in the direction in which the rock flew, "Come out where we can see you!"

Their crude insistence was answered rather quickly and upright brutally as a hulking figure emerged with a tuck and roll towards the nearest assailant he saw. With axe in hand he, when rolling to his feet, swung it towards the kneecap of the man, striking and breaking the joint with the poll. Then, as the man fell to the remaining knee, Ranger turned the blade about face and planted it into the side of the man's neck.

The axe was housed deep in the flesh allowing crimson spurts to flow out in intervals which doused and soaked his collar in sanguine fluids. He attempted to scream, but all that could be mustered was a loud gargle which sent blood spewing from his tongue and suffocating him slowly.

With a sorrowing rage, one of the men who was in possession of a stave, rushed in and tackled Ranger to the earth. Then mounted over him and began stamping wildly upon him with the small wooden beam. Ranger brought up his arms to shield himself from the blows which belted into his biceps and forearms.

The hood managed to grab the stave to prevent further bludgeoning, but his opponent took hold of the other end, barred it against Ranger's chest and threw his head into the bridge of his nose.

Ranger managed to push the stave up, pivot his hips to disrupt the balance and lob the man off him.

A scoundrel with a hatchet ran up to the downed Ranger and made ready to burrow it deep into his chest. In quick reaction, the hood shot forth his heels, hitting both shins of his attacker out causing the legs to shoot behind him. As he came falling down, Ranger caught hold of the neck of the hatchet, rolled over so that he may have the full mount. Then brought the hatchet down upon his attacker cleaving the skull.

The man with the stave regained himself, ran in and kicked Ranger over onto his back then went to stomp on his face. The masked combatant dodged the oncoming foot as it stamped into the grass by his ear, putting his attacker just above his eyes.

Ranger then pulled the hunting knife from his boot and thrust it upwards into the bottom groin region of his enemy. The blade penetrated the scrotum and was flourished causing the sensitive organs within to wrap and twist around the steel before it was vehemently pulled out, tearing the organs out with it and would have been fully exposed if not for the breeches.

With a white face and red eyes, the man buckled and yelled horridly as he fell on his back while grasping his afflicted area and vomiting profoundly .

Ranger then went to retrieve the axe that was still planted in the neck of a previous victim. Upon doing so he turned to see another facing him with his own sword in hand an made clear his threats to slay the hood with his own weapon.

Holo could see an unusual fire in the eyes of the warrior as if to take this act personally. Ranger began marching up to the man with the axe dripping with the life source of a fellow slaver. Backing up and trembling, the man swung for the head.

Ranger met the attack with a swing of his own, hitting the forearms with the blade of the axe which demolished the integrity of the bones. Then as the villain was recoiling, Ranger snuck his arms around the clearance of the broken forearms, contorted the hilt of the sword as to pry it from the man's grip. Then brought him down with the tip of the blade facing up to force the man to fall upon it. The blade pushed through the chest and out the back before the sufferer was gently turned over and allowed to fall off it.

He then turned his attention to Wolfgang who was standing next Holo and had the last of his slavers holding a stiletto to her throat.

"Take one more step and the demon girl goes back to hell!" threatened Wolfgang.

Ranger stopped and remained motionless with eyes that were too obscured to give away his thoughts. Wolfgang however, made his motives perfectly clear by saying, "I was going to find a way to trade her back to you, but you have slaughtered many good men. I'm afraid that we are taking her and selling her off now so that this trespass can be made up for."

Holo's face beckoned for the masked man to do something and motioned with her eyes that she begged not to be taken away. Ranger was still and immovable.

"What, you think we can still bargain?" said Wolfgang with a laugh, "I'm afraid that I do not bargain!"

Suddenly, without a word, Ranger slung his hunting knife with deadly velocity at the slaver who had Holo hostage. His head shot back as the blade sunk deep into his fore head and fell on his side.

Wolfgang looked at his downed comrade before being rapidly overtaken by the mask and hood. Before he had comprehended the lethalness of the man he had just crossed, Ranger's blade came from behind with a swing that reaped his leg out in front of him. Then as he fell the blade came back and decapitated him while still in mid air.

"Neither do I." said Ranger as he wiped the edges clean.

He then pulled his hunting knife from the skull of the man who had Holo hostage and used it to cut the she wolf free. Rubbing her wrists she made a timid attempt to thank her savior, however he turned away with a sore temperament before going to each man he had gone up against and cut their throats to ensure there would be none to tell of any what they had seen.

Their corpses would then be left to the prey of wild beasts and birds to devour. The masked man then whistled in which the mighty Gallavaun obediently pulled the wagon from beyond the trees and into the camp.

He then searched the area and found his crates and barrels and loaded them into the storage he found Kaytaff, laying on his side and breathing heavily, he eyes were partly open and was non responsive for he was sedated. In his thigh was a small dart in which Ranger gathered was the means for putting the animal to sleep.

Petting him and seemingly grieved that his four legged companion was mistreated, Ranger gently picked the shepherd dog up and laid him in the wagon.

Holo had not moved, for the remedy used to sedate her still had an adverse effect on her muscles which made walking too difficult on her own so she only lay perched on a side hip.

He approached her, yet his intent was not to help her up, instead he searched the headless corpse of Wolfgang. He found a set of shackle keys and turned his attention on the wagon with the slaves.

They grew weary of his approach but remained silent. Ranger then unlocked their shackles and said, "You are free to do what ever you wish, however should you make mention to anyone what has transpired here, it will be the last day that your eyes will ever see."

The slaves looked at each other and chose not to quit the wagon until Ranger and the wolf girl had departed.

Holo was weakly crawling and could not make it to her feet, she then pled to the masked man, "Please, I need help I cannot stand nor climb into the wagon."

Ranger only peered at her with scolding eyes. For he was most displeased, and she knew for why.

Finally she blurted, "I am sorry I did not heed your instructions! It was my fault that this happened. Please forgive me, I was so hungry!" she cried.

Ranger let out a respire, walked over and lifted her off the ground. She could feel the intensity in his arms as he carried her over to the back of the wagon and carefully let her in. She was in no condition to be in the driver's box for she would surely fall off. She took a moment to look around and found a carcass of a buck and a few other belongings that were not originally in their possession and only assumed that Ranger took a few extra provisions from the merchant's camp.

Situating herself, Holo returned with humility, "Thank you. I know what I did was irresponsible."

Staring at her for a long moment, Ranger replied with a gentle yet forceful rebuke, "Yes. You cannot let simple temptations cloud your judgment. I specifically told you that I would provide for ourselves and to not take anything or leave the tent. You disobeyed and look what has come of it. This all could have been avoided."

Then changing his tone to being more sympathetic to Holo's saddening face, said, "Always remember that a single moment's neglect can lead to a lifetime of regret. You must put personal wants aside and see how much impact a single choice can have. What if I were not able to come to your aid? You would have been given to the church, Jurgen would have no need to keep Lawrence alive and your child would have perished. And all that Jabari and Angelo fought and died for would have been in vain."

Holo took the reprimand silently and respectfully, with her ears drooping low. For she knew that behind his words were great elements of truth.

Then as a last word, Ranger said, "I expected more from a creature who took upon herself the mantle of, 'the wise wolf.'"

Then seeing no need to speak on the subject more, Ranger shut the wagon gate, took his spot in the driver's seat and slapped the reigns.


	10. Wolf and the Ranger

**Chapter 8**

 **Wolf and the Ranger**

In an area graced by the mystical sceneries of mountains and pines that were covered by the dazzling effects of winter which fell under the silver illumination of the moon, there was a small village encircled therein. It was a modest hamlet of small cabins and yurts that was far from any identifiable source of civilization and arranged in a haphazardly order.

Within one of these yurts was a young women with brown ocre hair and the ears and tail of a wolf. She was resting upon a cot made from bear skins and seemed to be recessing from an unknown fatigue. Soon after, her eyes awakened and she sat up with a look of perplexity across her soft face. She gazed around the walls with a bizarre cross of familiarity and disorientation.

Upon swinging her legs from off the mat, she stood to venture outside with caution as she peered upon both sides before exiting the yurt. She stood out into the snowy passageways and felt an overbearing loneliness as her shadow that stretched across the frozen vapor was the only of the humanoid delineation with the other obscurities.

The cold breeze left a soft brush that gilded her hair and caressed her flesh with a sensation of frigid velvet. The soft airflow sent a near soundless whistle which carried another modulation that caused her ears to perk. They were the wails of an infant who did not sound too far off.

Nervously she began examining the housing around to find the source of the cries, but each attempt proved fruitless in her favor. She continued to look around until at last she found the yurt from where the bewailing was originating.

As the wolf girl came upon the identified the yurt she could see a small squirming bundle within it and identified it as a babe who was wrapped in animal skins.

She made a move to provide comfort to the the lamenting infant. However when she went to infiltrate the edifice, a wall of fire arose in which she retreated while barring the heat wave with her hand.

The wolf girl gasped in terror when finding that the flames engulfed the village in all of its entirety. She cried out in a panicked assurance to the infant that some way to provide aid to it would be granted, yet they were words that provided no comfort for either.

Then when the sense of absolute hopelessness had come to its apex, the effeminate canine began to back away as a blackened figure came through the enflamed passageway with the babe in hand. A silhouette of a robust man with eyes that glowed red and pierced the very panorama its gaze had set upon.

Fearing an abduction, the wolf girl made a stand to confront the the blackened figure. Her body contorted and enlarged in size while its very genetic makeup changed to that which resembled more her animal half. A great wolf of immeasurable proportions had taken place of the delicate young woman and stood fiercely to contend with the demonic being who was unlawfully in possession of the youngling.

She made a lunge for her enemy, who in turn made an aggressive movement that astonishingly found the great wolf on its side and injured. Unable to move, the wolf observed helplessly as the silhouette came upon on her. She then could only assume that her final hour had come and awaited the shedding of her blood with an overwhelming sense of failure.

* * *

Through the hindering effects of her own grog, Holo was able to govern her eyes open and let fall a few tears down her cheeks as the ordeal by sleep gave off unpleasant emotions. A frigid chill left a sliding bite across her face as she stared up at the early morning's sky which still had a cluster of stars spotting the canvas while the mountains in the east had a light glow rising behind as the sun had yet to crown.

The wagon shook and thrashed about according to the terrain of the road which disturbed the she wolf greatly. She made an attempt to sit up but did so weakly as the effects of the narcotic given her only six hours prior still left its mark of near paralysis upon her muscles and left her in a state of dense lethargy. However, her strength was more than it was since the time mentioned.

She looked around and found Ranger in the driver's seat with his backside facing her and only caught the thighs and bobbing mane of Gallavaun around his figure. Kaytaff was laying on his side and breathing listlessly as he too was caught in a state of induced slumber and languidness. The wagon was rather crammed, for the body of the buck had taken up most of the bulk.

She let out a soft groan as to both warm the interiors of her body and to signify to the coachman that she had awakened. He turned his head only marginally before setting his eyes back from where he had them placed.

Painfully she turned over and put her face over the side of the wagon as the awkwardness of her sleeping position left a tension in her ligaments yet was vexed with another ailment. The early morning combined with the smell of raw meat triggered an unwanted reaction from her hormones which filled her being with the biliousness effects of nausea.

"Stop…the….wagon!" she managed to sputter.

He pulled up on the reigns and looked back to see Holo's trembling figure and pale facade. "I do not feel well…." said she with a sickly tone in her voice.

The wagon was parked and Ranger dismounted the box while Holo was breathing more heavily and could not exit the coach for the sedative rendered her independence incapable. He went to her torso which was draped above the the rear wheel and extended his arm to help her out.

He was too late in assisting her as a moan and a gurgle followed by a spew of vomit came crashing down near his boot and splashed upwards. He stepped back to avoid the gastronomic downfall from splashing upon him. After the episode, he gazed upon the side of his wagon which now had the burning stench of the regurgitation staining the woodwork.

Coughing and panting, Holo fought back tears as she was immensely discomfited by her condition which was made manifest in front of a stranger. Ranger himself gave off an aura of disfavor as he had not the means to cleanse the filth in time before it would harden.

Looking all the more as the abject creature of pity Holo wished to resign herself to an apology but was at a loss for words for she was formerly assuming his thoughts and what he would say. Be it that it was her own doing that brought about this circumscription of bodily strength or some other blunder on her behalf that somehow stacked the slats of misfortune upon them.

Arguing or making restitution seemed a fool's errand to the masked man. Though knowing him for only two days, Holo knew enough to assume that he was a headstrong individual whose mindset seemed to teeter towards totalitarianism when coming to any partnership. However in this case she could not help but feel responsible in this moment for the conflict that happened quarter of a night ago. As though if she had not taken the offer of Bjorn then perhaps the blood would not have been spilt.

As Ranger began to walk away and back to the driver's seat, Holo thought perhaps it would be better to give an offering of thanks and gratitude, "I never did thank you…"

He stopped and turned with a keen yet inquisitive gaze.

"The warehouse, the fire, yesterday morning, last night. I never did give you my thanks for coming to my aid." She could not help but bite her tongue as the pride of the wise wolf flared within her. For it was well within her power to have disposed of the threats thus mentioned, however she chose to give him praise despite it being against her better judgment.

"You have risked your life a great many times on my behalf, and I am fortunate to have such a skilled man such as yourself to face up against so many opponents to escort me to Valenfurt. And for that I owe you my life and give you thanks." She nearly vomited again only upon the self disgust of condescending to such trivial appeasing that was well against her character.

Ranger's only response was a quick yet irking reply, "It was mere child's play for me." said he before loading back up and striking the reigns.

As the wagon pulled forward, Holo could not help but feel saddened, not out of guilt but of loneliness. She was without her cherished companion, and though in the company of another, he was in such short supply of hospitality that it only served as the height of unwantudness. She felt as though he viewed her as a stumbling block for his own discourses and simply wished to hasten the journey to Valenfurt to be rid of her and be reinforced with the company of his choosing. In summary, Holo felt discouraged by the fact that though she was not alone, she did not have a friend.

* * *

While our two peculiarly paired adventurers were persisting onwards with their own journey, there was group of other individuals who had an agenda of their own who were all but forgotten. They numbered in three while traversing on horseback along the road a day's ride outside of Nyohirra.

They were geared for rigorous journeying with thick tunics, swords, bows and provisions that would prove useful for camping such as sleeping mats that were rolled up and securely synched to the saddles.

As they rode along with the heavy wallops of the horse hooves pounding the terrain the one in the lead looked up at the morning sky and observed an unusual sight that called for him to inform one of his comrades.

"Chadrick, look up ahead."

The man set his eyes towards the scene called for and noticed an unusual amount of buzzards soaring overhead and inquired with suspicion, "What do you make of it Kovalsky?"

"Well, you don't see that many birds gathering for just one carcass."

"My thoughts exactly." returned Lydford with an ascending tone that hinted towards a brief investigation of the anomaly.

Sliding form out of their saddles then hitching the horse's muzzles to nearby trees, the three journeymen began to scout around into the thicket. They split ways and carefully navigated on their own through the foliage to where the condors were circling. It was a rather lovely scenery of extravagant leaves shedding their morning dew. What weighed oddly upon the minds of the more seasoned two, was the absence of mingling life, such as doe's and wild goats, which one would spot easily when venturing off the roads.

"Corporals!" bellowed the younger one which left his voice echoing throughout the nearby canyons.

This caused the other two to rush towards the heightened outcry then found the source of his start. Once they came to it, there was a morbid stand still as their eyes lifted at the sight of a used camp ground which had both the presence of sight and smell of day old human corpses.

The younger one then pointed down the slope and informed with a nervous rejoinder, "There are more down there, the birds have already started feeding on them."

"Show us Samson." ordered Kovalsky with a dolor discontent upon this discovery.

The young private then led them down the path to were more of the bodies lay that were dismembered, opened and resting in strained blankets of dehydrating viscera. The birds were already using the points of their beaks to rip into the expired meat and pull up the strands of muscle and tissue and devoured the flesh.

"I see the victims, but where are the survivors?" said Lydford with a slightly dark sense of humor.

"Maybe this was a war among mercenaries." stated Samson with an attempt to sound more logistically sound in the presence of his superiors.

"I've never seen handy work like this before." came the rejoinder of Kovalsky, "I don't think this was the work of mercenaries, it's too precise, too quick. See how the bodies are lying closely knit together?"

"What does that mean?" inquired Samson.

Kovalsky bowed his head as if to say that this next theory would render him absent minded, "That these in particular were pairing off against possibly one or two people."

"Couldn't they simply have been fighting each other?" inquired the Private.

"I recognize the garb and weaponry of this group,' returned the corporal, 'Hawks of Heizenberg.'"

"Why would they come up this far north? They mainly operate in the south." interjected Lydford.

"For a right sized paycheck, they'd go to hell and back."

"Who would pay them though?" said the thinking out loud Samson.

Without answering Kovalsky took the lead to scout out the area even more. It was not long until they came across a similar scene however the corpses were mashed, not gouged.

"These ones do not belong to the hawks." observed Kovalsky when noticing what could be identified as their appearance. "Another mercenary group."

"So they were fighting each other." concurred Samson.

"This wasn't done by the sword kid." pointed Kristov to a massive imprint of a great wolf paw that indicated that it was this animal that brought these men to their doom.

Samson looked at it with a wavering fault, as if to question all that he perceived to exist within the natural world.

Kovalsky began searching the bodies for any evidence until he came across one that had an unusual script on the right knuckles of the hand, the word 'negro.' Rubbing his chin Kovalsky sounded the word aloud.

"Black." said Lydford as translator of the word.

"La Mano Negro!" stammered Samson.

Both men turned to face him with a posture to demand that he explain himself.

"La Mano Negro, it means the black hand. They are a mercenary group from across the sea."

"How do you know this?" inquired Lydford rather pressed.

"They plagued my village when I was a young boy, tis why we moved overseas from Winfiel."

"Now the question is, why would they come here?" said Kovalsky silently.

"I think sir,' replied Samson respectfully, 'is who hired them, and who killed them?"

Arising to a straight posture, Kovalsky responded, "I'm no Bourgeois, however I can answer to your first question, I'm suspecting this Jurgen character if he exists. In answer to your other question, I believe this was a joint operation of the two groups who were assigned to ambush Holo, Lawrence and Alden."

Looking down at the paw print, Lydford commented almost to himself, "So she really is a kenrou…."

Kovalsky then brushed off his pant legs and sighed, "Well, I believe we know who killed these men."

"That Holo wolf creature?" answered Samson with insecure assurance.

"On account of these men, yes." responded Kovalsky, "But those first dozen were cut to pieces, not torn nor mashed."

"Lawrence and Alden?"

Lydford then threw in his voice, "The other night when the inn burned, I saw the inn keepers leaving with Alden and three others. One was the count I did not know the other two though, but whatever organization is being run by the old man, they act well their profession."

"You mean to say that only three men withstood the combined forces of the hawks and la mano?" enjoined the private who sounded agitated when considering the lethalness of the skill required to fell such a large group when outnumbered.

"I think the wolf helped Samson." reassured Lydford with a slight tone of sarcastic impatience to quell the private's queasiness.

Kovalsky gave his partner a slight ragging look, then began to walk back up the hill towards the horses. "Come then."

"But sir, we're just going to leave them here!?" protested the private.

Turning quickly, the corporal reminded, "We are out here looking for the sergeant Samson, not playing the undertakers."

Lydford then walked passed and said silently while slapping his shoulder, "Let the dead bury the dead."

Before quitting the scene, Samson gave one last look at the monstrous graveyard and observed the buzzards feeding upon the corpses with little to no regard for the dead. An unusual sensation betook him, as though he would be numbered among them in the near future.

* * *

As the sun's celestial golden rays graced the terrestrial ornaments, the wheels of the wagon which the mighty Gallavaun pulled, rolled on down the stony dirt roads. Holo was still found laying in the back however there was a rearrangement with the cargo. The crates and barrels were moved to the farthest rear corner, the buck off to the left bulkhead, Kaytaff (who was raising his head every now and then) to the right and the she wolf length wise and closest to the driver's seat. While Ranger was unmoved from his usual spot.

The effects of the paralyzing remedy were finally wearing away and Holo was finding strength return to her muscles, little by little. However, there was a slight nuisance in the regaining of her vitality, as a slight vibrating sensation continually flowed through her fibers.

She turned her head as she was awakening yet a again, and let out a soothing groan in the process. Ranger immediately shot his eyes back to the matron in precaution to perhaps another episode of morning sickness.

Seeing his reaction, Holo reassured, "Fear not, I am well."

The masked face then turned back without so much as a mutter. The two continued to ride on in silence. The birds were beginning to sing and chirp and fly about in groups of three or four. The moon was still faintly visible despite the efforts of the sun while the rest of the vegetation seemed to be awakening as well.

"How much longer to Valenfurt?" inquired Holo with an odd want to not have the question answered.

"At this rate, should we remain unhindered, at noon." returned Ranger inconsiderately.

Timidly she asked of him, "When do we plan on eating the deer?" with a tone of her wolfish wants for meat.

The wagon was then pulled off the to the side of the road and brought to a halt as Ranger forfeited his seat and retrieved the carcass with a sour and unforbearing attitude in his body language to her request for nourishment.

Fortunately the animal was drained of its blood yet still needed to be skinned and cleaned before its intended use. Holo, when seeing his unpleasant like disposition slid from out of the wagon with weak yet workable joints and informed, "I shall fetch some kindling and firewood, yes?"

Ranger was still transfixed with cleaning and preparing the meat and made no response as though he had not heard or simply did not care what dictated her conscience. She moved on into the woods nearby and began to collect dead leaves and dried out twigs before taking a small bundle fallen branches in her arms.

All while doing this, Holo was still fighting not only the fatigue of body but of spirit as well. She did not wish to be left behind once their destination was reached nor did she find the hospitality of Ranger to be at all in good favor. She only longed for Lawrence.

Eventually after gathering the fuel for the fire she ventured back and noticed that Kaytaff was lifting his head up and observing the actions of both wolf and master. Despite still being effected by the tranquilizer, he like Holo, responded positively to the preparedness of food.

She placed the the wood and kindling down beside the man and stated, "Here, will this be enough?"

"It will do." came the icy response.

Ranger then used a knife and flint to ignite the kindling and was not long before a small blaze was burning in the morning air. He took a long stick and used it to skewer the slices of raw venison and began to cook it over the fire.

Holo was eager to devour the savory essence which seemed to be the only good thing left in the world. Once the slabs were done, Ranger arose with them and to the astonishment of the she wolf, went to the wagon.

She glanced behind her shoulder and saw him sliding pieces off and feeding them to to his loyal black and gold shepherd dog, who accepted them with enough will to chew and swallow. He then scratched him behind the ears and left him to rest.

He came back and with partial chivalry, gave what was left to Holo before preparing another skewer. There was little communication between the two, the only sounds among the lone souls was that of the crackling fire and the birds who sang out in random fashion.

Holo nibbled the meat which was even a shock for one such as herself that it had not already been swallowed whole.

"How did you know of their intent?" she asked with a want to be recognized.

Ranger sat motionless with a forearm resting on an elevated knee amd the opposite leg tugged under his buttock. He did not answer, only looked on into the smoldering fire as the meat sizzled and cracked as the juices boiled. He appeared to be in deep contemplation, therefore Holo said a bit louder.

"How did you know Radley meant you harm?"

Listlessly lifting his head, Ranger let out a long exhale through his nose before answering, "When on the hunting trek, he claimed to be a master hunter, he was not."

"Can you elaborate?"

"A number of reasons caught my suspicion, one being that he claimed to have set snares for prairie dogs."

Holo gave off a small snicker as she chewed, "Those little ground rats that burrowed through the fields. I would encounter them from time to time while providing for the harvest in Pasloe, but never have I seen them in the forests."

"It is not habitual for them to nest in trees…" replied the masked man with a condoning air in his voice while testing the condition of the meat, "One would never see them this far north which caught me off guard when he spoke as such. However there was more…"

"Go on." returned the she wolf with some attentiveness.

"As we were tracking I had noticed the tracks of the buck and Radley had inquired of me how it was that I knew it was a male."

Holo again let off a slight smile that trophied her awareness of such things, "Any hunter could easily identify the relative difference in size whether it be a doe or buck. I however, would know by the smell." said she with a highly dignified sense of pride in her skill.

Ranger pulled the venison from the inferno and replied with a slight hint to outmatch her in this game of sportsman superiority, "And at last, when I went to slay the beast, he offered me his arrow."

Holo pondered and slanted her head slightly while Ranger pulled a slice of the victual from the smoldering stick. Her hopes suddenly lifted when concluding that the only means he would have to nurture himself would be through forfeiting the mask that covered his face. However he simply pulled the cloth away from his nose and tucked the meat inside, thus still rendering his facade a mystery.

The she wolf seemed to be at a loss of how the offering of a projectile could have exposed Radley as a fraud, then in the attitude of defeat, accepted her ignorance and inquired with bitterness, "What was condemning with the arrow?"

Ranger finished with his morsel before answering, "His bow and arrows were made of wood, mine are made of steel."

She could not yet determine if he was stringing her along in some way as to gloat in his own knowledge then discarded the notion when concluding it to be out of his character.

"And…?" she pled rather annoyed.

"Those materials cannot be interchanged and expected to bring in the maximum success. A wooden arrow would not function with a steel bow as well. Any master hunter would know this. This is how I determined him to be a fraud and would only go on this venture if it were only to get us alienated from each other."

"I see." said Holo nodding her head while finishing off what remained of her serving.

She longed for more of the meat but was hesitant to ask of it, aside she had already gathered the importance of time and what position it held in the mind of the Ranger. Thinking of nothing else to talk about, she asked, "So, why is it that you wear a mask?"

Ranger then arose to his feat and replied, "Come, we must move on."

He then kicked up some sod and doused the fire, lifted up the carcass and went to the wagon with a stride that seemed to telegraph that he expected Holo to be following shortly after. Dropping the stick that served as her troglodyte silverware, Holo stood to her feet and went to the passenger seat and mounted it with ears hung low. It would not be long until Valenfurt, to where she would be left behind.

…

The noon day sun stood brightly erect over the valleys and mountains of which the small road navigated through. The two ventures road along side by side in total silence. Gallauvan pulled the wagon without any guidance, for the road was all that he needed to go by.

Holo sat with her tail across her lap and was in the habit of attempting to groom it. However the once white tipped end of her pride and joy was charred black due to the blaze that had taken her home. Despite this deformity, it did not prevent the wise wolf from at least enjoying her leisurely pass time in some form or another.

Ranger took advantage of the shire's independent direction and consumed time with a similar activity. He had withdrawn his sword, laid the back of the blade across his lap and began sharpening the edges with a whet stone.

For Holo it was more of a nuisance seeing how the cold steel overlapped into the space that her tail occupied followed by the continual shrills of the grind stone that whetted the weapon. However she did not make any argument seeing how it would have been a won battle in his favor considering the ownership of the wagon and the expected time the two would be together.

She only gazed upon the blade with an odd reverence for it was not a normal commodity for one such as herself to see such an elegant craft of war that had been the tool of both destroying life and constructing death. The two continued their work without speaking or making note of anything.

Suddenly Ranger took his scabbard, turned and swatted Kaytaff on the rump for chewing on the deer carcass. He perked his ears and shot his head back with a look of guilt and discouragement, however he accepted his master's rebuke and rested his head with a frustrated groan.

"He has been doing that for the last hour." said Holo casually while continuing to treat her tail.

"He knows better." returned Ranger without breaking his gaze on the whet stone and continued caressing the edges with it.

Looking up Holo observed with a sigh of detached anxiety, "That is Valenfurt yes?"

Putting his eyes up to see a collection of woodworks off in the distance when coming over a hill crest Ranger assented, "Yes, put away your tail and cover your head." he then sheathed the sword and slapped the reigns to put the horse into a trot.

The so called settlement of Valenfurt was not at all what Holo had imagined. It was a rather remote and dilapidated town with a large collection of tents on the outskirts with ragged looking individuals with blackened skin roaming about with resilient complexions in their mannerisms.

"Why are they so dirty?" inquired Holo when taking note of their filthiness.

"It is a town that invests its time in mining and prospecting." returned the hood.

As they were coming to the town square which was a modest gathering, Holo noticed the statue of a wolf that was erected as a monument and seemed to be howling towards the nearby mountain they were headed towards. At the base of the paws was a plaque that read, 'Shalashaska, may he forever bring us rich minerals.'

Holo pondered the monument with genuine interest, "I do not recall a wolf by that name." she said to herself.

"He may have been after your time." returned the masked man.

Holo was so caught off guard by that remark for he sounded as though he spoke with a sure knowledge instead of a logical guess. She would have inquired it of him however there was a commotion that caught her ears.

As they were riding deeper through, there was another wolf monument, however it was not howling, it was standing tall and looking down as if to say to the people, 'come unto me.'

There was a man standing in front of it with a growing crowd gathering around him as he spoke with a loud voice in which Holo was only able to come in on the middle of his speech.

"…there are many things that can keep us from the truth, but only because we know not where to find it." he pled.

In answer another voice said aggressively to him, "What makes you so sure that it is your god that is the truth and the light!?"

With a calm sigh the man replied, "Because I have called upon his holy name in my darkest hour and I have felt his everlasting love which was the light to guide me back."

"Do not speak to us of love!' spited another in the spirit of conflict, 'we know well the stories of the south, how your kind killed and destroyed the gods in some carnal campaign of power then forced all their followers to bow down before the 'one and only true god,' and those who did not, suffered the church's wrath!"

There was a pulse of approving sounds among the crowd.

"I am not here on behalf of the church, I only wish to spread the message of that one true god. And I do so under mine own conscience and burden, not that of man's."

"Tell me preacher,' came another detractor, 'what are the fruits of your god? Ours are that of precious metals and coal which were promised to our forbearers, and to this day we gain them so abundantly. Yours so far have been death, destruction and forced will!"

Nodding the man replied with a smile, "As it was written of old, 'by their fruits shall you know them.' The fruits of our eternal god is that of love, peace and long suffering towards all men. You have only tasted of the fruits of the church, tis why I denounce their agendas and organization. I only come here to invite each of you to partake of the fruit of the true god and see if it is not delightsome for all of you…"

The wagon was passing by the horde and leaving it behind. As Holo looked back she saw the plaque of the wolf statue the man preached under, it read, 'Nazani, may he save us all from the afflictions of our flesh.'

Holo's eyebrows knitted, "Nazani, it does sound familiar."

Ranger made no reply, he only guided the shire out of the back ways of the town and took a trail which lead them deeper into a small canyon. Though Holo knew not the exact whereabouts to where she would be entrusted into the care of another, she logistically assumed it was at the end of this small, dirt path.

"Tis either bravery or stupidity to be saying such things in pagan country." Holo said aloud in regards to the preacher they had just overheard.

Ranger made no reply, he kept his eyes affixed upon the winding road until a small cabin came forth into view.

"It is small to be a nesting ground for reinforcements, is it not?" concurred the she wolf.

"It is the home of an organizer for the rangers,' replied the masked man, 'once I inform him of the situation he will send out for the others to convene with me."

"And how is it that you will know where to find Jurgen?"

"There is an informant who works in the shadows, he will likely have theories as to pin point the location of your husband."

The new filled Holo's soul with joy, until coming closer to the cabin. Something seemed terribly amiss. Though in what was physically displayed seemed to be harmless, there was a heavy presence that betook her senses. So much so that Kaytaff arose and began to whimper.

This put Ranger on guard and looked to Holo for guidance.

"The cabin,' said she with startled gloom, 'I can smell something rotting and…' she began gagging and was forced to plug her nostrils, 'I can smell human blood!" she managed to sputter.

Ranger pulled up on the reigns and ordered, "Stay here."

He leapt from the driver's seat and pulled out his blade, Kaytaff made a motion to accompany him but was ordered by motion of the master's palm to stay where he was at.

The masked man cautiously approached the door with his weapon at the ready and slowly pushed it ajar. He peered inside then turned back and gave Holo an indescribable look that telegraphed that it was both safe and tragic at the same time.

She quitted the seat and followed his path while the stench was growing stronger. Ranger moved his body out of the way so that her visuals were not obscured.

Inside she saw a corpse hanging by it's neck from the ceiling and slowly swaying side to side. The flesh was moulded green, the gut was bloated with flies spotting the body of the deceased.

"Is this the organizer you spoke of?" said Holo with morbid disgust.

"What was left of him." returned Ranger sheathing his weapon.

He walked in and began to investigate. The furniture was overturned, debris polluted the floors and on the wall was a message written in blood.

 _'Can the warrior still conceal the fight?_

 _Can the wolf withhold the bark yet yield the bite?'_

After an intense prying of the crime scene, Ranger said, "This was undoubtedly the work of Jurgen and his men. They sought to cripple our efforts by killing the organizer and steeling both money and many documents concerning the other rangers. I must inform the count and warn him that no one is safe for all has been compromised."

Holo looked off with a complexion that was the culmination of hopelessness and despair. All seemed lost, the tracks of her enemy would remain uncovered and her husband would be forever lost to her.

"What shall I do now?" she pled with tears filling her eyes.

Walking away from her, she was only responded with a cold, "Leave the body."

She went up to the suspended corpse before taking a chair, standing it upright and mounted it in order to undo the knot that held him up, with the flies irritatingly hovering about.

"I said 'leave the body.'" said Ranger with more authoritative demand in his voice.

With tears coming down her cheeks she protested with engrossment to her sympathies, "Just because he is dead does not mean we need to leave him hanging here like a piece of meat! Can you not spare but a small moment for decency?"

She continued to work at the knot but could not get it to unfasten. Suddenly she saw a quick swipe and the body fell to the floor with a lifeless thud. Ranger had used his sword and cut him loose, then quitted the cabin to his wagon leaned against it and only pondered.

They were in a desperate predicament. The reinforcements, supplies and security were all lost to them. They had no means to afford provisions or food for themselves at this point. Alas it seemed as though Ranger was to leave without her still and go on the venture alone.

She exited the tomb and shut the door behind her and quietly approached the man who had his back turned and was leaning on his forearms over the wagon bed while glaring off into the trees.

Holo began to beg with him, "I know we have not seen eye to eye on many things, nor have we gotten along well these past few days. I know I may have been burdensome to you and have caused you trouble, but I am begging of you! Please do not leave me here alone! Whatever I can do to help you save my husband and Matthias, I will do it. I am Holo the wise wolf and I promise you to be a good companion as long as you have need of me!"

Ranger did not move nor adjust his gaze, he did not even blink. He stood motionless which made determining whether or not he was listening almost incomprehensible. Holo hid her face from him and walked away to another end of the forrest fence. She took off the ushanka and wept bitterly and used the hat to wipe her tears and bury her face.

She stood still and pitiful and covered her eyes and sobbed. Then her ears twitched as she could detect the masked man come up and stand behind her while awaiting for her to turn around.

When she had done so, they only stared at each other for many moments.

Finally Ranger spoke calmly, "I am going after your husband and Matthias and bringing Jurgen to justice." he sounded very confident and determined.

Holo's ears fell as he sounded that he wished to this in solitude.

"However,' her ears perked as he went on, 'if I am to do this I will need a continual source of money, an alias and a keen companion. In order to so, I will need the skills of a merchant and the abilities and cunning of a wolf to bring success to this campaign."  
Holo was at a loss for words, she looked at him with an expressionless face.

"Whatever troubles we have had in the past are behind us and I am ready to start anew."

The then extended his hand towards her, "What say you? Partners?"

She looked down at his palm and outstretched fingers with total bewilderment. Then with a warm and rekindled hope in the future she clasped her hand in his and replied, "Partners."

Thus a deal was made, away for the moment was the wolf and the spice, now came the new pact, the Wolf and the Ranger.


	11. Plans for Demise

**Chapter 9**

 **Plans for Demise**

Inside of the spacious dinette which was positioned within the mansion of Lord De Buhr, we find the elegant tyrant sitting at the table while enjoying a modest breakfast of eggs and sausages. He scarcely ate what was before him despite it being in such high quantity. For he was an individual who was not so much a glutton as he was narcissistic and wished to be in a state of constant remembrance to his wealth.

Aside from his own highly esteemed opinion of himself, De Buhr had in his hand a large notebook which had many rows and columns that were littered with numbers. His ever so peering eyes scanned the script work with the utmost scrutiny.

With a profound respire, he resigned the burden of the album from his hand and ladened it upon the table. He then ordered for an ink well and quill be brought to him. It was done so by his servants who dared not ask if he wished for the food to be removed. For if the master desired something it would be requested, otherwise it was to be left alone.

It was then that the attention of De Buhr was censored out by the presence of his most valued and advantageous associates, Cyrus Aswadi, who had just entered the dinette.

Jurgen made no oral acquiescence upon his arrival, he merely extended his quill hand to the empty seat beside him as an invitation to sit.

As Cyrus had done so, De Buhr extended his hospitality with an allurement to indulge upon the contents of the counter. "You may finish what is left." said he.

Inclined yet satisfied, the man answered when noticing the activities of the other, "The way I see you carrying on I daresay that you are the one in need of nourishment. For if you have not your health what have you?"

Jurgen lifted his brows and nodded with a persisting glare while keeping his eyes upon the the parchments and jotting down more characters.

"You look rather unwell." commented Cyrus when taking into account the vexed composure of his associate's face that could only come about by a hassled mind.

Dropping the quill Jurgen let off, "Oh it is nothing. Only that the money I have put into this campaign has been rather consequential for my likings, especially when the first few go's were dissatisfactory in my favor."

The brow of Cyrus tinged with a look of intelligence and better judgment, "I know you better man, for it is the solution to your predicaments that have brought upon you this perplexity, yes?"

One of the creases on Jurgen's cheek morphed, "Well I have discovered that the answer to my fruitlessness is not that of quantity but of quality."

"You mean to expand the horizons from meager mercenaries?" inquired Cyrus with a tone as to say he knew well what was being spoken for.

"Aye,' rejoined De Buhr, 'it is time to move towards more 'capable' individuals. For the blunders in the past have put the wolf on guard, therefore stealth and precision are key in this endeavor."

"Such capability would be thus more consequential…?" hinted Cyrus.

The blonde nodded before retorting with a hint of bitterness, "It will be at least threefold than what has already been invested, and that is not including what Stephano has exhausted for the cause."

Aswadi was silent upon the words just pronounced by his comrade. Jurgen took note of his contemplative reticence and inquired willfully while still keeping his eyes affixed upon the parchments, "Is there something on your mind yet to be informed of me?"

Shifting his posture to one that held a slight nib of defeat Cyrus said, "I have just received word from Nyohhira."

Straightening his back while lifting himself up, Jurgen delighted with some hope, "Ah, my two undercover guards."

"It is one undercover guard now." returned Cyrus.

De Buhr put wholly his focus on the man communing with him, "What has happened?"

Cyrus kept his face solemn as he went onto inform with displeasure, "I am still in the process of extracting all the finer details, however, what I can tell you is this. One of the sergeants had grown weary of the situation involving the wolf girl and began to pry, as a result an identity was compromised and laid to rest, that's all I can say."

"What of the other one?"

"He has said that things have changed and that he is no longer in a position of influence and that is all. To make matters worse, the sergeant is still at large and heaven knows were he is."

Jurgen caressed his facade with taxing frustration, "Don't you ever bring me good news?" he inquired with an air crossed with morbid sarcasm and mature whining.

"On that note,' rejoined Cyrus with sympathy of that request, 'you may be happy to know that our mission in cutting off any hope for our delinquents was mostly successful."

"Define to me 'mostly successful.'" returned Jurgen with a tone of subtle upheaval.

"There is a small outpost we had discovered the rangers were planning on moving the inn keepers to. It was a checkpoint in which aid could be sent for, money given and provisions restocked. I have just received word that this outpost has been raided and whatever hope it was to provide has been stilled. The Wolf girl and the swordsman will be left alone and isolated."

"It does warm my soul with some cheer, however how does this gain the results we need?"

With astounding surety Cyrus went on, "Two things. The warrior is a hard hearted and stiff necked sort and the likelihood that he will work in harmony with the kenrou trollop is relatively slim."

"And the other element to your game of success?"

Cyrus then gave him a rather eerie look of dark pleasure, "The town in which this outpost was in, is Valenfurt."

For the first time in during that whole conversation Jurgen's head perked up with a surprised complexion of morbid want. "Near the Dolan plains?"

"That is correct."

Rubbing his knuckles De Buhr pronounced with a pleased disposition, "I will contact Inola and Yonaguski personally and to have them deal with the matter."

"What loyalty have you won over the chieftain to have them desire to engage our enemies?"

"I will inform you of all the details later, but all they need know is that a chance to settle an old score has come to them. I shan't receive much opposition as I will cooperation."

Cyrus gave off an air off unconvinced worry, "It is still far from fool proof, you think they will attack knowing the swordsman has 'her' in his presence. They may be more reluctant to engage one of…."

He was cut off by a wave of the hand, "It is a bit of a sensitive matter however, believe it or not, they would have reason to kill both Holo and the swordsman."

"Will they…?"

"Oh fear not, they are sympathetic to our cause and have been awaiting it for some time."

Still equivocal and stiffed on the matter, Cyrus let out a huff before nearly pleading, "It still may not be enough, for his kind has been known to overpower their lot. Let me head the campaign I can surely…"

Once more his vocalizations were intervened, "I cannot risk anything that could be caused by your absence." returned Jurgen.

Aswadi lifted a brow in contemplation then offered, "Perhaps my pupils are ready."

Jurgen's mouth opened slightly, "You would be willing to reinforce the cause with your own little band of warriors?"

"They have been expertly prepared for this moment from their birth. The time for their ultimate test is at hand and I can think of no other way than this."

"How much do you want?" inquired De Buhr when taking into account the costliness of this campaign.

Then to his astonishment Cyrus refuted the notion of payment by saying, "Their reward will be knowing the full extent of their skills."

"And your reward?"

Cyrus gave a vengeful squint, "I only want the swordsmen's head."

With some light in his voice, Jurgen replied, "I'm sure that can be arranged. Let us plan our pursuits now for I am sure that this union will take at least three days to arrange and come to terms with."

With a heavy amount of faith in his own claim Cyrus said, "My disciples will do what I ask of them, you have my word."

"Splendid, now there are a few more matters that need to be settled."

Cyrus maintained his unbroken disposition, "Which are?"

Twiddling the quill in his fingers while staring up at the ceiling De Buhr proclaimed, "Nyohirra's time table has moved up, I will send a courier to Father Michilini to have him advocate to the church on my behalf."

"And the other?"

"If Inola and your apprentices are to succeed we need to prevent the girl from reverting to her wolf form for it proved effective against us in the past. I desire for Sir Lawrence to divulge such information to us."

Cyrus then abruptly put his hands on the table and arose, "You are in luck,' he then walked over to the door opposite the dinette and thrust them open. 'Your host demands an audience with you." said he to what lay on the other side.

Behind the door that was closed only recently, was the sight of three men, two behind who seemed to be escorting one in front who had a burlap sack over his head. Rudely did Cyrus grab the mistreated individual by the scruff and carelessly pull him into the dinette with the other two shoving to keep him in line.

Confused and delirious, the blinded man stumbled until abruptly halted by Cyrus and forced down into a chair beside Jurgen. Finally the burlap sack was lifted revealing the dingy face of the abused Kraft Lawrence. Quickly out of pain and reaction he squinted tightly and pulled his eyes away from the window pane, for the last day an a half were his eyes kept from the light, which now caused a burning sting throughout his ocular chasms.

"Enjoy your night?" asked Jurgen with a condescending tone as to falsely portray that he was oblivious to the treatment of the man, all while keeping his eyes affixed upon the parchments before him.

Lawrence, who was still adjusting to the burning light could only reply with a wince, "I've had worse."

"Hmm, indeed." returned De Buhr who neatly arranged the papers before him and motioned with his eyebrows towards the food, "Please have some, I insist."

As famished as he was, Lawrence would not partake, for giving his captor the satisfaction of fulfilling this sinister generosity was a moral crime against his very nature.

Seeing his refusal, Jurgen replied with convincing reason, "I would be more susceptible if I were you, for not only are these ingredients hard to find in such good quality in these parts, but who knows if you will ever have a decent meal again."

"Maybe I would,' returned Lawrence resentfully, 'if I knew were it was that I am."

Scratching underneath his chin, De Buhr answered defiantly, "Ah but you forget, it is not you who is in need of answers, but I. I have summoned you here to test your cooperation."

"If this is about telling you what I know about Holo, then your summon has been a waste of time." Said Lawrence.

With a deep sigh, Jurgen replied, "Must you be such a boob about this? I am willing to be cordial towards you, however in the end you will determine how well you are treated here."

Keeping a solemn face, Lawrence looked about then grimaced, "Where is Matthias? What have you done with….?"

His words were cut off when De Buhr motioned to Lawrence than addressed Aswadi, "Cyrus…"

Lawrence's scalp was then seized and his face was hurled into the table causing the table wares to rattle.

"I forgot,' coughed Lawrence with patronizing spite, 'I am not in need of answers."

"Well at least you learn quickly." concurred Jurgen.

It was then that Cyrus had a peculiar look across his face, as if to have a rather fool proof idea in regards to their captive's stubbornness. It was such a complexion that caught the attention of De Buhr which was cut off when Lawrence spoke.

"Torture me if you want, and secretly I hope you kill me…"

Jurgen was taken aback at this unusual desire, "And what makes you say that?" he cooed.

"Because there is one thing about Holo you should know."

"And what would that be?"

Lawrence shifted and continued on darkly, "Like any wolf, she is fiercely loyal to her companions, when we were only traveling, she would grow very jealous of any individual who would come in between us. Now that we're mates, she will stop at nothing to get to me, even if she has to do it alone. When she gets here and finds my abused and mangled body, there will be no money nor army that would ever save you from her wrath."

Surprisingly, Jurgen did not seem at all intimidated nor so much as moved to the realms of fear, he simply let out a tsk then said, "Your faith in your wife is touching and finding you of that I have no doubt, however that day is not this day, until then…" he then gave a command in which Lawrence was again raised up and his head covered and carried off with him squirming.

"He will talk eventually." said Cyrus has he watched them depart.

"I know that look from you." replied Jurgen.

Cyrus fumbled with his fingers for a moment, "He seems to have a greater concern for those around him other than himself. A rather good natured attribute that can be used against him."

"I believe I can see where you are going with this." voiced De Buhr with little doubt.

"Indeed,' returned Aswadi who said as he was removing himself from the dinette, 'I shall begin immediately."

It was not long until Lawrence found himself in the familiar dark and accursed atmosphere of the dungeon that held him. However, unlike what was experienced in the past, he heard a series of chains clanking and rattling which could only lead him to assume that he was in a different area of the dungeons.

The men then bent him over and held his arms behind his back, followed by a sensation of ropes sliding around his triceps. He started to fight back which was met with a hard brunt into the gut which left him haunched and coughing.

The attempt to tie the ropes around his arms was retried and this time succeeded, along with the wrists. Lawrence could then hear the chain shift once more, then felt the sensation of a heavy cord wrap around the ties which led him to assume he was to be tethered to the ceiling.

The burlap sack was removed once more and Lawrence's assumptions were proven correct. His limbs were bound behind him which were secured to a chain that was connected to the ceiling. Looking around a bit more, he came to make eye contact with Cyrus.

"Do you really think me such a security threat that it would take more than a locked door to keep me in?" asked the man with doubtful scrutiny.

Then with the same grin from Cyrus that either displayed panic in one or relief in the other, answered with a tenderly grin, "No…" which sent a surge of panic to disperse throughout the veins of Lawrence.

He then gave a nod to the other men to depart for only a moment. When they returned they had the sunken figure of Matthias in their grasp.

"What are you doing?" stammered Lawrence.

But the men went on as though they heard nothing. Lawrence could see the wound, which was delivered the day before, in Matthias' leg looking swollen and painful due to the lack of immediate treatment.

When taking into account the fuller knowledge of the room he found himself in, Lawrence saw elevated shackles on the wall in which Matthias had his hands bound to and raised up by, leaving him with his back to the crowd and rendering him incapable of moving.

Lawrence was unsure if the man was even aware of his presence but it would soon prove to be the least of his worries. The men, at the command of Cyrus, grabbed hold of the shirt of Matthias and tore it off until his back was made bare. Aswadi then came in view with a coiled whip in hand and pointed towards Lawrence.

"It seems that you two enjoy games, so I have one for you. The rules are simple, it is not only your comfort in your own hands,' then pointing it towards Matthias, 'but his as well."

"What…?" exhausted Lawrence.

With more aggression Cyrus shouted, "The pain both of you will endure will only persist based upon the endurance of your tongue!"

Looking back at the whip Matthias said weakly with a jape, "Oh thank god, I thought you were about to sodomize me…"

With a tinging brow that tightened like a bow, Cyrus swung the whip overhead and cracked it horizontally so loud that it nearly burst Lawrence's ear drums. Matthias' body was tense as a freshly cut, red line across his upper back was bleeding and evident of Cyrus's whipping power.

"As I was saying,' returned Aswadi, 'you can make this easier for the both of you. What is the essence of the wolf girl? Tell me and I may exercise a shred of generosity towards you."

"I would rather live the rest of my life being tortured than betray her for the sake of minuscule compassion from a wretch like you!"

Cyrus then coiled up the whip. "I was hoping you would say that." said he before saying to the other two, "Raise him up."

It was then that Lawrence realized that the chain that fettered him was operated by a pulley and crank. A series of metallic clanks were heard and Lawrence found himself being lifted up. He began to cry in agony when his feet dangled off the ground for the chain was anchored around the ropes tying his arms behind his back which put the dead weight of his body wholly on his shoulder blades.

He kicked and thrashed at the sensation of his joints feeling as though they would break free at any moment and tear our his chest cavity, all while he yelped out in tensile pain.

Handing the whip off, Cyrus said before leaving, "I will be sure to check on you in the next few days, hopefully you will be more receptive by that time."

The torturer then left the chamber and shut the door and could here the belts of the whip followed by the howls of human misery. However to which voice the owner was, could not be determined.

Cyrus was then reunited with Jurgen who was having one of his servants writing two letters.

De Buhr did not wait to be questioned, "I already have a coach awaiting to take me to see Inola and Yanaguski." Then handing him the letters said, "I need you to give these to our couriers on your way south, one is for Father Michilini and the other goes to Jacopo in Valenfurt, details are within."

"Very well." returned Cyrus before taking his leave.

His course was stopped however when Jurgen called out to him for an inquiry, "I am a bit curious my friend." said he.

Cyrus turned to face him.

"How is it that you know so much about this swordsman and what is your feud with him?"

Taking a deep breath and holding in a deep enmity that was deep in his blood, Cyrus responded, "It suffices me to say that we are cut from the same cloth."

Before De Buhr could inquire into the matter further, Aswadi had already departed.

* * *

A day's journey south of the loathsome settlement of Valenfurt was a small cabin that rested by the bank of the spacious river that was crossed by the ferry that Holo and Ranger were aboard on. The petite lodge was very still and at peace until a slight clatter disrupted the tranquility of the atmosphere.

A small and innocent little girl had thrown the door open and was making great haste along the river bank to were more shelters of the like nature of the one she departed from could scarcely be seen through the grid of the forrest. Her stride and complexion displayed both that of excitement, anxiety and seriousness all while she was frantically attempting to locate a single individual.

There was a congregation of frontiersmen gathered about, each speaking to one another in regards to their employ, which mainly was hunting and trading furs. The young girl pushed her way through the human wall and found a kindly old man sitting near an anvil while sharpening an axe upon a grindstone that was nearby.

"Grandfather!" she yelled out.

Breaking his eyes from his work, the cockney stopped what he was doing and faced the child. When seeing his face it should be pointed out to the reader that this is the same old man who begged for assistance from Holo and Ranger the night prior.

"Little Hanna.' said he with a kindly loving rebuke, 'how many times must I tell you to not come this close to my workshop?"

Accepting yet pressed, Hanna said, "But Grandpa he is awake!"

The old man's complexion changed and he quickly arose and almost demanded, "Show me child."

Together they made their way back to the cabin. However the return journey for the girl was slower for the fresh joints of the juvenile easily out performed the well worn ligaments of the elderly man who hobbled along at a pace only his long used body could allow.

Once at the door the old man inquired of his granddaughter, "Has he said anything?"

She shook her head in the negative.

"Very well then, Hanna why don't you run along now and let your grandfather take it from here?"

She kept her hands behind her back and portrayed an innocent reluctance which was fueled more by her curiosity, however she was far from a delinquent and honored the wishes of her guardian and gave a heavy nod. As the little girl departed the senior pushed the door open and entered the cabin.

He navigated his way to a small door that led to a petite bed chamber and cautiously entered. On the other side was a shirtless man who had a large tourniquet tied around his mid section with light brown hair and mustache. His left eye was swollen shut and he had many lumps and discolored bruises scattering across his face.

When noticing the old man enter, he went to sit up but let out a terrible moan as a impeding pain overtook his attempts. He glanced down and took into affect for the first time the wrap around his stomach.

The elderly man quickly came to his side and had him lay down while suggesting, "Easy son, you're in no condition for anything rigorous just yet."

Letting out a sigh the recovering man said in slight agony, "Where am I?"

"Just north of your hometown a day's journey on the bank of the Siakluk river."

Rubbing his forehead the patient furled his eyebrow and asked with suspicion, "Hometown?"

Maintaining his nerve the elderly returned, "The clothes I found you in were that of Nyohirra's uniform. You did originate from there yes?"

Grunting while coping with the discomfort, the man replied, "….yes…"

"I am almost afraid to ask. What happened to you?"

The man shifted and said pathetically, "An animal attacked me while on a scouting mission."

The old man grinned with disbelief and rejoined soundly, "Interesting animal. I've seen much in the course of my days as a hunter, perhaps you can tell me what really happened?"

Accepting the tangled weave of his own words, the recovering individual shut his eyes and said with remorse, "Would if I could." Then looking around and contemplating deeply the man then changed subjects, "How did this come to be?"

Pulling up a chair next to the bed side the cockney sat down and said with a grunt, "My granddaughter found you near the bank and sent for me immediately. However I must say that it is a miracle that we are even speaking with each other at all."

"Why is that?" returned the man with a gravely tone.

The older one gave him an indescribable look, "Though the cold water slowed the flow of your blood, you were suffering from the chills. Fortunately I had dressed you in dry clothes and raised your temperature but then you began to suffer from a fever that I couldn't break while the severity of your injuries were beyond that which I could treat, plus you are risking infection. And I had not the money for a doctor."

At this point the patient seemed more interested and gave him a gaze that seemed to beckon more to be divulged. "I know this story must have a happy ending, for after all, here I am."

"A ferry that carried travelers across the siakluk had arrived and I was left with no alternative except to beg anyone to spare a few coins to get you the aid you needed."

"Who was my savior then?"

"I do not know for sure, he was a rather mysterious fellow, with strong arms that had interesting ink about them, and an oddly curved sword. Far from what any official would be equipped with today."

The bed ridden made a burst of amusement, "Can you describe what he looked like?"

Stroking his long beard the codger was more hesitant to answer, "I had not seen his face for you see, he wore a mask and hood."

The patient struggled again to sit up but was reminded harshly by his afflictions to not do that which was beyond his capacity. "Was he with anyone?"

Glancing upwards, the old man replied inquisitively, "Now that you mention it, he was with a very young but very beautiful young woman…"

"With red eyes and brown hair?" finished the incapable sufferer.

Inclining his chin the elder voiced back, "You know these people?"

Wiping the perspiration from his temples, the man answered, "I recall them from Nyohirra." then frantically asking for more information he almost demanded, "Was there third individual with them?"

"Yes, now that I recall."

"Did he have gray hair?"

"No, his hair was a deep red complete with a light beard."

The patient sunk back down with a cross of dashed hopes and personal failure.

"Something on your mind?" inquired the old man.

"Oh, simply trying to put certain affairs in order." returned the bed ridden man.

With unconvinced sincerity the old man smiled and said, "Fair enough." then being taken in memory conveyed, "You know I was in Nyohirra two days ago after a fur delivery. Have you ever been in the hot springs of the 'Spice and Wolf Inn and Bathhouse?'"

"Once on occasion."

Nodding and being entranced with his own thoughts the elderly spoke, "I stayed there the afternoon and let me tell you those springs did wonders for these old joints of mine. Had a lovely conversation with two other patrons while there."

"Does anyone else know I'm here?" interjected the patient.

Having his trailing thoughts brought back to the situation at hand the codger replied, "Not that I know of unless you wish for me to send for the officials there and inform them of your presence here."

"Oh No that will not be necessary." quickly shot the man in an almost panicked tone.

Showing a bit more concern for his own safety, the cockney inquired, "Son are you in some sort of trouble?"

With a grim stare that could put anyone on the edge of anxiety, the injured one returned, "We all just may be…"

"Well,' replied the elder with an attitude to free himself of the predicament, 'I've lived a a long enough life, and there's nothing worse in life than old age."

The patient looked out the window and responded credulously, "You know there was time when I thought I would never have the privilege of growing old. Now I wonder if those days will be thrust upon me again."

Arising from his chair the old man reassured, "Until that time comes I can at least see you through your recovery here and now."

Putting his eyes back on his care taker, the patient accepted the generosity with a simple, "Well then I shall live a few more days onward and I have you to thank, sir…?"

When realizing the introductions where not exorcised during this whole encounter the old man extended his hands toward the patient and said, "I am Radovan Tenbrooke. However most people up here call me Old Man Trotter."

The bed ridden man slowly let himself to shake his and and replied, "Phillip, Phillip Bourgeois."


	12. Wolf and the Information Broker

**A/N Real quick I just wanted to let people know to not worry if anything happens between Holo and Ranger. NOTHING ROMANTIC WILL EVER EVER HAPPEN BETWEEN HOLO AND RANGER. PERIOD. I have too much respect for the characters to do that. Anyway new chapter up and have a merry christmas!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **Wolf and the Information Broker**

We now take leave of Lawrence and Matthias as they have been given up to the despairing arts of torture and human suffering and return to our adventurers seeking to avenge their pain. The setting is where they were last left at the cabin which now served as a dismal tomb for a less fortunate soul in the backwoods of Valenfurt. The scene was altered since it was last observed, for the corpse that hanged by its neck to die was set loose and at the request of Holo, was given a proper burial. Unfortunately, the stench of rotting flesh still remained, making the edifice nearly impossible to abide in for the she wolf who found the malodor more than unbearable for her liking.

She took sit upon a nearby stump as Ranger scavenged within the cabin for anything that could be of use for their journey. Despite all the harrowing encounters befallen her in the last few days, her bosom was filled with gratitude. For in this dark and dismal chasm of spiritual despair, shined a shimmer of hope, which came in the form of a union between her and the masked man. She was not fool enough to suppose their working together would be accommodating to their personalities, but there was a willingness to be one in purpose, which was all that could be hoped for.

Ranger eventually took leave of the cabin with a few articles and placed them in the wagon, namely items that could either be bartered or used for their own benefit. Holo could not help but reflect upon the words scripted in blood upon the wall. _'Can the warrior still conceal the fight? Can the wolf withhold the bark yet yield the bite?'_ It was obviously a message from their aggressors who simply wished to taunt and ridicule their efforts, however there was something more devious at play.

Holo eventually arose and addressed the swordsman, "Well then, what is our next state of play? For that was your contact was he not?"

Ranger still kept his back turned as he proceeded to load the wagon as he responded, "He was only a middle man."

"How is it then, that you intend to inform the count of what has happened here?"

Ranger turned and pointed to the vegetated horizon of the thick forrest behind the cabin, "There is a pigeon coupe beyond the loins of the forrest fence. Word shall be sent from there, to warn him that this area has been compromised and possibly more."

"More?" inquired the she wolf with some uneasiness.

Stopping his function, Ranger replied with a hint that he was attempting to exercise patience, for much was on his mind, "We know not the full scale of their foreknowledge. This may have been the only outpost to be exposed, or every ranger may now be at risk. Only time shall tell."

Nodding then asking with more innocence in her voice, Holo said, "Who and where is this contact of yours then?"

The hooded man looked out to the horizon, "Even the wisest can never tell. He will contact us shortly."

"How do you know he has not perished?" inquired Holo with a confused thirst for more knowledge on the matter.

Ranger's eyes stayed their position with their icy trance, "He is very cunning and resourceful. He can blend into any crowd and remain unseen, yet can know all at the mere want to desire it."

Holo marveled at this and only pondered out loud, "How fortunate to have one as thus to be recruited to your cause."

Ranger saluted his head slightly in the negative, "The count is more of a client of his."

"Who is he?"

"We only know him as an information broker."

Holo sighed with pain at the words for she knew all too well what else it would imply, "I suppose then, he will not so much as utter a noise in our favor without being well compensated for it, yes?" said she.

Ranger let out a huff through his nose, "You speak true tis why we must council at this moment to secure our fortunes."

Tapping her chin with her delicate index finger, Holo pondered and offered a few recommendations, "To play off this ruse of us being merchants, we must have a wagon full of merchandise. Therefore we must make our investments in bulk, so we can not only sell the illusion but also provide for ourselves income all at the same time."

Ranger shrugged, "How can we invest if we have not enough to spend?"

Holo's brow creased as she was becoming deeper in thought, "Winter is vast approaching and I am sure this alone will drive the prices of fur higher as people will need the means to keep warm. We have the deer carcass whose skin could be bartered with."

"The meat and bone as well." commented the masked man with a tone to sound as though he wanted to secure the most of what could be gained.

Holo frowned slightly for she knew the venison could be sold to a local butcher, but at the expense of her own appetite whenever the need to slake it would arise. "I do not know, for we have not the means to preserve it, a butcher may not buy it, and if he does, it would not be for a high price."

Ranger then withdrew his bow and called Kaytaff to his side then informed, "We shall go to the pigeon coup and slay beasts along the way."

Holo nodded and allowed the man to depart. She stood and thought of more resolutions to their predicaments until Ranger stopped and stared at her. She took note of his queer observation and returned his glance with an inquiring one of her own.

"Have I forgot something?" she asked of him with uncertainty.

"You are not coming?" he returned.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said that ' _we_ shall go.' Us; together."

Holo was stifled a moment, for Ranger's desire to have company and assistance was something of an anomaly to her. She joined him rather bewildered yet he seemed persistent in gazing upon her with dumbfoundness.

"Now what is it?' she murmured, "Do I have something on my face?"

Ranger made a calm yet keenly response, "We are hunting, are sure you wish to go as you are?"

It was then that Holo knew what the man desired. He wished for a fellow hunter, not a petite woman. She pulled the wheat pouch from her neck and said causally, "Excuse me."

She removed herself from view behind the cabin as Ranger waited somewhat patiently. Then in due time Holo returned, this time the great wolf of legend was in place of the girl. Ranger could not help but notice that within her massive jaw was the wheat pouch.

 _"Here."_ she said dropping the pouch into his palm. He looked up at her as if insulted by the fact that he must be burdened with one of her possessions. The wolf scowled at his unappreciative posture and snarled, _"Well I cannot carry it in this form! How else am I to hunt if I cannot have use of my teeth!?"_

Ranger pocketed it then looked yonder towards the cabin, "Are you not going to take care of the clothing I have provided for you, or shall it be laid to waste in the dirt?"

Holo growled, _"Oh do not worry, once a sizable profit has been obtained I will forever cast those raiments away and fit myself with something more appealing to the eye!"_

Twas the first moment she had ever complained about the color clash of her garb, however grateful she should have been to be bestowed with something to conceal her nakedness, she was a woman non the less and very captious of how she appeared in front of others.

Ranger gave a shrug with his eyes and turned to leave into the woods. It was then that something odd occurred within the mind of the great wolf. It was an oddity so grand that it caused the proud beast to stumble in thought. It was a tease; a jest, a lighthearted comment to agitate the nerves of the wise wolf. Most stunning, that of all men in the world to have delivered it, it was the Ranger.

As she was about to walk the path of his retreat she looked down and saw Kaytaff who stood his ground and flashed his fangs at at her. The giant wolf returned the gesture and replied, _"I could swallow you whole if I wish, now run along like a good boy."_

The shepherd dog huffed and trotted to heel at his master's side with the she wolf in tow. As they were thus venturing into the thickets Holo made an odd request, _"If we can store some of the blood of the animals we hunt I would greatly appreciate it."_

Ranger kept his bow lowered with an arrow seated in the draw string and replied while looking about, "For what purpose wolf god?"

 _"I can take upon this form only if I consume the wheat or blood of a living thing."_

Ranger stopped and turned his head towards her with frustrated curiosity, "You cannot simply change at will?"

 _"No, a sacrifice is required in order to do so. And take care of that pouch, for if it is to be burned, buried or consumed I am likely to disappear."_

Ranger quickly began to see the wider picture, "So that is why, when Wolfgang was about to cast it into the fire, you begged for him to stay his hand?"

 _"I DID NOT BEG!"_ came her hot tempered response, _"I simply did not wish my life force to be burned."_

Ranger made a rather callously dark recitation, "I believe I heard the exact words, 'no please I beg of you.'"

Growling with more agitation Holo defended her stand, _"That was not over the wheat, that was about what those men planned to do to me!"_

"And I do so recall having to come to your rescue as well…" said Ranger dully.

Holo was astounded at the boldness of the man until realizing that, once again, he was in his own way, teasing her. However she was less than fond of his dark sense of humor. In fact, he was the very type to portray himself in such a manner that one would never know if he was in high spirits or was simply being his brooding self.

As they were vaulting over fallen logs, Ranger asked of her, "Will any blood do?"

Keeping her eyes acutely aware of her surroundings, Holo responded, _"Yes,'_ then as a means to create a morbid jest of her own said, _'but the blood of a human is always preferred."_

Ranger made a sudden pivot to face her and declared daringly while looking up at the great beast, "Very well but know this. I forbid you to ever consume the blood within my veins…!"

Holo was put off at the fearlessness of the impudent being before her. To so daringly come across in this manner in front of the wise wolf was beyond expression. She could only respond with a heavily annoyed vocation, _"Is your blood so precious that only the most privileged of gods and kings can have access to it!?"_

Ranger cocked his head, "It would not be appropriate…"

The ears of the wolf perked then made a toughened reprove, _"I am sure it would taste much too foul for my liking anyway."_

They continued onward rather grudgingly until coming upon a monument that was blatantly out of place, like a black sheep among the flock. It was the pigeon coup which stood atop a pillar. Gathered about some of the horizontal pegs were the the small birds who suddenly took flight at their appearance.

Ranger looked up at the great wolf god and stated his opinion as though it were fact, "Perhaps they have been startled by your presence…."

Holo chortled inwardly, _"Despite my appearance, I am something that still belongs in the wilderness. That would make you the intruder here then, would it not?"_

The masked man soon distanced himself from her and carefully approached the coup then tenderly extended his hand towards the frightened creatures. One small bird, when associating the human hand with a designated purpose, descended and allowed itself to be enclosed in his fingers. He then searched the rest of the perch to find parchment and a charcoal rod for writing.

The script thereon read,

 _"To the head of the safeguard association. The Valenfurt branch has been closed down, clients moved to competitors."_

Holo eventually approached behind him and read the note over his shoulder, _"You speak in code to inform him of what has happened, yes?"_

"Indeed, for if the message were to be intercepted, non would be the wiser to decipher it true meaning."

Ranger gave a lift and release with his hands and the bird flew away in a scurry off to destinations unknown. Holo gazed upon the winged creature for as long as it could remain in sight then looked down upon the masked man and inquired with a pressing tone, _"Well then, shall we begin?"_

Ranger assented to her eagerness and stated, "The earlier the merrier. Our efforts may hasten if we go separate ways."

 _"Very well,'_ concurred Holo, _'I will hunt near the slopes of the mountains."_

"What drives you there?" asked Ranger with well meaning innocence.

Holo looked towards the summit and replied with ethereal certainty, _"I sense that I have passed through this way before when leaving Yoites those many centuries ago. With winter approaching many animals will be preparing themselves for hibernation therefore they will be out scavenging for food and whatever else they will need. I feel that I am likely to find the most game at the foot of the mountain."_

Ranger bid farewell and called back as he was leaving, "Let us reunite here before sundown."

The wolf let out a huff of adrenaline as the granted freedom to toil in her most desired of all habitats unleashed a flood of unbound excitement in her soul as she bolted from view. She panted hard and embraced every moment to enact her agency to her fitting as she leapt over logs, cricks and rocks to find the destination her senses were leading her to. To once again embrace the natural instincts allotted at birth and were not exercised in centuries was a tender and most endearing privilege the wolf thought she would never appreciate again up until now.

This was life as it was always to be preferred by Holo. Heavy thuds and dints of her paws while rushing about the pines, sages and underbrushes with the wind flowing through her fur like the currents of water that slide over the rocky river bed. Her dashing endeavor came to a halt as her nature commanded her to do so. She had caught a scent.

Putting her snout to forrest floor she vigorously sniffed through the dead pines and aged old soil. The buck was not afar off (for that is what was detected) therefore she went prone and navigated carefully through the erect trunks of the spruces, pines and maples as to not frighten her prey. Peering around a thicket with eyes of steel and a posture of stone, Holo found the adult deer grazing about what remained of the greens.

The wolf abided it's time for her pristine moment to strike. The buck raised his head allowing the jagged points of his rack to face the heavens and curiously looked about for it suspected another presence yet had not the means to confirm it. Holo's face was eternally locked and focused on the game with eyes that forever sealed a stoney gaze. The buck made it's flaw by choosing the leisure of nurturing itself over securing it's own safety.

Holo leapt from her vegetated asylum and had the deer within the lock of her mighty jaws with unimaginable swiftness. The creature kicked and scurried fruitlessly to escape, but the wolf's jaws were as an iron trap that slowly suffocated and crushed it, all the while taking especial care not to damage the hide. Eventually the futile struggles ceased and the animal was still and dead. Holo restrained from the delightful sensation of blood on her tongue that urged her to consume the beast and appease her appetite by devouring it then and there.

She let the carcass free and marveled at her kill with dignified pride and satisfaction. It was then in this euphoria of reconnection with her animal half, that Holo saw something else in place of the buck. In her mind's eye it seemed as though, for only a moment, she saw a poor and frightened man huddled in the fettle position and trembling with fright.

It was Lawrence, or to say it was the memory of Lawrence when he first beheld Holo in her wolf form. Her mind was recalled to that day, when she was given the option to leave the merchant and pursue her own courses, returned to ensure his safety.

Her eyes softened tenderly when re-approaching the memoir. Most astounding when recalling the event was the question she secretly begged of herself; why did she stay? Though bound by contract to reimburse him she was, it was a contract that could have easily been thwarted by her might and cunning.

She was quickly removed from her trance when her sense of smell and hearing detected more game yonder. Time was of the essence, and product was to be gained, therefore she stored her trophy kill in the branch of a nearby tree so that it would remain unhindered by any other predator and swiftly moved along.

* * *

The afternoon sun was in full effect by the time the great and proud Holo was found at the pigeon coup laying on her stomach with her paws crossed in front while waiting for the return of her companion. Holo's ears detected an unnatural sound that was not common among forest noises and signified to her that Ranger was a man of his word. The wagon was being hauled through for the purpose of transporting the game in one haul.

The bobbing mien of Gallavaun was seen through the trees as he pulled the wagon to the coup with Ranger holding the reigns and Kaytaff laying in the passenger side of the box. Gallavaun suddenly let out a startled nay when seeing the massive predator but was quickly put back under control through the whoa's of his master. Holo thought if fond that all that was needed, was the master's voice to calm the animal's fears.

She noticed in the bed were a collection of squirrels, which were the kills of Kaytaff most likely. Among the more diminutive wildlife was only one deer. This only fueled the pride of Holo for when she arose, it revealed that her body was concealing the sight of five bucks that were stacked like cords of wood.

Her ears pricked when seeing the consuetude of Ranger's dismount. He was favoring his right side and gimping. She went over to him and observed him temporarily; he was in pain yet attempting to continue on as though in good health.

 _"Are you alright?"_ she asked of him.

Irritated, the masked man responded, "Do not worry for me."

 _"You are injured."_

"It is nothing."

He then walked over to the game that Holo had delivered and attempted to pick one up and hoist it over his shoulder and move into the wagon. He succeeded in the beginning with the first buck, but as he attempted to lift the second, his right side buckled and with an agonizing grunt as he dropped to a knee and cast the carcass aside to avoid a full topple. He stayed on his knee while panting with a lowered head and seemed to be filled with self loathing.

Holo, having compassion on the man, went over to pick the carcass up for him but he quickly refuted her, "I can manage it."

Forfeiting her assistance, she huffed back, _"Forgive me for having pity on you."_

"A moment's rest will do me more than your pity ever could." replied the spiteful man.

Holo shook her mien and left the man to his own devices and began to load the remaining deer into the wagon with the ease of her mighty jaws. During her ventures she would pause to take a moments glance to see how Ranger was fairing. In time he gave up the notion of carrying the animal on his shoulders and began dragging it through the dirt, all while making wheezing exhalations.

This time Holo went over and took it from him while snarling, _"You will damage the hide that way!"_

Ranger clutched at his lower ribs and glared up at her then shot back, "I told you that I can…!"

He was cut off by swift bark from the she wolf who was at her wits end with this charade of one upping, _"No you cannot, you are injured and in pain! Is it such a blow to your pride to accept help when all efforts are exhausted?"_

The masked man looked down and replied quietly with an almost pleading tone in his voice, "I cannot suffer my strength to fail me…not now…."

Holo's face softened as she lowered her head to his, _"What happened out there anyway?"_

The hood turned away from her in gaul of stubbornness. Holo was detecting something else within his sour disposition. It was not that he was overwhelmed, or that she was the only one who could help him. It was something more, something the masked man would never put into words.

Holo then spoke more gently and with reason, _"We are partners now, are we not? I am here to help and you know you cannot do this on your own, why else would you extend you hand towards me to make this agreement?"_

Ranger let out agonizing sigh that was a mixture of physical pain and emotional defeat. He motioned with his eyes towards the direction from whence he came and muttered, "Through there, you will find the answers that you seek…"

Holo casually rose up her posture and left for the area motioned to. Her powerful nose could sense the remains of a struggle that ended with Ranger victorious yet wounded. As she progressed she pondered to herself why she was assisting him, only to come to the conclusion that unlike him, she cared greatly for the sufferings of other people.

At last her nose lead her to where the stench of death was originating, for most predators could sense the deceased no matter how recently. When coming upon it, she nearly chuckled.

Back at the wagon, Ranger was found stretching his right side which left beads of sweat and perspiration soaking into his mask and caused the flesh of his face to turn pale. His body was trembling but he would not yield to the pain. He grabbed his right bicep and hoisted his arm over his head and bent over to the left to stretch the muscles and prevent further swelling. He turned his head to peer over the wagon to see Holo coming through the thicket with a full mouth.

 _"So was this your culprit?"_ she asked while dropping the carcass of a fully grown bull moose. There could have been no other explanation, for the massive beast had half his neck cut through and no fang or claw known to the she wolf could have caused it, only the markings of a sword.

Ranger grunted, "As I took aim at the deer, he charged my flank from the unseen veil of the foliage."

 _"Did he break anything other than your pride?"_ came the lighthearted tease of the ever so canny wise wolf.

Ranger simply pointed, "Load him up we have much work to do once we return to the cabin."

He then clambered into the driver's box of the wagon while fighting the resistance the sprain was vexing him with, then turned the shire around and headed towards the next destination. Holo walked side by side with the carriage and it was then that she realized what truly troubled the Ranger. He was afraid. Not of death or pain but of something else that most men fear and that is inevitable to their mortality. He feared that his best days were soon to be behind him.

Once they arrived at the cabin, Ranger dismounted and went to the rear of the cart, dropped the gate and paused. Then, instead of attempting to unload the corpses, went to one of the chests usually kept up at the front. After opening it with a small key that he kept inside one of his side pouches, opened the chest and manipulated what provisions were inside then withdrew a white wrap which most likely was to be used as a tourniquet. There was was an oddity that did not escape Holo's notice, it seemed as though there was another object of unknown description that was concealed within the wraps.

He then put himself into the cabin while Holo found it meat to begin unloading the cargo while still having the brawn of her strength at hand. In due time Ranger quitted the cabin with an unusually brisk stride in his step. Holo took a rather keenly note of it and could not help but incline herself to comment, _"That was a rather quick recovery, yes?"_

The masked man slyly made the rejoinder, "I wrapped myself in a peculiar manner to relieve myself of the pain."

Once he closed his proximity to Holo her sharp nose caught a sickly scent, she moved her snout closer to his right side and began sniffing in a probing manner and said deviously, _"That stench, I've smelled it before."_

Ranger peered over but said nothing as he kept his shoulder turned while preparing the animals to be cleaned. Holo paced around him to put her face towards his _, "The last time such an odor caught my nose was last night when you treated yourself with a mysterious ointment, before that was the treating of Jabari,'_ then cringing her eyebrows added, _'and before that was when a little boy lay in a cold sleep and was revived by an elixir of the same odor."_

Ranger paused then said quietly, "Perhaps it is time for you to revert back into your human form."

Holo heaved a gust of hot wind and went behind the cabin with a disgruntled attitude. Her mass reduced and soon the fair young girl with the wolfish features returned and soon went to garb herself. She applied the raiments after giving each one a good shaking to fling the dirt and grub away, then came the final and most cherished article. It was the jacket of her beloved Lawrence which was the only clothing among the attire that was not cast into the dirt. She closed while pressing the collar to her face with closed eyes and inhaled the odors of the well worn coat through her nostrils so that she could attain some closure through a familiar scent.

She slipped her arms through and fastened it up before her ears caught an unnatural crunch. She placed her hands in the pockets only to have her face become white.

Meanwhile, Ranger was already in the process of tethering the carcasses and beginning exsanguinate them with a bucket used to catch the blood. The antlers were removed with some degree of hinderance for the sword was not a saw. It was then, as he was beginning to skin them, Holo approached him with an indescribable look of bewilderment.

"Is something the matter?" he asked of her.

She held out her hand which had in it's possession a letter in a white envelope and said with a chilling calm that could not hide her stunned amazement, "I found this in the pocket of my…Lawrence's….jacket. Someone else has been here."

Ranger gave her an uncomfortable look then asked a question which justified the glare, "What does it say?"

Holo, with eyes in a state of paralysis, slightly shook her head and extended the note towards the masked man who accepted it and undertook the liberty to announce the contents himself. He glared over the parchment then looked up to the sky, which drove the unwanted curiosity even further within the she wolf.

"Well, who was it? What did it say?" she asked.

Ranger spoke with an unusual glimmer of dismal hope, "Our contact, the information broker; he wishes to meet with us."

Holo, seemingly floored by the secretiveness of this man of shadows, inquisitively asked for more information, "When and where? And how did he know we were here?"

Ranger put up his hand to still her excitement, "There is a tavern within the town and all it said was to meet there at our convenience."

Holo shifted her jacket and pulled down on her shirt out of habit then inquired, "Should we go down now then, yes?"

"It would not hurt us to expedite our meeting."

"What of the carcasses, surely they will attract other animals."

"I will have Kaytaff stay behind."

He then turned to the hound who was laying on his side nearby a tree and quickly bolted to his feet when hearing his master whistle. Once the dog approached the swordsman, we was simply pointed towards the carcasses and was told, "Guard."

Ranger and Holo then began to mount onto the wagon. Before Holo climbed up, she turned to the shepherd dog and whispered, "If I find your teeth marks on my kills it will not be the wrath of your master that shall be your end."

Kaytaff let off a simple bark to show his dis-appreciation for that remark. Though his understanding and knowledge of human words were limited, when Holo spoke, he could understand her meaning clearly. Once the she wolf took her place on the coach, it was turned around and pulled down the road back to Valenfurt.

* * *

"Exactly what is the name of this tavern?" inquired Holo as the wagon pulled into the marshy streets of mud through Valenfurt which made the roads soggy and undesirable.

Ranger looked around at the wooden structures with the inhabitants scattering about their ways and responded, "If you had read the letter you would have known, after all it was delivered to your jacket."

"Yes but I felt that you would have made better sense of it than I." rejoined Holo's taxing tone.

The masked pilot of the coach inclined his head and said, "It is called 'The Gold Nugget.'"

Holo looked upon some of the people whose filthy disposition caused her to voice a non intending outburst, "Gold is not the word I would use when describing this town."

Ranger corrected, "This particular settlement is used for the brunt labor of mining coal, silver and gold. There is a sister town a few small leagues from here where they who have better fortunes and skill make use of these minerals for the betterment of their society."

Holo then observed with a simple probe, "The people of the sister town oppress these ones then, no?"

Ranger was quick to reply, "They oppress themselves. You will not find one among these sort who will take the initiative to learn themselves in the arts of renovation and true business. You will find that more than half of the population of this town will be easily spotted at the tavern. They simply drown themselves away while blaming others for their hard run ins with with life. Not once do they take thought of what they themselves can do to improve their situations."

"What of the governing body? Surely they can use these resources for their own." inclined Holo.

His voice became more subtle, "They are foolish men who fear the imagery of appearing to be greedy, therefore they sell what was earned by the sweat of the laborer's brow without consent."

"So then if I am not mistaken,' concurred Holo, 'No one here is entitled to their earnings?"

"That is correct."

"Hmmm,' pondered Holo who then made a unique inquiry, 'Selling gold and silver would bring in a high amount of profit, where does that money go?"

Ranger assented with his eyes and said, "Look yonder."

Holo set her eyes ahead and found an edifice that clearly was inconspicuous to the rest of the scenery. Atop a small hill was a grand mansion made of granite exteriors and pillars of white marble. The great structure was at least four stories high with many levels with dozens of windows that all had silk curtains flaunting through its transparency. The doors which led into it were oak with handles of gold and knockers of silver. To complete this monument of superiority was a black iron fence which looked more as a barrier to divide the inferior from the superior than an actual means of a first line defense.

Holo could easily determine it to be the house of the governing body and replied heartlessly, "How typical."

Ranger then added to her disgust, "They also put a heavy taxation on these people."

"As if they would need it."

"They are told it is for the better good and how this money will be used to care for all their needs…"

"But I am sure that they see none of these benefits,' returned Holo with satirical gravity, 'From what I have learned from humans, is that there are only the idiots who lead them and the idiots who believe it."

The wagon was stopped in a designated area for carriages, before Ranger dismounted he turned towards her and replied with a remark that complimented her ideology, "From what I have learned from mankind, is that governments have only done two things exceptionally well; kill people and take their money."

As Holo let herself down she could not help but bring herself to say, "Finally something we can agree on."

Once the wagon was secure they made their way through the walkways and sectioned groups of individuals. The forecast was heavy as the sky was painted thick with the light led color of the unending clouds. Holo took an unlikable fancy to the eyes of the the passerby's who gave unfriendly glares as they passed by. As a precaution she double checked that the ushanka was placed atop her head to cover her ears, and to her relief it was so.

"Do these people find beauty a threat to their own livelihood?" said she with a sincere vanity.

"More likely they are wary of newcomers." answered the hood.

After a few moments of pacing about they alas found 'The Gold Nugget.' It was a typical saloon style edifice complete with a double swinging door that served as the entrance. Before Ranger opened the door he turned to Holo and said with hesitation, "About this contact…be patient with him."

Holo sighed and rolled her eyes in reference to the individual they were to soon meet, "Oh dear, one of those."

Cautiously they entered. The hostelry was filled with numerous round tables were men were sitting and enjoying their intoxicating beverages or playing a card game here and there. There were women, but only the type who were hired on only to take patrons to their personal quarters for extra gain. This of course caught the attention of a few groups near the entrance when Holo came on scene. For she was a very beautiful and young, yet modestly dressed and in the company of a very aggressive looking fellow, which heightened confusion as to what her purpose would be upon being here, and dashing their hopes that she was not for sale.

After peering around Ranger spotted an empty table with two chairs on opposite sides of each other that sat next to the wall on their left. They both moved towards while navigating around drunkards and gamblers who made certain displeasures known through their steely gazes which Holo found to be more of an annoyance than a threat. Once they took their seats they were quickly addressed by one of the servers who was a scantily clad woman who wore only a corset and short breeches which were obviously applied for quick removal when the need arose.

"Can I get yer somethn' to start with?" she asked in credulous accent with a tone that declared that she failed in mastering the command of her own native language.

"Oh I believe we will be fine for now." said Holo with a calm tone to avoid too much suspicion.

The maiden smiled with disrespect, "Ya must be new here sunshine. We are a saloon not a shelter."

Holo sighed while rubbing her brows, "A pitcher of water then."

The waitress made a ditzy, "Ya want water puddin' then I reckon who sink your pretty little face in the horse troff."

Holo shot an intimidating glare back and said, "Do you have a simple cider or punch then?"

The waitress nodded with that ridiculing grin which the she wolf found to be insufferable, "We sure do but that ain't what we specialize in." She then turned to the brooding hunk sitting across and stroked his shoulder, "We only want to serve the things that will take a man's mind off his troubles. Which are spirits and flesh."

Ranger slowly set his head towards the groper with such a hard scowl that his eyes nearly bordered demonic. The offense was not the offer, it was simply being touched without consent. The waitress pulled her hand away while Holo said, "We are on a tight budget your cheaper and _NON_ alcoholic beverages will have to do." She spited at the order somewhat, for a lugger to wash down her frustrations would be ideal in a moment such as this.

The waitress looked over Holo's body and face and replied, "Well darln' if ya got a thin pocket book, we could definitely help ya fill it. After all with a face and a figure like yours…"

"Not interested!" snapped the wise wolf who was becoming more testy the longer this ordeal was being carried out. The waitress only giggled and walked away.

Ranger sighed, "Let us try to keep a lower profile while we are here."

Holo only glared at him then could think of nothing else but to spit her tongue at him. She was hungry and fighting the hormones her impregnated body was skewing.

"How shall we know when your contact is here?" she asked with a slight fizzle.

"Leave that to me." replied the masked man.

She lifted her head off her hand when hearing the crowd noises die down again. This time it was a familiar face to Holo, but an un-welcomed one to everyone else. It was the independent Holy man who was preaching among the crowds in front of the silver statue of the wolf god Nazani. He took his hat off and saluted the evil stares with a kindly grin and walked to the bar where the tender was filling the rounds.

The Bartender did not even ask for his order, he only glared at him with a sulk while cleaning out small mug. The Holy man put his arm on the surface and decided to start by saying, "If it is not any trouble to you kind sir, would you happen to have white wine?"

The bartender spat in the mug then set it down harder than he should, then turned and grabbed a bottle. He uncorked it and began filling up the mug, then, instead of capping the bottle, continued pouring it all over the man's wrist, up his arm and back down. The Holy man nodded with a complexion of unusual understanding as if to accept that he brought about himself his own devices.

"Don't worry,' said the barkeep while taking up the mug, 'this one's on the house." he then threw the contents into the patron's face. He staggered back and began to wipe the alcohol from his eyes which irritated him greatly but would not give the satisfaction to the jeering crowd to hear his moan.

Holo went to arise and help the man, but Ranger caught her by the arm and had her sit down.

"Now let's get one thing straight!" ordered the bartender to the missionary whose eyes had gone red. "The last thing we need in this town is some fool telling us to believe in a God who tells us what we can and cannot do while hearing how we are all going to burn in some hellfire from a deceitful, power hungry villain once a week for the rest of our lives!"

The man, who surprisingly was not at all wrathful, replied, "Surely if I have caused offense I am sorry, I only wished to share the goodness of my life with others. No harm intended."

"Let me ask you something!' interjected the furious bartender, "The gods who we believe in say they dwell in the mountains providing us with gold and silver. What evidence do we have to prove this?" He then motioned behind him a type of glass box which had precious stones and metals encased therein. "See these? These are the signs and evidences of our gods and these are our salvation!" There was an approving cheer from the other patrons at the end of this speech.

The Holy man nodded and replied calmly yet so sweetly, "The fruits of the God I worship are not that of the earthly things but of peace, long suffering and good will towards all men."

"But you have never seen him?" replied the barkeep with doubting speculation.

"Without faith even seeing is not enough."

With a droll with bartender let out, "FAITH! It does nothing in acquiring true happiness!"

The Holy man replied tenderly, "True happiness comes from knowing the truthfulness of the gospel which has the power to change men for the better, _I_ am the _evidence_ of such a change."

Pointing his finger back at him, the skeptic challenged, "Tell me then, if God really exists and the church truly has turned away from his will, then where is he today? Whenever we worship Shalashaska or Nazani, we are not struck down. Whenever the church has its armies to march on pagan lands to make them submit even by the shedding of blood, why does he not stop it? Does not the Holy book say 'Thou shalt not kill?!'" Then leaning over and becoming more converted to his own convictions said, "And if you truly are on the Lord's errand, why does he not strike me down when I mistreat you?"

The Holy man looked down and said nothing in which the barkeep pointed towards the exit and said, "Get out."

The people clapped and cheered as the publicly humiliated individual quitted the saloon and was not seen again. Holo shook her head and said quietly, "Such a cruel town. How can they even think they are better than the church. Though I myself do not believe in such fantasies I still never…" she would have continued however Ranger's look caught her attention.

He was erect in the seat and looking past her. She checked over her shoulder and did not see anything unusual then asked, "What is it?"

Ranger then voiced a rather bizarre sentence, "Is there a special hour for the hollow?"

He was answered by a voice behind him which said slyly, "Only in the morning."

Suddenly, another figure moved into view from behind Ranger. He was a thickly hooded and cloaked man in a forrest green robe who pulled up a seat besides them.

"And you are?" asked Holo with distrust.

Motioning towards the masked man the stranger said with a slimy tone, "Why the information broker of course…"

"He is our contact." said Ranger.

Immediately, Holo began to fire off questions in hope and desperation, "Where is Lawrence? How do we get him back? What does Jurgen want?"

An odd hiss came from the broker's mouth, "I can answer all, if you have the money for it."

Holo's heart sank, "We only have two silver."

"Well that will be enough to get you on the path to discover everything else for yourself."

"Speak then." said Ranger.

The robed figure began speaking with a deviously cunning tone, "Fortunately my dear you are in pagan country which I am surprised you are not flaunting about to be worshipped already."

"How do you know that I…?"

"That you are the wise wolf of Pasloe?" interrupted the broker, "Or that your poor mate has been held captive by the insurer leaving his pregnant wife behind to stumble around looking for him?"

Holo was taken completely off guard, "How do you know that?"

"This world tell me everything, my hearing is greater than yours." he said with a smile which showed a yellowish flesh around his lips which bore a thin long fang in front of a forked tongue.

"You are a serpent god." stammered Holo.

"Indeed, you know that snakes can hear through the earth? Your little ears may perk at the sound of a lie but my skin can tell me more than your ears ever could." He closed his eyes and concentrated, "Heartbeats, tension, changes in breathing vibrations tell me all. I can know a state of mind without ever having to ask. I could put my ear to the ground and hear all manner talk. Even the most feared of gods came to me to gain information over their enemies. Even the quivering Dana Ruebens has come to me in search for answers."

"So why resign yourself to this work?" inquired the she wolf with a grudge.

The snake man flared his tongue, "The same reason you resigned yourself to yours."

Holo's raised a brow as she did not wholly understand his meaning who was answered as the broker continued, "The one thing in this world that gets you by is not mystical ability or monstrous strength, it's money. Knowledge is power, information can be weaponized, therefore the more valuable it is, the more men are willing to pay to obtain it."

"Speaking of information." said the Ranger who was hitting the height of his patience. He then put two coins on the table and almost demanded, "What are you selling us?"

The broker quickly snatched up the two silver and said, "Jurgen, or Lord De Buhr as he's known up here, is plotting to have the two of you taken out of the picture. If you make it far enough to his mansion you will meet resistance unlike anything you've ever encountered along the way."

"Such as?" asked Holo.

The snake man hissed towards her, "If you don't want information on how to find your love then so be it."

"Fine, where can we find Lawrence?"

Nodding but waiting as the waitress returned with the cider for her to depart once she served her purpose, the snake man then continued, "For two silver you only get this much, the sister town from here, Cross Iron, seek out the trading guild run by a man named Evgeni, you will find what you seek from there."

"Who is he?" asked Holo.

The broker sighed with an unfavorable tease, "You've hit your toll on that."

Holo nodded and began to serve herself some cider and sampled it. Ranger leaned forward and said, "I will determine how much our money gains for us. I want to know what Jurgen has planned concerning the girl. What is his motive?"

Holo looked up as the snake bowed his head, "The most I will say on that is that it concerns Irawa Weir Muheddhund."

Ranger sat back and contemplated with a posture of fear and conclusion. Even Holo raised her head as the phrase called to her mind as well. However she was not content, "Is that it then?"

The broker looked at her almost in a stupor, "Surely _you_ can put the pieces together."

Holo declined her neck, as to say she was oblivious to the wider scheme.

Looking towards Ranger the snake said, "You mean _he_ of all people has kept you in the dark, surely what he can tell you is more valuable than any gold you could ever have."

She looked towards Ranger with an almost offended gaze, "What is he talking about?"

Ranger shot his fiery glance towards the snake and said aggressively, "Keep your tongue behind your teeth!"

The snake hissed with a laugh, "Have you even told her where she is yet?"

Ranger snarled with his eyebrows in which the broker was becoming even more infatuated with Holo's ignorance. "Oh you have been away for so, so long that it has melted your memory, how amusing!"

Holo was gritting with hatred and nearly shouted, "Speak sense!"

"Tell me, when you were hunting, did you find any of it familiar?"

This quelled the anger of the she wolf as she responded, "It did, however that is only natural instinct."

"Or deja vu."

Holo was again silenced before saying, "What do you mean?"

Becoming more jester like the snake responded with sneaky superiority, "Even you should recognize your lost home."

"…!"

The broker then smiled with his eyes and flicked out his tongue, "That's right my little wolf, you're in the territories of Yoites."


	13. Wolf and Business Habits

Chapter 11

Wolf and Business Habits

Though festive and lively the patrons of 'the Gold Nugget' appeared, there was one among them whose facial features was that of perturbed astonishment which was far from any merriness expected to be seen within the hostelry. The astounded face turned towards the masked one next to her and stammered with trembling lips.

"Did you know we were in Yoites?" asked Holo with a tone of retroactive distrust to what ever the answer may be.

Instead of answering her plea, Ranger turned towards the serpent god and ignored the dynamic inquiry all together by addressing the latter, "Who is this Evgeny in Cross Iron?"

The snake man gave a smile that complimented his character, "A man who can serve as the gateway to all your predicaments if handled correctly of course."

Becoming all the more negatively aroused, Holo gave a sputtering demand, "Can you not be more helpful than this?"

Slanting his head in which only one of his long and thin pupiled eye was in full view from the draped hood, the information broker replied with an unnerving coo, "I'm being as helpful as your two trenni is worth."

Suddenly both her palms smote the table as she unexpectedly made a voiced aggression, "This is my husband!"

This caught the attention of a view fellow customers who peered over their shoulders to validate the source of the commotion, then went back to their own endeavors. Holo's outburst did not go unpunished, for the waitress, whom she found to be unendurable, approached the table.

"Ya having troubles little lady?" asked the server with a smirk, which nearly drove Holo to violence.

"We are fine!" caromed the she wolf.

The hostess gave an obnoxious snigger, for she found this amusing, "I can still fetch ya some alcohol darling if that'll cool yer nerves."

Reaching the climax of her patience Holo sharply responded, "If you do not leave us in peace, I am going to scream!"

The attendant then left them be only to be called upon by another man who wished for other appetites to be fulfilled by simply grabbing hold of her waist and having her sit in his lap. Holo rolled her eyes and huffed at this shameless display of unchasteness, then turned towards the broker who was helping himself to a mug of cider.

"Well I suppose then that some thanks are in order then, true?" said she with defeated gratefulness.

The snake man cocked his neck and as if to show some sympathy then returned, "Do not be discouraged, just because I did not tell you all, does not mean you can't discover it."

Holo then looked to Ranger who posed himself with his arms crossed and appeared to be stewing within his own mind. She then reset her subtle gaze upon the broker and muttered, "Do not worry, consider the cider a tip, a token of our good will and faith in you, that your information is accurate."

The lips of the serpent being tinged upwards as he began to refill the vessel with the pitcher and replied with a sneer, "Allow me to show you mine."

He then put the inner rim of his mug under his left fang and pressed. With a curl of the lip a jet of venom shot into the cider in which he arose shortly after and offered it to the man who was preparing to take the lusting waitress to the rooms above. Placing the mug on the table he slapped the patron on the shoulder and said with good will towards his fellow man, "Some liquid courage my friend?"

The man was unanimously grateful and consumed the intoxicated beverage wholly within seconds. After this exaggerated display of random generosity, the man took his wench upstairs to be alone for the time being which left the broker to return to his seat with a devilish grin painted across his face.

"Poisoning a stranger is how you exercise a token of trust on our behalf?" inquired the befuddled Holo.

"Oh fear not my well meaning little wolf, it won't kill him; not in that dose anyway."

"But what has he done to us to fall prey to such a trick?"

The snake man said with self gratifying charm, "That waitress was burdensome to you, her plans for coition shall be wrecked when she is vomited upon."

Holo nodded then changed subjects, "Which way to Cross Iron?" said she with an inner longing to hasten this journey and be reunited with her love.

The broker arose and slighted, "Better to ask; how will you afford to get there? Evgeny will not meet with anyone other than merchants or Beatrice."

"Who is Beatrice?"

The broker respired one of his heart crushing respires then said in the very spirit of making this encounter a rapid departure, "I believe you have asked enough questions."

He attempted to rise until the cold aggression of Ranger's voice pierced each soul, "Yes but there is one question you will answer for me."

The snake eyes turned towards him with an inexpressible glare of confusion and acrimony, "And that is?" said he failing to keep his nerves from reverberating in the waves of his voice.

Ranger's head turned slowly in with such a devastating scowl that even the broker was stiffened and Holo was put on guard.

"The man who plays the role of Jurgen's enforcer, wearing a black tunic….Who Is He…?" demanded the masked man with a subtle threat in his tone.

Taking a moment to recollect his slithering dominance, the snake man replied with a repudiating whisper, "What more can you offer me than just two trenni to divulge that information to you?"

Ranger leaned forward and gave a penetrating stare before making a response that doubled as a perilous promise, "Your life."

An antagonizing hiss followed in which the response was, "You are not fooling anyone, I know what this is about."

Ranger intensified his stance, "Then you should also know the lengths I will exert upon myself to see it through."

"I cannot say for sure if he is whom you suspect, even if I did I wouldn't tell you."

"Then I would discover it for myself, and if that be the case then pray our paths would never again cross."

Holo, in the meantime, rapidly exchanged glances between the feuding individuals with as much perplexity as there was hostility among them. She had not even the faintest idea of the history that tied them together.

The snake man arose and walked away, his stride and posture resembling more of a slithering shadow than a normal human making his way on his own two feet. He stopped at the bar and put the two trenni down and said, "Keep the rest for tip."

Ranger and the she wolf were then left alone from there on out. Holo took the last mug and used it as a means to drain the remaining cider from the pitcher. Once it was all consumed, Ranger broke his posture and said as he was making plans to leave, "Shall we then?"

Before the she wolf could fully internalized all that had transpired, the swashbuckler was already at the door. She quickly bolted after him, who by this time had already moved himself outside and was heading towards the wagon, once she had went through the doors she called out to him.

"Is there anything else you wish to tell me?"said she with a tone of disapproving duplicity.

Ranger stopped and moved his profile just enough to catch her with the corner of his eye. She continued on as she was approaching him, "You did not tell me that Valenfurt was within the borders of Yoites."

Ranger then made a pondering inquisition, "And you feel it would have made a difference?"

She put her hands to her chest and protested, "This is my home! I have not seen it for centuries."

The masked man then made a quick reply as he returned to his journey to the wagon, "It would only have served as a distraction."

Holo could scarcely believe the words she was hearing, therefore she chased after him and continued to press other matters, "But there is more, he seemed to know you. In fact he seemed to know you in ways that you found distasteful!"

Ranger was not stopping nor making any notion that he was to reply in which Holo ran in front of him and stopped him with her hands, "He said that you of all people could tell me more than I could ever wish to know. I have the feeling that it goes beyond the information you have obtained while working for the count."

Ranger, as always, refused to give up his reluctance to the wolf girl and let silence be his response. Holo spoke more quietly but with more yearning, "I am not a simpleton; the familiarities I have seen you display hints to something more. The way the serpent spoke, it was almost as if he knew you personally and that there is a greater history at play that I am not aware of." She then moved closer and asked with pleading eyes in a calmer yet beckoning tone that fit well her yearning to know all the mysteries within his head, "Who are you? And why is it that you do what you do?"

The masked man eventually moved his eyes towards her and said so subtly that it sent shivers up her spine, "If we live long enough, all will be revealed to you in time."

He then moved his way around her to prepare the wagon for their return to the cabin.

* * *

As the shire was pulling the wagon up through the backroads, Holo withdrew her tail and began stroking it. In this instance, it was not a mere grooming habit which drove her, but of contemplation. Ranger took note of her quashed attitude and eventually said to make some form of amends, "It was never intended to be an insult,' Holo starred upon him with interest as he went on, 'If you were to discover that Valenfurt is apart of the old lands known as Yoites, it could have been problematic to your judgement."

Holo gazed upon him with a blank stare before returning to her tail, "I happen to be an excellent judge of character, and I do apologize for my outburst. It is only I have longed to see my home, and now that I am here, I do not know what to do."

Ranger then corrected, "Theoretically we are not in Yoites, or that is to say, it is considered more of a provincial territory in this day and age. We would have yet a ways to go if you were to see your native lands."

With his face set upon the trail, she glanced up at him with her eyes with tender want that stemmed from an aged desire, "Do you think we will make it that far?"

The masked man let out a soft respire through his nostrils before responding, "It may be for the best if we do not."

The ears atop her head stretched upwards faster than her contrast could make the transition. No words within her vocabulary could adequately describe the hurricane of emotions swirling within her bosom. Her curiosity pushed her to extract more details on the statement but then quickly deduced with her reasoning that perhaps she was not ready to see what had become of her beloved home and aside from this, the man would never yield a straightforward answer even on the best of days.

"Have you any idea what your contact said concerning Jurgen's motive?"

Ranger began to massage his ribs to press the wrap underneath his vest closer into his skin, leaving Holo to conclude that whatever remedy he applied beneath it needed to be rubbed in further to reduce the pain, while he answered, "I have heard that phrase before, however the tongue is lesser known."

"That is not what I asked.' interjected the she wolf, 'I too have recalled that phrase, and I as well cannot remember fully the meaning. Have you any guesses?"

"Guesses avail nothing."

Holo rubbed her brow in taxation then out of her frustration moved to another topic that would yield more fruit for the sake of making leeway in any degree. "What of the message written in blood? 'Can the warrior conceal the fight? Can the wolf withhold the bark yet yield the bite?' What do you suppose it meant?"

Ranger made a wispy inhale then pronounced with the surety Holo was expecting, "It is a challenge."

"How so?"

After tugging back on the reigns to keep Gallavaun at a steadier pace (for he began moving too fast for the wagon to handle on the windy roads) he declared his reasoning, "He said that Jurgen was know as Lord De Buhr in these regions which plays both in and out of our favor."

Holo quickly pondered and answered before him, "That would mean he would hold an office of power, true?"

"Yes, which means he has more money, power and resources than originally thought. He could possibly even posses a form of territorial control. However for every strength that is made bare a weakness shall make itself known. In summary he would not want his activities be brought to the public eye."

"That would be detrimental for him seeing how he is a public figure, yes?"

"You speak true, however this escapade applies also to the safe guard association as well."

Holo, when having enough of the evidence before her to extend her knowledge and decipher the true meaning of the script written in blood replied, "In other words, the challenge is to see if we can hunt one another while remaining under a shroud so that kings and authorities will not be alerted to one another's activities. Then that would explain why the count and Stephano never reported one another to the local militia for they both then would be compromised and exposed, therefore Jurgen still wishes to use this deterrent so that he may go about his work with little resistance."

There was neither denial or affirmation in regards to her concluding verbiage of the whole matter, however the she wolf proudly flicked her tail for silence normally meant that he had nothing left to say for it had all been spoken and it had all been accurate. She returned to grooming her pride and joy with so much self satisfaction that even the charred and bristled ends of the recently white tip did not vex her in the moment.

The masked man took note of this victory of which her pride was placed in and replied with a dismal tone, "I do hope for your sake, you know how to skin and clean an animal."

With lifted eyebrows she turned to him, "I beg your pardon."

"Every hunter must prepare his or her trophy."

"This is already known to me, what are you playing at?"

"I will not clean the deer you have slain, even if you are squeamish for it."

Grunting she declared to him, "I am Holo the wise wolf! Blood and viscera of living things to not disturb me!"

The wagon finally found it's location at the cabin at this point in time, in which Ranger ceased Gallavaun's trot, reached back and grabbed a small knife and handed it to Holo while saying, "That relieves me. Let us be swift, I have one moose and one deer compared to your five."

Holo took the knife within her possession with a role of the eyes and dismounted the seat. As the anomalous duo made their way to their game, Kaytaff peered around with a surprised and guilty stare in his innocently forced eyes as his mouth was puffed out with one of the dead squirrels dangling off both sides of his jaws. Ranger inspected his own kills while Holo did the same and fortunately they were in the same quality in which they were last left, for the dog's sake.

The masked man started with the moose for it was the creature that would consume the most amount of time to prepare. Unclasping his sword he made the correct incisions in order to gut the large beast. In the meantime, Holo studied his technique in which the man took note and said, "If you wish for guidance, I can assist"

The she wolf locked her posture and sharply returned with a sour disposition, "You despaired against my attempts to assist you, so I shall likewise turn down your proposal."

He kept his eyes on her for a few moments more before, to her bewilderment, they softened slightly before returning to the task in in which he was recently engaged. She wondered if perhaps he had in some way regretted his conduct towards her in the contemporary of the hour. Perhaps his offering of assistance was a mere way of him expressing a restitution, on the counter note however, he appeared to be a man who perceived himself above such ceremonies.

Holo glanced down at the knife in her hand then said aloud, "Would it not save more time to sell the game as they are to a nearby meat shop?"

Ranger at this time was prying the prone section of the moose open allowing the viscera to fall into a barrel he had underneath for collection before responding, "Yes, however he may charge less to balance out the price of the labor he would have to exercise in order to gain what he needs."

She nodded then went to approach the five tethered carcasses. The antlers had all been removed, now that all that needed to be done was simply skin and clean the creatures in hopes to obtain profit through them. She became uneasy and only resigned herself to gawk at animals with an estranged uncertainty.

"Time is of the essence." said Ranger while finishing what remained with the moose before moving on to his deer.

Holo continued to peer at her warped reflection given off by the steel of the knife before saying with a profound epiphany, "You know it is strange, though I have hunted many a times…' then turning her head towards him, 'I have never used a knife to mutilate any creature in my life. I never thought the sensation would be so different."

Twas true what she spoke, for Holo had performed such similar deeds with the extent of her natural instinct at hand, that is to say when she was as her wolf form, however in the form of a fair lass the act of cutting into what was once living tissue was less instinctive and an art that had to be learned. She crooked her neck towards him and said with tender humility, "Perhaps I could benefit from a lesson on how to clean them."

The masked man briefly ceased what he was doing as if to contemplate, then forfeited his undertaking and made his way to her with his own knife. There was an odd standstill between the two as they faced each other in close proximity, one of such that could not be put into the simplest of words.

Alas Ranger held out his blade to her carcass and said, "Make the incisions here and follow it all the way down to the neck."

Holo nodded with a pleasant smile, for in her mind and perhaps as well as his; Apology given and apology accepted.

* * *

It was just before sundown to where we see our two adventures making their way back down the canyon and once again to Valenfurt. This time they had all their provisions within their supply and the hour was generous enough for the market to allow.

Holo, as usual, spent her precious free time grooming her tail however she would not be extending more effort to enjoy the act if not for a bandage wrapped around the thumb of her left hand. Coincidentally, she had decided to make haste in the skinning for if the hour grew too late then they would be delayed another day until the stalls and vendors would make themselves available to sell their cargo. And in that haste, Holo put more her effort into speed instead of technique and as an end result the blade left its mark on her hand in which it had to be bound.

She began to manipulate the bandage for additional freedom of movement but was forbidden by Ranger who quickly spoke, "Keep the binding tight."

Sticking out the afflicted tactile member, Holo murmured with less sophistication than expected for her maturity, "I cannot even feel my thumb, look here the color has gone from it!"

He understood the true intent behind the complaint; it made the grooming of her tail a more foreign endeavor than a familiar one. In this state she found it more meat to simply blame the man who tied it so, but was abruptly put in check when he said with callous reasoning, "Are you sure you wish to have full feeling in your hand?"

She huffed, for she knew the logic behind his words was to express the agency that she could enact either numbness or pain in her afflicted area. This only left her with a feeble defense for her pride, "I was only doing it the way you had told me."

Ranger's mood changed to a more unexpected calmness, "You moved too swiftly for what your experience could dictate, even the wisest of lessons cannot prevent the calamities of such follies."

"Hmph! Perhaps you should have not given me such a dull knife!" said she with a heavy pout.

He reached back into the wagon and retrieved the blade she was bidden to borrow and replied, "Let us see." He then held out the back of his thumb and rested the edges at an angle upon the nail. With a few gentle swipes, a few shavings came off, in which he replied, "The edges are not dull, only the wielder.'

With a brow creased in the very angles of eternal fury, Holo shot her face towards him and nearly bellowed, "You dare conclude the wise wolf Holo as a dull wit!?"

A deep breath was sucked in through the mask of the man as he closed his eyes and changed his mood. This left the she wolf to conclude with brisk rationalization that the man was taking upon himself the moment to teach.

Holding the blade to his eyes he began to lightly twirl it around and around. This astonished Holo to see the skill portrayed for the steel fell between his fingers and was pushed about with the edges coming close to the nooks of his hand, yet no flesh was marred as the knife continued to circulate through. While still persisting in this demonstration he asked of her, "Tell me, do you know why it is that I am to do this without drawing blood?"

Shaking her head, Holo said with subdued circumvention, "Because your skill at it surpasses my own, I understand!"

Ranger then retook the knife by the handle to embody its stationary state and corrected with keenly patience, "Because I allow the knife to do the work for me."

Her ears flexed as she leaned further forward and inquired, "What are you getting at?"

"Your attempts were too vigorous. Instead of allowing the blade to do its part, you wished wholly for the responsibility to fall on yourself."

"In lames terms please." she moaned.

"You worked too fast." said he with a begrudging to her attitude that disrupted the mood of this precious education.

Holo then pondered with some annoyance, "Well then if you knew that this would happen then why did you encourage me to skin the creature myself? Or is my pain your pleasure?"

Ranger kept his polarized pupils on the width of the knife and replied, "It would do you well to learn how to be proficient with a blade, for I may not always be here to protect you."

She nearly scoffed with hysteria, "I am Holo the wise wolf, you think that I of all people need your protection?! Honestly I do not think you give me the credit that is due."

With a slight raise of the eyebrows the man replied, "Not as you are. Your formalities only increase when you are in wolf form. As a petite woman, you can easily become overpowered."

Holo quickly neutralized her face to a more blank complexion and replied, "That may be, however I can sense danger from greater distances. Aside from that, all I would need is a few grains of wheat and I would no longer need your protection or any weapon to save my life, am I right?"

Ranger was motionless and said nothing in return. Holo perceived this as a personal victory and relaxed herself with grace and satisfaction. However the lesson was not yet over, for as she transitioned herself to a tranquil state there was a loud thump that caught her off guard. Sitting in marginal proximity to her right foot was the knife. Ranger had hurled and transfixed the blade only a finger's width from her sole.

Swiftly moving her foot away she irately said, "Have you lost your mind?! You nearly impaled me!"

With louder yet calmer voice, Ranger replied with an assenting tone, "Could you not have simply ingested the wheat to avoid the danger?"

She paused for a great moment. She knew well what it was he had implied. Though severely a force to be reckoned with she was, there was brief elapse of time to take upon herself her wolf form. It need not take much to exploit that one minuscule moment when she was vulnerable. By doing this demonstration, Ranger had shown her that one split second of a calculation, one slight dither of recklessness, one jot of error is all it took to bring one's mortality to a fatal end.

Holo reached down and plucked the knife up into her possession and looked upon it with profound interest. During her entrapment of thought the man asked of her, "Tell me, if the pagan gods really are so powerful and have nothing to fear of humans, then why hide from them?"

Shooting her head towards him she was about to answer however the words caught in her throat leaving her to muster an insecure, "We do not want them to be afraid."

"Because _they_ are a dangerous force on the earth and it is you who also does not give them the credit that is due either."

She had not rejoinder at the moment, for she had always thought humans as curious and entertaining yet always weaker and lesser species. Though never concluding them as a thing naught but now realized their place in the world weighed heavily upon the dominions of nature.

"Very well then you have made your point." said she, "I will carry this with me wherever we go just in the happenstance that I cannot use the power of the wheat so that I may preserve my life. Will that make you happy?"

The wagon at this point had been pulled back into Valenfurt in which Ranger let out a slight huff which almost sounded like a silent chortle, "Only a fools trust their lives to a weapons."

At this point the wagon was being hauled back into Valenfurt to where their goods could be bartered for. Holo looked about the streets and said more to herself than to the man she had a reluctant companionship with, "We must find a butchers shop."

Before Ranger could make a reply Holo called out to a passerby who was on his way to satisfy his own undertakings, "You there sir!' she voiced aloud, 'Where might we find a butcher's shop?"

The pedestrian scowled at the notion of having his daily routine interrupted and merely pointed in the direction to where she would find what she sought. He looked as though he wished to say something but in the end held his tongue, either out of respect for her beauty or fear of the man next to her.

Gallavaun was steered to the left at a muddy intersection before Holo was able to decipher with a point of the index finger, "Lo there, that is the place. I can smell the raw meat."

With the same amount of acknowledgment a statue would have for it's observers, Ranger guided the wagon up to the shop and there ended its transit. Holo was the first to disembark and quickly rushed inside to find the butcher behind a red stained, wooden counter beginning to file away his wares and close for the evening.

He took note of her as he was removing his hematic apron and inquired with a gruff voice, "What can I do you for little lady? I'm closing soon."

She quickly piped up, "Good sir I have a wagon filled with venison, antler and skin of both deer and moose and the furs of rodents. How much will you take them for?"

The butcher's eyebrows tinged with some frustration for selling his goods extended less hours than purchasing. Rubbing his eyes he asked of her, "How fresh are the kills?"

"A few hours at least and not a moment more." said she with hopeful enthusiasm.

He let out a sigh yet showed that he was a more rational being in this town than most and informed with sympathetic regret, "I am not a trading firm so I could not hope to pay even half of what they're worth, but I can pay you the most in this town."

"Well…' mused Holo, 'I have one moose, six deer and three squirrel. What would you be willing to pay?"

With a remorseful grimace the butcher stated, "Thirty silver."

Holo's heart went through a plummet in feeling. In her own experiences, furs could trade in the hundreds in high enough quantity. Therefore she attempted to sway his stance.

"The animal are already skinned and the antlers removed, this alone will take away the price of labor on your behalf."

"Thirty five silver then…"

Holo attempted to make one more push and chose so carefully, "That is most generous of you however have you noticed the changing of the seasons?"

The butcher let off a soft face for he knew well what was to be implied next, "Winter vastly approaches, I know."

Holo held both her hands to her chin while having her finger interlocked, "Then you know that it shan't be long until the animals will hibernate. Atop of this, the wolves and bears in the forests will grow more ravenous to hunt down their prey making it all the more hazardous for any hunter to trek into the woods thus slowing your business, am I right?"

Closing his eyes and fighting the churning of his head, the butcher nodded.

She then smirked with the left dimple of her lip and stated, "How long will it be until you can have meat to sell. The entrails are all collected for you to make sausage and the carcasses are prepared for steak. May I ask for fifty?"

She knew well it was too high a price however it was a tactic in bargaining. For the butcher's eyes widened and said, "Forty, that's my final offer."

She chose to close there for she knew he would not be moved. "Deal." said she.

Then motioning to the door, "Shall we take a look."

Another tactic that the man fell for yet left Holo more surprised that she had succeeded in, was that they had agreed to a price without examination of the product itself. Any merchant would have insisted upon this in any engagement, especially Lawrence.

Scratching his neck the butcher went outside to inspect what he would be trading for and prayed it would be worth the forty silver. He stopped outside the door when seeing Ranger leaning his back against the wagon who turned and inquired with a near frigid demand, "What have you settled on?"

The butcher walked up with caution and said with an innocent stillness, "Forty Silver."

Ranger squinted, "You realize that life and limb was risked to bring these to you?" then referencing to the moose, "This one here charged me, I believe and interest should be tacked onto this as well."

The butcher's temples began to perspire as he noticed the masked man caressing the end pommel of his sheathed sword. Stuttering, the meat vendor protested with a tone that he felt undeserving of this treatment, "Look s-she asked fifty of me I-I…."

"And why then are we ten short?" asked Ranger with the scowling eyes that could bring damnation.

"Look, I can do forty five but that's the best I can do!"

Ranger was about to make another rebuke until Holo stood between them and answered for him, "Forty five is more than enough." then shooting a fiery glance of heinous disapproval towards the masked man, asked, "Is it not?"

Ranger was put off slightly, for he had a bargaining agenda of his own. He shook his head and stated, "Very well, I suppose you will need help hauling it in?"

The butcher was rapid to respond by shaking his hands, "Oh no, I can summon my apprentice."

Ranger pushed off the wagon and then whistled and pointed to the ground by his foot in which Kaytaff leapt out and healed by his master's side. "By all means then." he returned with an even coolness.

Dog and master removed themselves from the wagon and positioned themselves by the exterior wall of the abattoir while the butcher nervously called for his apprentice who was a young adolescent of perhaps ten and three years of age to come out and take up the provisions out of the wagon. At this point a displeased Holo marched up to the masked man and made aggressive whisperings with him to keep the conversation within their ears.

"Was that necessary?" she insinuated in reference to the previous interaction.

Tilting his head with pretentious confusion he replied dully, "Why murmur? I have obtained for you five additional silver."

Glancing back at the man and the boy who thus laboring she rejoined empathetically, "To be a successful merchant, one must rely on trust and good feelings, not through fear and intimidation."

"And did these good feelings pocket you the most coin?" said he in an interrogative matter to win over the argument.

She quickly acknowledged that, yes, more profit was obtained however it was not an honest means for business therefore she quickly caromed, "So far, I am in charge of providing funds. And from now on I do not want profit to be made in this way. Am I understood?"

Ranger's eyes floated about. He was not at all put off by her boldness, in fact he almost seemed to be complimentary of it, "As you wish." said he.

Holo's posture relaxed at the compliance then made a closing statement, "Very well then we are at an agreement? You will spearhead the man tracking and set the destinations, I shall due my part in taking the role of the merchant, yes?"

After a brief pause of this standard being proposed, Ranger simply said, "Agreed."

The expectation was set, now it had to be honored, which Holo was unsure if he would or not. For it was the first time that she demanded compliance from him.

The butcher and his apprentice had finished with the task ending with the man approaching them with a small sack filled with coins. Holo went out to him as a means of damage control to keep distance between the meat vendor and the masked man. She took the money with gratefulness then took it upon herself to make further restitution, "I do apologize for him, you see our situation has grown so desperate and we need all the money we can get."

Suddenly the young boy piped in, "You need more money? There are jobs that pay well here."

The butcher quickly turned and attempted to quell his outburst, "You've done enough today Samuel, you can run home."

Ranger however was intrigued, "What employs do you speak of boy?"

Samuel shuddered slightly, for he was at an impasse to respect the wishes of his master or fulfill the demands of the robust stranger. Weakly he pointed down the grimy streets and said, "There is a warehouse that mainly deals in delivering goods from here to Cross Iron. They will hire anyone with an empty wagon to deliver a load up there and will pay handsomely for it."

"Cross Iron actually is our next destination." replied Holo with some sweetness for the boy's helpfulness.

The butcher quickly intervened, "What he's not telling you is the reason they pay so well is because the roads are extremely dangerous, riddled with bandits and wild animals. Most merchants actually take it upon themselves to hire mercenaries for protection."

"That will not be a problem." said Ranger to dispel any doubts.

Holo quickly asked another question, "Do you know what it would be that we would be hauling."

The boy's complexion brightened as he said with a chipper, "Wine."

This would play very well for the duo as Holo began to place herself into deep thought. She had an excellent discernment for quality and knew she would be able to perhaps sell it for higher than what originally paid for, and to top that, the cost of hazard could move the price up even higher.

"How can we make this arrangement?" she asked.

Samuel made the haste known by announcing, "You will see the warehouse if you just head down there, they will close soon so just enter and ask for a man by the name of Jacopo."

"Load up." said Ranger in which the hound bolted and leapt into the wagon. He then walked up to Holo and persisted on taking the money pouch from her. He then withdrew five silver pieces and handed them to the butcher, "For your helpfulness." said he.

The man took them with astounded gratefulness which left Holo in a similar abyss of bewilderment. They were then found on the wagon and quickly heading down the street to hasten their journey to Cross Iron.


	14. Wolf on the Roadside

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back thanks for waiting on me. Doing better but still sad that the old dog isn't around anymore.**

 **Anyway this chapter was twice as long as I normally make them so I'm going divide it into two chapters which the second part will be out tomorrow.**

 **Also I am aware of the SW sequel but not to worry it's set 10 years after the LN ending so not too much Canon is being messed with. And for those of you who may not know, Holo is not dead in the sequel's prologue it was just a fake funereal to be used as a business stunt. (In case you heard anything)**

 **Lastly, in celebration to the sequel I remade the spice and surprise amv I made and made a new spice and wolf amv named "I'll be your Emmylou" Check em out on my channel BetweenThePipes49**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **Wolf on the Roadside**

Within the besmirched hamlet of Valenfurt was a modest warehouse type structure that only stood out from the rest of the structures only due to it's considerably larger square footage than the rest yet had nothing to advertise for it when compared to 'The Gold Nugget.' Within this large edifice were a vast amount of crates and barrels that stood idly by as if awaiting to be taken away to new locations.

Thronging about them were a modest amount of men finishing stowing and encumbering the spare areas with their loads while pausing to hear muffled sounds of a rather heated nature emanating from the main office that was in the corner of the depot. The exact details as to why the individuals were quarreling orally was not made wholly apparent as the vocalizations could not be made out clearly.

Just then another man approached the door and knocked upon it lightly with regret. The acrimonious debate was brought to an end before the individual was bidden to put himself inside the office. The door opened lightly to reveal a tall and slender man with a gruff face that was squared and complemented with a palette of sandy blonde hair and five o' clock shadow about his cleft chin.

"Martin, how can I help you?" came the stressing voice that forced itself to resound calmness.

"I'm sorry Jacopo, but someone is out front requesting to speak with you."

With a hardened face the employer asked almost disbelievingly, "What do they want?"

Martin timidly responded, "They are willing to transport wine up to Cross Iron immediately."

Jacopo let out a long and aggravated breath that did not want to break the argument yet wanted what was best for his business then turned to the first man in the room and said, "Libert you will have to excuse me while I deal with this."

He then pushed away from the desk and left Libert in the office in total silence. His transit through the warehouse was a feverish one as he moved through the aisle ways with such a hostile stride that it parted the positions of the other workers. With a swift and aggressive heave, Jacapo pushed the door that led to the main lobby open with such attitude that it caught the individual who called upon him off guard.

"I'm Jacapo, what do you need?" he asked with a tone of a man who struggled to remain polite.

Recomposing herself, the woman replied, "My name is Holo and I have heard you are hiring for anyone who can ship wine to Cross Iron. I have a large wagon with a shire pulling it…"

Keeping his face as rigid as stone the man cut in, "By yourself? The roads are riddled with bandits why do you think I can only hire freelancers foolish enough to make the journey?"

Hiding her irritation at that remark the she wolf responded, "I have an escort, will you allow me to take some wine off your hands or will you choose to stay burdened with it?"

Jacapo was caught off guard at her witty comeback, but he remained defiant, "You may take it at your own peril, but just know you are not paid in advance."

"Oh?"

"I have a checkpoint within the Nabakov trading guild in Cross Iron. You deliver there and then receive compensation."

"Ah by doing this you are not paying for a failed run in case the delivery is intercepted, yes?"

His eyebrows lifted, "Hm…Whoever thought a female merchant could be so sharp?"

She clenched her knuckles and thought of a quick and painful way to remove his tongue but held her peace as he walked to the door behind her which led outside and said, "Let's take a look at the wagon and your escort, hm?'

Before she followed after him, she caught note of Martin who had remained silent yet was giving apologies with his expression. She put herself in tow with Jacapo as the door was swung ajar and there stood the wagon hitched to Gallavaun with Ranger leaning against it with his arms folded who took his eyes off the ground and met the man with his stare.

The reason the swordsman was outside was due to the request of Holo so that there would be no ill interaction during the negotiation which would be problematic for striking the best deal. Jacopo looked at the wagon and the owner who had his loyal dog laying beside him. Then began to give it a full detailed inspection.

"The coach seems large and sturdy enough.' said he, 'But you said you had an escort, I don't think one mercenary and a guard dog will be enough to ward off the kinds of threats one sees in that road."

Holo saw the arms of Ranger flutter as he most likely took ill to that comment. She quickly redoubled, "They have a good reputation."

"Oh really, I don't recall hearing about a masked mercenary and his dog being so infamous in these parts."

Ranger unfolded his arms and turned to face Jacopo who was on the other side of the wagon, "Concern yourself with your own profession and let me to mine." said he.

Jacopo grimaced at him then turned to Holo, "I can fit about four crates on here."

"How much will that sell for?" came her inquiry.

"About twenty trenni a crate then a bonus of ten percent of the total face value, but that's only if all the wine is intact. If any bottle be breeched or broken obviously there would be a deduction in pay. But of course we're getting too far ahead considering you need to make it to cross iron in one piece. For if one bottle is broken you must pay us for it seeing how the product isn't yours."

"It shan't be a problem." replied Holo with enthusiasm.

Jacapo did not find Holo's faith in the venture at all amusing or endearing and said partially to himself, "Speak for yourself."

Ranger let out a respire that made his displeasure known to Jacapo's lackadaisical approval for this act of service being bestowed upon him. Before the man could appropriately take note of the cutthroat's reaction he was already addressing him, "Perhaps a small demonstration can conceive some faith in our party and lay aside any doubt?"

Jacapo glared with a cross of epiphany and adrenaline that Holo took note of.

"You say you can dispel any threat, hmmm?"

Ranger flexed his shoulders, "It suffices me to say that I have proven my salt."

Motioning to Holo, the warehouse manager asked, "Can you vouch for him?"

The she wolf made a blank expression before answering with a slight hint of qualm, "I have my reasons to be confident in him…"

Jacapo tinged his eyebrows as his demeanor began to change, "And how long have you known him?"

"May inquire as to why you ask?" responded Holo.

"Well, it's not everyday that I meet a female merchant working her way up here and to have an escort such as this. I'm only curious to how the two of you crossed paths, that is all."

She looked towards Ranger and communicated with her eyes that she was unsure how to answer. For she was mindful that a slip of the tongue could be a lead for their enemies to follow. The masked man then took it upon himself to simply answer, "I so happened to make my services known at a tavern that she was occupying. Her destination was Cross Iron, therefore she approached me for hire to guarantee her safety."

Jacapo smirked as he looked at the bulkier details of the coach, "So I'm also curious how the little lady came across a wagon and horse like this. Definitely a bit much for one such as fragile as she."

Holo put a hand on her hip and declared, "I must agree with my company at this point, that your concern is to load it and let us leave, time is of the essence."

The deeper meaning behind her outburst was the delay in reaching Lawrence.

Jacapo turned to Martin and yelled, "Load em' up, I'll be in my office!"

He then marched off leaving Martin to guide them to where the wagon was to be positioned. As Ranger mounted the wagon and put it back into transit, Jacapo was still watching from behind the door and took notice of another anomaly with the duo, "If that coach is truly her's, then why is the mercenary piloting it?"

On the other side of the warehouse was a massive entrance whose opening was made clear when the two immense sliding doors that guarded it were pushed open. The shire then led the coach inside and the employees then quickly began loading up the crates in teams of two.

As they were laboring away, Holo turned to Martin who was overseeing the operation and asked of him, "I certainly hope that we did not bring upon you the souring of your employer's mood."

Martin took his sympathies upon the words Holo had just pronounced and replied with sincerity, "I do apologize for him, this morning we had discovered that some of our employees have been slain while on a delivery run in the night prior. The cargo had been taken as well."

"Oh dear he must shoulder quite a bit of the guilt." mused Holo.

"Well that and there was been quiet a deficit for our outpost."

Holo was quick to conclude, "That would explain why you hire outsiders and hold off renumeration until the cargo is delivered so that such losses do not break your business then, true?"

Martin paused a moment to show a surprised reverence at Holo's ability to conclude the fore thoughts of his employer. "Yes, this way should you fail, then the money that would have paid you for the service goes into reclaiming the lost product."

Holo kept her hand supporting her chin and noticed that Ranger leaned against the wall in attempts to alienate himself from any interaction. There were still a few more crates to have their burdens laid upon the coach in which Martin could not help but suffer himself to state, "He's a rather brutish fellow, are you sure you will be safer with him then with the bandits and wild beasts?"

Looking upon the individual in question with a neutral glance the damsel rejoined with a slight defense in his regard, "I oft times ask myself that in certain moments." She then came to a rather perturbing thought in regards to the masked man which raised more questions more questions that she knew she would have to ask of him later, and in private.

Martin nodded and asked with more innocent honesty than Jacopo had, "So exactly how did the two of you meet and what binds you together?"

She realized that the man saw the pretense in her original testimony as to how they were united and could only lend herself to say, "It is complicated…."

At this point Jacopo took it upon himself to oversee the final installments of wine and wished to see the duo off. However there was a rather audacious sense of charm in his demeanor that was less than subtle. He approached Holo and took a moment to observe the fully loaded wagon and asked, "Is everything set in order for you then?"

She nodded with wariness to his abrupt change in demeanor and commented, "Yes, when we reach the Nabakov trading guild, to whom to we need to speak with."

Jacopo then said with a slithering kindness, "Call for a man by the name of Evgeny."

He noticed the eyelids of Holo spiked upwards as Ranger turned his head slightly.

"Do you know him?" he asked.

"Oh no,' replied the she wolf, 'In my travels as a merchant I have heard his name on occasion and was lead under the impression that he is a difficult man to meet with."

Jacopo sighed, "Yes, Evgeny can be stubborn, but if you hand him this (he pulled a rolled up parchment from his back pocket) he will recognize you as a toiler under my employ and will meet with you."

He then handed the parchment to her in which she unrolled it for review. It was a simple manifest that had Jacopo's signature on it and an empty line, most likely for the carrier to sign. Jacopo then invited her to his office to where the ink and quill lay so she may apply her name to the contract. As she receded from view, Martin observed that Ranger took an unfriendly notice to the departure and quietly moved himself to where he could see what was transpiring in the chamber ore.

Martin approached the masked man and attempted to still any hostilities by stating, "You can breathe easy, no one is going to cause you ill favor here."

Ranger's eyes met his with a foreboding scowl and was responded, "Odd, in my career those are the words I here before the bloodshed starts."

Martin ingurgitated his own agitation and asked with a quiver, "You must have been a mercenary for a good amount of time then, yes?"

Ranger calmly reset his face towards the office and simply stated, "There are many ways for one to make a living."

At this point Holo returned with the parchment in hand and was blowing on the bottom right hand corner. For recently there was an official stamp of approval in hot wax applied that was molded and engrained with the embroideries and symbols of the company it represented. However Holo had a slight perturbed enigma brewing through her head that was made manifest by her facade.

"It is time to head out now." said she, then took her place in the driver's box.

Ranger gave a last daring glance to Martin and Jacopo before placing himself next to her. The reigns struck the back of Gallavaun as he pulled around and head towards the exit and into the evening air.

Jacopo was next seen sitting in his office with his palms and fingers pressed together while positioned at the front of his bosom with an unsettling grin of peace about his lips. He was not alone for the man named Libert was present as well and commented on the drastic change in the man.

"You seem to be recovering quiet well."

Jacopo looked up with his eyes and stated coldly, "Well I believe I have just found the man who killed Wolfgang and set my slaves free."

Libert shrugged, "Well that's not my concern so deal with it the way you want."

"Oh but it is your concern, because I do also believe that this is the man who killed your friend and previous employer, Stephano and Baron."

Libert went pale and used the desk to stabilize himself, "How can you be sure?"

With a wicked smile, Jacopo pulled a letter from a compartment and handed it to the man standing before him for review. Libert took it and began to examine the script. He then shuddered and returned, "The one that Jurgen and Stephano have been hunting these five years, you believe it was her?"

"Indeed, and the man she's with has to be Stephano's murderer, there can be no other explanation."

"What if you're wrong?" protested Libert, "If we are to eliminate anyone it has to be for the right reasons and it has to be the ones in question beyond a shadow of a doubt."

"That's were you come in." Said Jacopo while arising from his seat, "Ride out to Cross Iron tonight with a few of my agents and inform Evgeny of everything that has transpired here. He will be the one to decide if those two are the ones Jurgen needs taken care of."

"What makes you…?"

"….So sure that these are the ones we seek?" finished Jacopo who moved on, "A female merchant who meets a mercenary in a tavern who is just blatantly letting his profession known. Have you seen the man, he is a silent professional and would never recruit work in such a fashion. Also, if she is a merchant then how is it that she was not piloting the wagon? That could only be if the wagon was not her's. Lastly, they were so pressed for time and so confident they would make it safely that I can think of no other explanation other than that they are very formidable individuals . You see Libert, it was nothing grand that gave away their identities to me, but the small and simple abnormalities."

"If what you suspect is true and we are discovered as conspirators with 'the insurer.' That masked man will have our heads!"

"Let me deal with all of that, you must simply inform Evgeny that they will be arriving about midday tomorrow. He will know what to do."

* * *

The wagon wheels rolled over the rocky and finely cut dirt road that put the backs of our adventures to Valenfurt. The sky at this section of the day was blackened out save a sliver of amber fainting over the mountains. Holo glanced back one final time to see if they were being followed and was only answered by the receding view of the sickly town which by now had its lanterns lit which shown as small orbs in the proceeding darkness.

"You seem perturbed." observed Ranger.

Huddling the hems of Lawrence's jacket more closely around her torso, he was answered, "I did not like the feeling I received from that man."

The masked man had no criticism at the moment. It may have been due to his understanding or that the hour was too far spent for denunciation. Yet to the surprise of the she wolf the Ranger did have a heightened sense of awareness in regards to her anxiety and could detect that there was another slat to wall of vexation that troubled her so.

"I noticed your change in demeanor when coming out of Jacopo's office. Observe anything condemning while there?" he asked.

She pondered a moment before stating, "It was not until he retreated in there then beckoned me in that I noticed an immediate change in his attitude. It was as if he was relieved or grateful."

Astonishingly, a voice of approval followed her concern, "I saw that as well, along with his association with Evegeny cannot be a coincidence."

Moving her eyes to her feet, the she wolf responded, "Do you know if he is friend or foe?"

Ranger leaned back, "All that the informant told of us, is all I know."

"Well that is comforting." came Holo's droll.

She attempted to relax but could not position her body in an angle to her liking for the crates inhibited the ability to lean all the way back or even lay in the bed for that matter. After a few shifts she moaned, "How soon until he set up camp?"

"We are not."

This snapped her attention more than anything, "So what then? We are to go all night?"

Ranger spoke with more reason, "If bandit and animal attacks are as persistent and lethal as spoken for, then a cessation of movement would only serve as a higher likelihood of us being targeted."

"Yes, but could it not only be for a few hours?"

"Balance wisely the scales of risk and reward." came his only response.

Of all the reprimands and disapproving comments ever ushered in by masked man, Holo found this to be the most infuriating. For he put it into her discretion to decide whether or not they were to continue moving and stay alert at all times at the cost of slaking their fatigue, or indulge in a moment's rest at the cost of exposing their vulnerability.

She pondered a moment then concluded for him, "Even you must rest, how long has it been? Two days?"

"I can manage."

Holo sighed, "All I am asking is for a few hours and nothing more."

In her mind she was being more than reasonable, it should also be noted that those creatures of the canine class enjoy sleeping often. Ranger however was of no such cloth and only viewed sleep as a burden when an assignment was underway.

Suddenly, to her astonishment, the wagon was veered off the dirt road and was being piloted further into the thicket. This commute into unmarked territory was then brought to an end after a quarter of a mile had been reached. Ranger then dismounted and said, "We will rest until just before sun up. On one condition."

Holo stared upon him with face that was both expressionless and curious.

"No fires, we cannot draw attention."

Holo groaned to the demands of his compromise. Without fire it would keep them discrete yet would also deny them warmth. Atop this, it also meant that they would not be cooking food for the evening either.

Alas she was at his mercy, it was formidable enough just to have him comply with anything she desired in terms of luxury, therefore she had to let come what may and work with it.

She dismounted and began to look about for an area to lay her head and found a spot next to a tree she could us to keep her head elevated. She found sit upon the soil and leaned against the mighty trunk and there began to situate herself to a more comfortable means.

Once situated she took a moment to glance up at the stars in the firmament. Upon briefly marveling at the twilight realm, of which each grain of cosmic sand seemed as a world of its own, Holo had a rather subduing thought. No matter where she was, her husband still dwelt underneath the same stars as she found herself positioned under. It was then she felt a tinge of dismal euphoria, hope perhaps.

Her ears then hung low as her thoughts began to betray her. It was recalled to her memoir the few nights prior when she had told her husband, 'I will always have faith in you.' Discouraged was her mind when pitted with the task of having him exercise the same unconditional faith of her that she herself bestowed upon him.

The pang only intensified when remembering the quarrel they had had the following day. She let out a sigh of discouragement which caught the assiduity of the Ranger who was situating the wagon.

Looking ore he asked, "What vexes thee?"

With fragile eyes she looked at him and said delicately, "I was thinking about the last things me and Lawrence had said to each other."

Fully aware of the incident the masked man rejoined, "Did the two of you often bicker as such?"

Slightly alarmed at his interest she responded, "We would have our fights at times yes, however they were the sort that when we would look back upon them we could only laugh."

Then with a heavy sigh, "I do not know why I became so angry with him, oh it was such a stupid thing to become upset about."

"I recall you becoming enraged with him not being honest."

"Yes but I acted as though he did it to be selfish. Lawrence could never be that way with me, or anyone for that fact. I now realize that he only wanted me to be happy, because I am sure seeing me upset vexed him terribly. And because of my childishness I caused him to say such terrible things…! "

"Perhaps, however he never said anything to sound as though he regretted his decision to become one in union with you."

"I know that, but to be separated shortly after this confrontation is almost unbearable."

"He did make amends with you and earnestly apologized, why does this event trouble you so?"

Rubbing her eyes with sadness that could only come from one's self loathing, she confessed, "Yes but I never said…." she then paused.

"Go on." urged the hood.

With tears speckling her cheeks she let out, "I never said that I forgave him! He told me he loved me and wanted to be with me. I felt so strongly the same way but held my silence! Even now I do not know why!" she wept.

The Ranger was silent while she took out her frustration through her tears then simply replied, "Think not of the future, nor the past, for the present is all thou hast."

Throwing her head back the she wolf bemoaned, "What good is having the present if it is the past I regret?"

"Because the present is that special time allotted to us to make right those regrets."

Shaking her head she inquired of him pitifully, "What of you? Have you ever wished you could so desperately take something back yet live out your life knowing it would never be so?"

Ranger's eyes turned into a slight scowl and suddenly spoke with rock hard conviction, "What I have learned is that when pitted against a decision and consequence that I wanted to erase from my past, it did me well to conclude that there is nothing more for me to do than move forward and accept the things I cannot change for the way they are."

Holo was silent for a small recess before answering, "I do not want to change the past, I only want the chance to tell him how much I love him… and cannot bare the thought of being denied that opportunity…"

Ranger tilted his head, "Well then, I suppose you have no choice but to move forward and earn the privilege to make that desire a reality."

Holo was unsure how to answer, for he was implying clearly that wallowing in the guilt of our mistakes never yields improvement and that the time must come for us to press forward and allow our trials to refine us into better creatures than we are. Yet was not despairing against the act of mourning such mistakes, for if there be no sorrow for transgression then when do we heed the call to become better?

She nodded then said, "I believe this day has been fatiguing and perhaps some rest will do us well."

She then turned over and acted as though she were to sleep. Ranger said nothing, he only scooted himself under the wagon and laid upon his back with his fingers clasped and resting upon his chest.

Before Holo completely shut her eyes, she heard something usher from his lips in a whisper. It sounded as though he said, "May the gods watch over us…"

* * *

Within the confines of her own nightmare, Holo again found herself fleeing from unhallowed pursuers with her assumed to be baby within her trembling arms. The babe wept loudly out of fear and terror from the unknown plight while her mother did all she could to keep her safe.

Behind the young wolf mother were the shouts and screams of bedlam of both man and beast as a conflagration painted the horizon of the night's sky a bright amber which seemed as though it was the inferno of the underworld. The very flames of war burned brightly and thirsted for her head.

Her plight was stopped when seeing a massive delineation standing alone in the darkness. It was a great wolf with emerald eyes that stood as a statue garbed in ocre fur who did nothing when Holo's advance brought her within closer proximity with this subtle giant.

Holo pled with the gentle beast for solace and security while desperately wishing for her newborn to be protected. The wolf looked on, neither assenting or dissenting to her presence.

Then, as if by demonic sorcery, all was silent.

The blaze was doused, the snarls and yells were silenced and the wolf was absent, along with her baby. Holo went frantic and screamed in absolute horror as she fell to her knees in the snow and wept and moaned in ultimate despair.

It was during this scene of overbearing disheartenment that Holo detected the presence of another. She turned her head around and saw the man of blackness with his glowing red eyes coming upon her.

Scrambling away on her hind quarters Holo began to grow violent as the demon attempted to subdue her. She fought hard with gnashing teeth and claws as she desperately resisted his efforts.

The black figure took hold of her wrists and began speaking, however she would have none of it as she continued to thwart his personal agenda he seemed to have with her. She was then thrust into the ground and unable to move as the figure had her appendages pinned into the sod.

-"Holo!"

Suddenly the scene had changed. Instead of a frostbitten vista, there was still an autumn earth bed. Holo then found herself pinned down by a powerful being, yet it was not the dark terror she previously beheld. It was Ranger who had a hold of her with the sleeve of his right arm having four parallel cuts into the cloth that also lacerated the flesh.

"Be at peace…" he said.

It took a moment's time for the she wolf to fully come out of her revere and refocus her synapsis on the real world once more.

"What are you doing? Unhand me!" she demanded.

Ranger slowly yet reluctantly unfastened his grip and asked of her, "Will you make another charge for me when I do?"

She took time to recollect the recent events and quickly concluded with subtle alarm that it was Ranger she fighting against. The question yet to be answered was what drew him to her in the first place.

"Why did you come to me?"

Ranger, at this point, had arisen and was standing over her and replied, "You seemed to be suffering from a haunting vision whilst in your sleep."

"How so?"

"You were thrashing and making all manner of noise."

A species of emotions overtook her, namely that of embarrassment and contention. This left her only to adjudge that the haunting nightmare played a massive effect upon her body language as the realm of nightmares transitioned into the physical domain and made manifest with her scrambling and struggling in plain sight.

"Is everything well with you?" inquired Ranger with a slight tone of concern which took the she wolf by subtle surprise.

Yet in her stubbornness and discomfiture she mumbled, "I am fine, shall we keep moving?"

Though it was far from sun up, there was no complaint murmured from the lips of the masked man as he turned about and walked to the wagon in the attitude that he expected her to follow shortly after. Brushing the dead pines and top soil from her knees, Holo rejoined the man and they set off once more.

The transit resumed in silence between the two without much commute happening other than the simple road noise of hoof and wheel accompanied by the serenade of the crickets and rustling leaves. Ranger kept himself aware of his surroundings while Holo leaned back with her arms crossed and shut her eyes.

Ranger had an objection to this act of meditation when considering the peril that could befall them on the roads and voiced silently, "Do you entrust the burden of our security entirely upon me and Kaytaff?"

Holo winced somewhat and mumbled, "I can sense any bandit or wild animal from miles away before they would even have the chance."

Ranger had no comment and chose to remain silent. This left Holo in peace to resume her rest.

The most of the morning darkness hours where fairly uneventful. However tragedy came upon our wolfish heroine when the crispy sunlight began to crest over. The steam through her nostrils began to fluctuate and she quickly snapped from her respite and gagged. She pulled on Ranger's arm while covering her mouth in which the masked man halted the coach.

She rapidly dismounted and ran into the thicket, once there she stabilized herself with her forearm against a tree. And there a routine episode of morning sickness commenced.

Coughing and sputtering she eventually could regain control over her gastronomical functions but could not sustain herself and eventually fell to her knees.

Suddenly she detected another presence and turned about to see the masked man observing her from a distance.

"Do you find my illness amusing?" she asked of him with a searing disapproval of his presence.

He called back, "It is not safe for either of us to be alone on these roads."

"It is not as though I ventured too afar off." she weakly protested.

With the morning mist encircling his feet the man returned with defiance, "I am taking risks with nothing."

Sitting on her rear with her back against the tree she looked up at the burning morning sky that was in it's infancy, Holo replied while panting, "From a thorn in your side to a potential risk to your agenda. I cannot help but wonder what I am to you."

Holo was not entirely herself for the hormones of pregnancy were impacting her mood greatly. This and now was the time in her mind to raise further inquiries and investigations in regards to what united them.

Ranger however simply answered her inquiry by stating, "As we have both concluded to, we are partners as was our agreement."

"But to what end? I wish to save my husband, but what of you? What drives you on this campaign?"

"They have Matthias and Jurgen is a man who must be stopped."

Holo shook her head, "I am not a fool, the way you handle your enemies and the way you treat other people. What is one life to you to risk yours over?"

She then stooped her face while her skin was still diaphoretic, "And Jurgen, as evil as he may be, is an enemy of the Count not yours."

Ranger dinted his brows into a tight crease, "You think me as one with ulterior motives whose loyalties are undetermined…" said he with clear discontent for her hidden declaration.

Turning to face him she smiled almost sinisterly, "Like I said, I am not fool, I want to know what really drives you to bloodshed. What your real goal is in hunting down this man and bringing an end to his conspiracy."

Ranger paused a moment as if he was unsure how to answer, eventually he voiced back, "What concern is it of yours what drives me? You have seen my skill and devotion to the cause, it astonishes me that I am seeing more criticism from you than gratefulness considering…"

"Considering what? That we are on the same side?" she chortled, "It feels as though the longer I am with you, the less I am beginning to know you. Do you not see, this is not a question of loyalty, it is a question of trust."

He let out a slight huff, "Trust, the liquor of the gullible."

Becoming marginally more calm, Holo replied, "Perhaps, however if you do not want to tell me more of yourself, then what of the Mu-halen Zhan-Shen? If I cannot trust you can I trust the clan that you supposedly came from? Are their merits and ideals something to be considered praise worthy?"

It was the first time she had ever witnessed him take a posture that could be translated as offended. Then with a brooding carom he said darkly, "Question my means if you will, it matters not. However never question my motives. I am here now, let that suffice. Now if you are finished resolving your illness, the road to Cross Iron awaits us."

Holo then chose to haggle in the spiritual sense, "Under one condition. Before I set foot towards the wagon, can I know from you if I truly am in good hands, and that you will never abandon or betray me?"

Ranger was set back as Holo calmly finished, "Because _those are_ the fates of the gullible are they not?"

The masked man then walked up to her and nearly made a demand in his question, "Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?"

She was briefly silent at the moment before looking up with a solid tone of seriousness in her eyes as she set a bold expectation, "Promise me."

There was standstill that followed which left only the chirps of passing birds to fill the intervals of silence between them. Eventually his eyes met hers and he extended his hand towards her.

"You have my oath that I will never betray our partnership. And that the two of us together will bring Jurgen to justice and see your husband safe."

Holo was still yet to be convinced and said, "Swear it."

Ranger suddenly withdrew his hand and unclasped his sword. Then placing the blade in his palm, he wrapped his fingers tightly around it then sharply pulled it back which separated the skin of his palm.

Then extending the hand towards her again said, "I swear it."

With wide eyes and a deathly still face, Holo gapped upon his dripping hand and chose to extend her's as he hoisted her up and said when getting her to her feet, "Satisfied?"

She nodded at his sincerity which was quickly answered by him asking impatiently, "Now then, can we take our leave?"

Before she could answer they heard a series of aggressive of barks and snarls from off the road that were identified with Kaytaff. Someone was approaching the wagon.


	15. Wolf and Extended Horizons

**AN: So here is the next part of the chapter, sorry if some of you think it's boring I'll make it up with some actions chapters later.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

 **Wolf and Extended Horizons**

Both Ranger and Holo swiftly made their way to the wagon with Ranger's sprint vastly putting the distance between them as he outran her. He held his sword at the ready while Holo withdrew some wheat. She stopped at the border of the woods when seeing Ranger holding his blade to a man who was assertively holding up his hands and asking for mercy.

It was the Holy man they had seen in Valenfurt the day earlier, the same one who was also expelled from the tavern. Holo knew he was not a threat but then rubbed her head in a panic when feeling her exposed ears. The ushanka was laying atop the the seat of the driver's box.

A man of God would not approve of her existence, or so she was led to believe and was now scheming of ways of how she could retrieve her head ware without the him knowing.

"State your business while you can." said Ranger with swift arrogation.

The man, though alarmed, remained unusually harmonious when in the face of certain doom, "I am a traveler like you friend. I mean you no ill intent. I saw that the wagon was empty and feared that either the owners were in peril or it was a ruse used by bandits to lure me into a snare."

Holo's ears did not flutter, the man was sincere. It was then that she noted something. Ranger began to circle about to get the man to follow in pattern to put his back to the seat. This gave Holo the chance to advance on the coach and retrieve the ushanka without the holy man knowing.

She abruptly had done so, and had it quickly applied as the man turned his head and acknowledged her introduction to the scene.

"Hello madam." he greeted with a warm smile that caused an unusual buzz to tingle through her flesh. He brought about him a rather warming sensation that even put Ranger at ease.

Sheathing his weapon, the masked man replied, "Apologies then, I mistook you for a threat. Good day to you sir, we must be off."

As Ranger pushed past him, the missionary pled with humble feeling, "Sir, if you be heading to Cross Iron, I would much rather…"

"The wagon is full." interjected the hood.

The Holy man then spoke softly, "Oh, I was not wishing for a ride, just some company along the road. If you are so cordial as to simply let me walk beside your wagon. I ask for no charge, and will not be a burden to you."

Holo looked to the man in charge as if to say she was in approval, however it fell upon the shoulders of the masked man to give consent. He finally turned to the hound who was still anticipating a moment to strike and said while pointing to the holy man, "Kaytaff, guest."

The missionary was unsure what this was to imply until Holo informed, "That means you may accompany us."

They were then put back into motion with no further argument.

Holo kept eyeing the man, though he was an individual who professed to live a life devoted to the commands and requirements of the Almighty, he was not as typical as other zealots she had come across before.

He blindly acknowledged her staring and replied, "If I'm being a bother I can leave you in peace."

Holo quickly went to correct that impression and said, "Oh no it is fine, I am curious, I have seen you in Valenfurt yesterday yet never heard your name."

The missionary slanted, "Edmund, Edmund Whelzling. And my fair creature I failed to even be considerate enough to inquire whose hospitality I'm enjoying."

She blushed slightly at his warmness and said, "My name is Holo."

Edmund looked upon her ever so fairly and commented, "My what an unusual yet lovely name. Your parents have done well in naming you."

Then looking to Ranger, the missionary inclined likewise, "And you sir?"

The masked man made no movement, he only muttered, "Fivel."

Holo's ears twitched at his pronunciation, for once more he did not deliver his true title. Yet even though it was a name given by pretense, Holo sensed that the name held a deeper meaning for him which only she could detect.

Edmund continued his cheery disposition while continuing the sluggish venture of engaging light hearted conversation, "So what brought the two of you together?"

Holo kept her eyes forward on the road and answered neutrally, "I am a merchant and this is my escort to see me safely to Cross Iron."

Then changing subjects she turned the tides on him and asked, "So you are a messenger from the church? Are you the first waive of assault before the raids and inquisitions commence upon the people of the north?"

Holo knew well the methods of the church. Each year a crusade was launched upon the pagan lands which were northward bound. The very territory where Holo acquired residence. Before her time with Lawrence, she would quarrel with the saints and armies the church produced. Naturally this created some pre hostile feelings towards Edmund, seeing how not only did she have contentions in the past with these believers but also found it dubious to believe in the God they professed to worship.

Then to her astonishment Edmund replied, "That is not the Lord's way in convincing his children the ways of salvation."

"So you do not support the crusades?"

"I preach the word, which can have more powerful effect upon the minds of men than the sword."

Holo's interest attuned slightly, "Of which church do you belong?"

"I no longer associate myself to any denomination."

She then turned completely towards him, "I have heard of nuns doing such things but never have met nor even heard of a non denominational missionary."

Edmund seemed to take the remark rather as complimentary which led Holo to further her inquiries, "So you preach from the good book independently?"  
"Precisely so."

"What of housing, food or money?"

"The Lord will provide for my needs."

Holo let out a light giggle, "That is sure amount of faith you put in a myth."

"You are not a believer then?"

Looking up to the sky which was obscured by the tips pines just coming to an end of their freshness she answered, "Nature is something more complex for one and only one being to construct and monitor in one eternal sitting. I would need more of a sign if I were to be compelled to believe."

It was Edmund's turn to give a slight chuckle, "Have you not had signs enough?"

Holo's eyebrow curled at his question, "What do you mean?"

Edmund extended his hands, "How can any deny the wonders of God? The air we breath, the cycles of nature, the circle of life. Even the moon and planets which circulate about in their regular motions do acknowledge that there is a supreme creator."

Hardly convinced yet detecting more to his claims Holo came back, "What of the pagan gods?"

"What of them?"

"They are claimed to be real and in fact have been seen before, what of your God."

Edmund then made a powerful statement as he withdrew the holy book from his carrying bag, "People forget at times that God has been seen by men. But not just anyone. Special men who were called and anointed to be His holy messengers. Men who had seen the Almighty face to face and had heard his words and wrote them down. These men were known as prophets, seers and revelators. And we have their writings here, in the scriptures."

Holo became blank in her expressions then said, "I have attended sermons yet I have never heard this much importance with these men."

Edmund then simplified, "It was through the seers that we learned what the will of God is, and his commandments. Through them are hidden things brought to light and things that could not have been known, are known due to their teachings."

"So do you claim to be a true messenger of God?"

"I only attempt to teach the truths as found by the teachings of the men who were."

"You yourself have never laid eyes upon the deity you worship?"

"Well, I did say that I put my faith in the Lord that he will provide for me, and I have yet to starve or freeze to death."

"You know what I mean."

Edmund pondered a moment then returned with an unforeseen conviction, "Though I may not have seen him, I have experienced a rather mighty change of heart that has led me to believe beyond a shadow of a doubt that there is a God."

"Do you think you could explain?"

"Oh my dear, it is a rather long story, and it is one I do not wish to share for it was a very sacred event for me that changed my life forever, or may have just ended it there."

Holo adjusted herself, "Well seeing how you have caught my interest, and also seeing that we still have a ways to travel, I will listen and spare you any judgment."

Edmund scratched the back of his neck and said with the anxiety of being deduced as an absent minded, "Before I start do know that I would not blame you for not believing my history. Had I not experienced what I had, I myself may not believe it either if unfolded to me in the same manner as I am to you."

"I am all ears." said Holo in the attitude that her undivided attention would also grant him freedom of any interruptions.

"To start,' began the humble missionary, 'The man you see now, was not the same man five years ago. I was a very wicked and idolatrous man and it shames me to say that I did not keep the commandments or align my life with the Lord's will the way I ought to have done. My father was religious, he was an alter boy who became a deacon later on. That all changed when he fell in love and chose to hang the cloth."

"Your mother?"

"Yes, she passed on when giving me birth leaving my father to raise me and my eldest brother alone on our farm. When I was older, yet young and reckless, I chose to leave my family after looting what I felt was rightfully mine from my father's hard earned savings that was to be our inheritance when the time was right. I left home and began to live my life as a gambler, whoremonger then eventually a thief. I had burned through my inheritance and was left as a young man with debt and resorted to thievery to provide the means to appease my creditors. But these were not the worst of my sins."

"How so?"

"I would openly deny the Lord to anyone I met and eventually my resentment for religion grew to the point that I was actively seeking to destroy the beliefs and testimonies of others. You must understand that the reason for me doing this was that I was not a happy man, though I could indulge in any unhallowed endeavor whenever I wished, wickedness still was never happiness. Looking back I realize that I hated people who had found something that brought them true inner joy, I festered within as to why I did not have that. My jealousy and hatred drove me to want my misery to be another's burden as well."

"Well I am sure this story has a favorable outcome, for here you are now."

"Indeed. While I was going about my business I suddenly fell sick, as if I were stricken. I collapsed upon the roadside with fever, unable to move, speak or even open my eyes. Some roadside travelers found me and had compassion and took me to a physician. However the doctor could not find a reason for my decline in health. And for the next three days I was convinced I was dying."

"Goodness." murmured Holo.

"But that was not all, not only was I suffering physically, but I endured a spiritual torment unlike any other. It felt as though my spirit was being crushed by an olive press. I could describe it as nothing less than the very pains of hell afflicting my soul. Then in my mind's eye, I heard a voice of perfect mildness say, 'Edmund, if thou wilt of thyself be destroyed, seek no more to lead my children astray.' It was then that I realized what I was enduring was only a taste of what was to come should I continue this course. I was suffering the fate of the souls who spend the rest of eternity in realms of damnation."

"I couldn't imagine." exacerbated Holo.

"Yes but it was during this time that I recalled the teachings of my father concerning the mercy of the Lord and that he is willing to forgive. Therefore I called out to him, saying inwardly, 'Oh Lord, thou King of kings, have mercy on me who is in the fiery pits of bitterness and bound down with the everlasting chains of death….'"

"Then what?"

"I had awoken and had use of my limbs. My pain was gone, my affliction healed and my heart overflowing with joy that was as exceeding as my suffering. My life had been spared yet I knew now what the Lord expected of me. Though my knowledge was limited I knew I needed to repent. To start, I returned to my father."

"What was the reunion like?"

"He ran out to me as soon as he saw me in the horizon. Though I did not feel so deserving of his love, I offered to work my share of earnings on the farm that would equal what I stole. I had labored in the field for about a year, while also studying the scriptures my father had kept around. I became restless when considering all the lives I had harmed due to my selfishness. Eventually this led me to leave and join a clergy to serve my God to the best of my abilities."

"What caused you to leave the church?"

Edmund crooked his head, "Well it started when I was in the record rooms of the monastery and I noticed many books and scrolls that had long gathered dust and cobwebs. My curiosity ran wild and I began to examine their contents. Upon doing so I noticed that the language was old and unreadable. I inquired of the bishop about them and he told me that the language they were written in was ancient and only few had the ability to translate it. Then he scolded me to never bring the subject up again. Naturally this made me all the more convinced to uncover what treasures and knowledge they may contain. To make this already long story shorter, I came across a man who claimed to be an exile from the church. We were instructed to ostracize these people from our lives so the devil may not influence us, but I found out his fate was due to the fact that he learned the language and had the means to translate."

"I believe I can see where this is going." remarked Holo.

"Indeed, he never told me what he found, so I asked him if he could teach me. Of course to do this, I would have to take a book from the library without their knowing and meet with him every night. It took time but I eventually could dictate the scripts though I could never really speak it, only decipher it's lettering. That is when I found something disturbing."

"Such as?"

"These texts were written by other seers and prophets who I had no idea existed. Their words expressed the simpleness of the gospel and its practices in such marvelous ways that I discovered that their teachings contradicted modern church practices. I was determined to find out why only to have further discoveries feel my soul with sorrow. Other texts were scriptures already found in the Holy book yet they were different."

"Different?"

"Certain phrases, verses and entire passages had been changed from the original texts to conform more with the beliefs of today. The original teachings are not available to the children of men."

"So this is why you openly denounced the church?"

"Yes but never the God whom they worship."

Holo nodded then made another inquiry, "I do recall hearing of saints and such but never really have I heard the importance of a seer as you have explained it, what happened to them?"

Edmund bowed his head, "When earnestly reading the Holy book I had noticed that another responsibility of a seer was to cry repentance unto the people when they had gone astray they would become angry and either killed them or exiled them. Leaving God to have to call a new one when the time was right and the people were ready. I remember asking one of the bishops if God would call another one and he nearly had my head. He told me that the era of visions, revelations and the ministering of angels were done away with and that the church and the Holy book is all that was needed for God to guide us."

Holo nearly stammered, "But if your findings are true then it means that the guidance found today does not come from the one true God."

"Such are my opinions, yes. But when I heard that, a light in me died out. I cannot describe the feeling any other way than feeling, _jipped,_ as some people call it. Eventually I confronted the church with my findings because some practices are not found in the scriptures even today. I wrote thesis' with proof that the way the church was going about God's business was not in harmony with His will and that the things that were ordinances and doctrine were not being exercised and the things that were had no scriptural support."

"So you set out on a pilgrimage to teach about God as found in your Holy book and not from the church?"

"To put it bluntly. You mentioned God as a myth yes? The God that is being portrayed now, I'm afraid is very much myth like. Though the church will draw near to him with their lips, they have removed their hearts from him. Teaching the precepts and commandments of men, with a form of godliness, yet denying the power thereof."

Holo then pushed another theory to debunk his sincerity, "And what of the pagan gods? Your Holy book even states from the mouth of the Lord, 'thou shalt have no other gods before Me.' Can a pagan god find salvation, or would you wish to see them removed from the world as well?"

"Ah, you are familiar with certain passages!' exclaimed Edmund, 'Let us read on and we find that God created the heavens and the earth and _ALL_ things that dwell thereon."

"Yes but some church preachers claim they were created by the devil." said she to playfully ensnare him.

"Once again, where is the scripture that supports the devil's ability to create? I answer that there is none. Though the prince of darkness can tempt, blind and deceive man, only God can create. This leads me to believe that the pagan gods have a role in this world and would not be here save it was apart of the Lord's plan. And the Lord does not make mistakes."

Holo was silenced as she looked down and pondered his sayings. Never had she considered that if a one true God were to exist, he desired her to dwell upon the earth as well.

Edmund continued, "It is true the Lord does not want other gods before him, most likely meaning he does not want any other to be worshiped than himself. But there would be nothing wrong asking for the help of a pagan god."

She chewed on her lower lip then said with some dismal bitterness, "Well how very fortunate we live in a world with such a just and merciful God."

Edmund changed his disposition towards her sudden detour in demeanor, "I hope I have not upset you over this conversation we've had."

Holo looked up to the sky, "It is not that, if there truly is an omnipotent one, then why does he allow such terrible things to happen?"

Edmund evened out his expressions and said, "Of all the things God has given us, it is our agency, or the ability to chose that is His greatest gift. If He intervened on every account then He would be denying us our agency and therefore cease to be."

She made an aggressive shuffle and returned, "He need not intervene, only hasten his punishments."

Edmund stooped his head and stated, "It appears that you have been heinously wronged by someone…."

Holo's lips began to tremble, "Something very terrible has happened, yes. Something very special and precious has been taken from me by an enemy I did not even know I had. And know I am unsure if I will ever recover."

With great empathy, Edmund responded, "Oh yes, all of us at one point or another may have pled, 'why has this evil happened to me?' I too have been mistreated and abused, yet what keeps me going is faith, that with an eternal perspective, that all will be well."

Shaking her head, Holo muttered, "What good is faith? Nay, what is faith to begin with?"

"Faith,' said the missionary sincerely, 'faith is knowing that good will happen and that our losses will be made up for in the end. Without the faith, we may find that our ability to endure will crumble underneath the onslaught of troubles we will surely find ourselves in."

"But why does God allow evil to persist in this world he has created? Why does he allow a devil to roam freely in his own kingdom?"

"Because there must be opposition in all things." said Edmund earnestly, "Think of our first parents living in a state of paradise. Though yes they were not susceptible to the follies of mortality in their current state they were in a state of innocence, doing no good for they knew no sin. Knowing no happiness for they knew no tribulations."

Holo let out a huff, "Yes I have heard that because of their fall, mankind is doomed and inherently evil. That their first sin had passed on through their posterity by inheritance." said she with heavy speculation.

Edmund then corrected, "No, they fell that men might be, that they might have joy. When they were cast from paradise they were the first to comprehend that everything has its opposites; Health and illness, happiness and sadness, virtue and vice, pleasure and pain. If the Lord did not intend for it to be this way then the forbidden fruit would not have been so easily accessible and the serpent would have never been allowed to tempt them."

"So God destined them to fail?"

"God gave them the opportunity to be tried and exercise their free will. All things are done by the wisdom of He who knows all things. By doing this, God is able to test us, to see what we will do with our agency. Do we enact our freedom to be free by following the commandments of God, or do we chose to be bound down in captivity by the devil through sin?"

"But what of the sins of others that directly impact the innocent? Murder, thievery, taking advantage of the unsuspecting. I would hardly call it fair for God to simply let the demons run amuck…"

"No loving Father in Heaven would allow his children to be left alone on a world where the devil runs free. He is far but he is near. We can reach out to him for guidance through prayer and follow the promptings that come after. He would never lead us down crooked paths."

"I know what happens to the righteous, they are to go to heaven and the wicked burn in hell. What I am saying is that God seems to be absent when He is needed most!"

Edmund nodded then rejoined, "Heartaches come at times, but we must never succumb to the fear that God has abandoned us or that he does not hear our prayers. I promise you that after all that he has done for this world he is not going to abandon us now. What we must do is look around and see if he truly is absent in our lives. With your situation, is there really no help for you? His hand may be invisible and his way mysteries, but I swear to you that he knows what you're going through and is actively involved in seeing you to the other side."

She suddenly glanced over to Ranger whom she forgot was still present due to his unceasing silence and wondered if their meeting those few days ago was by mere coincidence or if there was a divine guidance from above that brought them together. For she could think of no other companion suited for the task in helping her save her husband.

Edmund then continued, "When we are faced with trials, it seems that God is nowhere to be found only when realizing it was us who erred."

"How so?"

"We run away and cut ourselves off from the one being who could have been our first support, instead of falling to our knees and asking him for strength."

"So if I asked God for help, he will fix everything for me?" said Holo with some humor.

"He will either lighten our load or strengthen our backs, it all depends on what he knows would be best for us."

Holo shrugged, "I hope you can see why so many people do not believe in Him, and chose to worship the pagan gods. You do realize how difficult this gospel would be for others to live by?"

Edmund then sweetly replied, "Oh no, the gospel is easy, life is difficult."

It was a fitting comeback that Holo could only salute her head to.

"Just remember that what we endure in this world will be made up for in the next." said he.

Fearing that Lawrence would be killed before she could see him again, she asked, "And what would this reward be?"

Though she was not a believer, Lawrence was, and she desired closure to know what would be in store for him according to his beliefs should the unthinkable happen.

Edmund then spoke with a sure knowledge, "The spirits of all men, whether they be good or whether they be evil are taken home to that God who gave them life. And there the spirits of the righteous will be in a state of rest and happiness, where they are free from all cares and all sorrows. Just think, a world where no one seeks you harm, a world where the lamb and the lion can lay side by side without any ire. A world were nothing will ever worry or upset you again."

"And the wicked?"

"The price of sin must be paid, they can either seek the miracle of forgiveness from God now or they can procrastinate the day of their repentance and there suffer the consequences of their actions as I had done, but for time and all eternity. In the end of it all, we bring upon ourselves the fruits of our labors."

"What of killing?" she asked with some hesitation, "The Holy book says 'thou shalt not kill.'"

She was obviously referencing to the bloody deeds that she and Ranger had commenced the other day. They both were equally guilty in the spilling of blood and more was sure to come.

Edmund's reply was rather surprising, "The Lord himself commanded of his servants to slay others, only to bring about his righteous purposes. Other times he smote others off the face of the earth. When reading that text I did cross reference it with the originals and it translated more to, 'thou shalt not murder.' The difference is murder is used for selfish and twisted means, the other is for the defense for ourselves or others. However in the end, only God can judge."

"And what of those who kill in the name of God, claiming it a tenant of their creed?"

Edmund's complexion changed to that of sourness and disgust, "It is the worst offense of all. Religion is no shield to bar one from the eternal consequences of such actions for he who believes in a cruel god is destined to be a cruel man."

"Well there are many within the church who have no such qualms in killing those who do not conform their views with theirs. Tis' why we have these crusades. What is your opinion? If God commanded men to be slain in the past does this not make it all the more contradictory?"

Edmund let out a sigh, "This is why a seer was so important in those times. We have no seer today to tell us if what is happening is divine or not. I wish I could put it in better terms, but only if God commands it in certain cases is it justified, other than that such things are to be done away with. It is not God's doctrine to stir men's hearts in anger towards each other, but the devil who is the father of lies and contention. What we see now are men's blinded views of what the Lord would want and here is the result of it."

This faintly put away any uneasiness she felt in regards to the subject, yet was not completely worried, for she still did not believe in a one true God.

As they were coming around the bend they saw a large wooden wall that was made of massive beams lined perfectly with each other, and at the front was a draw bridge that was partially up. Seeing this structure left Holo to deduce that it was none other than the entrance to Cross Iron. The reason for the draw bridge not being wholly lowered was due to the fact that there was a checkpoint at the entrance and it was to prevent anyone from simply walking in while the man manning the the pulleys did not have to fully raise it, only enough to prevent a bystander or horse and wagon to go through without approval. It was an obvious precaution that was taken considering the dangers of this part of the world.

The wagon was halted at the gate with a man who supposedly could qualify as a soldier yet had no armor or tunic approaching them. Instead he wore a light fur vest with a cloak around his shoulders and was only equipped with an axe.

The last thing Edmund said was, "See God watched out for us, we did not get attacked."

Though the statement was true, Holo could think of several ways to refute it. She then leaned over to Ranger and whispered, "Be on your best behavior please, and please comply with whatever they may ask of us!" She did not want a scene of any kind transpiring due to the masked man's history of making his displeasures known.

The guard came up to him and seemed friendly enough when he asked, "Hello, what business have you today in Cross Iron?"

Ranger leaned back allowing Holo to enter the line of sight and whispered, " You signed for it therefore it is your merchandise."

Holo then withdrew the parchment with the invoice on it and showed it to the guard and said, "We have a delivery of wine for the Nabakov trading company, here is the invoice and signatures of approval."

The guard reached up and took hold of it and reviewed all of it's contents. After handing it back the guard saw Edmund and kindly questioned, "And you sir?"

"I am a traveling missionary and wish to proselyte in this town for a only a few days."

The sentinel nodded and informed, "Yes we do allow that here but mind you, we do have regulations. Within our main plaza is an erect monument, that is our free speech zone and you can evangelize between the hours of high noon to dusk. For every two hours you preach you must relinquish one hour to silence as to maintain the peace."

While Edmund nodded, Holo was bewildered, she had never heard of such terms and conditions.

The holy man only nodded in agreement and assured, "Very well, and I will try not to trod upon pagan beliefs."

The soldier smiled, "If you have any trouble inform one of us immediately and we will put an end to it."

He then looked at Ranger and asked, "And you sir? Were you the escort?"

"I was."

"Thank you for seeing these two through safely, however if you are considering staying in Cross Iron, even for a day, you will have to relinquish any weapons to the cache just within the city walls."

Holo's heart skipped a beat as she knew this would cause great contention. She grasped the hems of her skirt and awaited the fiery rebuttal of the masked man.

"Very well." said he.

Surprisingly, Ranger complied which brought great relief to her yet compelled her to ask, "Is that precaution for outsiders?"

The sentinel then answered, "Oh no, anyone within our walls are not to be armed save the city guard, citizen and visitor alike."

Holo's eyebrows knitted together, she had never heard of such a law anywhere. Though in many towns, people were unarmed only due to the fact there was never a reason to be, this notion was highly questionable considering the types of perils the northland was plagued with and especially when taking into account the crusades that came every year from the south.

The draw bridge was lowered and the wagon was then led inside. After the stop at the cache, Ranger dismounted and pulled out a chest which contained a few daggers and his bow and arrows. He was then inquired of a few other crates which were under lock on key.

"They are not weapons."

The man at the checkpoint then informed, "Well, May I take a look inside them? Just to be sure."

"I would rather you not." came his reply.

"Then you will have to store them here, I'm sorry but we do not take risks."

Ranger's only response was to unload them as well and move them inside the cache. When it was all said and done the man then pointed to his hip while extending his hand, "Lastly, I'll need your sword."

Instead of unfastening it, Ranger went inside and untied it there and left it standing in the corner. As he exited he made a peering demand, "It had better be there when I return."

Putting his hands up assertively the man responded, "We have never had an issue before, rest assured all will be accounted for when you come back."

Ranger pushed past him leaving Holo to ask, "Where is the Nabakov trading company?"

The man pointed in the direction, "Head west about five blocks and turn right onto Gretchin street. You'll eventually come by it. It's impossible to miss, it's on the docks of the river."

Holo nodded and gave her first attempt at a merchants smile before entering further in.

Now the city of Cross Iron was nothing like it's sister town of Valnfurt. Instead of marshy roads and foul individuals, was evenly cobbled roads of fine stone and walkways with street lamps on each corner. There were no structures made of wood, in fact each building and apartment was finely crafted in cement and rock. Most of the town's structures had their own fences of black iron. As for the inhabitance, not one was seen in torn and ragged clothing. They were clean and hygienically sound in every sense.

It was at this point that Edmund said, "Well I thank you for allowing me to travel with you, but sadly here is where we part ways."

"If only the men who ran the church were as noble and sincere as you Edmund." said Holo as a parting word.

He scrunched his lips then offered on final piece of advice as a final parting, "Good luck to you and remember, some blessings come early, others come late and for some they don't come until heaven. But for those who embrace the gospel, those blessings come."

He then turned and receded from view into the crowd.

As they were following the directions, Holo turned and told of Ranger, "Thank you for resisting the urge to bludgeon the masses when asked to forfeit your arms!"

Ranger let off a simple shrug, "Thank you for not vomiting on the side of my wagon again…"

She grunted at his rudeness then changed subjects, "That man surely did have interesting ideas. It makes me wonder if any will believe him, or if what he said was true concerning his conversion."

"You are the one with ears that can detect lies, what do you think?"

She paused when realizing that she detected no deceit in his testimony then asked of him, "What of you? Do you believe in such things?"

Ranger straightened his neck, "I have my beliefs that differ, but it matters not in this world."

"But do you believe in a God?"

"Of all the things in this world that have been raised up and destroyed, the only thing that has endured is the concept of a higher power."

"So is that a yes?"

Ranger did not answer which only left her to wonder exactly what the mysteries of heavenly kingdoms may be. In fact the concept of God always seemed to differ from man to man. Some claimed him to be only a spirit, others said He man with a body of flesh and bones. Others claimed him incomprehensible, without form or shape while others did not believe him to belong to any gender and was nothing more than a mysterious force of nature.

This left Holo to only wonder as to why there were not more atheists in the world.

They made their turn onto Gretchin street and looked down the funnel of structures as they progressed towards the end. Holo's ears allowed her to hear the river in which her heart began to pound. Evgeny was close.

"So how can we be sure this Evgeny will know anything about Lawrence?" she asked of the man next to her.

"We cannot really, we must only exercise faith that our informant was accurate."

With a roll of the eyes she returned, "Oh faith, I supposed it is all we have to run on at this point."

This left Ranger to simply state, "When faith is lost, all is lost."

Holo gave off a smile of fulfillment, for it seemed that one phrase stressed the importance of that word in such glorious simplicity as to why it was important than the entire conversation with Edmund had.

Once at the end of the street there was an intersection in which one could see the river flowing smoothly through the divide and could only turn left or right. Holo looked to her right and saw a framework very much after the manner of a trading guild and warehouse Holo had seen in the past.

Once making mention of it, the shire was steered towards it and eventually parked. There was a sign above the guild that read, Nabakov trading. Holo was the first to dismount and gave the structure a more detailed inspection from the outside while Ranger did likewise for the wagon.

The door opened and out came a man who suddenly stopped in his tracks when seeing Ranger face to face. The masked man immediately recognized him as Libert who was with Jacopo the night before.

Libert nervously greeted him with his hands as he walked past with Ranger giving him a nod will eyeing carefully. He turned about to find Holo and saw her standing off at the planks that led to the docks, looking deathly still.

Ranger began to make his way towards her and became more on edge as his advance did not stimulate an acknowledgment from her. She seemed to be locked in a state of incapacitated discovery.

Once within talking distance he inquired, "What do you see?"

She slowly raised her hand and pointed towards the river and said with a shiver, "It appears your informant came through."

Ranger looked down upon the river and saw just tied off to the docks, was the raft in which Lawrence was taken in.


	16. Wolf and the Insidious Scheme

**So this chapter is pretty long I got more breaks in there, but stuff actually happens in this one :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

 **Wolf and the Insidious Scheme**

The sinuous current which listlessly moved through in amicable percolation through Cross Iron carried above it's surface an unsinkable burden of interbed significance. For floating adrift the surface was a craft of aquatic commute that was only denied a free passage down the currents due to the threads which tethered it in place and left rocking about the dictates of the current. Though the river was virtually unaffected by it's presence, to Holo it was a monument of harrowing recollection.

Seeing it careen in a manner she found mocking, it could not be helped but be viewed as though it was taunting her as she approached. After a more complete examination she looked back to the masked man who simply resigned himself to observe and stated, "This is it, it has to be."

"Are you sure?" he asked with a light tone of pressure.

"Well…'pondered the she wolf, 'there is one way for me to be sure. You there do you mind coming down and shielding me?"

Ranger failed to let the cloud of disbelief slide over his brow as he made advance towards her. Before he could question more of her on what her intent was, she ordered of him, "There, now just turn around and make sure no one can see me."

If it were an earlier time in their association he would have voiced some sort of retort, however he knew better that this would only waste time for she would argue back and explain herself in ways he found aggravating. Therefore due the the interest of time and a desire to be free from pester, he turned about face and obscured her from view.

Few people could be seen up on the street, oddly enough the ones who were, were only bystanders. Ranger looked around and took into account that they who worked for Nabakov trading were nowhere to be seen.

A strange series of whiffs were coming abaft his position in which he turned his head and nearly asked what it was she was up to.

He understood her wish completely when seeing her upon the raft while on her hands and knees with her face applied to it's low point. It was a queer sight that would have drawn attention, yet only Ranger knew what she was up to, she was checking for a scent.

Eventually she erected herself while on her knees and pronounced, "This is the one…."

She clearly was in a silent hysteria, though they had most likely found the man who most assuredly had an office in this foul scheme who provided the means to take Lawrence by water, she suddenly felt as though she knew not what to do about it. As if this revelation came upon her all too soon.

"How can you be certain?" inquired the Ranger with a tone that was equal in indifference.

She sunk down slightly while addressing him as her hands rubbed her sides, "Lawrence was bleeding and some spots fell upon the woodwork here. Even though they may have sponged it away, his scent is still here." Then pulling on the hems of the jacket she was wearing, followed up, "It is the same smell on Lawrence's jacket."

Ranger seemed to affirm her sentiment and was about to have her arise and rejoin him until her head slowly turned to one of the four posts that held up the walls of the raft. She hauntingly arose and approached it, then applied her nostrils there as well. She took a few inhalations through the nasal chasms then turned pale and frightful.

"I smell it here too!' she then began to tremble and oxidate erratically, 'they…they….they were beating him!"

"You cannot just…."

"How else does one's blood spatter upon the walls, unless a force had made it so!"

He was silenced, he of all would know in what ways blood can travel from the human body and find itself on perpendicular or horizontal surfaces.

"Atop this!' she continued, 'I can smell more blood that does not belong to Lawrence, it can only be Matthias, he was next to him and his leg was cut open."

She gnashed her teeth and clenched the small pillar and declared, "I will return this upon Jurgen's head a hundred fold!"

She then abruptly turned and marched up the ramp, "Let us meet with this Evgeny now! I will make him tell me everything!"

Ranger was still obstructing her path while attempting to be a voice of reason, "And how do you plan on doing that?"

She pulled harshly the wheat pouch from her neck and hissed, "Oh I can think of a few ways…!"

She detoured around him with much contention in her march, he turned on his heal and followed after, "Hold now, we must not do anything too rash."

Holo gave off a rude snicker in disbelief, "Is it not you who concludes that the resolution to life's problems is to cut those who oppose you to pieces, or smite them until they cease moving? Forgive me for attempting your methods and heaven forbid I perfect the process!"

"If you take on the form of that behemoth and began destroying all that you see, there is not telling what the repercussions might be."

Her fiery gaze was still upon the trade house her pilgrimage was still yet a sizable league to traverse until Ranger's hand took hold of her arm and stopped her on the step. She wheeled around, "How dare you!"

Her free hand then came around for a strike out of reaction. Her blind rage was interrupted when in lighting fast reflex, her hand was intercepted and brought down in his powerful grasp and locked in.

"STOP!" came the flash of his word.

Twas the first time she had ever heard him raise his voice so abruptly that it took by surprise. It was as though an audible blade cut through the towers that supported her vengeful mind and let sanity reset anew.

Still having her within his hold he spoke with the most sternest she had ever heard him utter, "We do not even know if he is in there! And second, even if he was, he knows we are coming! Have you even considered the kind of power Jurgen's conspirators could have? If a scene too grand is caused and Evgeny is killed then not only will our trail run cold but Jurgen will take it out on Lawrence once he hears of it! If you have any sense, then listen!"

After a few deep and very much needed inhalations Holo felt his grip soften and she was left at liberty of movement once more.

Once re adjusted to his calm yet brooding manner, Ranger spoke, "I understand the pain these men have caused you, however if you blindly enact vengeance so simple minded like, it will only bring more calamity."

Holo retied her wheat pouch with callow haste and sneered, "How can you be so sure that we are in such a bad way?"

"The man who was in Jacopo's office the morrow earlier, I saw him walking from the main entrance."

Still in a state of acrimony Holo bitterly replied, "The one he called Libert? The man is hardly a threat!"

"Come to your senses! Consider this; we departed before he did, what would push the man to venture all night to come here? He must have been a messenger and seeing how this Evgeny truly has played a role in Jurgen's schemes, he most likely is awaiting our arrival and plotting a strategy against us as we speak."

Finally breaking free of his grip she confronted the matter more, "And you suspect this how?"

"I may not be as versed in the ways of trade as you and your mate are, however one thing even you should have taken note of is the lack of laborers coming out to inquire of our business. Surely we look as though we have a delivery for Nabakov trading, the crates have Jacopo's official stamp on the crates."

Holo pondered this one statement. Time was money and any guild that was to be proficient in there employ ought to be the first to jump to the opportunity to fulfill their duties. In any other town her and Lawrence had visited, there was always a representative to greet them and guide them to where they needed to be. Seeing how this circumstance was not the case she considered his suspicions to be more valid.

Folding her arms and tapping her finger against her bicep intensely, she swiftly rejoined, "It matters not if they expect us, I am Holo the wise wolf, I can crush boulders with a swipe of my paws and withstand any army of any grandeur, one trade guild run by malevolent scoundrels shan't be a problem."

"You believe Jurgen's influence extends only to a few establishments? Have you not felt it? There is a superficial entity dwelling within the settlement. The closer we get to him the more adapt his power."

This gave Holo the opportunity to look around and perhaps see the same disturbing elements that was plaguing him.

Becoming more reasonable she voiced, "The terms in which Edmund was allowed to evangelize were somewhat odd. And I do find it strange that such a region where bandits and slave traders are rampant as this, the citizens are not allowed weapons or any means of defense."

"No one has the appropriate means to fight back and the authorities could gain the utmost control to quell any kind of uprising. A tactic commonly found among the most corrupted of leaders."

Holo blinked a plethora of times, "Could it not be for safety considering the dangerous people who live up here, consider this wall…?"

"A wall that may have been designed to keep people in." returned Ranger rather darkly, "Which leads me to my next question; If bandits and wild beasts be the main terror of this region, where was the opposition when we traveled through?"

Had Holo's ears been visible they would have extended as fully possible, for such was her alarm, "We, Edmund and Libert made it here safely, unharmed and unhindered."

"That cannot be a coincidence." stated Ranger.

Holo knew well that Ranger was implying the dreadful possibility that the bandit attacks that have been told of them, were not random. And perhaps those who chose pillaging and plunder as means to sustain their fortunes were given specific orders and instructions when it came to whomever they were raiding.

"Evgeny may have wanted us to come here safely…" she concurred.

"And now he lies in waiting."

Holo put her back towards him while declaring with bitter malice, "Then why not give him what he wants and let me meet him and this can be done with!?"

She was clearly distraught and in many ways could be analyzed as unapproachable. There she stood in the apex of ultimate frustration with her hand supporting her head by the brow.

Ranger took the assertive approach and walked around to her front side. Once positioned where he could attain the highest attention from her he said, "I am not denying you the opportunity to enact satisfaction."

Without even setting her eyes on him, she inquired coldly, "Do you know what it is that you ask of me?' then answered for him, 'To sit idly by and wait in hiding while these men laugh at my pain, threaten my family and continue to harm my beloved!"

Ranger was quick to refute that allegation, "That is not what I am asking…."

Snapping her pupils on him she snarled, "Then what?"

He then raised his left arm to the square with his palm open and facing outwards. The self inflicted laceration bestowed upon him earlier was lucid and still fresh looking despite the plasma and blood forming together to seal up the wound. She gazed upon it and was called to remembrance that the lesion was inflicted to declare his loyalties and profess his commitment to her situation.

Then in the spirit of that commitment said, "I am asking you to trust me."

Holo nodded then delicately asked, "And how can I trust you with this?"

Ranger stepped forward and gave her a piercing account, "Because I had once desired to enact vengeance upon an enemy of mine. And while pursuing that dark vendetta, I learned a most valuable lesson. Nothing good can profit when one is solely motivated by revenge."

"What happened?" came her curious answer by force of the nature entwined within this conversation.

"It did not turn out the way that I had hoped."

Holo knew that was going to be his only answer on the subject. Seeing herself more calm she looked back at the trade house and asked of him, "So, what shall our next step be?"

Ranger began walking towards the wagon while answering, "If Evgeny truly knows who we are and that we are here. He will most likely meet with us briefly before having us run into whatever force he will have dispatched."

"It is clear then that he would intend to trap us, would he not?" came Holo's further inquires while walking after him.

"Yes, and seeing the tranquility of this town the only way he could do it discretely is to have us become separated."

"So what do you propose?"

Once at the wagon, Ranger turned and lifted an eyebrow while responding astutely, "Spring the trap."

…

It should be noted that Evgeny was a young and ambitious soul whose proficiency in his calling was fueled by his own intuition. A man who spared no mercy in the advance of time when coming to the constructing and executing of his ideals. When playing a role in the abduction of Lawrence, he immediately knew what was to be expected of him and filled the office admirably. If it were asked of anyone within Cross Iron the purpose and freight upon the raft that fateful day, none could answer other than that it was merely business related.

However if this answer was done out of fear or ignorance of the one in question would be difficult to determine. For such was the expertise of the man who commanded the Nabakov trading. Tis why he was favored by Lord De Buhr.

Having Evgeny in any way profess the truth of his involvement even in the most marginal degree would be nothing short of a miracle. A miracle Holo herself was pondering on how to perform as she was waiting within the lobby of Nabakov trading.

A grandly assorted overabundance of untamed emotions swirled within her restless soul. She was about to come face to face with the man who provided the means for Lawrence's abductors to have an rapid and easy departure. Though the conspirator was not there in person, his role in the ordeal made him equally as guilty.

Yet aside from all these dissensions she was afflicted with, she was forced to treat the man with respect and courtesy, the pretense of which was a feat she found nearly unattainable. However, her behavior would dictate the outcome of the careful plan that was to be laid in motion as the first step was about to be trod when the door opened with a group of men coming through.

"Miss Holo?" addressed a voice from the lead escort in a tone best described by the definition of insecurity.

Our fair heroine broke her meditation and cordially responded, "Yes?"

The escort bowed and said, "Evgeny would like to meet with you now."

It must be noted that Holo's first impression was nothing short of confusion, for she recalled the information broker had adamantly familiarized Evgeny's conduct by stating that he rarely met with anyone. Yet here they were, united without effort.

This could only lead the she wolf to conclude with sound logic that the man was fore warned of her arrival and only chose to meet with her so that he could plan and execute a scheme on behalf of Lord De Buhr.

He was of an average height with a dress that was elegant enough to be professional yet casual enough for more rigorous activities should the need arise. His hair was a sizable enough in length that met at the ears with natural twirls infused among the straight locks, while it's pallet was a deep brown.

When first sizing him up, Holo placed his life span somewhere between twenty four to twenty six years of age.

She approached him out of custom and said, "Mr. Evgeny, I have a delivery for you."

As he extended his hands in greeting, it was filled by parchment. Holo had given him the invoice in place of a hand shake. Evgeny unfolded it and aligned the script with his eyes and seemed content with the order.

Then looking around in a hesitant fashion he asked of her, "Did you make the delivery alone?"

Filling her bosom with air, she slowly exhaled and responded, "No, I did have an escort to see me through safely."

"Where is he now?" said he with an expression of mild turbulence.

Holo motioned her eyes towards the door she had come through and stated, "He is still in town, he will be waiting on me tonight in a tavern not far from here."

"What compels him to stay here?"

Shifting her neck she replied, "Because I am to pay him for his services and cannot do so at the moment."

Evgeny was quick to rationalize, "Ah you lack the funds to reimburse him and are awaiting on me for payment yes?"

Holo assented with a nod of the chin in which the man clapped his hands and said, "Well let's not keep you, is all the wine intact?"

"As far to my knowledge."

The brown haired man led the way to the door and pronounced with a semblance that could only be detected by one who was aware of the man's history, "Let us take a look. I know for your combined efforts the both of you shall be well rewarded!"

Holo followed him out while taking subtle glances abaft to be sure the men behind were not taking any hostile approaches, for she was a lone wolf in the midst of an enemy's pack whose territory was as secretive as it was deadly.

The cart was left as it was, virtually unmoved with the absence of it's true owner with the shire still attached and the impassioned black and gold shepherd dog removed from the bed.

"Ah, if all the cargo be intact then you will fetch a handsome profit." commented the artful Evgeny when seeing the grandeur of the load.

Holo found herself very much on edge seeing herself enclosed by the other human beings. She clutched at her wheat pouch with her left hand while her right was half concealed within her jacket which concealed the dagger Ranger preferred her to carry. To the unsuspecting, it looked as though her arms were folded awkwardly. Yet for her, she was preparing for a sudden strike.

Evgeny stopped a sizable distance from the wagon and looked around as if to be sure his surroundings were secure then instructed of the female merchant, "Guide the horse around to the side, that is where we can unload it."

Holo signified her cooperation by approaching the wagon with a hidden insecurity roaming about her usual persona. She rarely ever piloted a horse and wagon if ever, and this particular horse had only the utmost intense loyalty to his true master who was nowhere to be scene in the present hour.

Gallavaun let out an aggressive bray in reaction to her approach and even began back trotting. Holo's heart skipped, for she knew the shire's cooperation amidst an audience was crucial at this time.

She had to suppress her wolfish nature by becoming perturbed with the creature's behavior and resorted to a softer touch. She gently seized his reins and brought his muzzle down to her forehead before pressing them together. Gently she pat him around the jaw and whispered ever so delicately, "Peace Gallavaun…."

Though the voice was different and the touch foreign, the words were something the horse understood. Unsure however, if Holo's animal half could impose a basic form of understanding for the shire was obsolete, for by miraculous design the horse was calm.

Holo scaled into the driver's box and took hold of the reins, a duty she found unfamiliar if not intrusive. Doing her best to mimic what was observed in the past, she flicked the reins with enough force to gain the horse's attention and he began moving forward. She attempted to steer his head towards the trade house but found herself pulling up to hard which arced his head back and caused him to stop.

She slapped the reins again and attempted once more to steer him in the right directions with the hopes that she could look natural and not confuse the animal. Despite being new at driving, Gallavaun was a seasoned beast of burden and could identify the most probable wishes of the one who controlled him and assumed by his logic that that structure yonder was were he was desired to be.

He turned right without much more direction from Holo as he began clopping up to the edifice, but suddenly grew restless as he approached Evgeny and his party. He stopped with a whinny and began to retreat. His outburst could be nothing less than his detection of evil men within his presence. Humans may be deceived but a wonder of the animal kingdom is how members of the equine species can know the nature of a man even from afar.

"He is not fond of strangers." said Holo aloud to have the men back away allowing Gallavaun to reinitiate his course into the warehouse. Once there she dismounted and allowed the cargo to be unloaded.

In due time all the crates were inspected with Evgeny present and said with a smirk, "Four crates, all seems to be intact, that's twenty trenni per crate and a ten percent bonus of total face value making it…"

"Eighty eight trenni." finished Holo.

Nodding with satisfaction the man replied, "How right you are, will that be enough for you to not only pay your escort but also have enough for your own needs?"

"It will thank you." replied the female merchant.

Evgeny stepped forward which caused discomfort on Holo's end for she noticed that the other men had formed a casual barricade around her.

"You know, I cannot simply be content with that." said he.

Holo maintained at best to keep her nerves in check as she responded, "I do not understand Mr…..?"

"Ovechkin.' corrected the man, 'Evgeny Ovechkin, but please Mrs. Holo you can address me by my first name. What I was saying is that you have risked a great deal and have taken great care in running us this delivery, for you see we have a very luxurious inn within town named 'The Frontira,' that relies on us to bring them the finest wine. We were unable to fulfill that promise as of late, until you arrived."

Holo backed away, "It was no trouble at all, eighty eight silver will do fine."

"Along with a room for as many nights as you need at The Frontira free of charge, plus a complimentary banquet at our finest restaurant, _Makailov's,_ Which shall be my treat tonight at six o'clock."

"Mr. Ovechkin…" started Holo.

"Ah ah, Evgeny." corrected the brown haired man.

"Evgeny,' addressed Holo, 'I appreciate your kindness, however…"

"Oh fear not my lady, it is not as though I intend to engage in the arts of courtship with you, for my fiancé, Beatrice, will be accompanying us as well. You cannot possibly think to turn my generosity away, for you shall find none of this quality this far north. Aside from this, you will not find a more suited place to rest from your labors and resupply on any provisions and products while here. I must insist you stay!"

His tone was persistent if not overly enthusiastic. She noticed the other men tightening their human ring which compelled her to mutter, "Very well, if you insist. I shall join you and your fiancé for dinner."

Clapping his hands Evgeny pronounced with more relief than joy, "Wonderful, I shall have Alexandre guide you to a suitable stable and issue you our token card for Frontira, the inn keeper will recognize it and show you to a vacant room!"

Holo bowed and took the shire by the reins who was becoming more agitated the longer he was compelled to remain in this environment and led him out. She was accompanied by another man who was the one named Alexandre who began to show her the way to the accommodations in question when Evgeny's voice caused her to turn.

"When you see your escort, let him know that I have work for him if he be so inclined to accept my offer. Tell him to come here later in the evening and he may see the job opportunities I have posted!"

She nodded and continued to lead the horse away.

…

"Eighty- seven and eighty-eight." came the dull tone of Alexandre's voice as he counted the silver pieces he was placing into a small bag and handed to Holo who awaited the payment with a rather stiff uneasiness.

Once the money pouch was pocketed, Alexandre then handed over a small wooden slate with an unusual symbol burned into it. A human looking hand with large talon like protrusions extending from the finger tips as the foreground, while the background was a simple globe with a banner coming around and obscuring the palm of the hand which had an unreadable script thereon.

"Show that to the inn keeper of the Frontira and he'll show you to your room." came Alexandre's voice with a rather raspy undertone.

"Thank you, I shall." replied Holo with enough distrust in her tone to serve as a wish for parting.

The man then quitted the stable leaving the she wolf alone with the shire. She stroked him along his broad back which stood taller than her own head. He was already unhitched and was guided into a pen and had the door shut on him. When departing she heard the stallion give a small fuss. Looking back she saw him staring at her as if to say, _'We should not stay here.'_

She sighed in agreement and departed from him and made way for The Frontira.

Looking for the inn would be a simple feat, all she need do is inquire of a passerby who was also a local and add the the Frontira's location to her knowledge. She was wary of her surroundings while navigating about. The sensation of being followed was understandably apparent as she made her way to the main plaza.

Once there she heard Edmund's voice clearly as he was proudly serving the Almighty God according to the dictates of his own conscience. She caught only a glimpse of him with a sizable congregation gathered about, they listened yet did not seem to be opposed to his teachings.

Her stomach made an audible complaint as it slowly rumbled, signifying that it was not keen on a lack of food. She found a local meat shop and made a few purchases while making an inquest in tandem of where the Frontira would be found.

The meat vendor gave her clear and concise instruction before she set out again on her path. She held onto her small burlap sack which contained a meat pie and few sausages within. She would have indulged more but chose to be more frugal for the cost of meat was much higher than anticipated due to it's scarcity this close to snowfall.

This course actually placed her in line with Edmund and as she passed she could over hear his sayings.

"Always remember, brethren and sisters, that faith provides a firm foundation in all our doings. For the wise man and the foolish man who built their houses both saw the same storms and floods, yea both were pelted with freezing rain and saw the same lightning dancing about them and heard the same thunder rattling their windows. Yet one still remained standing while the other was washed away. God is no respecter of persons, neither is the Devil who will send his tempest and whirlwinds at all men. And if you are built upon faith which is a firm foundation, then the Devil will not be able to pull you down into endless woe."

The spectators of the sermon seemed to nod and voiced no real objection as Holo pressed on. She pondered his sayings more deeply this time around given what the circumstance had thrust upon her, the dilemma however, was where or who to place her faith in.

Alas she reached a near boundless, multi storied building with bold lettering in golden leaf atop the entrance, _'The Frontira.'_

Walking inside she was flabbergasted at what she saw. Floors of polished granite squares, fine pillars and desks of ebony that were expertly carved with floral designs at the bases and spires which looked as though the loads were being sustained by majestic petals. Sofas made of exquisite fabric surrounded a generous fire place with a chimney made of assorted stones. This was only the main lobby and she was already eager to see what more charms awaited her.

She waited by the desk were a clerk was absent at the moment in place was a silver bell which she pettily took by the handle and gave it a ring to make her presence known. A man dressed in a white blouse and black suit vest came around and said with an enlightened aura, "I will be with you in a moment!"

She waited on him patiently and looked around some more. She noticed in the far corner of the lobby was an unusual monument. A stuffed Kodiak bear towered a massive ten feet on a rock and branch platform with a rather triumphant poise. She observed more closely a rather peculiar coincidence. Naturally their were trophies of other animals be they the heads and busts of deer, elk or caribou while the couches and floors were decorated with rugs of either fox and sheep skin….and wolf.

She knitted her eyebrows at the disrespect and selective bias shown against the other animals that dwell within the same kingdom until a female voice broke her train of thought.

"Why Mrs. Lawrence?"

She turned to see another woman standing before her yet took a moment to recognize her.

"Do you remember me? We stayed at your inn a few days ago."

Holo immediately came to, "Yes you are Albert's mother!"

"That is right!"

They had a slightly warm reunion as Holo asked of her, "I am sorry I did not recognize you Mrs…..?"

"Yvonne."

"Yes Yvonne, are your husband Albert here as well?"

"Oh they are around somewhere, Aaron promised Albert he would teach him how to fish so they are on the banks somewhere leaving me some time to myself."

"You do not join them?"

"Oh heavens no! It would start with Aaron trying to show me how to handle the rod and I would only get the line tangled or the hook caught on something. Then once we move past that it would be nonstop critiquing on my form and my cast and so forth. Oh, don't get me wrong I love the man but he is too _helpful_ sometimes. We would argue while Albert would have to suffer from it all. Therefore I do take these times to avoid such tribulation and distance myself from him when he is having _fun_ with the family, only to be reunited at the end of the day."

Holo brought her head down and said so softly that Yvonne almost did not hear it, "Some things you may not want to take for granted."

Yvonne was silenced for a moment before rejoining, "True, speaking of husbands, is yours up here as well?"

Shielding her face with her hair, Holo said cooly, "No, we needed some supplies for our inn and he is having me come up here to fetch them while he runs the business."

She realized it was a story that would spark some controversy as Yvonne responded, "How typical of men not being there for their women. Of course if not for us they would be utterly helpless. Such a tragedy we must live with."

Holo smirked with soft chortle then said, "True, men are not always there when a woman needs him most, but the greatest tragedy of all is when it is not their fault they could not be there."

Yvonne tilted her head somewhat and left the conversation stand there.

Holo decided to change topics, "How is little Albert doing?"

His mother nibbled on her bottom lip before inquiring cautiously, "Well now that you bring that up, I must ask; the remedy you gave him, what was it?"

Holo concentrated on how to answer and replied honestly but secretively, "I know not really, it was given to me by someone who claimed it had medicinal value."

"I ask this because you remember Albert having the condition where he falls comatose?"

Holo nodded in which Yvonne continued, "You see Albert normally has those daily sometimes. But ever since we left and you administered him that remedy, he has not had one since…"

Holo turned more her body towards the woman, unsure of what to say next however the clerk finally came around the desk and was ready to assist the wolf matron.

Yvonne, when seeing that this was a moment for departure, lightly hugged Holo as is the feminine custom of farewells among acquaintances and said, "Farewell and enjoy your stay here. I only wonder what I am to do know while Aaron and Albert are away."

Holo gently took her by the arms and said with a silent, pulsing energy of soul, "Go to them and spend as much time with the men you love as you can."

The two were then released from each other as Yvonne quitted the inn and Holo turned to the clerk.

"Mr. Ovechkin instructed me to show this to you." said she while withdrawing the wooden tablet and presenting it to him.

The clerk recognized it and replied, "Ah yes you are to be treated by the Nabakov trading company.' then withdrawing a polished, brass key, 'Your room is on the top floor furthest down and on the right."

Holo took it and express her thanks and went to her room according to instructions. The top floor could only be attained by traversing five levels of stairs that were carpeted and neatly maintained. She reached the hallway and went as far down as it's extent would allow then unlocked the door on her right and opened it.

She carefully examined what lay on the other side and found it rather accommodating. With soft wool rugs atop fine wooden floors that were reflecting the sunlight from the window nearby, one sofa, a desk with luxurious arm chairs and…

"Oh Good Heavens!" exacerbated Holo with a start.

Ranger was found sitting in one of the arm chairs and expecting her arrival.

Glaring at him for his imposition, she sneered, "You know it is never wise to sneak into a wolf's den."

Uncrossing his legs he arose and made a reply that was equal in indifference, "Better it be me than someone else."

She laid her burlap sack upon the sofa and began exploring the room more and was delighted to find it had it's bedroom separate from the main chamber they were in and a bathing room with a finely tuned tub of brass.

"How did you even get in here anyway? Actually how did you know which room I would be in?" she asked of the masked man.

"I have my ways, more importantly is why I chose this course is what should be asked."

Holo had already pieced together that conundrum, "Did you suspect for me to be ambushed in here?"

"Simply put."

She took sit upon the sofa opposite of him and declared, "I appreciate the gesture but you forget that I am a wolf and could easily have known if someone lay in wait on the other side."

Ignoring the statement, Ranger inquired, "How faired the engagement with Evgeny."

Removing the ushanka and slipping off her boots she said, "He wants to dine with me and his fiancé at a restaurant called Makailov's tonight at six, and he wants you at Nabakov trading for job opportunities as well."

"There lies the trap." observed the masked man.

"Of course it does.' interjected Holo as she brought her legs onto the sofa and took to the side laying position, 'He clearly wants us separated so he can carry out the task."

"Does he suspect that we are on to him?"

In annoyance she responded harshly, "I do not believe so, however you would have known if you were there."

"You know why that was not an option."

Holo understood the reason for Ranger's absence. For he proposed that they separate and let Holo engage the man by herself out of fear that should the two be together Evgeny would feel less inclined to act more rashly. The end goal was to have him feel as though he were in control and at less risk to quickly conjure up a plot to execute. A plot that would have more noticeable holes to slip through for our duo.

Holo set her eyes down and said with distressed murmuring, "I do not like to be alone, that is all…."

Ranger stood and walked to the aperture then said, "It was not as though you were totally abandoned."

Though he was not seen by any at that time, he was observing them and ensuring her safety from afar. Yet he knew more to her complaint than what she was originally initiating.

"You were frightened."

She snapped her wrathful face towards him with hurtful eyes and said, "Very well I admit it! Yes I am frightened, I am frightened that our counter plan will fail. I am frightened that we will not get the information we need! And I am frightened that I will never save my family…..!"

She sat up right and buried her face in her hands, "I do not know how to endure this without Lawrence! In fact we should not be enduring this at all! We should be at our inn teasing each other and thinking of baby names! Not being separated at the mercy of villains and unsure if we will ever see each other again!"

She could not contain herself any longer and began to sob bitterly as the burdens of this campaign began to take it's toll by crushing her soul. As she was lamenting, there was reaction from Ranger she had never before seen.

"Holo…"

She looked up and saw him kneeling in front of her on one knee with a handkerchief presented. She took it from him with eyes of unusual bewilderment, while his eyes seemed to be struggling within on what he should say for compassion was an attribute he did not indulge in.

Finally he suffered himself to say, "It will be alright."

Drying her eyes she moaned back with doubt, "How can you be sure?"

Ranger wrestled once more as if fighting what he would typically say and replied softly, "I am not, but that does not mean I lose hope."

"It is so unbecoming of the wise wolf to be afraid." said she.

"Everyone at some point experiences fear…. _everyone."_

She understood his meaning, for though he would not admit it in simpler terms, he was saying in his own way that he too was perturbed by the uncertainty of the situation.

"Let us press on with faith in ourselves and above all….trust." said he.

Holo nodded and reconfirmed with the idea that now was the time to gird up her loins and continue on. Ranger stood and said nothing more.

After wiping her tears away Holo withdrew the meat pie and sausages and began to devour them. Ranger looked upon her with mild curiosity as she shuffled away to shield herself and mumbled, "Do you find me eating a nuisance?"

"I find it unbefitting to immediately spend one's money on simple things."

She smiled triumphantly at him and said, "Oh but you should not let that trouble you for it was my wine, making it my profit! Besides there is plenty to spare, over eighty six trenni."

He seemed pleased with the amount and held his peace.

After she was finished she arose and pronounced, "Well now if you do not mind, I would like to take a bath."

"Does it matter how presentable you are in front of the man who wishes to have you murdered?" said Ranger with a tone of condescending disbelief.

Making her way to the bathing room she replied, "Just because I must toil in a world of men does not mean I need to smell like one."

"Do not be too long and be sure the door is locked when I leave." returned Ranger as he began to head for the exit.

"And were would you be off to?" asked Holo.

Ranger's eyes swiftly met her's and simply said, "To Nabakov trading."

* * *

Ranger did not set out immediately to Nabakov trading as he had claimed. The day was young enough for a few more detours to be made before his arrival. He was prudent enough to suspect that Evgeny's desire for him to be present within his own trade house was not business related but to serve out Jurgen's agenda.

He spent most of his time doing the task of a reconnoiter and surveyed the city of Cross Iron by sizing up the guards and listening in on simple conversations. Most importantly was taking into consideration the multiple routes that could be served for his benefit and the benefit of his enemies.

Though a skilled and lethal combatant he was, he was not as simple minded as to assume that brawn triumphs alone. He was also a tactician who was always aware for he was always observing. Oddly his greatest worries were not for himself but for Holo.

This realization caused him to pause in his plight and intellectualize for a moment. He could not think of a more agreeable time when he had ever been this concerned for the welfare of a companion. He was no stranger to death, and having partnerships come to an end because of it was a commonality in his profession. He scolded himself within, for he felt attachments would lead to flawed judgement but he could not deny that there was some feeling towards the fair wolf girl. Nothing affectionate by any means but a sensation of obligation that only seemed to exist with her.

He was all the more unsure as to why he was experiencing these thoughts and emotions and would not suffer himself to admit that he was perhaps growing fond of her company despite the fact he found her personality something worthy to be apathetic to. She had cried many a times in his presence and in any other case he would have been more rebuking towards her but somehow was being more tolerant than usual.

At the end of his thoughts he quickly rationalized that perhaps he was only becoming more used to it and nothing more. Yet this could not explain his reaction in the previous moment. It was not like him to be compassionate, to him it was a sign of weakness. He rationalized that the only reason he bestowed upon her any kindness was due to a change in approach.

Yet deep within he knew the truth as to why he was becoming more accustomed to her and more tolerant to her antics. It was not affection, but of a remembrance buried deep within.

He folded his arms and sighed with self displeasure and said quietly to himself, "You are a fool."

He then set his attention on Nabakov trading and began walking towards it.

The door of the near abandoned edifice opened with a wine of a lamentable nature as Ranger stepped in and checked his flanks before proceeding further in. He rapidly surveyed all elements; one man behind the bar, several tables and chairs and a handful of doors that led to other parts of the guild. No upper level but there was a large window, the only concern, were the doors for anyone could be concealed behind them. More perturbing was the fact that he was unarmed, yet knew that only a fool would trust his life to a weapon and that it is only an extension of the body.

The bartender who most likely supervised Nabakov when no one else was around, nodded at his entrance and said, "Can I help you sir?"

Ranger sat on the stool across from him and replied deeply yet quietly, "I was told that your employer, Evgeny, has job opportunities available."

The barman rubbed his brow and replied, "Yes let me grab the list."

He then retreated around the bar and departed behind one of the doors.

It was silent for most of the wait. The air was stale and mood somber. Ranger then began to stretch his neck and manipulate his shoulders while waiting patiently. Patience was crucial, for the opponent must be given the illusion that he has the upper hand before the tables can be turned.

Alas the entrance opened and in walked three men who sat at one of the tables nearby making small chatter. Two more came out of the warehouse and went to the bar and took their places on both sides of Ranger. They acted natural or so they believed yet the particular set of eyes that belonged to the masked man could detect anomalies in their social behavior and found them to be on edge.

He turned back and looked out the window and could see one more coming up the walkway and into the lobby. Once he entered he nodded to everyone then turned and closed the shutters on the aperture.

The scene was quite ideal for an ambush.

The bartender came back around and began issuing drinks to the other two standing beside Ranger then left the bottle on the table. The men kept talking and the other two were sampling their drinks, there were seven total, the two next to him needed to be dealt with first, then the barkeep for they were closest in proximity. The remaining four would need to be dealt with in their own time.

The idle manner proceeded until Ranger decided to breach this ceremony and finally stood before pushing the stool further away from him with his foot.

"Before we begin." said he with a tone that broke the atmosphere.

They all looked upon him with counterfeited bewilderment as if to say they had no knowledge of what he was meaning.

Then without even looking at them he finished, "Would anyone like to leave?"

There was but a brief moment for the men to internalize to their dismay that the masked man was far from ignorant and on to their real intent.

Ranger struck the man on his left in the side of his jaw causing him to buckle and fall then performed a back kick into the man on the right sending him backwards. Before the barkeep could respond, he found his throat seized then pulled and lifted over the bar, flipped over and thrown down onto the stool chair Ranger was using, busting it into fragments.

The other four jumped up and advanced towards him. Ranger moved off to the side to avoid one then impeded another with a snap to the adams apple and slamming him face first into the ledge of the bar. It was then that he noticed that the men were armed with small knives they had kept hidden.

A rapid set of jabs and swipes were gunning for the masked man who perry'd and evaded the swarm of blades that sought his peril. He kicked away one threat, ducked under a swing then grabbed the bottle left on the table surface and shattered it over another man's neck which sliced and cut multiple lacerations into his flesh whose fresh wounds were soon flooded with alcohol like water filling a canal leaving the man shrieking in unbearable agony.

With the broken bottle still in hand, Ranger averted a series of attempts against him from another before redirecting his enemy's arms down and coming across with a cross swipe across the cheek.

A third villain made haste for Ranger, grabbed his lapel and went to thrust the blade into his stomach. He penetrated skin deep for the masked man seized the man's wrist and was resisting the stiletto from being pushed in further. One of the others who was still standing came around the bar, wrapped his arm around Ranger's throat and began arcing him back until he was bending over the surface. He grabbed the forearm with his other hand and began to pry to keep his airways open, making the struggle far more difficult.

The blade slipped further in which Ranger was able to lift up his leg and belted the man holding him at knife point through the chin. This put him in transit towards the table area allowing Ranger to roll back and wrap his legs around the neck of the opponent who had him in the choke hold, brought him in, pulled the knife from his gut and transfixed it into the man's neck.

Once released he ran towards the adversary up front by the tables, leapt through the air, grabbed his scalp and brought his head straight down into the same table he vaulted over.

The two who remained were the same ones who had a bad run in with the champagne bottle. One of them put his two fingers in his mouth and whistled rather loudly in which the front door burst open and in came three members of the city guard with swords.

One of the guild members then said, "Looks like you'll need to do better…."

The three soldiers rushed for him, who backed up then kicked one of the tables into their path causing one to stumble over it. The other two went around it in which Ranger charged with his might, hit one at the waist lifted him up and took him straight down onto a chair, causing great pain.

The sentry behind him raised his sword and made a thrust for the hood's back, who pivoted off to the side allowing the tip of the blade to run through the sentinel's comrade who was hanging over the chair. He squealed terribly as the sword had passed through his torso and through the seat.

Ranger hit the perpetrator off to the side, pulled the sword from the human sufferer then with a single downward swipe, liberated his head from his shoulders.

The third soldier who had the collision with the table, recovered and swung with full power. Ranger, who was caught off guard raised up the sword in hand to blunt the impact which sent it from his fist.  
Making a quick maneuver to distance himself from the barrage of swings, Ranger regained ground and charged. The sentinel he was aiming for made a downward strike, who missed the man he was attempting to slay for he narrowly dodged it save a filleting of the right arm. Ranger, now abaft of his enemy, grabbed his arm and kicked out the knee then wrapped his arm around the neck, bent him backwards, then with a thrust moved the vertebrae out of place.

The man's hands came up and were bending at ninety degrees at the wrists indicating severe damage at the upper brain stem. The hood let the man drop to the ground then went to engage the final sentry but was checked into the side by one of the two guild members and made an attempt on his life with his knife. Ranger grabbed the scruff of his collar and tossed him into the wall, hit the other sentry away when he came in too close and engaged the guild member.

The man flailed about attempting to find his mark but was only answered with a block and perry for every attempt. He managed to bring up his foot and thrust it into Ranger's gut who let out a grunt as he fell to his knee. The man went to kick him again, but Ranger caught it and advanced forward forcing his leg upwards until the poor man's knee touched his chest causing his hip bone to dislodge and groin muscles to strain and tear.

The hood then threw his knee up into his opponent's groin making an abrupt moan. The knife was then taken and then used to open his throat by the masked death bringer.

There was only the final sentry and guild member who remained.

Ranger wished to dispose of the lawman first for he had the most deadly weapon of the two but the guild member wished to engage in tandem with the sentinel.

The masked man responded by punting one of the overturned chairs next to him at the advancing guild member, hitting him at head level causing him to fall on his back.

The engagement with the sentry and the masked man was fierce. For the lawman fought more for his life than fighting to fulfill Evgeny's wishes. They clashed and made a ruckus, with cuts and slits being inflicted here and there. However, Ranger was the more formidable combatant who locked up his adversary's sword arm and gored him multiple times in his side with the knife before throwing him onto a table and plunging the stiletto into his heart.

The guild employee who was felled by the chair had arisen and made his final attempt with a forward thrust. Ranger hit the knife hand off to the side and back handed him with the same hand then grabbed the lapel, stepped back and brought him down onto one knee. Then with his right arm, drove his elbow down with a crushing blow to his opponent's neck then hit him upside the head with devastating power. As the man fell to his side, Ranger grabbed the back of his collar, arced him back and threw his boot into the base of his spine.

His backbone snapped like thunder and fell victim to the killing blow.

Ranger panted and took a moment to recover. It was short lived as he began to scavenge around the trading house. He was not interested in interrogating any man who was still well enough to answer questions for he would be told nothing new.

After some searching, he found a door that led to Evgeny's office and there he began sorting through all the books and documents that could be of any value. He pulled out drawers, opened cupboards, rolled back rugs and even unhooked portraits on the wall, all to see if there was any form of documentation that could be useful.

His last effort was to knock upon the walls and to his suspicion he found a hollow spot. Instead of finding a means to open it, he began breaking it through by hitting it repeatedly with his shoulder until it crumbled. He was able to put a hole in it and pulled back the wood and there he found many articles that could be of value.

Ledgers, parchments, journals, manifests, letters and books were sitting on a shelf behind this make shift wall. It would not be important unless it was hidden, therefore Ranger took a small wooden box and emptied out it's original contents and refilled them with this newfound content.

He found what he really came for, information.

There was a slight chime that ensued overhead. Ranger turned to see a clock alerting the hour. Time was of the essence, for Holo was to dine with Evgeny at six o'clock and it was now a thirty minutes pass the hour.


	17. Wolf and the Getaway

**Chapter 15**

 **Wolf and the Getaway**

Shortly after Ranger had departed and left Holo to her own discourses, she locked the door and made one final sweep of her surroundings before de robing and re dressing in a bathing robe that was provided by courtesy of The Frontira. The water in the bathtub was clean and clear with a cauldron nearby with a collection of coals in it. It was by this means did she use to heat up the water.

Once the water was to her liking she unfastened the bathrobe and let herself in. She let out a soft purr as the sensation of being enclosed in sensational warmth put her in a state of nirvana. There were fine shampoos' around the ledge and a scrub brush made of white pearl with gold leaf embroideries decorating it. Though it was a pleasure to rid the collection of dirt and sweat obtained within the last few days from her skin, the most welcome cleansing of all came from washing her hair and the furs of her tail.

It was then that she was reminded of the sweet memories she shared with Lawrence when they had first opened their bathhouse. Lawrence would go over the ledgers while Holo would sit in the water without a care in the world. There was a time when he had teased her in such a way about it that she had pulled him in!

She smiled at those tender moments before continuing her bathing.

Once finished she arose yet did not step out, for there was a silver pitcher nearby that was used to rinse off the soap suds by dowsing water upon the bather. After that she withdrew a towel and dried her skin off, replaced the robe and began to comb her hair until it was straight and fine.

Once outfitted in her normal garb she checked the time; a quarter to six. She took a deep inhale through her nostrils and set our for Makailov's.

The journey to the restaurant was a rather eventless one considering the risk involved of traveling alone. She entered and took a moment to observe the decor. It was as festive and elegant as the Frontira and could qualify as a sister building considering all it's similarities. Unlike the inn, she was not put on hold when needing assistance, for a member of the staff quickly approached her.

"What can I do for you milady?" said the waiter with a tone of professional servitude.

"Yes, I am to be entertained tonight by a Mr. Evgeny Ovechkin." returned the she wolf with a thread of malice within the hems of her normally delicate voice.

Quickly did the server bow his head and opened the way with a graceful extension of his arm, "Yes, milady, this way."

Gracefully and with all the elegance and determination of a tenured butler, the waiter led the wolf matron through the assemblage of tables, each clothed in table clothes of silk and decorated with flower center pieces, fine china and silver dining ware. For Holo however, the fanciness of a restaurant failed to determine her impressiveness by it's decor alone, but by it's quality of food. And there were plenty of finely portrayed culinary masterpieces whose aroma bewitched the sly she wolf.

She followed the waiter up a set of stairs to where a pair of dual doors with a window panel in each were awaiting the guest of honor. She was able to catch a glimpse of what lay on the other side. Evgeny was sitting at the far end of a freshly set table while a fine female figure sat next to him.

The waiter opened the doors and presented Ovechkin's audience who arose as she entered and stated, "Ah Mrs. Holo so glad you joined us! Let me introduce you to the love of my life Beatrice!"

Holo's eyes met with a beautiful and young blonde woman of roughly ten and eight years of age. There was a brief salutation between the two women before Holo was directed to the furthest end of the table opposite of where Evgeny was sitting. Once situated everyone was seated once more.

Holo looked around at the candle sticks that lay on the table and her empty plate, thinking of all the world of what she could say in the moment. She normally dictated that social undertaking to Lawrence to be the first one to engage in conversation.

Beatrice was suddenly the first to speak, "So you are a traveling merchant yes?"

Holo nodded and answered, "Yes, for about a year now, I am still fairly new with much to learn."

Beatrice then asked, "From where do you originally come from?"

"I came from the south, from the small village of Pasloe."

"Hmmm, is it customary for people from there to wear head ware at the table?"

Holo felt somewhat blindsided by that comment if not stifled, she had never had anyone make complaint over something as trivial before which led her to reply with a smile of annoyance, "Oh forgive me it is just that I do not plan on staying long."

Beatrice crooked her face in an irritated fashion as if to impose by some extreme self declaration that she was not to be spoken to in that manner. Holo simply considered it a witty comeback fitting to end the initiation of it all.

Evgeny found it humorous and said, "Now, now my love, let us not give our guest a reason to leave any sooner than she originally intended."

She respected the words of her soon to be significant other and made more of an effort to conduct herself more appropriately. The room noise was all that accommodated them for the next few moments.

Holo then broke the silence and inquired, "When shall we place our order?"

"It was already placed as soon as you walked through that door milady."

"Well I shall trust your judgment that you know what are the best plates this restaurant will have to offer."

"Well as it so happens,' replied Evgeny audaciously, 'I have advanced to the post in which I now fill today by means of a special gift. And that is knowing what people want, so naturally I can decipher what would be unanimously decided as a hot topic if you will. With this same gift I have placed the order and know that you will not be disappointed."

"Well so long as you know what women want,' said Holo who traded glances with Beatrice, 'then you will have a happy bride."

There was an odd silence that ensued shortly after that pronunciation before Evgeny laughed and clapped his hands, "We cannot turn our backs on this one!"

She returned with a slight smile that faintly tinged her lips before Beatrice added, "So what drove you to be a merchant? One does not see many female merchants these days."

Holo adjusted her seat then answered, "It was by accident really, a traveling merchant came to Pasloe and we met during an annual festival to celebrate the town's god of harvest. I felt that the need to stay in that village was no longer within my best interests and he agreed to take me on his journey's to see the rest of the world. I would accompany him when making deals and bargains and eventually I would assist him with the trades. What can I say more other than that I began to take fancy to it or perhaps it took a fancy to me."

Beatrice then made a pretentiously innocent remark by stating, "Ah, a young woman traveling alone with a man, surely the time you must have spent together wasn't all public was it?"

"We shared the same room but not the same bed if that is what concerns you." said Holo with a hint of offense.

Evgeny quickly piloted the conversation elsewhere, "Tis no matter now seeing how the two of you clearly split ways."

Coldly the she wolf responded with smooth hostility, "Not by choice."

The mood slightly became more stagnant after that. It was clear that Holo was not in any good mood to be discussing her morality. She was sending a message that she was not to be viewed as some trollop.

The doors then re opened and in came the waiter with all the sophistication demanded within his presentation who then with his hands gave the caravan of servers a proper invitation to enter. A group of four men entered, each pushing a personal trolley who presented a main entree underneath a silver lid designed to keep the heat form escaping the food which risked a less than perfect consumption.

The feast was to be assorted meats of salted venison, breaded chicken and roasted ham with a slight maple glaze that was local from the trees of the region. Then came bowls of boiled potatoes with a thick slice of butter that were ornamented with a pepper garnish and rice pilaf.

Once arranged on the table, the servers pulled their carts from the room and began their departure. Holo shifted uncomfortably when observing the waiter closing the curtains on the doors, giving Evgeny the entire room a freedom from outside observation.

The food was then divided among the three from the same serving plates, which put Holo somewhat at ease. Still she awaited for the waiter to leave and for the other two at the dining table to begin eating before she herself would partake.

Though the meat was savory, the potatoes delightsome and the rice rich, she was in no mood to eat which was an anomaly even she detected. She nibbled here and there and did her best to look as though she was enjoying herself, yet for every moment that passed away in idleness brought her closer to the moment when action was to be taken.

"Ah!" exacerbated Evgeny in which Holo jumped pettily, "We have been denied beverage."

He then clapped his hands loudly which brought the waiter in once more and was demanded by the host to bring forth refreshments at once. With a humble apology, the waiter bowed and quitted the personal dinette and went forth to make restitution for this neglectful trespass.

"Aside from this mishap,' started Evgeny, 'I do hope everything is to your liking."

Without finding much to complain for, Holo gave a curtsy with her head and replied, "Tis been sometime since I have dined so elegantly. For traveling merchants must live on a diet of rye bread, onions and hardened jerky. This I do find an acceptable change of pace."

With a sweet respire of refined self gratitude, Evgeny voiced back, "Nothing motivates a man more when finding his services appreciated. I find the banquet of Makailov's… to _die_ for."

Holo's brown began to perspire slightly as she fumbled her silverware. The waiter returned with a silver platter in hand that supported three crystal wine glasses that seemed to be selectively placed in front of each party member.

The hairs on Holo's hidden tail stood on end when seeing that the wine was administered in their own private goblets. She picked it up and swirled it, then gave it a small dab with her tongue and awaited the results. She put the glass down abruptly when tasting the same venomous essence that was first encountered back in Nyohirra. Her wine was poisoned.

The assassination attempt could be thwarted if she simply did not partake of her cup, but she could detect other human beings just outside the door. With her senses she could detect a series of odd clanking when their clothing shifted; they were armed. She could only presume they were there to provide further support should the wine fail.

She was cornered with the predators figuratively closing in. Yet unbeknownst to Evgeny is that a wolf is most dangerous when it is cornered.

He lifted up his glass and proposed, "Shall we have toast!?"

Beatrice was first to mimic the rising of her goblet and urged Holo to do the same with her eyes. The she wolf had done so in which Evgeny pronounced, "Here's to new friends and the expanding of ideals. May we all find that in which we seek!"

"Cheers." said Holo who quickly devised a plan. She put the rim to her mouth yet kept it sealed and flexed her throat to imitated drinking, but not one drop moved past her lips.

Evgeny was convinced and looked all the more pleased, as if already congratulating himself. Using a napkin to wipe away the residue, Holo asked, "Is that the wine I delivered to you earlier today?"

"Indeed so."

Fiddling her fingers while gazing into her palm Holo said, "I can see why there was such a demand for it. It does not compare to any other wine I have had."

Lifting his eyebrows, Evgeny took a drink unto himself.

"Still it will never be as good or as sweet as the wine I would drink with that merchant whom I traveled with. For it is him whom I seek in life."

The two were put on a brief standstill as Holo looked up with callous eyes, "Oh I have not tell you how that story ended, have I not? You see it was like a fairytale, we fell in love, were betrothed and married. We started a bathhouse in Nyohirra and lived peacefully for years."

Evgeny's charm in which Holo found to be more reprehensible, suddenly began to loose it's own appeal as his guest was slyly becoming more hostile with each passing moment.

"Then one day, I was forced to watch that man, whom I loved so dearly, be taken from me by evil villains. So now I roam the country as a merchant in search for him and those who have inflicted this evil upon me."

Beatrice began to shuffle with discomfort as the agitation began to strain heavier and heavier for she was not wholly aware of her lover's side duties. Evgeny was listening and attempting to speak but found his own words betraying him as they made it no farther than his own throat.

Holo then darkly finished her sayings, "And it just so happens that the means in which my husband was stolen, was in a raft, that looks exactly like unto the one tied to the docks of your trade guild…."

There were no more words spoken, nay not even a respire of air or shuffle of garment could be heard. Holo was ready to strike, all she need do is consume a small bit of the wheat, and vengeance would be paid in full.

Suddenly the doors opened and in walked the waiter with terrible swiftness followed by a city guardsmen and Alexandre. He leaned over to Evgeny and began to whisper, which availed nothing to secrecy, for the she wolf could accumulate all pronunciations from that range.

" _There has been an incident at Nabakov, the man which you sought left unscathed_."

Evgeny scrunched his lips and nodded then arose and extended his hand towards Beatrice. She slid her delicate fingers into his palm and stood.

"See that she arrives home safely to her house." he pled of his associates.

She was then escorted out leaving Holo to ask, "Is something the matter?"

The man paused a moment as if to concoct what to say next. Alas he brought himself to say, "It appears we have a convict on the loose running free in our town. The city guard is demanding a curfew be put into effect until the situation is under control."

The soldier then came forth and addressed, "Forgive the intrusion madam but for your safety we need to have you vacate and return to your residence for this evening."

"Actually,' interrupted Evgeny patting the guard on the shoulder, 'she is staying at Frontira. I can have my man, Alexandre, escort her there safely."

Holo looked down and noticed that the soldier had his hand grasped upon the handle of his weapon. It became evidently clear that the hour of her disposal was ripening. Evgeny seemed to have some form of secret combinations with the lawmen of Cross Iron, and wished that the foul deed of murder be done in a more discrete setting.

She decided to play along a bit more and go with Alexandre. Once she voiced her consent the sentinel quitted the dinette and went on ahead. She arose and went out the door to destinations unknown. Before they had fully departed, Alexandre gave Evgeny a simple nod that seemed to put certain apprehensions at ease.

They headed down the stairs to where the remaining patrons were being filed out by other guards. Holo was about to join them and perhaps lose herself into the crowd when Alexandre stopped her and motioned her to the back.

"Come this way, we will take the back routes."

She had no say in the matter for Evgeny was becoming more physically adamant that she take the detour by applying his hand to her shoulders and ushering her along. She complied only due to the fact that causing any scene in the most marginal degree by showing noncompliance would be detrimental to an already tense situation.

Holo was then navigated through the back of the dining hall by the lead of Alexandre who calmly yet intently positioned themselves farther yonder. They had gotten past the kitchen were the chefs who had now abandoned their posts of culinary discipline had resigned and through a backdoor that reeked of death that was delectably fresh.

Holo was then exchanged to be in front of the man as she was now found proceeding down a wooden hallway. At a sharp right turn she found herself alone with Alexandre in the restaurant's abattoir.

Her hairs stood on end, for all around were meat carcasses hanging by hook and chain. She could see all the tools of slaughter strewn about; hooks, cleavers and a sledgehammer. The floor was cemented with gridded drains that were stained red with the blood of all the skinned and gutted animals that were once housed there.

Nary would it be discernible if a human being were to ever meet with the hands of fate here.

She stopped and reached for her wheat, the time to act was now. Alexandre broke her action by nudging her forward, "This way, just a little bit farther."

She walked forward while digging into the pouch to obtain a few grains until she heard a delicate slide abaft. The soft shrill of metal.

Gasping, she turned to face the man who had pulled a stiletto and had it turned on her. She grabbed hold of his arm with both hands and there resisted his efforts. Raising his forearm up, Holo was left with no choice but to clamp her fangs into his arm.

He yelled and pushed her away causing him to relinquish his hold on the blade. With some clearance granted, she made another attempt for her wheat, but found that Alexandre had recovered and began overpowering her.

The wheat pouch pulled from her neck and found refuge on the stained floor. She would be no match for the man's strength if this struggle were to persist. Once his grip broke free she struck him with all her might, carving four parallel lines of scarlet across his face.

While grasping his injured facade, Holo made haste to distance herself from him by hiding among the upright carcasses.

Grunting and massaging his lacerations which were a bright red due to the freshness, Alexandre fueled his determination with his rage and began to hunt about for his target. Aggressively he began shoving past the cold meat trying to find her.

Holo stayed prone and moved to the furthest corner and attempted to match her movements with his to maintain the distance. Alexandre was moving the obstacles of meat and bone away trying to find her. For the she wolf it was simple to identify his position for every carcass that was transferred rang out the chains that held them.

She carefully crawled and used her sense of hearing to pinpoint the man's next moves so she could navigate accordingly. The rattling of chains met a cessation as Alexandre most likely realized his folly. It was deathly silent, yet Holo could sense the man was still moving about. She could not smell him for the aroma of raw meat was too overpowering.

Making a dash for the wheat pouch would have been a suicidal errand; she cursed her reliance on it in the moment and continued to crawl.

"Ole, ole oxen free…." came the raspy voice of her pursuer.

Suddenly, Holo had an idea and remembered she was still in possession of the knife Ranger had endowed her with. It was still tucked away under her jacket and would be too great a risk to engage the man head on with it, for she was not as coordinated for such things.

She reached over and grabbed a carcass by the edging and gave it a soft shove.

Holo then shuffled away from it as the meat collided about with it's counterparts. The chains rattled, signifying the disturbance in hopes this would leave Alexandre to assume that she was in the area from whence the ruckus came.

The brute hastily moved towards the area, just past Holo with his back turned. She pulled her dagger and rushed as the man was savagely looking around. His eyes caught her advance but just too late as she let out a cry and thrust the blade into his gut.

He shrieked in pain and shoved her away, she stumbled back and let loose for her wheat pouch. She was nigh on top of it before Alexandre's boot kicked it away then grabbed her by the neck and rushed her into the wall with a heavy thud. He had a firm lock on her windpipe and was increasing the pressure causing her vision to blur and her throat to gag.

He had retrieved the dagger used against him from his flesh and pressed the tip to her side. His goal was to make her suffer a long and painful death by slowly pushing the blade in. Holo let out sickly squeal as she felt the sharp edges beginning to penetrate. Then it was stopped and was being reverted. Another set of hands had intervened.

The choke hold had been released, Holo coughed and gasped and could see the struggle happening among two men. She had never before been more relieved until now, to see the Ranger.

The masked man had Alexandre in a rear choke hold with the villain fighting and struggling to break free. He swatted and swung while gnashing his teeth to get free, then used the knifed to slash the arms that held him bound.

Grunting, Ranger relinquished his left hand and pounded Alexandre's wound. The man's eyes widened and let out only a gargle for his airways were restricted by the asphyxiation. Ranger got him to drop the knife then threw him down onto his stomach with him taking the top mount on his back.

Then with both arms applied to his neck, Alexandre was arced back by the jaw and was being strangled. Holo could see his face turning red and his lips purple, his tongue stuck out and his eyes rolled. Once his body was weak enough, Ranger made a viscous twist, making a ghastly crack of the neck.

Alexandre let out grouching moan which gargled saliva and was left on the ground twitching.

Ranger went to Holo who was holding her side and nearly on the verge of tears. The masked man offered to examine her wound then reassured her that she and her unborn would be well for the laceration was only skin deep.

She took up her dagger and said, "Well it is about time you got here!"

Ranger made no reply, he was only meditating and for reasons well enough. Holo was able to observe him in greater detail and saw him ravaged from head to toe with a swelling occurring on his left eye.

"Are you well enough to leave?" he asked with haste.

She began to scavenge about while stating, "In a moment, I must find the wheat."

Holo browsed for the goal possession for she had not an exact location to where it had been lobbed to, while Ranger quickly informed of her, "Quickly we must leave for I fear I may have-"

Before he could finish his warning, in rushed more guards who numbered in four and clearly now had the duo out manned and out armed.

"-been followed…" finished the masked man.

There was no time to debate, the conflict immediately began without so much a second word.

Ranger advanced forward at the rushing group of sentinels, leapt through and wrapped his arms around the collar of one on the left and hit the man opposite with both feet, sending him sprawling. As his feet began to gravitate back towards the earth, he used the inertia to whip and throw the sentinel in his grip to the ground with unbearable might.

An axe swung for his body that was intercepted with his boot swinging up into the crotch of the perpetrator. His enemy dropped to his knees but was denied the killing blow when two of the four men he was contending with seized him and pinned him into the wall nearest.

There was a series of feminine fusses coming from his right in which he saw Holo being subdued by a third in which she resisted greatly. The fourth, who apparently was the leader of this small detachment was immediately recognized as the sentinel who ran the checkpoint when Holo and Ranger had first arrived.

"What are we to do with them now sir?" asked one of the sentinels of his leader.

The leader pulled back his mantle which revealed an article that caused the blood of Ranger to simmer with displeasure. Tied to the officer's side was Ranger's own sword in his possession.

Looking upon the corpse of Alexandre, the officer unsheathed the sword and replied, "These ones are wanted killers, they are too dangerous to be left alive."

Holo began to scramble and protest against the guard that held her down as the officer advanced towards the restrained Ranger with his own weapon. It was then that her ears caught a horrible moan that created a cessation of the moment. She looked to see that Ranger had pulled one of the sentries holding him in line of the thrust and caused the officer to pierce his own comrade.

The lead officer was then kicked back as Ranger made an unexpected maneuver to liberate himself from his other captor. Holo found this hematic distraction her key opportunity to take action as well by grabbing her holder's arm and sinking her extended husk-bids into the tendons.

The guard began convulsing on reaction to rid himself of the hateful gnaw and broke her away. Stumbling yet scrambling she scanned desperately for the wheat pouch. She then caught the glimpse of her destructor coming upon her. Her enemy raised his blade to make a strike for his mark and as it came down it was diverted in a most peculiar manner.

A meat hook came from behind and and intercepted the sword and redirected it into the ground. The owner was none other than Ranger who had broken free from his predicament. The man was still without his cherished weapon therefore he had to improvise to preserve their lives.

The soldier turned about and swung the knuckles of his free hand across Ranger's jaw causing him to stumble back. He was outnumbered quickly three to one as they all had gained up on him and had him backed into a wooden table that was the center piece of the abattoir and firmly fastened to the ground.

As a swipe of a sword came for him, the masked man used the hook to entwine it, then making a great circular motion was able to twist it from the grip of it's owner. Then with the force of redirection swung the hook back around and dug it deep into the side of his opponent's neck and out the throat. Ranger finished the man by turning in and performing a hip throw while using the transfixed meat hook as a means to flip the man over his shoulders and bring him to the ground.

The officer came for him in which he was averted before the second to last guard smote him in the back of the head with the handle of his hatchet. Holo could hear the jarring sound quiet clearly as Ranger stumbled and fell to his hands and knees then was kicked in the ribs in which he rolled over onto his back.

The two sentinels came upon him like two bruins over a struggling elk. While on his back Ranger did at best to perry and keep his enemies at bay, be it kicks to the knee joints or shoves with the arms. During the struggle, Ranger found his guard cleared and the hatchet coming straight down for his chest. His reflexes gave him just enough time to swiftly dodge and redirect the attack in which it was planted into his left pectoral region.

Groaning in agony the warrior found himself pinned down as the hatchet man pressed his knee into his stomach and holding his head down. The lead officer was then in position to take the masked man's sword and plunge it through him.

Suddenly, the hatchet man wailed terribly while the officer began thrashing about. Holo, whom all men had forgotten was present, had rushed in and penetrated the guard's kidney with her dagger and had now jumped on the officer's back with her teeth sub dermal in his neck while her fingers clawed at at his eyes and face.

Ranger, now at liberty, grabbed the hatchet man by the lapels and threw his knee up into his temple which enlarged the severity of his injury as the hatchet ripped and tore as it came out. Ranger repositioned to the side mount as he took hatchet and cleaved the head of his opponent multiple times with it.

Holo's battle continued in an ongoing wrestle with the officer. Though is must be credited to the she wolf for her approach, for she may not have been as versed in the arts of blade and weaponry as her counterpart she could do that which any canine would know best. That is making the most of tooth and claw.

However the officer had the upper hand with his size, strength and ingenuity who swung the sword around and clipped Holo in the side shoulder of her left arm. She shrilled and relinquished her hold while grasping her laceration.

It should be noted that though it is tragedy that such a fair heroine such as herself should endure any kind of injury, however it is also a mere impossibility that anyone can engage in such activity as this and walk away unscathed.

The officer came around with the blade to strike her down whose discourse was interrupted as a foreign object clipped his fingers which caused him to drop the weapon and examine the bleeding. Ranger had pulled the dagger from the corpse he was over and twirled it to prevent Holo's life from coming to an end.

The masked man rushed for the officer who withdrew a machete he kept spared and made a horizontal swipe for Ranger's head as he approached. Our brooding warrior responded by dropping to his knees and leaning back as he slid under it. As he pivoted around he was kicked upside the jaw by the officer and fell back into the wall.

As the officer came in to finish the kill, Ranger grabbed the sledgehammer that he was put in close proximity to, came forward and speared it into his enemy's gut

He staggered and haunched over with a sickly croup then made a final agonizing attempt to slay the man who was charging him. Ranger swooped under and cleared out both legs with a swing of the hammer which shattered his knee cap.

As the officer sprawled out onto stomach region Ranger turned about and swung the sledgehammer down with all his might onto the man's head.

Holo turned and covered her eyes before the initial impact. All that could be hear from her end was the ghastly split and crunch that incurred when the iron met the skull.

There was a long silence that shortly ensued in which her eyes were closed and her head turned away from the carnage. Ranger then approached her in which she pried one eyelid open and saw the man presenting her wheat pouch. She hastily took it from him and retied it about her neck.

He turned from her and walked towards one of the downed guards and ripped off a piece of clothing from their garments. It was then that Holo noticed that some of them were still writhing slightly, they were still alive but were too far gone for medical help to prevent their fading morality from slipping away.

He returned to her and offered, "Here let me tend to you."

She was cradling her wound at the time and allowed Ranger to bind it. He had to remove the jacket and rip her sleeve so that the tourniquet could be applied directly to the skin. Holo on the other hand was still and mildly expressionless with a pale face that transmitted her traumatization.

Twas the first time in her life she had ever harmed a man with a weapon. Though she had laid waste to humans before, the sensation to commit the act outside her wolf form was foreign especially at close range.

Once tied she walked away from him and noticed his sword on the ground and went to retrieve it for him. Yet as her hands reached for the hilt he took it up before her and nearly scolded, "I do not touch your tail, therefore I insist the same courtesy be taken into account for my affects."

Putting her hand on her hip she sharply responded, "Perhaps a little more _courtesy_ should be shown to the person who had just saved your life!"

"And nearly had my life in the process." he reprimanded, for he seemed to believe that her intervention caused the hatchet in his chest to manipulate the injury to a greater degree and nearly made it a fatal blow.

"It was either him or you!"

"I had it under control."

"Both my eyes and ears can tell that is a lie!"

"It is no matter now, let us find Evgeny for every guard that is out looking for us means less for his security."

Holo pondered a moment then said, "His napkin, if it is still there at the table I can perhaps use it to track his scent."

"Come then with haste." said he followed by his departure.

Carefully yet swiftly they navigated back to the dinette. Taking care to check for any more individuals who sought them harm. The diner was empty as far as they could tell and thet soon found themselves once again in the private area that Holo was entreated to.

She took hold of the serviette and pocketed it and went to exit when Ranger held out his hand to stop her. He put his finger to his mouth as a signal for them to be silent then pointed towards the front. Beyond the banister were the doors that served as the exit and they were not by any means a discrete exit. Soldiers patrolled the streets in search of their fugitives making the front entrance a futile means of escape.

Our masked cutthroat headed back into the private dining chambers and pulled the table cloth from under the utensils. Holo's heart sank as the delicious meats fell to the ground making them tainted.

"Tis a shame,' said she, 'for the food was quite delightsome."

Ranger paid no heed, he fastened the table cloth near one of the apertures, then swung it ajar and slapped his shoulders and beckoned, "Take hold."

"We are going out the window?"

"Are you fearful of heights?"

Crossing her arms she harshly reminded, "The last time I went out a window with you, it was rather unenjoyable."

"This place is not being reduced to embers, now come." came Ranger's vague reassurance on the matter.

Reluctantly, Holo wrapped her arms around his back and closed her eyes as she felt them descend out of the window and rappel down. She was not at all amused by the idea that the only thing preventing them from a swift fall and sudden deceleration was a table cloth of satin that did not even extend the length of the footage needed to traverse.

Above this she could feel is rigid muscles trembling under the strain, for the laceration on his pectoral grieved him terribly as he maneuvered downward.

Grunting, Ranger shook at her and said, "Must you squirm?"

"Forgive me! I shall be more…" she suddenly felt her grip slip in which she scrambled and wrapped a free hand around his forehead and greatly shifted the weight application. His head snapped back and let loose his hold on the cloth.

In quick reaction, shot his left hand forward and caught the mantle while his right reached around and kept Holo secure to his body. He felt her petite frame slip through his arm and quickly turned around and caught her by the hand.

She dangled there in suspension while kicking and resisting the urge to scream. She caught him looking at her with a rather amused glimmer in his eyes as he slowly began to lower her in which her feet touched the ground.

They had been much closer to the surface than anticipated.

Ranger forfeited the cloth and came down while Holo paced about in attempts to cool her nerves.

"Next time I will take my chances with the front entrance…." said she with a slight tune of hysteria.

"Now we must find Evgeny." replied Ranger with little to no sympathy for what the last venture had done to the mind of the poor she wolf.

Holo took out the napkin and said, "I do have his scent here, however…."

"Go on." urged the masked man.

"However, my nose is much more powerful in my wolf form."

Seeing themselves in solitude Ranger huffed, "The time for subtlety has passed, they are looking for us now. Hopefully Evgeny has moved himself to somewhere he thinks is safe that may also have cut off any chance for his escape. Also if the guards see your wolf form perhaps they will be discouraged in following us once we leave."

"It is settled then,' said Holo, 'I will retrieve Evgeny, were shall we meet?"

"Outside the walls, far enough away into the woods I am sure you can track me down when you have the man."

"It shan't be an issue,' reassured Holo, 'but are you sure you wish to load up your wagon and fight your way out alone?"

"Not alone, no." he then gave a sharp whistle in which his faithful four legged companion came around a corner and healed at his side.

"Where has he been hiding?"

"I kept him close but had him stay away for the time being just as a precaution. I will see if I can distract them and hold them off, allotting you any spare time."

Holo nodded then said, "Well then now that we are all situated, do you mind turning around? I do not like it when others see me like this."

Ranger had done so and soon after he could her the soft slaps of heavy clothing hitting the ground before the sound of rushing wind overtook the acoustics of the night's air.

The masked man finished averting his gaze to see the large wolf standing before him. She began to step over him as her nose was guiding her to the man in goal when Ranger chided, "Oh fear not I shall have your belongings with me when you return."

She looked back and saw him picking them off the ground and bundling them up in her jacket to make for easier transport. She huffed and was about to proceed until his voice stopped her yet again.

"And Holo, just to be sure that we are clear…" said he in which she turned half her face towards him.

"It was either him or me."

He then turned around and fled into the shroud of darkness falls. It was the closest to a thank you she would ever get for saving his life in the abattoir. The time for overwhelming gratitude would have to be delayed, for now the wise wolf was on the hunt. Though the night was infantile and the sun was barely at dusk, the streets were for the most part desolate. Though they were not at all uninhabited, the life blood that coursed through the alleys and roads was absent as not a single bystander could be seen. Only those who identified themselves as the preservers of law and order in Cross Iron.

* * *

Among these we see a group of soldiers escorting a brown haired man to destinations unknown. He was none other than the malicious Evgeny who, due to the regard for his well being, would not suffer himself to traverse alone while a threat was out for his blood.

As they moved about he then noticed the absence of a specific presence, "Where is Beatrice?" he sounded with alarm.

The sentinels who occupied him suddenly realized the factuality of his pronunciation with one observing, "Strange I do not see Eli or Ruben either, were they not in tow with her?"

Evgeny then became more distraught as he went to go back but was halted by a barrage of arms.

"Go on ahead to your suite we will recover the missing ones, sir Ovechkin."

Nodding but heavily reluctant, Evgeny complied and was escorted to his personal lodgings without his beloved. The commute was momentary when the group had passed through black iron gates that led to a modestly sized mansion after the victorian style that sat as the center piece in the middle of a garden that seemed Venetian in characteristics by our standard.

He was let inside with the guards in close proximity as to exercise their precaution whenever a convict is on the loose. He clambered to the top of the stair case with his white-knuckled hand riveting the banister. When at the top he paced about feverishly with sickening worry and no destination in mind as he walked about.

"Sir,' addressed one of sentinels who was at the base of the landing, 'we have our entire force on the streets in search for this convict. Do not worry yourself, Beatrice will be found alive and unspoiled."

Evgeny made a quick retort, "It is not the wild man on the streets that concerns me."

Further from the idea as to what object troubled the guild master, the guard replied with sternest, "What more could there be?"

The fair, brown haired man squeezed his wrists as he began frantically finding the words within his own maddening conscience, "The girl, I believe she was…."

An unusual symphony of yells and cries that were without the walls of the manor cut him off. Each sentry behind the door paused with a deathly still posture.

Evgeny, in his hysteric delirium, fumbled through his affects and was able to light a lantern to to rid themselves of the insecurity that is usually brought about by darkness. The ground began to make harsh rumbles in odd intervals. The desperate cries of man lessened with each thundering until all was still.

The lantern within the sweaty grasp of Evgeny trembled and flickered as the man looked around and tried all he could to find some visual solace for his security. It was far too peaceful after the chaos that had just transpired which made the situation all the more unnerving.

"What was that?" came a soft whisper.

Evgeny backed around and wiped the perspiration from his forehead, "I do not know perhaps she is gone…"

He then turned around in hopes that his assumption was correct until he faced the window. Through the glass aperture was a large eye of yellow and red which belonged to a massive beast staring through with it's predatory gaze set right on the man. The pupil narrowed in due to the light that shown upon it before it lifted from view.

Before there was time to react, a large snout broke through the casement in attempt to snatch him up. The man yelped and leapt away in which the snout withdrew and was replaced with large paw that raked the interior, tearing out the frame and bringing down the woodwork.

The guards rushed up the stairs in the pandemonium with their weapons drawn and began to swing and repel the immense wolf paw back from whence it came. For a brief moment they thought they had succeeded when the beast came back in full force and tore a generous section of the roof off which it rained down debris upon the individuals inside.

Evgeny raised his eyes over the shield he had made with his arms to see the guards being dispatched with ease. One was swiped off to the side with so much force that when he hit the wall his frame shattered with a spat of red lashed onto the woodwork while his eyes had unseated.

A sentry approached Evgeny and went to move him to safer grounds but found his leg snatched up by the jaws of the wolf and flung behind her to destinations that were dozens of feet elsewhere. Ovechkin was on his hind quarters and began to scramble away and headed down the hallway.

He fell when the floor beneath him suddenly lost it's stability. Holo was tracking him and began to shoulder check the manor repeatedly in attempts to bring it down. The man could hear the load bearing beams splinter and break, the structure was not going to withstand this abuse much longer. He ran down the stairs and out the door just as the entire manor had broken free and collapsed on itself.

Sprinting hard and away from the destruction, he looked back to see the wolf god sniffing about the fallen manor. She then looked up and saw his departure and leapt over the rubble after him.

Evgeny turned into an alley and collided with another guard who stopped him, "Whoa there, sir! You are not supposed to be out here!"

Trying to break free the man protested, "Run you damn fool!"

Suddenly a massive set of teeth clamped down on the sentry and was lifted up. Evgeny watched in terror as all his vision could see was a massive figure of blackness bring the screaming guard up before his cries were silenced with a ghastly crunch.

He then felt cool sprinkles of what felt like spring rain coming down from the heavens but he knew all too well that he was being showered with blood that dripped from the jaws of the behemoth.

Before the man knew it he was taken up in her teeth and felt the overwhelming inertia as she bolted through the town of Cross Iron. Soldiers who were present during her commute, projected spear and arrow at her but these were mere annoyances as she cleared the city walls with a single bound and barreled through the woods with ungovernable fury.

Not but five minutes later, Evgeny found his saliva covered body thrown to the earth. He began to crawl away but Holo grabbed hold of his leg and sunk her teeth into his quadricep and made dozen's of fractures in his femur which caused him make an ungodly yell.

 _"That should keep you from running."_ said she.

Turning over he exacerbated, "What do you want?"

With a loud and sharp snarl she addressed, _"Do not play the fool with me! The man who was on your raft a few days ago, were was he taken?!"_

Shifting away he sneered, "And why would I tell you!?"

Bringing her chops closer to his frame she growled, _"If you do not, I will see you removed limb from limb, and that will only be the start of it!"_

With a rude pshaw, Evgeny responded, "That would be a tender mercy compared…"

 _"Compared to what Jurgen would do to you?"_ interjected Holo with searing resentment.

The man was slightly stunned in which Holo informed of him, _"I know you are in cahoots with him."_

After a brief silence, Evgeny then stated with a tone of insufferable arrogance, "I have never met the man."

The wolf bared her teeth and let out a viscous growl that fluttered the man's clothing. However, this did little to induce fear in him.

Suddenly a third voice introduced itself to the scene, "I would mark my words more carefully if I were in your place."

Evgeny looked back and saw in the shadows a wagon with a dimly lit humanoid resting against it. The figure came forth and followed up, "After all this one knows when a coward is lying."

The hostage smirked with unbearable narcissism, "All gods and brutes are the same. They think all of those who are beneath them to be cowards, do not mistake me as such, for I fear neither death nor pain."

Ranger grabbed him by the collar and hoisted him off the ground with his feet hanging in suspension, "Do not force me to test that resolve." said he.

Glaring at the brooding individual, Evgeny made a callous reply, "Broken bones, mend, torn flesh heals and the human being can only die once. Pain and suffering means nothing to me."

Ranger brought him in closer, "You can learn."

He then grabbed his throat with one hand and his waist line with the other and slung him into the earth which was garnished with twigs and rock amongst the hard top soil. As Evgeny coughed and attempted to draw breath, Ranger applied pressure to his his wounded leg with the heal of his boot and demanded, "Where can we find Jurgen?"

Resisting the torture, Ovechkin grunted, "Even if did know of his whereabouts, I would not tell you!"

There was a viscous bark as Holo came down and snatched him away from Ranger's possession with his small head clasped between her jaws. She slowly began to apply pressure and stated, _"You are lying! You do know of his whereabouts and you will tell us!"_

Evgeny began to struggle and fight then suddenly began to chuckle. Holo was stricken with wonder, perhaps the man was sincere when he proclaimed to be immune to torment and misery. She released her hold, unsure how to respond as Ranger approached and held his blade to the man's throat.

Evgeny only rolled his eyes and said, "Smoke and mirrors, this is all this is. You won't kill me."

Suddenly the blade's angle was repositioned and it went straight through the calve of Evgeny's good leg. He arced back and grunted and moaned but still was not showing in any signs in favor to Holo.

"You think I will simply betray my loyalties over this!? Jurgen chose me to be his partner because I am unbreakable! Aside from this, I know what it is you want. You want to know where the poor little merchant was taken to and think that if you find Jurgen you find him!"

Holo huffed as Evgeny finished, "I am the only link you have to any margin of hope of finding him, however, I won't betray my master so easily."

Ranger saluted his head and replied with a coldness that even caught Holo off guard, "Jurgen is not as creative as I am."

He then went back to the wagon leaving both the tyrant and the she wolf in a season of confusion. Holo then used her senses to inform her more on what Ranger's design would be and widened her eyes when smelling another familiar scent.

Ranger dropped the tail gate and began wrestling with something within. Female sniffles and cries could be heard as he presented to Evgeny his fiancé, Beatrice.

She clearly was in a state of distress as her cheeks were being bathed with her fretful tears and her hands were bound behind her back. Kaytaff had healed by his master's side and seemed to be readily awaiting a violent command.

Ovechkin's demeanor quickly changed allowing Ranger to see the true fear in his eyes granting him the leeway. He extended his hand towards his indentured lover and silently called out her name. Holo on the other hand kept her eyes locked on the hostage, fearing of what was to come next.

"Do you know what true pain really is?' asked Ranger of Evgeny as he withdrew his hunting knife, 'It is being the one responsible for the demise of the ones you love, when knowing it could have been averted."

Gliding the blade about her delicate flesh which produced a faint whistle that can only come from the combination of these textures the masked man said, "Even if their sacrifice was for what you perceived to be for the greater good, you never forgive yourself. You spend many a night awake and in a savage frenzy seeing their faces burn in your minds' eye. You doubt your convictions and question for what it was they died for. You forever remind yourself of what had happened and eventually go mad with the thought of what could have been. If only I had chosen another way, if only had I acted differently, perhaps it would have been different. These are the thoughts that will eternally haunt you in this world and the next."

He then stepped on the back of Beatrice's knee to force her down and tightly held the blade to her windpipe and said in such an evil tone that Holo did not recognize the man she had been accompanying these past few days, "And now I give you the same choice."

"Please don't hurt her!" pled the grief stricken man.

Increasing her discomfort Ranger growled, "Then tell me where your master is held up, or you will have this woman's death on your conscience!"

Holo became mortified when realizing her ears detected no falsehood in his claim. The man was sincere and was willing to spill innocent blood!

"Evgeny please!" shrilled Beatrice.

The man was hysterically silent as he fought within himself to make up his mind. Holo's brows knitted together as the intensity and controversy was like a dark cloud hanging ore. Evgeny still contended with himself until he heard more cries of distress, he looked up to see the blade was beginning to create a red freshness to run down Beatrice's neck.

"You are killing her!" caromed Ranger with demonic persistence.

"YOITES!"

Everything was suddenly put on a stop. The word pronounced was so unbelievable that it caused the mind of everyone present to perceive even the crickets and wind noise as silence.

With tear drops coming down his face, Evgeny hid his eyes and moaned, "The old village of yoites, there is a mansion on the banks of one it's many rivers. That is where Jurgen is."

Holo was without words, while Ranger was as a statue as if he were attempting to perceive a certain reality. Holo looked out to the horizon with it's ceiling of the firmament and moonshine all while contemplating the gravity of the situation.

Finally she asked, _"Where do we find it?"_

Evgeny burrowed his face and wept, "I don't know, I swear it, we were never shown when we sailed in. They kept us on the lower decks and were only bidden to come out when we arrived."

Holo, against her desire for revenge, found his sayings to be true then persisted, _"How would we find it?"_

The brown haired man mumbled, "Ask the locals."

She growled, _"Yoites was destroyed, no one lives there now!"_

"That is not what they tell me."

 _"Who is 'they'?"_

He would not answer in which Ranger said with a grimace, "The man in the black tunic. That is who. Tell me what is his name?"

Holo's ears pricked, for this was the second time Ranger displayed his morbid fascination with this mysterious human being who acted as Jurgen's enforcer.

"Cyrus….Cyrus Aswadi." came the pathetic answer of Evgeny who was now carrying on as if his whole value as an individual plummeted to depths unknown.

Ranger relieved his hold on Beatrice slightly who was still silently lamenting her situation, then said, "Tell me, this is an odd loyalty you have to other men, what drives Jurgen for the blood of pagan gods? What drives you to blindly follow?"

Ovechkin curled into a ball and said in faint whimper, "Praise be to my master."

Suddenly the fire in Ranger's eyes returned, "What did you say!?"

There was no reply in which Ranger hoisted Beatrice and demanded of the man, "You tell me now whom it is you serve!"

Evgeny could only match his mourning with that of his beloved and he could only beg that he not tell more. For he perceived that the truth would see an end to them both.

Ranger who was willing to enact even the most savage of cruelties to get the information he sought, took the knife and dug it straightway into the woman's arm in which she let out a piercing scream of agony. It was unsure what was going on within the mind of the mask and hood, however one choose to put an end to this display of barbarism.

Ranger was suddenly pushed off to the side which caused him to loose his grip on the blonde and stagger distance between her. The perpetrator was Holo who checked him with her snout.

Glaring at the man she said with coldness, _"That is enough…!"_

Kaytaff saw this and reacted vehemently by charging and barking at the wolf god, for he would suffer no creature to come upon his master that way. However we was stopped with a loud command from the only voice he respected in which he bristled with rage and stood down.

Ranger was beyond flabbergasted and ridiculed, "You will exercise mercy on the very people who have caused you this misfortune?"

Growling Holo stated, _"I will enact my vengeance the way I see fit! But this?! This is being no different than the very villains we are fighting against!"_

"This is not a time to debate morals! Have you even the faintest idea of what is really happening here?"

 _"No I do not for such things you keep secret from me! And what has it reduced us to, torturing an innocent? I will have no part in it!"_

Holo was clearly demonstrating her boundaries, and Ranger's ruthlessness and disregard clearly was a line to far for her.

Ranger then inquired of her, "Well then, I leave their fates up to you."

Holo looked back on Evgeny who had been embraced by the quivering Beatrice and said, _"They cannot hurt us anymore, in fact once Jurgen hears of his betrayal, they will be hunted and are as good as dead anyway."_

Ranger's only response was by simply climbing into his wagon and commanding Kaytaff to load up and began moving away. As he was receding from view, Holo chose to follow but stopped as she passed the couple to flash her teeth at them and say, _"You do not have much time, start crawling Mr. Ovechkin."_

It was a cruel mercy, for Evgeny had not the use of his mangled legs and Beatrice would not be strong enough to support him. This would make the pilgrimage back to Cross Iron a heightened test of endurance.

Holo eventually caught up with the wagon and walked along side it. Ranger grabbed her belongings as a gesture for her to ride in the wagon but she simply huffed, _"I prefer to walk like this for now."_

Not much was said after that, in fact the commute went an entire ten minutes before Holo finally spoke, _"So it appears you have figured out Jurgen's motive then yes?"_ Tilting his head up at her, Ranger said, "I fear it be not what I assume it is."

 _"And what do you assume it is, or am I to guess what is in your head?"_

He did not answer right away, he only fumbled inwardly with how the information was to be communicated. He then followed up with an unhelpful, "An old enemy seems to have resurfaced."

 _"Who? Jurgen? Cyrus?"_

He pulled up on the reigns and mulled a moment then addressed, "Remember what our informant said in concerns to Jurgen's motive for wanting the death of the pagan gods?"

 _"I do I believe all he said was, Irawa Weir Muheddhund. In fact he seemed rather perturbed upon saying it."_

"And for good reason.' rejoined the masked man, 'In tandem with that, I have heard the phrase, 'praise be to my master' be used before, and the context in which Evgeny used it means he is a part of a dangerous society that even the Count may not be able to fight against."

 _"And this society that Jurgen and Evgeny are a part of?"_

He then looked into her eyes with a piercing gaze, "Jurgen does this not for the God of the church but for his god. The moon hunting bear."


	18. Secret Combinations

**A:N So this chapter is a bit more OC driven, but it's very important, because this chapter sets the foundation for what is about to come!**

 **Also just wanted to point out that the anniversary for the Vermillion Harvest series, I didn't realize my one year tenure mark had snuck up on me but here we are! Thanks to all those who have supported me and took the time out of their busy lives to read and review this story! You guys keep me going!**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

 **Secret Combinations**

We now go to a different time and a different place. To the time in which Holo and Ranger shook hands in partnership in the backwoods of Valenfurt and made plans to rescue Lawrence. For while they conceded to the binding terms of partnership their enemies were appropriating their agenda as well. For Jurgen and Cyrus Aswadi had parted ways hence from the mansion of De Buhr which we alas discovered is in Yoites.

A day's ride east by carriage from the mansion a small tribal settlement could be found among the frosted pines rooted deep within the frozen sod that was blanketed by a heavy veil of white snow. The huts and yurts that composed it were made of fine and durable animal skins, ones such used by the simple nomad but much more sturdier and permanently fixed to the environment.

The people who occupied it were unlike any inhabitant that had ever been encountered in the cities and towns Holo and Lawrence had ever visited. Their complexions were not as that of the driven snow. Their skin was more deeply colored than that of the people of the south and their hair was jet black and long, be it man, woman or child. They kept themselves garbed in the furs and skins of beasts while the hairs of their heads were ornamented with the feathers of great birds such as the eagle, hawk or raven.

A young man of this mysterious tribe walked about the perimeter of his home armed with a makeshift spear compiled of wood and stone, who looked out to the horizon and saw moving among the panorama of the forrest fence a sleigh pulled by a team of horses gaining speed. The young brave readied his spear and called out in a foreign tongue for assistance.

He was then grouped with two others of the same age bearing arms of their own. Bow and arrow, tomahawk and spear were now set on this traveling sleigh that was now coming to a stop not ten feet from where they were standing. The driver dismounted and opened up the side door to the sleigh allowing a man who wore a thick brown overcoat and scarf to descend it's small steps and face the trio of bewildered warriors.

It was none other than the treacherous Jurgen De Buhr whose conscience had long since been casted away from him and who still had the foreboding combination of elegance and terror entwined in his mannerisms. With a hand sternly placed behind his back he walked up to the band of guardians who made advancements with their weapons and warned in their own language to not take another step closer.

Jurgen who took this as nothing short of a feeble slander replied to them in the dialect in which they used, "I demand an audience with your high chieftain."

One scoffed to another, "Who is this pale face and what business and right does he have with the great Sawatii tribe?"

De Buhr, who was under the confines of time, said, "I am he who has been a high disciple of Yanu since before the times of your birth. Those who are allies of the mighty bear spirit would do well not to hinder me."

One retaliated in anger, "He offends the great Irawa Weir Muheddhund by saying her name. Such desecration of the mighty moon hunting bear is worthy of death!"

Jurgen rolled his eyes at the audacity of youth with more annoyance than fear of threat and said sharply, "And those who waist my time will find a fate that exceeds above and beyond the sorrows of death, now step aside!"

The driver then came along side his master with a sword drawn and whispered to De Buhr, "Shall I dispose of these savages sir?"

It was then that another individual came on scene and immediately rebuked the three braves and sent them on their way, then approached De Buhr and expressed frigid apologies.

He was a rather menacing looking fellow with a mohawk hair style, bear tooth earring that dangled from the left ear lobe and war paint on his face; one black strip horizontal across the eyes and three red stripes coming down like claw marks on both sides of his cheeks.

Jurgen saluted him with a dignified bow of the head and said in a tone of one who would address a long lost acquaintance, "Ah Korihan, thank you for your intervention, I seek an audience with Yanaguski."

Korihan squinted and replied rather coldly, "What business have you with our chieftain?"

Jurgen was beginning to come to his wits end with questions he did not feel obligated to answer and quickly rejoined, "Never you mind! You will take me to him and no questions asked."

Korihan stepped closer and gritted his teeth, "You should be wary _Nukpana_ , any pale face who invades our borders shall find their blood spilt to fertilize our lands."

Jurgen quickly snapped, "You of all should know why I am exempt from your swift and terrible justice, now show me the way or you will find how I enact mine."

Korihan scowled a moment before beckoning with his body language and saying begrudgingly, "This way."

Straightening the hems of his costume, De Buhr huffed and allowed himself to be escorted through the village. There was much confusion and hateful glances of both fear and resentment from the inhabitants that witnessed Jurgen's passage. He however found these glances to be a nuisance to his character, for he found himself to be the more superior specimen of man, as it always is with the corrupt and narrow minded. Though lord De Buhr was all of these things and more, we was never to be taken as a fool.

He passed through a tarp made of deer hide which lead into a grand teepee that was large enough to be considered a great hall of sorts. A lit fire served as the center piece and at the end of it was the chief who sat upon a mat of bear skins with a staff upright in his hand with a decorated human skull that was mounted to the top and leather straps and beads tied off to it.

Korihan bowed before his leader while Jurgen simply looked about with impatience and paid no such respect. Casting away the ritual ceremony of presenting an audience aside, he stepped forward and said, "Yanaguski, were is Inola? I must speak with you both."

The chief slanted his head and replied, "Nukpana? You forget your place in my village. You may be great among the pale face, but here you are a guest."

Jurgen then replied, "I have come here for your support for a great prey I have been hunting."

"You have no prey we are interested in hunting."

An eyebrow lifted, revealing the piercing gaze of his icy, blue eyes, "The last link of Helushka's bloodline has been found."

The chieftain suddenly arose and responded with seriousness, "You are certain of this?"

"Aye."

Yanaguski turned towards Korihan and spoke in their native tongue for a moment. Korihan bowed and departed leaving the two esteemed leaders a moment to themselves.

"How do you know for sure?" asked the chief.

"Her name is Holo, her fur is a brown and white and she has the ability to make wheat grow fast and tall."

Yanaguski nodded in contemplation, just then the flap of the entrance parted and in walked a woman who quickly ran to his side. She looked upon Jurgen for a moment then began to converse with the chief in their dialect. Jurgen could decipher their words; they were speaking of what had just been communicated with the final question of what was drawing the wolf deity to their parts of the world.

"She is not alone either." said Jurgen which caught the attention of the couple.

"Who does she travel with?" asked Inola.

Jurgen then spoke to them both in the language of their people and informed them on everything that his knowledge could empower them with. Inola began to grow resentful with each new piece of information while Yanaguski listened in silence and was becoming more compelled with each passing moment.

" _Matchitehew!_ " cursed Inola.

"Why do you come to us with this?" said Yanaguski.

Jurgen then said, "Because it is too great a hunt for myself. I come to seek a union with the Sawatii, and call upon the _Chinua_ who watch over them to aid us in this quest."

"I cannot call away our guardians from my people!" protested Yanaguski with typical defense for those he was called to provide sanctuary for.

"If you do not, then the Kahotoe will find her first, and you know what risk that could bring to your people."

The chieftain gridded his teeth and let out an obscenity in his native tongue then addressed De Buhr, "But if I send my braves into their territory then it will be war and ruin between us!"

"And if you do nothing.' reminded Jurgen, 'then you let your greatest enemy have all the power over you."

He then turned to the woman who was holding herself to the chieftain and vexing silently to herself, "Inola, think back to that day and how your heart was crippled. Are you going to allow the death of your loved ones to be in vain?"

The woman only lowered her head and trembled while the blonde turned to the chief and said, "What would the great Yanu think when she returns, that you, her most devout followers did nothing to prevent her enemies from growing stronger?"

Yanaguski said nothing as Jurgen began to pace pack and forth in a gentleman like fashion, for even elegance can prove to be a tool for a tyrant.

"You see, unlike you, I have exhausted and dedicated my life in service to Irawa Weir Muheddhund, though my means may be questionable they have been effective. You see while you have been tucked up in the safest place you can imagine, I have been expanding an empire and attempting to continue the work of Yanu. Many a deity have been found and killed due to my efforts. The Sawatii have been on the Kenrou doorstep for decades if not centuries, you have always had the means to go out and fight for what you believe in, and have you? No, you have stayed here under the self fulfilling delusion that you are powerful and wise when our god would see you as nothing more than lazy and cowardice when finding out you have never attempted once to reach your arm beyond your own borders. And never forget the reason you have been relatively left alone up until now, simply ask some of the members of the Myuri mercenary group when they ventured just a little too far off. It would be a shame if now of all crucial times, my time and resources suddenly stopped acting in the best interests of your people."

The chief averted his eyes as if overcome by fear and guilt while Jurgen strode up to him and said in a hostile whisper, "Considering my sacrifices compared to yours, I believe I am in the right when I call on you to provide for me the best you can offer…..and I do feel that I am entitled to it."

After a long and uncomfortable silence, Yanaguski turned to Inola and said, "Summon the Chinua and tell Korihan to ready the scouts."

A sickening smile creased upon the lips of De Buhr who slyly responded, "There, I am glad you were able to see things from my perspective."

Inola quitted the teepee leaving Yanaguski to converse more with Jurgen alone.

"How shall we find the prey?"

"More details shall came to pass in it's due time, for we must wait for Holo and the ungodly one to draw a bit closer to our reach. But fear not my friend, have I not always been there for you in other times of peril? I will not utterly let you stand against this threat alone for I, like always, will be lending you additional support."

* * *

Within the poorly lit dungeons of De Buhr's mansion whose hallways have carried the reverberations of agonizing human screams countless times and walls that were painted with the blood of the unfortunate victims who were on the ill side of Jurgen's wrath, there was yet more pernicious activity happening to two individuals who were nearly forgotten in this story. One was being held up off the ground by his shoulder while having to hear the snapping belts of a whip lash the back of the other accompanied by his cries of pain to add to his own discomfort.

It was the ill fated Lawrence and Matthias who were undergoing reconditioning for being at ends with their host. The beatings against Matthias persisted until his lips fell silent. The whip master coiled up his whip and pulled back the man's head to see that the pain and duration of torture caused him to faint.

"He has passed out." said the guard who then turned to Lawrence and addressed, "I grow tired of this."

Lawrence suddenly found the stress on his shoulders alleviated which flooded his entire body with unbearable soreness as he was let down. He let out a cry of turmoil as his freedom of movement did not go without punishment. Stiffly sitting himself up and locking his arms in front of him, he watched his cell mate get unchained from the wall.

They dropped the comatose Matthias with a lifeless thump with as much regard one would have for an inanimate object. One of the jail keeps who had been present looked upon Lawrence's tormented state and merely reminded, "You know what you must do if you wish for this to end."

Lawrence looked up while being overcome in agony, "If you wish for my lips to loosen then why was it not me chained to the wall?"

With a dismal complexion he was responded with, "That is an excellent question isn't it?"

The torturers then left the dungeon leaving the two alone and miserable. Lawrence took a moment to relish in the hour of peace as he gazed upon Matthias who lay as a limp rag upon the ground, his ribs weakly moving up and down. With painful grunts he began to shift over to him, the transit was nigh unbearable for he could not have the full motion of his arms due to the soreness that plagued him.

Eventually he made himself over to the incapacitated sufferer and lifted him up and cradled his head. Lawrence began to lightly tap his face and call out the name of the man to whom he was tending to but Matthias was not responding to any stimulus, he lay motionless in the arms of Lawrence, as if faintly clinging to life.

Though relieved he was that the torture had at last stopped, his mind began to worry insufferably for what the following day would bring. He sorrowed not only at his own discomfort but what had befallen his comrade. His back was gnarled with red stripes that secreted blood while the wound above his right leg was becoming more inflamed. More lamentable was when Lawrence pondered the last things the torturers had told him.

He then realized why Matthias was enduring the worst of it. Jurgen had discovered a more coax-able weakness in the man. His good nature. Indeed a man could talk if he were beaten into submission, but to truly break a man is to attack his heart. And the knowledge that another was suffering on his account drew Lawrence to tears.

"I'm sorry…." is all he could muster to say in his despair.

An idea came upon him to alleviate the guilt, and that was to reduce the severity of Matthias's injuries. He looked around and found nothing to wash away the whip marks. He felt the body of Matthias beginning to quiver, the lack of temperature apparently was having an effect on him despite being incoherent.

In response, Lawrence withdrew his shirt and wrapped up the topless torso in it. Looking upon the injured leg, he tore the sleeve off and tied a quick tourniquet around it then shared their body heat by holding him close.

After a moment's passing in silence, the door unhinged and in walked an individual who carried with him a small bowl. Lawrence looked upon him inquisitively but was far beyond any condition to move briskly. Thoughts of overpowering the individual crossed his mind but he was still well enough in reason to conclude that would be futile. The man most likely had a standby should an outbreak be attempted while also Lawrence had no means to navigate his way out of the mansion for he knew not it's layout.

The bowl was placed before the tortured souls, which held a small portion of unsightly water that had not even enough moisture to slake a lone man's thirst. When Lawrence saw the face of the man who brought this unsanitary sustenance to them he spoke with fatigued astonishment.

"Wait a minute…I know you…."

Startled, the individual fixated himself upon the former merchant with a perplexed gaze. He was a young man of about ten and six years of age.

"I was on the raft with you." said the young man who quickly turned to leave.

Lawrence however stopped him with the force of his own words, "No, I knew you before that. Three days ago you were in an alley in Nyohhira; me, my wife and the man who nearly killed you."

The young man shuddered at the memory of nearly loosing his life that day if not for the mercy of the man who held the blade to his throat. He brushed off his sleeves and turned around to leave, but as he got to the door he heard Lawrence speak.

"You know I was about your age when I became a merchant…."

The young man turned his head towards him and debated whether or not he should stay or listen.

"Before that I was an apprentice in Ruvenhaigen with the Rowen trading guild. I remember I would get into all sorts of mischief with my friends. Hitting the taverns or sneaking out to the brothels with the money the guild was making. But I could never imagine myself taking part in something like this at your age."

The young man looked down with his eyes and failed to meet Lawrence's as he said, "I'm just doing what I feel to be right."  
Lawrence slanted is head, "What's your name?"

The lad raised his eyes to his and said cautiously, "Emilio."

"Tell me Emilio, where is your family?"

Being slightly reluctant he answered, "My mother died giving birth to me, my father blamed me for it which sparked the resentment of my siblings. But that is fine because I am accepted here."

Lawrence nodded then added, "So by fate you had a rough go at being apart of a family, do you feel it is right to have that made up for by destroying some else's?"

Emilio became defensive, "It's not like that, I just do what Lord De Buhr wants of me, we all do."

"How did you even come by him?"

The boy bit his lower lip and averted his gaze before answering, "I ran away from home and he found me, he took me in."

Lawrence did not need the ears of his wife to know that was not entirely the truth as he focused his soft gaze upon him and asked, "And what are you to him?"

"An apprentice…"

Lawrence smirked somewhat, "I know the difference between an apprentice and an indentured servant."

Emilio refuted that pronunciation with a disinclined respire and said sharply, "Jurgen rewards hard work and those who prove themselves to him."

Lawrence still had the upper hand in his own logic and reasoning which was far superior to the lad's maturity, " Even if what he asks could get you killed? Why follow so blindly?"

The boy clenched his hands into fists and growled with faltering adherence to what he perceived to be right and wrong, "Because I am loyal!"

Lawrence leaned forward and said softly, "If you are loyal to Jurgen then why did you whisper his name to Holo that night…?"  
"A slip of the tongue." came the agitated reply.

"You looked right at my wife and said his name knowing only she could hear you. You knew what she was, if you were so loyal to Jurgen then why reveal his identity to his enemy?"

More and more did the flustering discomposure ensue within Emilio's bosom as he had no answer to counter Lawrence's predictions. The inn keeper leaned back and with closed eyes said, "Has Jurgen even told you why he wants my wife dead?"

"She is a blight upon the world, and an offense to the most high." came Emilio's reply which spared no zealously.

"I'm not a fool boy, I know that you have no loyalties to the church. Once they find out what you've been up to, they will withdraw and denounce your whole cult to keep the tides of scorn off of themselves."

"When we are done with the weaker deities the church shall be next, for the way must be cleared."

For the first time in this discourse the boy said something that Lawrence could not disregard as juvenile enthusiasm. It was an indoctrination of sorts that seemed to influence his tongue.

"For whom?"

With dignified pride the lad responded, "She was the greatest god to ever walk the earth and the people in their arrogance have forgotten her. But soon the day will come when all will know Irawa Weir Muheddhund again!"

Lawrence suddenly snapped upright then immediately regretted it as his sore joints reminded him of his poor condition, "I do know that name, it was once told to me by the chronicler of Kumersun. The moon hunting bear, is that whose bidding you act upon?"

Emilio scowled, "Yes and when she returns and sees the deities she had fought in the past still dwelling upon the face of the land she will be most displeased and will crush the earth! But if all her enemies are absent when she comes forth then we shall be saved, for her wrath will be turned away!"

Lawrence was at a complete loss for words, for he had many questions, "The Bear, you've seen her?"

The lad was about to speak before the door opened and a face of displeasure came through the clearance, "You were to only give them the water and leave!"

Emilio coward slightly before giving restitution, "Yes, Cecil."

The boy then turned around and departed from whence he came. As the door shut, Lawrence shuffled quickly to the door and put his ear to it to overhear any information that could be deemed useful. He heard many muffled voiced, one was such, "Lord De Buhr shall return from the Ketchiwa mountains by tomorrow. We need the information from the man to stop the Kenrou girl from making it here by then. This is not done by fraternizing with him!"

Lawrence then heard a faint cough from behind him. He turned to see that Matthias was beginning to recuperate and move around under his own free will. Rushing back to him he helped him up.

As Lawrence got to him, Matthias spoke in a silent whisper that exposed the entirety of his weakness, "I did not…realize…you were….good with….children."

"You heard all that?"

"Here…and there.' then with a devilish grin said, 'So…Ruven..haigen…brothels…eh?"

The inn keeper turned a generous shade of red, "There was an age limit, that never kept us from trying. Me and my friends thought if we paid them enough money they would let us in. It didn't work though, even the working girls had some moral line drawn on how old they preferred their clients."

Matthias began to cough deeply in which Lawrence took up the bowl of water and urged Matthias to drink it. The first attempt he sputtered it out but was so compelled by his own need for hydration that he forced what he could to be consumed.

Breathing heavily Matthias asked, "Did….you…tell them…anything?"

"No."

He smiled and said with a peaceful aura, "….Good…"

"However I did get that boy to tell me a whole lot. I don't know how much you heard."

"Something….about a….bear…..god….."

"The Moon Hunting Bear,' started Lawrence, 'She was an old legend who was said to be so powerful that no deity could withstand her. As the tale goes she traveled the world looking for anyone who could challenge her. She is responsible for the destruction of Holo's home and most likely the death of many of her friends."

"Where….is she….now….?"

"No one knows, or at least until now. From what I've gathered from Emilio is that apparently the bear has a band of human followers who have taken it upon themselves to complete her work."

"Kill….the other….deities….?"

"As far as I'm able to understand. Jurgen's real motive behind this campaign is to wipe out what remains of the pagan gods under the belief that the bear will return and will destroy the earth out of rage if her old enemies are still upon it. But if they are no longer living, then the earth will be spared. It won't be long until Jurgen turns his vengeance on the church."

"The things….men…do…..for their gods….." said Matthias with remorse for the blind evils of the world.

"They believe they are simply avoiding the end of the world, little do they know that the way they are going about it is a self fulfilling prophecy."

"Do you…think the….bear will return?"

"I don't think that matters now because the people who do, are inflicting terror and corruption upon the innocent due to this belief. We need to find a way out of here."

"We don't…..even know…..where we….are." protested Matthias.

"We have a hint. I overheard Cecil talking to Emilio, something about Jurgen coming from the Ketchiwa mountains."

Matthias opened an eye as if to ponder then said, "I've seen….a map….I believe….those are in….the Dolan Plains…."

Lawrence's complexion suddenly became unnerved, "The Dolan plains? If Jurgen traveled only a day out, then that means we could be in….in Yoites?"

Matthias crooked his head weakly, "Does anyone….live up…..there….anymore?"

Lawrence looked down and evened his composure, "There is the Myuri mercenary guild. Headed by one Luward Myuri whose supposedly of the posterity of one of Holo's oldest and dearest friends of the same name. They have settled in Yoites or at least have a presence there but I'm not sure how far deep they have gone. You must understand that Yoites has been virtually uncharted since…." he suddenly stopped as if taken by alarm.

"Since…?" urged Matthias.

"Since the moon hunting bear destroyed it…."

"What….concerns you?"

"If Yoites was originally the home for wolves like Holo and Myuri then why is it inhabited by disciples of their biggest adversary? And why is it that no one else knows about their presence up here?"

"Who is…to say? How…long ago….was this…?"

"I'm not sure when the bear came and destroyed Yoites, all I know is that Holo had been away for almost 600 years or so."

"A lot…can happen….during that….time." concluded Matthias.

Lawrence began to take more into account the physical agony inflicted upon Matthias and asked of him, "Your leg, it's going to become infected. Is there anything I can do?"

Matthias looked around then weakly pointed at a mount upon the stone wall, "There is a…lit torch….bring it here."

The inn keeper shuddered for he assumed the remedy Matthias had in mind. He retrieved the torch and returned to his afflicted friend who attempted to take it but ere his body could not master the effort.

"What do you need me to do?" asked he.

Matthias faintly tapped the make shift bandage around his wound and said, "Sear…it…"

Lawrence felt the sensations in his arms decline and go numb. He turned to him and protested, "I cannot just apply the open flame to you!"

"The shackles….on the ….wall. Bring…me….to them."

Lawrence then drug his friend over to the chains that held the man to the wall and there Lawrence was instructed to apply the flame to one of the ankle clamps. Though they were attached to the wall they were long enough to reach the afflicted area. Once the irons were red hot he would need to apply it to the wound.

Dreadfully Lawrence had done so and asked, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes…I…was cut..with metal…and…the wound…has been….untreated for….two days. If not….treated now….I may…..get….lockjaw or….gangrene."

"You may already be infected."

"The only….treatment….then…..is to….amputate. I …..will take….my chances… and try….to kill it now."

Over the course of the next few minutes were spent in dreadful silence. Lawrence feared to look upon the iron as if so long as his eyes were averted, it would not become red. Eventually the heat burned throughout the metal and the time had come.

Lawrence undid the the bandage cloth which caused Matthias to whimper when the pressure was relieved. He then tore his pant leg down to get a better view of the wound. It was a stagnant purple with dark veins connected to it.

Lawrence then wrapped his hand up in the pant leg he had torn so he could take hold of the red hot iron without burning himself. Matthias then tapped his pelvic region and said, "Put your….knee….here. Do…what you…can… to keep me…still."

Lawrence then mounted the bottom half of the injured body, pressed the hems of the open wound together, gritted his teeth and pressed. Matthias's body, though deemed too weak and unfit for quick movements, snapped up and tensed as a dreadful scream pursued. The flesh smoldered and the leg convulsed wildly.

Matthias began to flail and out of reaction and began to smite Lawrence in the back. He took the beating the best he could and used his emotional instability to press harder. The struggle has great as Lawrence did at best to keep his patient still. Matthias complied to the best his ability would allow, but extreme agony can break even the most peaceful of composures.

Finally after this painful episode that words fail to describe the extent of it's misery, Lawrence let off. The wound had cauterized and was smoking, blistering and leaving behind a sickly stench. He quickly doused the bandage rag in the water and applied it to Matthias leg to quell the burn.

Matthias sat upright and moaned terribly while Lawrence did what he could to alleviate his friend.

"That wasn't…so bad." he grunted.

Lawrence looked up at him, "You took it better than most mighty men would. I remember your Alpha did the same thing in my inn but more astonishingly he cauterized himself and did not make so much as a peep."

"He is…more…than…mighty. He…will find us….I know it."

Lawrence suddenly became concerned and asked of Matthias, "Tell me, you knew Alpha longer than I, and now he's with my wife, or last I checked. Do you think him and Holo will get along? Is she in good hands?"

The deeper route of this concern was that Lawrence did not take too kindly to the idea that his beloved was in the presence of another whom he hardly knew. He also knew that Holo had a troubled time with those whose personalties would be incompatible for her liking and did not want to think that she was struggling in any way.

"He is disciplined…but I cannot say….if…they are working together."

"What makes you say that?"

"Alpha is very…particular with those…he travels with. In most…cases…he prefers…to work..alone."

"You think he left Holo and went on his own?"

"No…he most likely…could have…left her…at an outpost. He is not..that foolish…"

Lawrence's heart fell when concluding the possibility that his wife may not come for him. He refuted the notion and asked, "But Holo has many skills such as her hearing, smelling and discernment. Skills that someone like Alpha could find useful right? And let's not forget that Holo is nearly unstoppable in her wolf form."

Matthias then responded with more strength, "Perhaps,…in many ways…he is …unpredictable that way. They could be…coming for us… together…."

Lawrence noticed his eyes indicating doubt to that belief and asked, "You don't seem convinced."

He looked back at the man and said with uneasiness, "Laterniuex knows more…about him…than what he…told you that night."

"What do you mean?"

"If Holo….ever found…out…"

"What are you talking about?"

Matthias met Lawrence with his eyes and began to divulge a very deep and dark secret concerning the warrior whom Holo had an ephemeral allegiance to. A secret which when Lawrence was given it, turned pale.


	19. Wolf and Innocent Blood

**Chapter 17**

 **Wolf and Innocent Blood**

We know take ourselves to the present time to where Holo and Ranger were last left off, on a path heading north from Cross Iron in the thicket of darkness falls. Below the firmament was a forrest and betwixt it's fast collection of pines and maples was Ranger setting sparks to a nest of kindling. Near him were a set of large wolf tracks that led away from his position that turned into a set of human imprints the further from view they became.

Alas Ranger was able to flicker a few embers to life then fueled it's need to consume until a sizable fire had emerged in a pit he had dug. He arose and winced slightly as the injury in his left clavicle painfully reminded him of it's presence. It may have been the only time he was thankful to have encountered Fabian and Bjorn for the meeting of which gave him the leather vest which blunted the attack enough to prevent the laceration of the hatchet to be internal.

Gallavaun could be seen hitched to a nearby trunk not too afar off while Kaytaff lay in the wagon who perched his head up when hearing a disturbance in the shrubbery. Holo had united herself with the scene fully clothed in her human self.

She saw that Ranger at this point had mostly broken out camp. She took sit upon a rock that was conveniently placed by the fire then noticed Ranger looking at her rather annoyed. He then left and returned with a boulder of the same size in his arms and set it opposite of her. She then realized she must have taken his seat.

She put her hand on her stomach to quell the vibrations of hunger that gurgled within and asked with a near awkwardness, "Have we anything to eat?"

The masked man nodded artlessly and began to open the side compartments of the wagon. He pulled out a few sacks and presented a few apples which caught Holo's excitement. He tossed one to her who caught then took a generous bite into it.

Ranger went to put the apples away until he noticed she was not noisily chewing as she normally would. He looked back to see her cast if off to the side showing tormented fruit in the bite mark while she spat it out. The apples had spoiled in which he disposed of them.

Concluding to himself that she would most likely desire something else and would most likely not hear the end of it if he did not find an alternative, he took hold of another sack but this time sat by the fire with it. From there he retrieved an onion which seemed to be edible. He parted with this bounty to her who soon just put it aside. Instead she decided to untuck her tail and groom it.

While doing so she noticed that Kaytaff was licking his paws unceasingly and Ranger had begun to sharpen his sword. She found this to be a rather amusing irony as though all creatures were in need of some sort of habit or another.

The charred ends of her tail were beginning to annoy her to where she attempted to groom them harder until she moaned quickly in slight agony. Ranger looked up to see she was grasping her left shoulder. He arose and approached her and solemnly looked over her condition before stating, "Let me see."

Reluctantly she removed the jacket and there was the laceration given her the hour prior still fresh. Ranger kneeled down to have a better look then said the words that filled Holo with dread, "It will have to be bound."

Timidly she watched him take a lit lantern and retrieve a few provisions from the side compartments of his wagon. A bottle of Alcohol, a bowl, wash cloth and thread and needle. Her body language made a partial retreat upon his approach who said, "I believe a bandage will do just fine."

Ranger was calm yet showed more adamancy, "The wound is too deep and you will risk infection, it must be bound."

He set the bowl on the ground beside her and filled it marginally with the alcohol and doused the rag in it. "Brace yourself." said he.

The rag was then applied to incision in which Holo's whole frame stiffened. She tensed and gritted her teeth as the alcohol cleansed the wound and made it burn in tandem. Once he was finished her heart began to pound as she witnessed him tie the thread to the needle and submerge it.

He put his hand on his shoulder to stabilize her however as soon she felt the sharp prick of the cold metal she jumped in anticipation.

"You must keep still." he scolded.

"I am sorry!' she protested, 'I am much more delicate than you!"

The masked man then simply responded, "Breathe deeply, it will be over soon."

She covered her eyes and turned her head away, "Just get it over with!"

Ranger pressed the wound into itself and began to let the needle penetrate the delicate flesh while dragging it's thread through the small punctures they made. He felt her whole body go rigid and trembling while he heard her delicately whimpering and trying to hide tears while her tail was fully erect with each hair jutting outwards. It was a painful process that in the moment could hardly be considering a life saving remedy.

"Relax,' he coaxed, 'endure it well.

Alas after two passes, the wound was stitched and the thread was tied off and cut. The time for relief did not feel wholly at hand for the after effects still lingered in her arm. After an examination of his handy work, the man then said, "There was that so terrible?"

Throwing her head back she declared, "That was excruciating!"

Ranger retrieved the bowl and supplies and said with a hint of disregard, "Wait until a child passes through your loins."

"That is not funny!" she caromed at his questionable humor.

Ignoring her complaint, he instructed, "Be sure not to do anything too rigorous or anything that could cause them to pull. They should be ready to be pulled in a few days."

After setting the medical supplies besides his own rock, he began to undo his vest. Holo reached down and retrieved the onion and with a sour smell took a bite into it. The overpowering effects of the vegetable was something she never fully adjusted to. She whiffed out the nose and wiped her eyes, but chose to still consume it for there was nothing else to have.

She looked up to see that after the man disposed of his vest he was now undoing the nape of his collar and unbuttoning his shirt.

"Ah!' she exclaimed with alarm, 'What are you doing?"

"You are not the only who needs binding." said he as he turned around and pulled the shirt off, yet still keeping the hood piece applied.

With his back turned Holo then saw that the man's ink work was not just limited to his chest and arms, but found that the tattoo of the dragon, birdlike creature was applied to his back as well with a slightly different design. Interestingly enough, their wings were conjoined at the ribs making it one complete piece. She then saw an additional description that she recalled the count Laterniuex detailing about the man's physical condition a few nights prior, scars. Though the the majority of his back was mostly used as a canvas of unique and slightly grim artwork, there were many lines and streaks of damaged flesh that were numerous and scattered about.

His head turned back and he noticed her observance, who quickly readjusted herself and continued to work on the onion. When he turned about she saw his frontal region and paused. Aside from his newly cut laceration, there were other freshly done lesions and bruises that were all compiled by the few incursions he had engaged in the days and hours prior that polluted his finely tuned physique.

He sat down and did likewise unto himself as he had with Holo. As he was treating his injuries Holo motioned to him and asked, "Those markings, what do they mean?"

Ranger kept his face affixed on his stitches and replied as he was threading, "Stories, myths and legends."

"Of where you came from?"

He was silent for a long moment before simply responding, "There are few who would know where I come from."

"But they are the stories of your people?" she asked with an innocently persisting demeanor.

"They are not my people….not anymore."

Holo then chose to detour the conversations slightly by asking, "Those other markings, your scars, I am sure they have stories of their own as well, true?"

"Indeed." said the masked man who then stopped and placed his finger below a circular distortion on the right side of his chest then said, "This one, was when I intervened in a certain affair and it nearly cost me my life."

He then trailed his hand down to an older one just above his naval, "This one…' he had an unusual silence before continuing, '…This one was the day I learned how quickly a bonding brotherhood could turn into a bitter rivalry."

Holo motioned for what was abaft and asked, "Those ones upon your back, what are they to you?"

His eyes went slightly more perturbed then softened as though they were the eyes of a man who had stumbled around in unending darkness only to find the light in the end. "Those remind me that despite how terrible a circumstance or unfavorable a situation, one can recover and be made stronger."

Holo then made a very bold inquiry, "Did your people do that to you?"

She cringed at the possible ways he would repay that violation, however he was calm and collected and answered simply and with a notable cross of silent rage and understandable despair, "…Yes…"

He then continued to bind his wound.

Holo then could not help herself but to ask, "How have you survived any of that?"

She was correct to ponder for some of the placement of where the scars could be found would have been fatal for the average man. But Holo knew by manifestation that he was above average.

"I have seen my fair share of war and battle,' said she, 'an arrow or a blade to the right spot would drop even the mightiest of men. And then there is you, were do you fit in in this world?"

Upon coming to the final passes with the needle, Ranger simply said, "Even in the days of our glory, the most prudent could not understand."

It was his own way of telling her that he did not feel obligated to answer the mysteries that surrounded his existence. It only sufficed to let her conclude that he was durable in any given circumstance and that was enough.

Holo looked down at her shoulder and said with a giggle, "Should this become a scar it will forever be the story of how I heroically saved a warrior when greatly outnumbered."

Ranger, neither seeming as amused or unamused, cut and tied off the thread and said something likewise, "And this one will be a reminder to me of how I was forced to offer a partnership when I had no other alternative."

She slanted her head with disbelief, "Oh please! Surely you cannot believe that I have been nothing but a burden to you. If you felt that I would have been so terrible then why were you the first one to offer your hand?"

Ranger said nothing, he only began to wrap up his bottom torso in linen cloth which only enabled Holo to continue her teasing ridicule, "Oh I see why, you were desperate! You needed money and an alias to go by but had not the means nor knowledge to pull it off unless I were involved. That mark will forever be a reminder to you when you had no other choice but to ask for my help!"

"What choice did I have? I was not about to leave a sobbing woman alone, no matter how pitiful she looked."

To Holo this was a game, in which she responded, "Ah so you do have a soft spot under all that muscle and conviction for women who are weak and vulnerable. I do not blame you, for very few men can resist my charm and beauty!"

Ranger then garbed himself back into his shirt (yet withheld re-buttoning it) and replied, "How grateful I am to be in the minority."

That last jab in Holo's mind was a violation to how this game was to be played, "I have seen your compassionate side, which was out of practice at best. How long has it been since you were so kind? Was I ever the first woman you have ever shown any affect-"

Suddenly the voice of the masked man cut hers off, "Perhaps It Would Be Best,' came his loud vocation which became more subtle, 'if we forego the probing of our individual history and leave the past were it is and in it's place discuss our next destination."

Clearly the man, if ever in the mood to play the games Holo mused over, had a strict set of rules in which she was to abide by. The violation of which would bring an immediate end to the sport. Though this only made her all the more curious as to why such talk of romance and potential past relationships made him so meticulous, she knew better than to pursue this avenue.

She could only assume that he did at some point in his life have a mate, for no other explanation for his hostility could be justified. It was in that moment that she attempted to picture him having an embrace with a female, possibly pressing his face to hers and more absurdly taking her to bed. Though nothing tangible in this world was impossible, when considering the Ranger's personality the impossible seemed less likely of a barrier. More questions arose in her mind such as; Did he ever love another? If so, who? How did it end?

Alas it was a trivial pursuit in which she adjusted herself and said, "Yes, if what Evgeny said is true then we must go deeper into Yoites, seeing how we are practically there."

"He said that there was a mansion among one of it's many rivers, beyond the old village. Do you know what he means by that?"

Holo shook her head in the negative, "It has been so long since I have been there I have nearly forgotten it's layout. The old village, I wonder if he means the village in where some of us had lived before it was destroyed."

"Would there be any landmark that you would know to perhaps guide us there?"

"The only thing I do know was how to get to Yoites from Lenos; northeast towards the mountains of Roeff a twenty day journey by foot. Also there is the town of Lesko which sits on its very borders."

Ranger let out a slight sigh, "To reach Lenos would be weeks of backtracking which would involve passing by Nyohhira. Jurgen still has an agent within the city guard there which would be futile. To reach Lesko would take the same amount of time, time we do not have."

"Then we must find a way to get there from where we are at."

He saluted his head pettily then stated, "Yoites, for the most part, is virtually uncharted. However there are a few hunters who seek game out there they have an outpost for trading and lodging not too afar off. The man who runs it may have run into a few cartographers, perhaps we will have some form of map."

"Let me guess,' said Holo lightheartedly, 'another contact for the rangers?"

"Not under official employ, however he knows of the count and myself."

"Friend of yours?"

"Acquaintances." corrected the hood.

"Of course,' said Holo dully, 'but you do believe he may know the layout?"

"That, or he will know of someone who does."

Suddenly and in unison, Holo's ears and eyes brightened, "I do know of someone who would!"

Ranger took hold of his sword and continued to sharpen it, "Oh?"

"The Myuri mercenary guild. I am on good terms with their leader and second in command. They have taken refuge and settled in Yoites last I checked. We can solicit their help as well."

Ranger continued to whet his blade leaving Holo to hear the gliding shrills as the only response to her suggestion. If one did not know better it could be assumed that he had no interest in her input, however she was beginning to decipher his silences astonishingly enough. She began to scratch the inside of her left ear and inquired with a sizable surety to what impeded his tongue, "You know of the Myuri mercenary guild do you not?"

A faint outline of his eye became visible as he stated with coolness, "When on an assignment for the count I had encountered Luward and Max Moizi, yes."

"What happened." came her question in a sigh of disapproving despicableness in the attitude of already knowing this tale would have an undesirable outcome.

Taking up his sword and pointing it towards the sky to examine the edges he replied with grim simplicity, "We did not see eye to eye."

"Honestly,' replied a frustrated Holo, 'have you ever made friends?"

Sheathing his weapon the masked man said, "I make more effort to not allow myself to become attached. Angelo, Jabari, Franz we all had a mutual enough relationship however they were all short lived."

"So you distance yourself from others just to avoid the burden of emotion should they be killed?"

"My area of expertise is war Holo. The men who fight beside you are most likely the men who will die in your arms. Armies rise, armies fall, that is the way of things."

Holo slouched her head in her hand in the art of depression and said, "I am glad to know that should I die on this venture my passing will be met with minimal mourning at best."

Ranger casually changed his attitude as he inclined himself further, "You interpret my choice not to feel as a choice not to care."

Holo alleviated her head from off her hand and concentrated on what he was about to say next.

"Yesterday you had asked me why it was that I do what I do. It is because I do in fact care about the injustices of this world. Death and violence is not a sport to me but a means."

Becoming entranced with the idea that more of this man's character was about to be revealed she asked of him, "A means to what?"

"That every man, woman and child can live a life free of fear and tyranny. Should a child be kidnapped and sold into slavery or if a merchant be fearful of his life whenever he is on the road….' he then put more of his focus on Holo who listened intently, '….or when an unsuspecting inn keeper and his wife who is with child fall prey to a faceless coward who works in the shadows, I will be there. Do you know why?"

"Because it is the right thing to do?" she said with some insecurity if that was the answer he desired.

"Because he who has the ability to take action has the responsibility to take action."

"So you do it for more than just for profit or to simply follow orders."

Ranger erected his sword on the ground and said, "I am not a tool who follows blindly the commands of other men or can be coaxed into a task at the mere idea of obtaining gold. I do what I do because there are few who can, leaving the rest of society vulnerable."

Holo continued to scratch her ear, "Have you ever considered there may be another way to obtain this goal of yours?"

Ranger looked upon the hilt of his sword, "We are all differently abled. Some can conduct policy or rely on ingenuity for the betterment of man. I am versed in no such things, only in combat. Fighting may be the one thing I am most proficient in, however I have always fought for what I believed in."

Holo shook her head in a canine fashion, "Tis' a noble cause it is. However in my centuries of existence I have noticed that no one can really purge evil from the earth. Evil men are like weeds, cut them down, uproot them from the earth and in time more will take their place."

"And that is why the gardener must continue to cut them back." returned the hood, "He must preserve the good and the beauty the plants and flowers strive to create, it is when he allows the weeds to grow and take over due to his own slothfulness is when he has committed the greatest evil of all. That is giving in to the foul and the corrupt things of this world and letting it spread until the garden has become unrecognizable and full of unsightly things, all for his own comfort."

The metaphor struck a cord with Holo, she was finally beginning to understand the warrior better and his role in society. For a gardener's job was important but was always hard work. Each day would begin early in which the weeds were pulled and the shrubberies were cut back and the yard bushes trimmed. The day would end with the gardner having soil and green stains desecrating his outfit all while his joints and muscles suffered from aches while his hands and feet would blister only to become callus in time. The duty would be relatively thankless by both the master of the house and visitor alike. But what drove the gardener was not the thanks or praises of men, it was to simply see either those who passed by the garden or walked within it, to look upon it and smile and see nothing but the good things nature had to offer.

Ranger and those like him, were the gardeners of life and society. And there will be times that the only thing that stands between the murderers and the evil doers from the weak and innocent, was simply a man or woman with a sword. Evil was powerless if the good was unafraid, however fear can compel even the most righteous of saints to look to the horizon when terror is being inflicted at their doorstep. When this happens it then falls upon the shoulders of another to ward off the evil and do for many what they cannot do for themselves. Another who when encountering and felling the wicked ones will face the stem of lying tongues, shame and scorn. Who will hear as much criticism from the few but loud voices as he will praises from the grand yet stiller voices. Another who will endanger his life for the ignorant and ungrateful, who will recollect the lives he has taken so that others may live. It falls upon the shoulders of one who when society faces annihilation will collect his arms and go to the front lines without hesitation to defend it to the end. The most needed guardian of both past and present times, the warrior.

Holo, seeming content when considering all this asked, "Where these once the merits of your people?"

Ranger was about to answer until both he, Holo and Kaytaff were suddenly put on alarm and immediately arose for a stranger was coming through the bushes towards them. The hood unclasped his sword while Holo withdrew wheat from her pouch as Kaytaff began to growl.

Holo immediately assumed it to be a potential scout who was out looking for those who had abducted Evgeny. If this were true then the possibility of a small strike team being in league was more than likely.

The stranger, who must have been attracted by the fire while walking around at night, came through into full view. He stopped and gapped at Holo, whose ears and tail were in full view who went still when seeing the man in return. The wanderer then looked over at Ranger whose bandaged torso was seen through his unbuttoned shirt and sword at the ready and immediately began to come to terms the exact relationship these two had.

"Oh dear…" came the voice of Edmund.

* * *

As Holo and Ranger were caught up in their own predicament with their unexpected guest there was another soul who at this time was bedridden on the banks of the Siakluk river, who thanks to the generosity of the old man Radovan Tenbrooke, was recovering from a near death experience. Philip Bourgeois, former guard of Nyohhira and failed sergeant of his detachment lay resting until a set of muffled voices from beyond the door had awoken him.

Whatever the expressions beyond the enclosed pavilion were, they sounded of the most critical and secretive nature. Fearing perhaps his identity may have been compromised, Philip slowly moved out of the bed. His condition was improving over the past few days as he could now have the liberty to move without too much vexation however the pain in his abdomen was just tolerable.

He reached the door and slowly cracked it open and was sure to keep himself concealed behind it.

"It was a miracle we found them when we had."

Philip identified the voice immediately as Radovan's who was communing with another whom he did not know due to his medicinal confinement which prohibited most contact outside the walls of old man Trotter.

"How many were there in total trotter?" asked the foreign voice in return.

"There were about eight and each of them were injured in some way or another." came the gravely reply.

"How so?"

"A good number of them are needing broken bones to be mended, one had his foot split open…and the last…dear God…."

"What was it?"

"We found him half starved on his knees next to a tree stump, his hand was fastened to it by a knife. And most astonishing is the fact that these men were the lucky ones."

"Pray tell that conclusion!" said he whom Radovan was conversing with.

The old man stroked his beard, "When getting these poor souls onto the wagons they asked of us to go out and look for another caravan that was deeper in. After an hour we found it, much to our dismay. Every single man was dead, and their deaths were quite brutal in nature."

"How so?"

"Heads were split or missing, knives plunged in faces, necks gashed open, throats slit. It was a massacre. However it may be grim of me to say, but I am not one to be in total mourning of their loss."

"Why do you say that?"

Tenbrooke sighed with more poignancy than anger, "The men were slave traders. One of the wagons had built in shackles designed for the confinement for human beings. Though no slaves could be found, it is only assumed that whoever had done this most likely was attempting to rescue one or all."

"But Radovan, the slave trade is not illegal, in fact it is encouraged."

"That may be true, however the means by which slaves are produced are damning in every sense. Kidnapped as children, or sold off by bandits who pillaged their homes. And then there are the ones who were born into it. It is money obtained by theft of life and liberty and I have never wanted to so much as a touch coin that was ever exchanged for such services!"

Attempting to cool the situation the man asked of Trotter, "So do you believe that perhaps this culprit was only wishing to see the slaves freed?"

"It could be, personally considering the scales of profit and morality concerning the slave trade it would have to come down to war to abolish it. Perhaps this fellow had the same idea."

"Is there any idea who this fellow could be?"

Radovan looked the man in the eyes and replied controversially, "Yes and I believe he was in this very house."

"Say what?"

"The more cooperative of the victims, a man by the name of Fabian, told me very reluctantly that it was just one individual whose face he did not see for he wore a hood and mask."  
Philip felt his heart jump and nearly gave away his position due to his excitement. He listened more earnestly for the next series of information was bound to be crucial.

"This masked man was here?"

"Yes only a few nights ago, he came by here off the ferry with Fabian and this pretty, young girl who my heart went out to for she barely had decent enough clothing on at the time. I encountered this masked man when asking all the passengers who were disembarking for some coin to fetch for the doctor when we had found Philip downstream. The hooded fellow agreed to help by first examining him then giving me three silver pieces to run for the doctor."

Bourgeois held his wounded gut with a buzz of undetermined emotions. It was only days when he and Ranger had their blades turned on each other and now the man was his savior. Making the determination if he was friend or foe exceptionally difficult.

"That is odd, why would he make attempt to save a life if to quickly turn around and destroy it the next moment?"

"This man had to have been provoked to violence, though Fabian will not admit it, I believe they were trying to steal that little lady and the masked man would have none of it."

"That aside, what will become of our guests now?"

"For now I have them in the barn with the doctor treating them all."

"How are we going to afford that?"  
"We are not affording anything, these men had a caravan stock full with money, they can pay for there own lodgings and treatment as far as I'm concerned."

At this point Philip shut the door and awaited on the bed for the correct moment to begin a plan he was constructing in his head.

Radovan then saw his guest out of his house and sat down at his own personal desk and there pulled out a journal and began to record the days events.

 _"The days when winter shall soon cover these lands are vastly on us. Yet the worries of cold and famine are not what concerns me this day. Today many injured and slain men have been found near our small village. The man believed to have done it very well could have only been acting in the best interests of society seeing how the victims were slave traders. Should my little Hanna be taken from me and attempted to be sold off, I do feel I would be inclined to bloodshed as the only means to get her back._

 _More importantly, the masked man was here and now I begin to wonder of his true identity. When coming back from fur peddling I had stopped in Nyohhira and there enjoyed the services and hospitality of the 'Spice and Wolf Inn and Bathhouse.' While there I engaged in a conversation of two men, whose names I do not recall at this moment, speaking of bandits, mercenaries and other frontier plagues being found slain in a most savage manner. The way they described the deaths of these men seemed to coincide with what I have come across today. Could this masked man have been the very same man suspected of those other killings that have been happening these past few years?_

The old lifted up his head and looked out the window and could see the darkened wilderness through his translucent reflection. "I wonder…." he pondered.

While he continued to write, Bourgeois had dressed himself in more appropriate outdoor ware, took his blanket and managed to climb out the window, which was by no means a small feet for one whose torso was being held together by thread and cloth. He limped around while favoring his left side by keeping the pressure on his stomach until he found the barn that was mentioned.

Within the structure were an octuple of men each laying in straw beds with assorted means of therapeutic treatment applied to wherever their injuries could be found. One such was a familiar looking fair merchant with light red hair and thin beard. Who lay on his back with his arm in a sling for a dislocated shoulder.

While he was sleeping a hand came down and covered his mouth in which his eyes shot open and attempted to move but made a muffled moan as agony overtook him.

"Shhh!" demanded a voice, "I'm not here to hurt you, I'm only going to ask a few questions and be on my way. Nod if you understand."

The man's chin moved up and down to give his consent.

The hand lifted off his mouth and was asked, "Are you Fabian?"

The fair merchant nodded with some trepidation for he knew well the guilt of his fraud.

"The man who attacked you, and the girl he was with, what were their names?"

In a very delicate whisper that was combined with fear and weakness of pain, Fabian responded, "Holo and Alden."

The voice in the darkness was briefly silent before asking, "Where were they headed when you met them?"

"The town of Valenfurt."

"Did they say why?"

"Holo is a nun who was simply being escorted back to her home by the assailant."

The figure in the veil of shadows began to retreat, "Rest for now, and if I were you, I would choose more noble line of work."

The interrogator was then seen no more and to where he was going, only Bourgeois knew for it was he who had interacted with Fabian. The next ten minutes involved him navigating through the small homestead for he knew not its layout. Alas he found the stables and went inside after checking to see if he was being followed or observed by any resident who happened to be out and about in the late night hours. Once within the stables he lit a lantern that was hung on nail by the door and began to inspect the horses. There were very few and Philip knew well that taking one would greatly disadvantage the original owner.

However he knew what was at stake and the closer he was to Nyohhira the greater the risk of him being discovered. He found a steed that was suitable enough for his departure, doubled up the blanket he had with him and laid it upon the horse's back before hoisting a saddle over it. He grunted in terrible anguish as he bent down and attempted to fasten the cinches.

Just then a kindly old voice spoke from behind, "You know son, if you had to be somewhere all you needed to do was ask."

Bourgeois looked up in shame at Radovan who had most of his head concealed in shadow with only his bottom beard showing in the moonlight. Bowing his head he responded, "I would, however it would be best if people did not know where I was going."

With the patience and understanding that his long life experiences had allotted him, old man trotter replied, "Wherever you are going, you are not in a sound enough condition to get there."

Philip held his side, "I have to try."

"That you could,' said the old man, 'however I don't see what good you're dead body would do for anyone."

Bourgeois glanced up at him curiously.

"The roads out here can be perilous, be it bandits, wild beasts or the weather. Your body is still recovering and is too weak to pull through should such trials come upon you. Is it really something worth dying for, this venture of yours?"

The former sergeant smirked with a hint of defeat, "Well it is something worth stealing your horse over."

Radovan stepped forward, "You know what I mean."

Bourgeois looked upon the ground that was riddled with hay, "The masked man who saved my life and attacked the slave traders, plus the girl, I know them."

"Friends of yours then?"

"It's complicated, I wish I could tell you more but there is so much at stake if my worries are deemed true."

"Try me." said the old man with a soft smile that telegraphed he was on Philip's side.

He looked back upon Radovan and said, "You love your granddaughter correct?"

"There is nothing I love more than the fruit of my loins."

"If you ever had the opportunity to ensure she lived in a world where she could be free of tyrants and have a carefree life, would you take it?"

"Without hesitation."

Bourgeois then spoke more sternly in his pleading tone, "Such an opportunity is standing in front of you in the form of a decision. Whether or not to let a stranger depart here."

Radovan breathed heavily out of his nostrils and was silent for a good portion as he contemplated this opportunity. Alas he spoke, "Where is it you need to be?"

Bourgeois finally arose from the ground, "Valenfurt."

The old man walked up to the horse and began to pat his mien, "This has always been a good horse. He is old and wise and has yet some more adventures in him."

Philip would have assumed that he was granted permission to leave with the animal until Radovan pulled the saddle off of him and handed the blanket back to Bourgeois.

"If I have to walk the entire way I will." said Philip coldly.

"You're not walking anywhere you crazy fool.' started the codger, 'I'm hitching him to the wagon."

Philip was outside the boundaries of astonishment, "You would be willing to part with a horse and wagon?"

Radovan began to slide the bit into the horse's mouth and led him out of the stable, while he did so caromed back with the ornery tone of an average senescent man, "I'm not parting with anything, I'm taking you there!"

Bourgeois was speechless, he went to mumble a protest but was immediately cut off by the old man's voice, "Careful son, I may not know all that has been happening but I do know I earned the right to be stubborn for living this long! Now I'm going to hitch up the wagon, you're going to lay in the back until that wound heals while I take you to Valenfurt with no objection! Now come along!"

...

The campground that Ranger and Holo had thus established was silent yet was far from tranquil. Edmund was found sitting on his hands atop one of the large rocks they had set prior while Ranger vehemently paced to and fro only to stop at times to fold his arms and decipher the possible conclusions on which they were reunited. Kaytaff, when sensing his master's predicaments sat next to the missionary and watched closely for any motion that could be taken as hostile to subdue the man.

Holo stood by the wagon while clutching her wheat pouch with the understandable agitation that the situation would allow. Though upon first greetings he seemed a peaceful enough man, however he had stumbled across a few inconvenient truths. He most likely was there when the town of Cross Iron was laid in distress and concluded by simple observance of Ranger's rugged appearance that he had a role to play in it. He also knew what Holo was, a pagan god whom the church condemned.

She was not worried by Edmund's judgments for he claimed to have no bias against the creatures, large or small, who were created and purposed by our eternal head. However his coming upon them at such a late hour so far off the road could not realistically be considered coincidental given the circumstances. Thus dictated Ranger's demeanor.

"Are there any others with you?" came the icy inquiry of the masked man.

"No." replied the astute missionary with a tone of heavy emphasis on the truth if he wished his life to be spared.

Ranger looked to Holo as if to question the man's truthfulness. But he quickly turned about and sharply spoke, "By what means then, did you come this way?"

Edmund took a deep breath and said, "I can assure you that I did not know that you were here."

The tone of the masked man became that of one who was becoming annoyed, "We were parked well off the beaten path, you mean to say that by chance you detoured off the road and so happened to find us? No man would blindly make it this way unless he was looking for something or someone. Now I ask for a true accounting of how your presence came to be, or you will be considered an enemy and dealt with as such."

With a deep respire of a man who knew that this testimony could either be the making breaking of him, Edmund accounted, "When I was finished with my proselyting I had decided to rest from my labors and sustain myself at a nearby tavern. No sooner had I sat down than it was heavily impressed upon my mind that I must take my leave of this town. I could only interoperate it as nothing else than the promptings of the Holy Spirit which, should my well being continue, I should heed."

"I departed and began my journey once more on the road side. It was then that I heard a clatter happening within the walls I was walking away from. When the dust had settled I then heard the cries of men as an unusual entity was barreling towards me. Frightened, I quickly removed myself from the road and watched a great, four legged beast swiftly move past from where I was standing. It sounded as though a helpless man was clutched in it's jaws therefore I followed the direction of it's retreat as best I could."

Ranger haunched down and glared daringly into his face, "And now here you are, by happenstance."

"Not quite, eventually I found a most grievous scene, a poor couple who were both injured with the man crawling along the road side with his woman attempting to keep him up but failed on many attempts. Her arm was injured you see."

"What happened when they saw you?" came the aggressive recourse of the masked man.

"I immediately went to tend to them but was rather rudely denied as the man proclaimed defiantly that he didn't need my help. I had noticed from there that further down the road hwere the shrubbery rested were great disturbances of what looked as though a large animal had passed through recently. I simply followed the path of flattened tall grass and stomped bushes until I saw the fire and that led me to you."

Ranger then arose and looked to Holo, "If he was able to find us in the thick of night, that means if any will come to avenge Evgeny may find the same path, we cannot stay here."

She bowed her head and mumbled, "What of him?"

"He is a liability."

Holo dropped her arms and protested, "I did not sense at all that he was lying!"

"He has seen too much and we cannot risk the consequence should he be found and questioned."

Edmund closed his eyes and meditated as he began to prepare himself for his end. Holo, however being the more reasonable one in this instance advanced between the two men and said with a hardened desire that no innocent man should be slain on her account, "Before we do anything too rash, let us perhaps talk about this in private."

The intent eyes of the brooding warrior creased who then addressed the hound sitting ore, "Kaytaff, guard."

Before Holo could internalize that the man was willing to be more civil than what he was displaying, he turned about and began to walk deeper into woods in which she followed. Edmund was left intact a bit while longer but durst not move while the black and gold shepherd dog was watching.

They went roughly about forty and a half feet into the live timber in which Ranger turned about and confronted her, "I want you to consider what I have said about letting him go."

"The man is not dangerous." said she.

"However the information he now holds can be if delivered into the wrong hands."

"His life is not rightfully up for anyone to decide."

Ranger then said, "He knows what you are and now knows that the story we first had given him was false. I understand that the two of you had an enlightening conversation earlier this day however do not let that stand in the way of what is really at stake."

"I know what is at stake!' the she wolf snapped back, 'it is that we do not even know if he will even be questioned or will tell anyone what he has seen here tonight."

"My experience has taught me that if there is so much as a margin of chance that a liability can undo what we strive for it must be taken as a certainty."

"This is more than a liability this is a human life." said she.

"See the grander picture,' replied the Ranger who was becoming more impatient, 'do you think that you are the first victim of Jurgen's agenda? Countless lives have most likely been destroyed by his hand and more are sure to follow unless we can put a stop to it. However if we become hindered in our quest due to one act that could expose us then it is only more innocent blood on our hands."

"These things are known to me,' gritted Holo, 'yet if we condescend to killing a man who has done no wrong or torturing a defenseless woman in order to get some information, then we are no better than the ones we hunt."

That last remark took Ranger off guard in which we responded darkly, "You worry about providing for us the income, I will decide how this campaign will be operated. As is our agreement."

"I will also have a say on how we operate as well for we are partners are we not?"

Ranger stepped in and gave her a hardened glance, "Partners, not equals."

He then walked away from her leaving the fair woman grinding her teeth and clutching her fists in insubordinate anger. She paced behind him in serious temptation to take upon herself her wolf form and save the missionary and abandon the warrior, yet even that would have a heavy cost. Just as Ranger made it to the borders of the camp, Holo called out to him in a last attempt for them to exercise mercy, "Whatever you decide, do not do to Edmund what your people had done to you."

Immediately the footfalls of Ranger stopped dead in there place. Holo held her stride as well as they both seemed to be locked in this predicament. She could only see his backside and had no way of determining what thoughts were now running through his head. Alas after a long intermission he began walking again.

Edmund shuffled as Ranger quickly approached him, took him by the shoulders and ordered, "Stand up."

Holo watched in horrid anticipation as the masked man pulled the missionary over tot he wagon.

"Am I to walk away a free man or am I to be sent to my death?" asked Edmund with a calm yet disapproving tone.

Ranger looked over at Holo who said nothing but slowly shook her head. He then looked back at Edmund.

"You are coming with us."

Holo put her hand over her mouth and let out a silent gasp through her nose in great relief. Ranger then had Edmund sit in the wagon and soon had his hands bound with rope and was told not to move from where he was placed. Kaytaff was then ordered to jump in and watch the man as Ranger began to break down camp.

As the warrior was unhitching Gallavaun Holo approached him and said, "Thank you, I know that this will be…"

Ranger stopped, turned to her and cut her off, "Do not make me regret this or you will."

Meaning that if this one act of mercy should bring about the consequences that Ranger feared then it would put Holo in a position that she would have wished she had listened.

She nodded then said, "Surely he must be confused as to why this is happening to him."

Ranger got the shire free then said with irked apathy, "He is your hostage, perhaps you can explain the situation to him."

Soon after the horse was hitched, the fire doused, Holo seated next to Ranger and the wagon was set in motion.


	20. Wolf and the Hearts of Men

**AN so this chapter has some more character development in it, if you think it's boring, don't worry I got some big things coming up that will make up for it.**

 **Also I forgot to mention I made one final Spice and Wolf Amv "I felt free" if you would like to see it on my Youtube channel. Oh Yeah I also made a Spice and wolf Parody featuring voice overs from south park called 'spice park' which can also be viewed on said page. type in BetweenThePipes49 and it'll show you what I got.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

 **Wolf and the Hearts of Men**

Though Edmund's life was spared it was not as comfortable as he would prefer it in the moment. Against his own will he found himself laying in the back of the wagon with his hands restrained due to the mistrust of the one who willed it to be so and laden with a blanket atop him so that any passerby would not see that he was being detained. The party of three were on the move after having very little sleep which was only served as intermissions between times of travel.

Holo, after suffering from yet another episode of restless nights and morning sickness, was curled in the corner opposite of the missionary and slightly shivering from the effects of the morning air. Despite being a creature of pagan worship, Edmund had the most profound of sympathies for her and would not have minded parting with his blanket so that she would suffer less from the cold but knew Ranger would not allow it for their hostage was to be disguised as a guest.

Holo grasped her own mantle about her more tightly to shield herself from the cold while her face was pale and monotoned in expression. Her eyes were halfway open and she breathed deeply as she agonizingly awaited with some patience for the plague of nausea to dissipate from her senses.

Ranger was seen exactly were he was expected, sitting in the driver's box while Kaytaff was nestled next to him who, from time to time, would turn his head back to check upon the specific cargo who was being carried.

The sky was just turning an crystal blue with just enough transparency to see the moon and remaining firmament. Edmund always admired the hand off of glories in the day's cycle, the greater light rules the day the lesser rules the night. He tenderly looked upon Holo's vexed state and asked quietly, "How are you feeling my dear?"

She glanced at him from where she was and mumbled, "It will get better."

"Do you fall ill often?"

Still in a state of grog she answered weakly, "It is not like that, I am with child."

Edmund's eyes lifted high in deep regard to the delicate conditions the female body operates when creating life, "My poor dear, how did you ever come across such grievances as this?"

Even in her ailment Holo could not resist a tease, "You see when a woman knows a man."

Edmund, though a simple and kindhearted fellow, could see that she only jested as such for the truth of how her circumstances molded in what they were were too harrowing for her to account. Her humor was a shield against distressing emotions in which Edmund told her in a tone that implied what had just been written, "That's not what I meant."

She sniffled in sickly fashion and questioned if it would be defiance or cooperation that would betray her. She concluded it to be the latter and realized that she was still mending a broken heart whose remedy could only be found on the spiritual plane, the tools of which resided in words of comfort.

The masked man was no such physician but Edmund was, therefore she began to open her mouth and speak. She started with how Lawrence and her had first met and how through the course of their travels they had fallen in love and had settled in the town of Nyohhira and began their new journey as a family. From there she explained the invitations of both Wolf Trading and the Safeguard Association and the events they led to. Then ending with; the recurring circumstantial tragedies of how her and Ranger were united, who they were hunting and the motives of their enemies and what they have endured until this point in time which blatantly took the course of nearly an hour.

In regards to Edmund's expressions during Holo's annotation, he stayed relatively neutral with a faint raising of the eyebrows as first responders to the more shocking details. He began contemplating the tale unfolded with great care as he set his eyes towards the moving foliage then said, "If what you're telling me is true then it is one of the most outlandish adventures I have ever met someone being engaged in."

"It is all true, I swear it." said the she wolf who was now well enough to sit up.

"And so this man I encountered last night on the road was Evgeny?"

"Yes."

"And he provided the raft that your husband was taken in in which you interrogated him for more information on his whereabouts which is what brought him to his afflicted state?"

"Yes."

"And this Evgeny and this Jurgen are worshippers of the moon hunting bear and you believe this is why your family was targeted?"

"If the assumption is true then yes."

"And now your next plan is to venture into the deep north of Yoites to reclaim your husband while unknowing what lies beyond?"

"It all may sound like a fool's errand,' said Holo, 'however we will exhaust any resources that we can to help navigate my ancient home."

"These resources are?"

"As far as I know there is an associate of Fivel's (for she used Ranger's alias) who may know a few things concerning its layout."

"You do not know the way?"

Holo tightened her grip on the blanket that was about her shoulders, "It has been so long since I was last there that much of the knowledge has gone from me. Hundreds of years can do extraordinary things to the memory, even for the wise wolf of Yoites."

It was then that Edmund crooked his head rather inquisitively, "Exactly how many years have you walked the earth?"

Holo looked up as if to calculate, "It was not until I watched over the village of Pasloe that I began to keep track of my existence on the human calendar. Let us see, I was there for merely six hundred years yet I must also factor in my time spent before then. If I could estimate I would say no less than eight hundred."

Edmund let out a cough, "I had heard that the pagan gods could live for centuries and still appear strikingly youthful however to behold this with my own eyes is quite the marvel nonetheless."

"Do you hold any resentment towards me for not revealing this to you the day beforehand?" said Holo with her usual jesting tone to ensnare men in her usual mind games.

Edmund paused then said, "To be honest, the way you had inquired of my opinion concerning God's dealings with the deities, I could not help but assume the possibility of this." He then adjusted himself and followed up, "So the large beast I saw last night, that was you?"

Holo held her head up with some haughtiness and said with dignified pride, "Yes, it is my preferred form. What you saw was Holo the wise wolf of Yoites enacting her justice upon those who cross her."

The missionary then spoke subtly, "Be wary on your quest for revenge, for the lengths one will go to for vengeance may puff them up with pride and ultimately lead to their undoing."

"How do you mean?" asked Holo slanting her face.

"It is like a slow acting poison that starts as an emotion which eventually will influence our thoughts. Our moral compasses will begin to point in other directions from the straight and narrow and before you know it, who you were and what you stood for will have fallen so far out of line that you are unrecognizable and very well may become the evil you fought to destroy. If you do find these men and are forced to slay them to save your husband, do it for defense and love of your spouse not out of revenge for you will never feel content in the days afterwards."

She blinked a few times in horror at the thought that should she be reunited with her beloved there could be a possibility that their relationship would be effected grievously due to the change in Holo's nature. She had already slain a handful of men in the past few days, though she could easily have justified it she realized that that type of thinking was exactly what Edmund was warning her to avoid.

With some concern in her voice she asked of him, "Do you believe as a man of God that there are times when one would be forced to kill?"

"Absolutely."

She was nearly blindsided by his blunt honesty that seemed to contradict what he stood for. How could a man claim to love the Lord yet say killing could be justified? It was about to be answered.

"Explain yourself then." said Holo.

Edmund attempted to make the cords around his wrists more comfortable before answering, "When I had told you that I had found differences between the original texts the Holy book was translated from and the Holy Book itself, there is one that comes to mind. The Holy Book does state clearly, 'thou shalt not kill,' however when comparing it to its original language the context was more comparable to, 'thou shalt not murder.' Is it a sin if the only way to ensure you are not slain at the hands of our enemies, when they are the instigators, to ultimately have to slay them? Many of God's children in the Holy Book had to fight off rival nations in order for theirs to live. But then you have those who kill for selfish gain or to appease their emotions and dislikes towards their fellowman. This is different, this is murder."

"Men like Jurgen." huffed the she wolf.

"Precisely so."

Holo's ears then perked and she began to scratch the left one, "These men kill, lie and steal to serve their god, I only want to save my family and live in tranquility and peace."

"This is noble and admirable and I would daresay that the almighty God would side with you."

She giggled then winced as she continued to pick the inside of her ear, "God siding with me, a deity?"

"Deity or not, you have a role in this world and are fairly harmless unless provoked. I wish you would not feel as though the Lord looks upon you as a blight upon the earth for I know he cares for you and loves you deeply."

Still being satirical she asked, "How can you be so sure?"

Edmund then leaned forward and said with such tenderness that it seemed to still the very environment, "Because the worth of souls is great in the eyes of God."

He then continued as his eyes began to moisten, "I too have murdered many of God's children, or should I say that I led them to destruction with my words and deceiving. Yet even through it all the Lord saw it fit to stretch forth his hand in his mercy and call for me. I was a liar and deceiver in my past Holo, your crime was simply providing a bountiful harvest for a village. What harm was in this? This is why I left the church, they seek and aspire the honors of men saying lo here and lo there. They only know of the Lord, but they do not know the Lord."

Holo shifted slightly, "Do you think then that men like Jurgen can do what you have done? Do you think that they can repent?"

"Can they? I believe they could, all men have it within themselves to change, but would they? I have a difficult time imagining it. You see the hearts of men are like unto four types of ground that seeds are cast upon. You have the land of vines and thorns, the one with the bedrock underneath the dirt, the wayside were the birds will peck them up before they take root and then you have the good soil that can sustain life."

Holo nodded, "Yes I am aware of the parable when Lawrence would take me to services on his travels. The seeds are that of God's word, the thorns are evil hearts that will choke them out, the rock bed are hardened hearts that will prevent the roots from fully maturing, the birds of the wayside are for those who quickly come to dispel any hope for belief. Only the good soil is where the seeds can grow, the hearts of men who God chooses I suppose."

"Not so,' said Edmund, 'though you are correct by it's representation in the metaphor and seeds can only grow on fertile ground. The grounds are not destined to remain this way, they can be changed. The thorns and vines can be uprooted and cut back, the bed rock can be plowed and removed, the birds can be chased away and all three grounds can be fertilized. Men's hearts can change, it takes effort just like it would to make the grounds fertile but it can be done."

Holo then rejoined, "Why then do you doubt that Jurgen could undergo such a change of heart?"

"Because it starts with the desire. Even when I was laying near death, I knew that the judgments of God had come upon me however this is not what inspired me to change."

"What was it then?"

"The revelation that perhaps the reason the Lord is willing to forgive is because He wants to forgive. The realization that I could come back, that it did not have to be this way, that there was joy and happiness beyond what I could comprehend, the pure love of God was within reach. I wanted this and I did what took to obtain it."

"What do you suppose it would take for one like Jurgen to want that as well?"

Edmund then bowed his head with deep regret, "That depends if he'd want it, we forget that there are men who prefer over the fertile ground the thistles and weeds. They love the darkness more than the light."

"What brings a man to this kind of ruin?"

"Because they lose their identity and their purpose and as a result their hearts will fail them in the end."

Holo nodded then looked up towards Ranger who was silent this whole time and requested that the wagon be stopped for she felt another bout of nausea coming upon her. The driver halted the wagon then said, "Do not go too afar off."

She nodded then disembarked hastily and jogged into the trees.

During this time Edmund took advantage of the alone time with Ranger and attempted to build bridges, "I do hope you know Fivel, that I do not hold any ill will towards you."

The stoney backwards glance of the warrior's eyes were set upon the the culprit of those words in which Edmund could not help but grin and say, "Indeed you have me captive yet at least I am not walking where I go, it is still a nice change of pace nonetheless."

There was no response, only a rather intense and inquisitive gaze that returned Edmund's peculiar optimism despite his circumstance. Even being captive, his heart could not bear the thought of another being wandering about without the knowledge of God and chose this time to effect his purpose.

"And what of you friend, do you believe in God?"

Not wishing to be pulled into the discourse of religion and superior beliefs the masked man simply stated, "God will judge our enemies, I will arrange the meeting."

The message was transmitted quite clear in which the understanding missionary held his peace and awaited patiently for Holo's return. Shortly after she did then mounted the back of the wagon with a more lively complexion than recently displayed. The coach was set back into motion once more and the two continued to talk for a little while longer until they both felt a need for a recess which was spent with Holo reading from her beloved novel which time and activity neglected her from enjoying while Edmund attempted to read from his Holy book which was a trial seeing how his hands had restricted liberties, but he made do.

It was a peaceful morning that despite the sun coming out into full view still left the air frigid and a bit undesirable. Upon coming around a bend which was in possession of a nearby creek and bountiful pines and maples, Ranger stopped the wagon and looked off into the distance.

"What is it?" inquired Holo.

"Winter has come earlier than expected this season." said he in reference to a great jagged mountain range whose grandeur seemed to reach the heavens themselves and had their peaks blanketed in white.

The moment Holo saw them she went to her knees and leaned over the wagon wall to get a better glimpse, obviously she recognized the landscape and observed the alps with the same demeanor an elderly would have for an heirloom not seen since their childhood.

Ranger dismounted and took up his bow from one of the chests and simply responded, "It will not be long until this land sees the abundance of winters fall. This will make food even more scarce throughout, therefore I shall hunt what game I can find while the time is still permissible."

He called for his loyal four legged companion to heel by his side and both were soon receded far into the thicket.

Holo was still greatly affixed on the mountains and could not help but show her excitement in the manifestation of her tail which shimmied up and down that lightly whisked Edmund's face in which he let out a series of sniffles. This broke the she wolf from her concentrated state and apologized to the man. Edmund frankly forgave her but must be noted that his mood was dictated by the fact that it was rather awkward to come face to face with a canine appendage which belonged to a human figure, especially a fair lass.

"I remember those mountains.' said she, 'they were always a beacon for me and my pack mates when we would go out hunting or playing or even causing mischief for the human tribes, we could always find our way back by simply looking to those mountains."  
Suddenly she was overcome with a most tender recollection which was empowered by the familiar sight, "There was a time when I was but a pup, I had wandered from my pack and I was lost. I whimpered and cried and even howled in hopes that I would be found but none came for me. It was then that I remembered…'

Her pause was unusually prolonged in which Edmund asked, "Remembered what?"

Her eyes glistened slightly, "I remember my mother telling me that if I ever got lost that all I needed to do was walk back towards those mountains and I would find myself home in the village of Yoites."

Edmund immediately discovered that the cause for this waive of emotion in the sea of memories was the recollection of the one whom instructed Holo in that time of need, her mother. She sat down and smiled so warmly that it was as if the morning chill had dispersed entirely, "I began running towards them and just as she had said, I found two wolves who were coming my way and rejoiced when they saw me. My mother and her mate….my father….I cannot even remember their names."

Suddenly the kind voice of Edmund tenderly replied, "I'm sure they never forgot your's."

She nodded then said, "When Yoites was destroyed many of the wolves fled, I do hope that they are still alive and well."

There was some silence as the two listened listlessly to the sounds of rushing water and swaying trees. He observed the book that lay next to Holo's thigh and asked innocently, "Good reading?"

She lifted it up and took a moment to examine it as if to relive its contents before saying, "It is your typical story of good versus evil however I have grown fond of the characters. Mighty swordsmen off to slay unspeakable giants. Tis' a shame that not all swordsmen are so poetic in their dealings." said she in reference to Ranger.

Edmund then began to look around then spoke up with a tone the was indifferent to the one he had used previously, "Interesting man, your companion."

Holo let off a perturbed chuckle, "You have no idea."

"Who is he exactly?"

"He belongs to a secretive sect known as the rangers, a vigilante guild who go about attempting eradicate the world of foul men. Apparently he is the best that they have to offer."

"They should do better then to educate their forces on how to discern friend from foe." said he with a snark.

"They did not train him, they found him or he found them."

"Explain."

"From what I have gathered he hails from a group of warrior from another country in the east, or at least that is what I am led to believe. He was working as a mercenary of sorts and eventually came into contact with an agent of the rangers known as Franz. I have not the heart to tell you what had happened to the young man but it suffices me to say that is how he wound up in their ranks."

"Interesting, have you any other clue as to his past, such as the name of this warrior clan he supposedly comes from?"

Holo shifted herself and gave voice, " He has never confirmed nor denied this however the only name I have come across that fits his moniker is the Mu-haulen Zhan-Shen."

Edmund's face suddenly became deathly sober, "Dear me."

Holo's subtle excitement on the issue arose when detecting that perhaps the missionary had heard of this society before. "Are you familiar with their story?" she asked.

"No, I'm not familiar with any group under that banner however the name has roots in those ancient languages I dedicated my time to learn when still a member of the parish. That name seems to be a derivative from the vocabulary commonly used by a forgotten tongue."

"Can you translate its meaning?"

"It would be rough and inaccurate, for this name is more of a description than an actual title."

"And this discerption is?" came Holo's kind yet stressing reply.

"The Ungodly Ones."

Holo leaned back with a face of bewilderment and slight terror upon this discovery, "Well I cannot say I am terribly surprised upon hearing this, all things considering."

"After what I have just experienced in my few hours of knowing him I'm sure he must be a very difficult individual to be around."

She tucked her knees to her chest and wrapped the blanket around them before responding, "He can be so terribly cruel at times and he is so difficult to predict. When we had first started alone together it was is if anything I said was taken as a thing of naught and my assistance had usually gone unappreciated. Yet then there are those very few moments when I see the good in him but then will quickly revert it in such a way that I wonder if I only imagined it."

"Men like him usually tend not to let themselves get attached." said Edmund.

Holo squinted softly and tightened her grip on the hems of the blanket, "Then there was what happened last night with Evgeny and Beatrice. He had become so hellbent on obtaining the answers he sought that he threatened to kill an innocent woman, at first I thought it was a bluff until he started cutting her!"

The missionary found this to be quite unsettling and asked carefully, "Has he ever done something like this before?"

"Well yes but only to those who sought us harm. I am afraid what this quest may be turning him into something more unfavorable than he is now."

"Here is a question, is what you saw last night a symptom of him changing into something else or a manifestation of something that was already there and just now beginning to surface?"

This caused her to ponder greatly the possibilities of the man's dictations. Within the chambers of the heart are many foul intentions that normally can be suppressed, yet if triggered cannot be contained. Holo's eyes suddenly widened when she came to a stunning epiphany, "Cyrus…" she said in a harsh whisper.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Whenever he had become that dark it was always due when the topic of a man named Cyrus had arisen, who I believe is some kind of enforcer for Jurgen."

"Sounds like the two may have a bad history with one another."

Then within her mind's eye Holo recalled these words when Ranger was addressing the origins of the scar above his navel, _"This one was the day I learned how quickly a bonding brotherhood could turn into a bitter rivalry."_

The recollection of the scars upon his back when he had admitted it was his own people who were the culprits behind them caused her to suddenly exclaim, "Dear heavens it was he!"

Edmund jumped with a startle, "Goodness madam what has come over you and what words do you speak?"

"Fivel said he was betrayed by his own people and that a brotherhood had turned into a rivalry, and he has all the scars to prove it. Cyrus is the one! Yes that has to be the man who betrayed him, had him beaten and tortured and stabbed. I knew he had another motive aside from helping me reclaim Lawrence, he wants revenge!"

Edmund was astonished beyond words at the sight and sound of Holo suddenly losing her usual level headedness. "Forgive my dear however I'm a little lost in all of this."

Holo then took a few deep breathes to contain her excitement, "It all is coming more clear to me. Fivel has terrible scars that I have discovered were caused by his own people and he also spoke of a rival that was bitter in simpler terms. He is usually brooding yet collective until Cyrus becomes a topic, that is when I would see him become almost obsessed, wanting to know everything there was to know about the man. I have never seen him become more probing when it comes to another individual. Cyrus has to be this bitter rivalry, I can think of no other explanation behind Fivel's actions."

"You are sure of this?"

Holo straightened her posture and said with pride, "They do not call me the wise wolf for nothing."

Edmund sat back with the complexion of one who wishes not to see the the hidden truths yet ultimately submits to them, "That could very well justify most of his character I suppose." said he.

Then in a stunning recourse in the warrior's defense, Holo said, "He is not a happy man, nay I would not even go as far as to say he is a good man, yet despite the path he chose I have yet a chance at saving Lawrence thanks to his efforts."

"It is a thing I always wonder." said Edmund who had entranced himself in his own mental discourses.

"How is that?"

Snapping back to, the missionary explained himself, "You speak of the path he chose, I always wonder if perhaps certain trials did not befall certain people that they would live their lives differently. In this case I wonder exactly what made Fivel this way and if your wisdom is deemed true and he did have his fair share of hardships, then I am not at all surprised."

"In what way?"

"Well, I have noticed patterns with men whose hearts have become hardened. This did not happen all at once, but gradually as the confluence of events and choices surmount atop the human conscience we see that change is destined to take place."

"You think something made him this way?"

"In a sense, I like to think of trials and hardships as that of boiling water, throw in a vegetable and they become soft, throw in an egg and it becomes hard, throw in a tea leaf and it becomes something else entirely. The question is with Fivel, has his heart hardened or has it changed entirely?"

"Whatever his thoughts and emotions are, the way he is going about them are by acting upon them. But fear not, for he also confessed to me last night that he is on the side that wishes to see the evils of the world irradiated, even if his methods are a bit brutal."

"It is actually truly frightening." said Edmund.

"As I have said, you have nothing to fear it is not as though the man cannot be reasoned with. I was able to convince him not to slay you, does that not say something else about his character?"

Edmund's head slowly turned towards in such a disturbing fashion that it sent a waive of bumps to flow over Holo's flesh, "It is not he of whom I am speaking,' said he, 'but of this counterpart. Tell me, how effective is Fivel in combat?"

"Swift, efficient and above all else, nearly merciless." said the she wolf.

"And his dedication to his causes?"

"Unbreakable by my standards, he will even ward off sleeping and eating if that be deemed a burden to him."

Edmund nodded dismally, "Think of this, if Fivel is one who fights for what is right, what of one who fights for the darkness with the same unyielding conviction which you have spoke?"

Holo leaned back with a deathly chill complexion, "A man like Cyrus?"

"Exactly, for I have learned that whatever is good in this world must have a force of evil that is equal in force. Much like a balanced scale. If Fivel is considered a warrior of this Mu-Haulen-Zhan-Shen who fights for what is good, imagine the calamity that could be brought by one who is evil."

"And one who works for Jurgen…" said she with a dark undertone.

Edmund then leaned forward, "If Fivel really does have a secret agenda to ultimately slay Cyrus along with this Jurgen I say to you not to hinder him in the slightest but allow him to move fast and swiftly for I feel that the longer these men stay on the earth the more sorrow they will afflict upon the children of men."

Holo nodded softly in understanding then could not help but point out with a tease, "A man of God wishing the death of others, my what has this world come to?"

Edmund kept his face in a solemn mold, "If need be, the Lord slays the wicked to bring forth His righteous purposes. Some men may be tools for His bidding without them even knowing."

Suddenly, Holo's face jolted towards the back of the wagon towards the areas of trail they had just traversed. "Someone is coming,' said she who quickly arose and assisted Edmund in getting up, 'come, come, out of the wagon!"

"Who is it?"

"I know not but I assume it may be a search party to avenge Evgeny." said the panicked she wolf who was placing her ushanka on.

Edmund leapt out and attempted to lend a hand to Holo but was not of much use with his hands constrained. As soon as she was clear they moved into the thicket and lay prone on their stomachs and keenly watched.

Just as Holo had predicted by means of her infallible intuition and senses, a group of ten men came around the bend, saw the wagon and went to investigate.

The two of them breathed slowly and watched with the greatest care to not disturb so much as a pinch of soil. The men at first glance could be interpreted as mere travelers and not those whom Holo suspected by observance of their garb. They were not dressed entirely as the guards of Cross Iron or the laborers of Nabokov trading and could be deemed harmless for they did not seem to have weapons for manslaughter, rather the simple tools for hunting game and catching rodents.

"They look like hunters." whispered Holo with a keen sense about her.

"Do they normally travel in such large groups?" came the delicate response of Edmund.

"Perhaps in groups of four or five, but not in the dozens."

The missionary then noticed that they were slowly approaching the wagon and carefully observing its surroundings but were cautious as Gallavaun was beginning to make a fuss.

"Oh no." moaned Holo, "If they do not mind themselves that horse is going to start kicking and run off."

After a few more moments of intense silence Edmund asked of Holo, "Can you hear what they are saying from here?"

The she wolf answered quickly without ever taking her eyes off the group, "Yes, they are counseling among themselves about who the wagon belongs to. They have a plan in motion to wait until the rightful owner appears who if he does not show, will claim the find for themselves."

"You think they are bandits?"

"It is too difficult to say, for they have not said anything about what they intend to do should the wagon owner appear."

Edmund closed his eyes and began to mumble a prayer that caught Holo's look before she set it back on the party. When he was done with his worship he turned on his side and presented his bound hands to her and said, "Untie me."

"What are you planning?" she asked with amazement.

"The way I see it there is only one option, I will meet them and pretend to be the wagon owner."

"Have you lost your mind?! That horse will not obey you and they will immediately know you are a fraud. Aside from this we do not even know if they are working for Evgeny."

He nodded then spoke modestly, "If they are seeking to avenge Evgeny, mind you they would be looking for you two not I. Also if we wait they will take the wagon which you cannot afford, or Fivel will return and who knows what will happen then. If bloodshed can be avoided let us pursue it. Have faith in God my dear."

Holo, though reluctant, realized this to be the best course of action according to Edmund's wisdom and there attempted to undo his bindings. "Goodness he knows how to tie a knot." said she in frustration to Ranger's handy work to untie the man. Ultimately she began to use her fangs to gnaw through the threads.

Edmund looked back and saw the group becoming more anxious to make off with their find. "Hurry my dear!" he exclaimed.

Holo then paused and could not help but slap her own forehead for she just now realized that she was in possession of the knife given her by Ranger. She unsheathed it from her waistband and cut through the rope giving the man his liberty back.

He arose and brushed himself off and said to her, "Pray for me will you."

It was then that Holo realized she had never said a prayer before, mostly due to her not knowing how the ritual was to be performed. She then said, "If you are in trouble, fear not I have the power of the wheat and I will come to your aid."

He nodded then said, "Let that be a last resort." and began to walk towards the wagon while whispering under his breath these words which Holo could depict clearly, _"My Father who art in Heaven. I thank thee for preserving my life and ask that it be done once more according to thine will…"_

Holo gritted her teeth and clutched at the earth, for Edmund came into view and every man was then alerted to his presence.


	21. Wolf and Material Possessions

**Chapter 19**

 **Wolf and Material Possessions**

The character of the man we have come to know as Edmund Whelzling is one who is rich with knowledge and experience. It has been said that whatever thing in this world be it human, policy or society would have in itself the same capacity for good as it would for evil. Never could one meet another individual who objectified this belief better than the man of topic.

A man who has been on both ends of the moral scale, who has tasted salvation through reconciliation with his eternal head and who was also nearly suffocated with damnation from the dregs of hell by hearkening to the enticings of the natural man. Yet when deciphering how effective he was when the time to take action met the hour was unknown to our duo. For we only have witnessed him preach the word according to the dictates of his own conscience but have yet to have seen him test his metal.

When he approached the band of questionable strangers who were thus traveling along their route, how did he fair and what became of it all? It is about to be revealed through the eyes of the one who was absent.

Within boughs of the forrest and beyond, Ranger was hunting with his loyal, four legged companion. Man and animal though remarkably different in shape, intellect and instinct were seen united and one in purpose, for they knew the sport of hunting very well and relied on this one commonality to achieve a higher goal. With the keen senses of the hound and the deadly eye of the master, a young caribou was seen being carried on the back of the masked warrior.

Twas not the most favorable of trophies, for the antlers had yet to reach full maturity and the muscle was underdeveloped leaving less meat. Yet a man of the wilderness knew were to cut his losses and make do with what was obtained.

As Ranger was coming within visual distance of the trail he departed from, his eyes became stern when seeing the wagon appearing to be absent from its two passengers. He lay the caribou down and stayed haunched when he furthered his approach. Kaytaff immediately recognized his master's doings and did likewise. The wagon was still hitched to the shire who pounded the ground with aggression, but what of the other two?

It was then that Ranger discovered the severed rope used to restrain the missionary and assumed a daring escape had been attempted and feared Holo was caught off guard and overtaken in the process. That is when he heard a faint moan coming from the area of the tail gate.

Setting his eyes just above the stout greenery, Ranger saw a figure slumped on his hands and knees in the act of self recovery. It was Edmund who was resting against the wagon while clutching his side and agonizingly drawing breath. His attempts to stabilize himself were thwarted when hearing the aggressive sound of rock and soil mincing as Ranger walked up to him with a most vehement march.

Before the man could take note of the fullness of his situation he found himself hoisted up and lobbed into the wagon with much more force than necessary.

"What have you done?" came the deep growl of the masked man who, when Edmund was making it to his feet, shoved him harshly back into the wagon once more with even twice the force.

Kaytaff, who was becoming excited by all this, let out a loud whimper that transformed into a series of barks.

"Have pity on me sir!" said Edmund who was favoring one side.

Ranger however would have non of it, he took hold of the missionary's lapels and forced him to bend backwards while he nearly yelled, "Where is the woman!? Where is Holo!?"

"For heaven's sake release me that I may be given the comfort to tell you!"

The hands which held him down would not release any of the strain or succumb to letting up in the slightest, there was only the painful increase in pressure.

"She has gone with them!" came the fretful shriek produced by the man in unceasing torment.

"Who? What has transpired here during my absence?"

"I cannot tell you when my back is about to break!"

Finally Ranger abruptly reverted the direction which freed the man from his agony.

"You will tell me all that has happened for mark my words man, no god will come to your aid should I so much as detect a jot of deception in your testimony!" said the ill tempered warrior.

Adjusting himself in an attitude one would expect after the ordeal, Edmund accounted, "Holo could detect a group of men coming our way so we hid in the trees. From there about ten men approached the wagon. I decided to approach them to send them on their way and Holo assisted by cutting my bonds."  
"And from there?"

"I convinced them that the horse and wagon were mine in hopes that they might leave but there was one among them who was being rather nosey. I warned him not to prod but he did not listen and was met with a violent kick from your horse. This upset the group who felt that a form of compensation was to be owed and they made an attempt to ransack your possessions. I made an effort to resist their scheme but was restrained and mishandled and would have surely been my life."

"Yet here you are, in good health." came Ranger's contemptuous tone as he was eagerly awaiting the jot spoken of to satisfy sudden justice on the man.

"Yes because Holo had intervened. The men stopped, most likely charmed by her beauty and she began to counsel and reason with them but they were not in the mood for negotiation. That is when she offered to make a trade for my well being."

"What did she propose?"

"I know not other than that she wished to discuss it in private and led them away into trees opposite from where you came from."

"She simply went with them?" came the aggressive inquiry of the masked man.

"Not until after they roughed me up a bit more."

"Who were these men?"

"Hunters and explorers I believe, I did hear them speak of some kind of employ in the north."

"How long ago was this?"

"They could not have departed more than two minutes ago."

Ranger was astonished and suddenly made another advance, "You let this happen, I wished so earnestly to be wrong about you."

He went to lay his hands upon him once more but then to his astonishment found his brain met with a jarring force that originated from the left side of his jaw. Edmund had struck him out of self defense and managed to deliver such an effective blow that it caught the masked man completely off guard. Edmund, knowing ahead of time the consequence that would befall him, turned and kicked away Kaytaff who became maddened with rage. The missionary evaded a few snaps then flung off his coat, rolled it up around his arm and used it as a means to distract the dog who latched on. They wrestled a bit more with Edmund complying with the aggressive motions for he knew resisting would only mean more incentive for the dog to fight back that much harder.

A sharp whistle screeched above all audible sounds in which the hound resigned his grip when feeling more inclined to do so. Edmund then felt the soft, deathly cold sensation of sharpened steel resting against his throat. The masked man had recovered and now threatened his life in which the missionary, though distraught, seemed at peace.

"Well then, are you going to deliver the killing blow or no?"

Ranger squinted, "Do not think that I am not considering it. Tell me, is your faith in a supposed one true God strong enough to stay my hand?"

With a passive smile that caressed his lips, Edmund said, "God is overall, cut me down now if you must it matters not for I am ready to meet my maker. I am content with whenever my earthly mission shall meet its end for I know that no man is taken before his time."

Ranger's eyes become rather neutral as if he had never been confronted with one who actually embraced death as a simple part of an eternal plan and was so strongly converted to it.

Edmund saw this contemplation and added, "The Lord is mightier than all men, even you."

Fastening his hardened gaze, Ranger growled, "And you believe He will bend to your will in your time of need as it is written of old?"

"No man can frustrate His eternal purposes neither is He governed by his prayers, but if He were to command a man to say to these mountains, 'be thou removed,' and he should say it, it would be removed. Proving that whoever takes the Lord's side will always have an ally for him who is greater than the enemies who are against him."

"Spare me your sermon preacher, no words of faith have ever stayed my hand."

"Yet here I remain unharmed. If not the fear of God, then what constrains you?"

Ranger's masked facade crooked at an angle then said with an odd sincerity, "Many a men have I slain have ranged from the cunning genius to the paranoid fool. From the strongly convicted visionary to the hypocritical coward, but the most common attribute I found among these is when the time came for them to meet their end. They have begged, lied and even attempted to justify their actions, whatever the cost to preserve the moments of their wretched lives a bit longer."

Then he slowly lowered his sword, "Every now and then I cross paths with the likes of you. Strong headed and willing to perish for his convictions and when he dies, accepts it as an inevitability and chooses to do so on his feet than on his knees and above all else, is willing to fight for his own personal safety than having to rely on the exertions of better men than himself." Then sheathing his saber, "Which is something I respect."

Edmund unrolled his coat and reapplied it before wiping away the residue of dog saliva and said, "Now that is set aside, let us go after Holo then."

"You have done enough." said the warrior with a scold that was equal in censure.

With a persistent plea in his tone Edmund begged, "Please let us not argue for every moment that we wait bickering is more time for calamity to unfold. For it was I who mishandled the situation forcing her to take a different course of action, so let it be I to make it right."

"Very well then, but know this, her life takes priority, yours does not."

"Oh fear not I can look after myself. But the real concern is how we are to find her, they could have taken her anywhere."

Ranger paused a moment then approached the wagon and scavenged about a moment then asked Edmund for a linen cloth. The man provided one in which Ranger used it to retrieved the book Holo was seen dedicating much of her free time to and presented it to Kaytaff.

The shepherd dog knew it was his master's wishes to trail the scent from the object to the individual who produced it. After a few sniffs Kaytaff suddenly looked up with glassy eyes to his master, for he recognized the scent of the one creature whom he loathed most and seemed at an impasse, for tracking this creature was a conflict of interest.

Reluctantly he complied and began to smell the earth and retreated slightly off the road then turned back and awaited his master.

"He has found the scent." said Ranger who then retook his bow and a handful of arrows then proceeded to follow the hound leaving Edmund unarmed.

It was not long until the two men found themselves in a widely spread thicket moving at a moderately slow pace for Kaytaff was moving from side to side more often than he was forward to keep track of the smell. Ranger kept an arrow seated and stayed behind Edmund to keep him in view as they stepped over logs and overturned branches.

Edmund, being overcome with grief for his inability to prevent the need for this small search party could not help but say to himself aloud, "I pray that she is alright."

The masked man in tow could not help himself but to respond, "Prayers and pleas cannot save even the most powerful of beings from utter foolishness."

Looking back slightly, Edmund replied softly, "I would not call her actions foolishness just yet, who knows why she choose the course she did."

In his own indignation Ranger spoke hastily, "Because in the moment she was only seeking to save you from harm which now has more or less worsened the situation."

"I daresay you speak too presumptuously."

"Presumptuous? I speak from observance."

"And what is it that you have observed to be so opinionated about her character?"

Ranger slowed a moment then replied with a hint of irritability, "She is governed by emotion which not only has had to call me to action on her account but also has had me to endure her bouts of weeping and self pity."

Displeased by this statement, Edmund inquired while stooping below a low hanging branch, "Have you no compassion? The woman is dealing with so much right now. Her life is in danger, her husband is missing and is in unknown condition, she is with child and to finish it off she has to put up with the likes of you."

"I do what I do in order to survive, I am not like you or her who can be carried away on a whim of compassion and sing 'all is well.' If she truly murmurs so much against me perhaps it would be in our best interests to simply part ways after this and be left to our own designs."

Becoming more agitated Edmund rebuked that notion, "You may say it but I know you will not propose this to her."

"Why? Because I need one with her skills or intellect? Companionship can make certain assignments easier however if I am do it alone I will find a way as well."

"I do not speak of her assets that cause you to keep her close."

Ranger then growled, "What do you speak of then? You suppose that you can simply look upon the situation and know the finite details that construct and govern it?"

Edmund then turned around and spoke harshly, "You hearkened to her counsel Fivel."

Ranger stopped dead in his tracks and stared intensely in the man's face without so much a shudder in his posture in which the missionary realized he had but moments to explain himself, "Last night I was sure I was to meet my doom by your hands. I don't know what she told you but I do know that I live because she had softened your heart in someway to spare me. I do not know what ever happened to you or in what ways your compassion was ripped from your bosom, but I do feel that whatever has been lost from you is somehow being restored by her. A man can live in coldness for so long before he yearns for the warmth and she rekindles that for you. That is why I know you won't propose separating as you are."

Ranger was silent for a decent space of time before saying with deep malice, "Bold words for a man who preaches peace yet is willing to bloody his knuckles."

Edmund gracefully raised his hands in a casual manner and said, "One does not go around taverns infested with gamblers and harlots without learning a thing or two about physical altercations."

The two continued on in silence for the next few leagues until they came across a grove that was encircled with thick pines and bushes. Ranger halted the progress and went down on one knee to listen, for judging by the animations of Kaytaff who stopped and pointed with his snout towards the thicket, Holo was believed to be beyond this veil of greenery. Slowly he took his hand and lowered the rim of the bushes and saw what was beyond.

He then motioned with his head for Edmund to follow him in and there she was, sitting upon a fallen tree and shivering. The jacket of Lawrence that she was once wearing was missing leaving only the simple blouse to prevent her upper frame to be exposed to the morning air. Yet her trembles did not wholly place their origins in her skin being cold. For the most part Holo seemed well enough and alone yet distraught.

She looked up to see the men coming to meet her with sad and lonely eyes that were then set back down to the earth. Edmund was the first to approach her and asked with earnest of soul, "Are you alright?"

Holding her arms more tightly around her torso she said somberly, "I am fine."

"Were you harmed in anyway?"

"No I was…"

Ranger however was less than forgiving, "What happened?"

Composing herself more conductively she replied to him with sternest, "I made a trade that the hunters would leave us in peace."

"Did they learn your name or anything that could compromise us?"

"No."

"What did you trade?"

Holo took a deep breath and replied calmly, "All the coin I had on me."

Ranger's eyes widened with unthinkable disbelief and nearly stammered with inconsolable rage, "You forfeited nearly ninety trenni?"

With a hard scowl she fixed her hardened eyes on his and said, "All that I had on me."

Ranger hotly turned about and shot such a daring glance at Edmund that it made the missionary feel as though all his arguments prior in defense of the woman had suddenly lost stable ground. He marched off in the near distance with his back turned and muttered under his breath, "Fool." of which Holo could hear and caused her to cast a hateful side glance off to the distance.

Edmund still remained close by while the masked man secluded himself yet stayed within hearing range. The missionary then noticed Holo was still shivering and took off his coat and laid it over her.

"Come my dear you can tell me." he coaxed.

Scrunching her lips Holo began to account the actions that had happened, "They were not content with the amount that I had given and desired more. One among them then suggested that I had not in essence given all that I had on me."

Edmund let out an apologetic sigh, "The clothes on your back."

"Yes, they thought it sport to strip me down to my skin and sell the clothing I had on me."

"Is that what happened to your jacket?"

Holo shuddered, "It was Lawrence's jacket…"

Edmund slightly lost his composure as he shifted upon himself the blame, "Oh my dear Holo I am so sorry."

Gritting her teeth she spited, "They did not need to take his damned jacket!"

"How is it that they only made off with just the jacket?"

Taking a deep breath the lass replied, "Another man appeared and they all stopped to recognize his presence."

"Did he tell them to stop?'

"No he did not say anything, he simply looked at them and they went with him in total silence."

"Can you describe him more?"

Holo shifted slightly, "He was older, closer to middle aged with a beard of pepper and salt that drooped to his collar while wearing a thick nit cap that nearly covered his eyes. He wore a deep green trench coat that was well worn and kept on his person a caliber. The last thing I noticed was that the right side of his mustache had a bald streak that was an indication of a scar that ran down his lip."

"But this mystery man, led them away?"

"Yes, I suppose they were on their way to unite with him somewhere and he ended up finding them."

"I see."

At this point Ranger came turned around and demanded with a surge of hostility, "Now it is I who has questions. What were you thinking? Going off alone knowing the risks that you do. You could have been discovered, you could have been slain or abducted!"

With a face that was becoming more perturbed Holo said, "It would not have come to that!"

Edmund then interjected, "Let the woman explain herself."

Holo then snapped to her feat and nearly yelled, "I chose to barter my possessions so that we could avoid an altercation that could potentially be traced back to us. And if that plan fell through I would be in the seclusion of the forrest to revert to my wolf form and take care of it just in the event that these men did come from Cross Iron. Is that not what you want? To constantly be discrete and cover our tracks!?" I am not like you, violence is not always a first resort for me!"

There was a pulsing silence that ensued shortly after, the conclusion involved Holo saying a final word, "Just because I can use my wolf form to fight off threats does not mean it should always be done. Was it not you who rebuked me yesterday saying that taking on the form of that behemoth could bring about other unseen consequences that could hinder our designs? Tis' better for us to be linked as victims of a robbery than suspects for murder."

Ranger let out a deep respire and said, "Valid points, I suppose."

The group was then set in motion towards the wagon with the ripple effect of the confrontation still present among the two. Edmund noticed that Holo was habitually looking back to where the hunters had exited in which he suggested, "We could still track down those men and attempt to reclaim your husband's jacket."

"No,' said she with a bitterness to let go of one of her last memoirs, 'I would rather reclaim Lawrence, therefore let us keep moving."

As they continued it could not help but be noticed that Holo kept an infernal gaze upon Ranger's back and gritted. Edmund then whispered to her, "He is only concerned for your safety."

"If that is concern he displayed I would hate to see him overly worried." said she in a harsh whisper.

Edmund was about to speak until Holo cut him off and said nearly to herself, "It is as if everything I do falls prey to his unrelenting scrutiny."

It was then that the missionary said something the she wolf did not intend to expect, "It must be quite unbefitting for the wise wolf to have her pride tested in such ways."

His accuracy in that statement found so many truths that Holo became suddenly unhinged from her elegance and pronounced with quick puerility, "I have lived for hundreds of years and have earned the title of 'the wise wolf,' and I will not suffer myself to be treated by such conduct!"

Edmund took note, "You know, Fivel most likely has feelings that are tuned quite similar to yours."

Holo was hasty to respond, "It matters not how he feels on the issue, though men like him are few and very far in between, I know a thing or two about gaining one's respect."

Seeing that she was still in the repercussions of the last argument, Edmund thought it beneficial to cease the pursuit of the topic and chose to speak no more. They were coming close to the trail but as Ranger moved past the last line of green and on to the dirt road, Holo stopped Edmund with a gentle restrain on the arm.

"Though…' said she, 'though I can hold my own against stubborn men, I do thank you for attempting to defend my honor."

The missionary let out an embarrassed grunt when realizing she had overheard that discourse when awaiting their arrival. He could only let himself to say, "You are welcome, though I am sure many have spoken up for one such as fair as you."

Holo looked away slightly, "Actually, most people when seeing me as I am would turn away in fear or hate, those who chose not to flee and ask for my help would later turn their faces in anger towards me on false presumptions. I have had very few people ever have the kindness to speak in my defense. Those are the people I have always considered to be friends."

Edmund portrayed a soft smile to graze his lips and said in reply, "Though I have only known you a short time, I too consider you a friend."

She returned his sincerity with a grateful expression of her own as they rejoined Ranger at the wagon on the trail. At this point Ranger had already packed his bow up all while upholding his sour disposition on the whole ordeal. The she wolf then made a stunning move as she walked to the other side of the road and into the bushes where she and Edmund were hiding beforehand.

When she returned she held up the bag of coins given to her by Alexandre that was mostly full. Ranger cocked his head and said with disagreeing astonishment, "You said you gave them all the coin."

"I said I gave them all that I had on me."

Ranger then realized that she must have only withdrawn a few silver pieces to barter with which may have been the root cause for the hunters to feel cheated. Yet still refusing to forfeit his right to adamancy he scolded back, "Why did you simply not tell me this when in the woods?"

Slanting her head she callously replied while mounting in the back, "Why indeed."

Though this interaction could easily be deciphered as arrogance on Holo's part, it must be noted that she chooses to act this way not out of selfishness but for a higher purpose. In most cases she wishes a lesson to be taught in the most effective ways possible. In this instance, she wanted to see how Ranger would react to her decisions and in this lesson we learn that not only did Ranger not trust the wise wolf but was also at a loss for another element that is crucial for effective partnership.

Edmund, when seeing this display chose a course of action that would ultimately seal his loyalty to this party and in a way that was most shocking to all. He approached Ranger with the severed cords that had once held him bound and beckoned, "Retie me."

The eyes of the masked man lifted slightly as he replied deeply, "You trifle with me? What man gives up his freedom willingly when it profits him nothing?"

"As far as I can recall I am your prisoner not your guest. I don't remember you releasing me from that position."

Holo understood the man more clearly, for he knew the value of companionship and knew that should these two become more distant from one another, it would mean failure in every sense. This could not be afforded, therefore he let Ranger have the dominion of his world to allot him the winning point.

With a sigh Ranger rebound Edmund's wrists together and sat him down in the back without saying a word, only pondering many things. Holo wished to say out loud that the he did not need to do what he did, but could only communicate it with her eyes. The wagon moved forward in silence with Holo reading for her novel to pass the time while Edmund looked out towards the landscape which depicted greatly the edge of wilderness. His soul however was filled with dread, for if Holo had heard his words of defense then she also had heard Ranger's consideration to depart.

…

The following morning hours were spent as they normally would be when dedicated to the actions of commuting. They scarcely took the time to eat, Holo herself could only manage to get her hands on a few wild berries, which thankfully to her keen senses found them to be safe for consumption. Yet this did not trouble her for she was in awe of the beautiful landscape of her homeland. For every mountain and pine had its routes in the ancient nostalgia of her mind. Naturally this would arouse the curiosity of Edmund in which a conversation would ensue.

Holo delighted in sharing these experiences with him, though she wished she could have enjoyed it with Lawrence, it was better for her words to fall upon the ears of one who was more favorably disposed than Ranger. What astonished her more than the simple sights of monuments long forgotten was that a road had in fact made it this way out, which filled her soul with hope that some familiar inhabitants could still be found in her ancient home.

As they came around a bend there was a small shack found nestled in a small clearing of the forrest which seemed scarcely an appropriate lodging for personal residence which led Holo and Edmund to wonder what purpose it was constructed for. Ranger pulled the wagon to the back to conceal it behind any other traveling eyes and instructed, "Hold here a moment I will go in and have a word with the host."

"Is this your associate?" asked Holo.

"No, this place serves as an outpost where information can be shared. Due to the harsh conditions of this region, people, settlements and organizations can come and go or relocate. I must first inquire if my associate and his checkpoint are still where I intend them to be."

"What if he has moved or worse?"

Ranger then gave her a soft look of reassurance, "We will find a way."

He then called his dog and soon were found gaining entrance into the small edifice.

"Well he certainly seems to be in a better mood all of a sudden." jested Edmund when feeling sure his voice would not be heard without the bounds of seclusion.

Holo let out a soft respire, "Yes, that is one thing to get used to. He may be quick to anger but he is also quick to forget."

"I do have one question, why did you not tell him in the moment that you had not given all the money away? I am sure he would have been less wroth if you had done so."

Holo repositioned her legs more comfortably underneath her and responded, "I wanted him to see the errors in the ways he judges me."

"Be wary, many men do not appreciate being made fools out of."

"It was not to make him feel stupid or imbecilic but for him to learn something that is missing in this partnership."

"Trust?"

"No, respect."

Edmund let out a soft smile that was so discrete that it could be compared to the cosmos that manages to slip through the veil of clouds in a nights sky. Holo continued, "We are not so hostile towards one another that we could be enemies however it is clear that one does not respect the intellect and position of another."

"Or the both of you."

Holo flexed her eyebrows at him who went on to explain himself, "To be fair it appears that perhaps the two of you need to work on seeing eye to eye, not just the one."

Holo let out a depressing sigh, "On that I suppose you are right, I cannot say that I have always been cooperative or that I have not contributed to some of our problems we have encountered."

"It does not matter at this point who was to blame for what, what matters is that both of you put such things away and be united by a common goal."

"And how would we come close to seeing eye to eye?" inquired a agitated Holo who already knew what the answer was.

"Forgive one another." answered Edmund sincerely.

She blinked many times then fussed, "Where does one even begin in a situation like this to achieve that goal?"

The missionary flexed his lips modestly and said with caution, "By being the first one to apologize."

Holo's mouth opened as her brows knitted hysterically, "Why should I be the first one to apologize?

Before a rejoinder could be attempted, Ranger came around the structure in the distance and set his eyes upon Holo before motioning her over. She pettily quitted the wagon and briskly walked up to him who, when nearly finishing her advance, casually walked back around to have her follow after.

"What is it?' she asked.

Keeping his head angled down yet holding his body straight, Ranger informed, "I was speaking with the man who runs this checkpoint and there is some news I wish to run by you before we proceed."

"Has it something to do with your associate?"

"No; his outpost is still where I last remembered it. What I have come to talk to you about is that the hunters who robbed you were seen coming through here and we are not too far off their trail."

With softened confusion Holo asked, "Why tell me this?"

With a delicate breath he replied, "We have time to track them down and reclaim your husband's jacket."

Her eyes widened, not at the simple notion of obtaining back a simple article of clothing but was that he was prosing to go out of his way for the sake of her own personal interests. Atop this, this action would require an certain amount of risk. The peak of her astonishment had escalated so high that it left her speechless. She only paced about and pondered the situation.

She walked passed him and said, "Let us reason together on it."

Meanwhile Edmund was patiently awaiting to be reunited with the party when all of a sudden he had heard a snapping sound resonating in the woods behind him. Quickly he took his attention to where the acoustic had sourced. His hands where still bound at the wrists which made the feeling of panic all the more unwelcome. His eyes sharply moved about the individual elements of the foliage to detect any unnatural anomaly festering within for he felt as though he was not alone.

Suddenly a sinister voice spoke behind him, "Well, God has been good to you hasn't he?"

Edmund scrambled while turning to put his face towards the culprit the words spoken and found a tall and slender figure garbed in a forrest green robe complete with a hood that covered most of his head.

"Who are you?" stammered Edmund.

With a sinister like bow the individual responded, "Me? Nothing but a simple informant however if you must know, I am the modest and humble Terusilan."

"Am I supposed to know that name?"

With a quirky smile the hooded figure replied, "No but perhaps you knew of my brother, Lord Truyeo."

"The snake god of Tereo."

"Ah very bright for an apostate of Ruvenhaigen who now travels abroad seeking to reclaim what was lost to the people."

Edmund's mouth fell as he asked in horror, "How do you know that?"

Terusilan smirked rudely, "Oh by simply going to and fro and walking up the earth and down it."

Edmund, though still maintaining his mantel of distrust asked sharply, "What do you want from me?"

"A few days ago that overbearing brute sent a letter by bird to the cripple he takes orders from in hopes to inform him of all that has happened.' then withdrawing a sealed envelope from his cloak, 'He replied but seeing how the masked do-gooder is always on the move he was absent by the time of its arrival. So I took it upon myself to deliver it for the old fool."

Terusilan then extended it towards Edmund who quickly snatched it away with the attitude that we would more rather smite the serpent across the cheek. He carefully examined it to check for any signs that discrete eyes may have snuck a glance at its contents but the fold was too perfect and the seal was intact.

"Thank you,' replied the missionary coldly, "I'm sure the instructions will benefit this party greatly."

The serpent man then sighed and said with mournful delight, "From where I'm standing they'll need a miracle."

"Why then do you not help?"

"Because my little friend its not really my concern."

"If it was not your concern then why remove yourself from your own comfort to perform this simple task? Unless you fear the disciples of the moon hunting bear and wish to see this threat eliminated yet only to do so by burrowing in a hole while better men engage in the endeavor to safeguard your own welfare."

Terusilan let out an aggressive hiss and responded, "Choose your words more carefully or you will see why it was that God cursed the snake above all the other beasts of the field."

Edmund saluted his head, "Only the guilty take the truth to be hard, for it can cut them to the very center."

The serpent flicked his tongue before rejoining, "I know many things but I do not know all, and it just so happens that the deepest and darkest corners of Yoites where you fools are headed are one of those things in which I am ignorant save one."

"That is?"

"Many a guild have dispatched hunters, mercenaries and even explorers into the uncharted domains of the ancient home of the Kenrou. The Delink company and Myuri mercenary group to name a few."

"And their findings?"

"That is where my ignorance feigns, for none of their agents return."

"What becomes of them?"

"Who is to say? Perhaps they froze to death or fell victim to another element. Maybe they got lost and starved before eating each other. I do know this much that the area they were headed towards was the Ketchiwa mountain which you see before you. Tis where the ancient village of Yoites is said to have been according to the breathe of rumor."

Edmund turned to see the great mountain that brought Holo to the realms of forgotten nostalgia while Terusilan sneered, "Many have called it ' _no man's land_ ,' rightfully worthy of its title if I must say."

A shiver shot through Edmund's spine as he considered the multiple possibilities of how fate was served to the expeditions thus fore mentioned. He then fanned the letter in his hands and only pondered.

Terusilan then rested his head upon his hand which was mounted upon the ledge of the bulkhead and said with a sigh, "I wonder what it will be in store if that creature ever makes it to the old village of Yoites."

Nodding Edmund replied, "Holo will make it, I have faith she will."

With a delighted coldness the snake man rejoined, "Who said I was speaking of the wolf?"

Edmund's head turned abruptly, "What are you talking about?"

Terusilan leaned forward with an uncomfortable veer and said, "Instead of simply answering those rash inquiries with undeserved answers, allow me to ask you a few questions which may open your eyes to many things."

While this conversation ensued between evangelist and snake god another was happening in tandem among warrior and wolf god. Holo and Ranger were discussing the ideology of tracking down the men who had robbed her and demand satisfaction, among this discourse were all the conundrums that could be birthed by this action. It was a difficult stance for Holo for normally she would take up the opportunity to make certain transgressions right yet was not willing to delay the rescuing of Lawrence.

"Tis only a jacket at the end of the day." said she.

"You are sure of this then?" replied Ranger with a tone that desired absolute surety.

"Yes but do know, that if I do come across them again and I do have the chance to reclaim it, do not think that those temptations will be dismissed lightly if dismissed at all."

Ranger rubbed his brow and said with a slight disgruntle, "So long as it is done discretely."

Holo chuckled, "I think by now we both know there can be no promise in that."

His reaction to her jest was not entirely neutral, he simply strained his eyes in such a manner that it implied both the wariness of danger and the appreciation for acknowledging it. He simply replied before walking past her back to the wagon, "Let us just keep our wits about us."

She followed ore in contemplation about what Edmund had spoken of in the moments prior. Unable to bring herself to apologize she decided then to do what she had done before.

"Thank you though for consulting me about this."

He looked back and gave her a simple nod before going on his way. A quick thought passed over her, as if perhaps the real motive behind his proposal was to discover more of the potential threats that lurked in the north country. She could never assume that he was a man of simple intention.

She briskly caught up with him as they turned the corner, once Edmund came into view (who was now by himself) she defensively stopped herself while grabbing hold of Ranger's back garments to halt him while declaring, "Someone else has been here!"

Edmund, though healthy, pointed his distraught complexion towards them before motioning them over.

"I just had a peculiar visitor." said he when they came into closer view.

"Who?" inquired Holo with unconstrained worry.

"He went by the name Terusilan, I'm sure you know him."

Holo looked to Ranger with an inquisitive demeanor transfixed upon her eyebrows who answered her shortly after, "That is the name of the informant we met in Valenfurt."  
"Why did he not make that known to us?"

"I cannot say, he has always been selective on who knows what about him while sparing no courtesy to what he can know about others."

Edmund turned to Ranger and said, "Yes and he seemed to know of you quiet well."

Holo was stricken by the means in which this statement was communicated and was made all the more suspicious when Ranger quickly averted topics, "What did he want?"

"He only wanted to deliver you this." said the missionary as he held up the envelope and presented it to the party.

It was quickly taken up and examined. Ranger quickly recognized the seal and said with a slight tone of relief, "It is from the Count Laternieux."

"Well what does it say?" pressed Holo with earnest, for within that letter she felt was the much needed guidance to helping her find Lawrence.

Ranger, though never inclined to be governed by the demands of the impatient opened it up and began to examine its contents. The letter consisted of three papers that had script written on both sides signifying that the information and knowledge found within was bountiful. Once finished, he concealed it once more in the envelope and pocketed it, then with a simple sigh, instructed Holo and Kaytaff to retake their spots in the wagon.

"Well?" questioned Holo as she clamored into the back.

"It can wait." said the masked man who seemed to be called into the deeper bits of his concentration than normal.

She let out a grunt of dissatisfaction as the coach was set in motion.

…

Further along did the mighty shire pull the wagon along the winding trails that were embraced by pines, maples and spruces. Edmund began to shiver for his own mantle was bestowed upon the she wolf who, when seeing his condition, offered to give it back to him. He declined the offering yet kept his face in such a disturbing state that Holo asked him what was vexing him.

He looked at her then motioned with his eyes to Ranger who was oblivious for a moment that he was being watched, but turned to face him when expecting to hear an answer yet was not given, which was quickly answered by Edmund who said, "Just a bit chilled."

Holo was far from ignorant and quickly caught the message that Terusilan shared more with Edmund than simply a letter. Information that must be spoken of in private.

Her senses became bewitched when smelling a rather charming aroma. She turned around and saw a chimney above the tips of the greens which sent out a continual vapor of dark white. Secretly she hoped that that was the checkpoint and to her delight the wagon steered towards it which put a spacious lodge in view. It was a rather large structure which seemed to serve many purposes. Holo however was less entranced with its size and more and more fascinated with the smell it produced.

"This is the checkpoint of your associate?" she inquired with a salivating mouth.

"There has been much added to it since I was here last." returned Ranger.

"Was it not always this large?"

"It was once just a small collection of cabins, tent mess hall and a small office. Now it seems to have all been combined into one."

"How did he manage to upgrade on such a scale?"

"I know not." said he as he dismounted.

Holo was about to do the same in hopes to partake of the savory delectables she smelled until Ranger held out his hand to stop her. She looked absolutely dejected and stammered with hurt feelings while the man replied, "Do understand, the associate and I, we are not what some would call _close_."

Becoming hasty and more spontaneous she sharply spoke back, "Yes, yes we have had this conversation before, you do not make habit of becoming friendly. Why can we not-?"

"Once he sees me, there is no telling how he will react. I must go about this carefully."  
"Why make us wait out here?"

"He will most likely not be overly fond of additional guests once I make an appearance, especially those associated with me."

She sat back with her arms folded, "Go then and do whatever it is that you need to."

He then whistled in which the black and gold shepherd dog leapt out and healed at his master's side. Holo saw it and muttered, "Does he not count as an additional guest?"

Ranger saluted his head and replied simply, "He happens to be fond of Kaytaff."

Shortly after, just as before, man and animal went into the edifice leaving Holo and Edmund to await anxiously. She noticed him shivering a bit more and this time arose and walked over to him.

She looked down upon him with pity in which he looked up curiously, "I normally do not share this with others, however you may be more in need of it than I." said she.

She then sat down beside him with the mantle spread across both their shoulders when he felt something odd yet warm slide across his back and wrap around his waist, it was Holo's tail. She felt his body stiffen most likely due to this foreign experience. Giggling she said to him to calm his fluster, "It does not bite! Aside from this you should feel honored, for very few ever have had the privilege of touching my tail."

He did not speak, he only stared at the other end of the wagon in deep contemplation.

"So what else did Terusilan tell you about Fivel?" asked the she wolf when now in the position to discuss the missing details of the encounter.

Edmund sighed, "He did not tell me anything additional, but he asked me some questions that have caused me to think much about your partnership."

"What did he ask you?"

"Let me sum up the source of the questioning like this. How has his knowledge faired when considering the layout of this land?"  
"Remarkably well."

"He has displayed some inquisitive insights in regards to the Kenrou yes?"

"Yes in Valenfurt there were two statues of wolf gods like myself and he had some familiarities with one I believe was named Nazani."

"Lastly, he was the one to determine that this Jurgen was a disciple of the moon hunting bear by the utterance 'praise be to my master,' given by Evgeny?"

Holo slanted her head, "That is correct he was the one who was able to come to this conclusion."

Edmund then turned his face to hers and asked very darkly, "And exactly how is it that he knows these things?"

Holo straightened her posture to that of a more slightly alarmed state, "I know not, in fact he puts in the effort to actually refuse in answering these things."

"Why do you suppose that is?"

She went slightly pale, "I do not know."

Edmund then looked towards the structure in which the man in topic had entered and said, "Watch that one for I believe that man's past has much to do with his knowledge on these things and perhaps he is not who he portrays himself to be."


	22. Wolf and the Cartographer

**Chapter 20**

 **Wolf and the Cartographer**

Within this spacious edifice that Holo had been delivered to and who had to suffer herself to await outside its confines, there was a man sitting behind a desk of maple within an office who seemed to be in the process of sorting out his expenses. The majority of his day was as expected; arise early and have some of his man and maid servants ignite the fire places, prepare food and maintain the living quarters. Though it should be noted that the function of this building served as more than a simple inn, for travelers who came this way usually dawned more rigorous professions that what is accustomed to the more civilized areas of the world.

With quill in hand the individual wrote out his records with a hasty calm in his penmanship. His attire and physical features were as expected for one who tends to frontiersmen such as a simple shirt, vest and pants of plain color. He had a light beard of deep brown with lighter hair that was kept somewhat loose and trim. His green eyes lifted towards the corridor to where he heard the main entrance open and one of his greeters express their welcomes but was put off when the only answer was a set of foot steps coming towards his dwellings.

The office door opened and suddenly his eyes came in view with a black and gold shepherd dog who, when seeing the man, trotted up to him and elevated his paw in his lap and began sniffing his face with a wagging tail. The man began to pet the dog while saying in a warm greeting to him, "Well there boy, if you are here then your master is not too far behind."

"Ivan…"

Upon hearing the voice Ivan reverently closed his eyes and took one long, silent breathe. He then raised his eyes past the hound who also looked back to where the vocal presence had originated.

And there stood the masked man of whom a mutual acquaintance had previously been established in which Ivan gave him a quick glance over to take in his ragged form. He nearly laughed at the sight of his left eye which was still swollen and looked more like a plumb attached to his face.

"Still doing…whatever it is that you do?" inquired the man at the desk while still showing Kaytaff the affection he desired.

"I have come here because I need a…"

Ivan was quick to cut him off, "The unwavering nerve you show is truly miraculous! Look at you, you come through my door looking as though you've been dragged through every hellish underbelly imaginable and then recruit some poor fool to your cause, then when it is all said and done, simply go on your merry way while those foolish enough to go along with you suffer in silence."  
Ranger straightened his neck and replied with a stern tone of conviction, "What happened on that day was not my fault."

Ivan's hands stopped petting Kaytaff, who leaned up and began sniffing his face to encourage him to continue. He slowly turned his head more fully towards the masked man and knitted his eyebrows in the angles of eternal fury, "So that is how you live with yourself? Shift the blame so that you may walk uprightly?"

"I shoulder the burdens in my own way."

He looked down at the hound who had glossy eyes and went to lick the man who pulled back then began rubbing his ears and scalp, "You know, it was a smart move to have your dog be the first one to greet me or this conversation may never have happened."

He then gently pushed the dog off of him and pointed for him to heal by his master and said, "Thank you for stopping by, be sure the door does not hit you on the way out."

Ranger, who was never known to go down so easily in any conflict said with a slight hint of submissiveness, "Ivan I need your help."

His head perked up, "What did you say?"

The eyes of the masked man scrunched slightly before repeating, "I said 'I need your help.'"

"Well there's a new one, just how far has your desperation pushed you?"  
"You do not understand."

"Don't I? It's always been about accomplishing your task no matter what the consequences to other people."

"It is not wholly my interests that I am engaged in but am proving to be a beneficiary for someone else."

Ivan contorted his eyebrows from their usual fashion, "You brought someone with you?"

"Yes, she is still in the wagon.

"She?' he then smirked, ' you have a woman with you? You never cease to amaze me. I can only imagine what caused you to be a gallant knight and carry a woman off into the sunset."

"It is more complicated than that."

"I've seen it all. Young girls hire mercenaries to save their fathers or brother from debtors or bandits. I never thought you so cordial unless a higher means was in it for you."

"You have not seen it all, this woman is more than seven centuries your elder."

Ivan sat forward, "What are you talking about, exactly who have you encountered?"

That is when the atmosphere became all the more mysterious.

"She is a long lost native of Yoites, the last of the Kenrou who is also with child."

It was then that Ivan slowly rubbed his face with both hands and muttered, "Damn you…' then closing the bindings of his ledgers, 'What do you need help with?"

That is when Ranger took a seat opposite from where he was sitting in which Kaytaff chose to lay down.

"I need the most recent map you have concerning the layout of Yoites."

"I have many maps that are recent from the past few expeditions but not all of them agree with each other."

"The most accurate one then."

"They are all fairly accurate."

"Do any include the uncharted areas?"

Ivan scratched his chin, "You're really planning to go that far in?"

"Or even beyond. Do you have any chart of where the old village is?"

Ivan slanted his head in a peculiar fashion, "Exactly what is it you are up to?"

The masked man kept his eyes constrained on the one behind the desk, "We are looking for someone who has something of great value to the Kenrou woman."

"Who and what?"

"I am trying to track down and hunt the insurer."

Ivan's stiffness became much more rigid on that remark, "You're chasing down a ghost, no one knows who he is, not even your dear count."

"We do know, does the name Jurgen De Buhr bare any resemblance to you?"

The man nearly laughed, "Lord De Buhr? You really believe him to be this silent terror that has been plaguing the land?"

"One of his cohorts, Evgeny Ovechkin confirmed it."

"Of Nabakov trading?" said he with nearly flabbergasted credulity, "I don't see why they would-"

Ranger then cut him off, "There is a secret society of those who worship the moon hunting bear, I thought them to be all eradicated, however they have returned as strong as ever and De Buhr fronts them. He has been hunting down the other pagan gods as discretely as possible and his campaign has led him to Holo."

"Holo?"

"That is her name."  
"I see, and what exactly did he take from this woman?"

"Her husband and father of the infant she carries."

Ivan rested his head upon his hand which was being supported by the desk, "That still does not answer why you have brought her along."

"Originally, I along with Matthias, Jabari and Angelo were going to have them moved to a safe house while we took care of the other formalities, but we were ambushed and that led to the kidnapping of both the husband and Matthias and the death of the others."

"Jabari and Angelo have perished then?" said Ivan with sorrow.

"It has come to that, however our trials did not end there, the safe house I was taking Holo to had already been compromised. Therefore we agreed to venture together."

"You have no support then in this region?"

"Correct, however the Kenrou woman has decent merchant skills which have been used to obtain profit here and there while providing a workable alias. Aside from that her wolf abilities have proved quite useful when the occasion calls for it."

"But why does this take you two to Yoites?"

"Because that is where Evgeny claimed the insurer dwells, more specifically a mansion off the bank of a river."

"Yoites has plenty of rivers."

"Yes but he also mentioned the old village, that is where the search needs to start."

Ivan rubbed his brow, "Very well then, you've twisted my arm once more. But before I help you there are a few things you are to do for me."

…

…

The moments outside of the lodge were focused mainly on Holo and Edmund who sat and awaited in the stillness of the air for whatever outcome would ensue between the masked man and this supposed contact. Holo's head perked upon hearing the door open and a set of feet transcending the wooden steps that matched Ranger's physique. From there it was not long before he was seen coming around the structure and approaching the wagon.

"What news?" asked Holo.

"He wishes to see you."

She put her hand to her chest, "Why me?"

"That is simply what he desires, best not to disappoint him."

Both individuals dismounted and were led within the lodge, Edmund was told to wait outside in the lobby while the woman was taken to the back office. When she had entered she found that Kaytaff was again taking an unusual liking to the man sitting behind the desk, who acknowledged her presence with a turn of the head yet remained seated.

Before she was about to make a formal introduction the man simply said, "Take off your hat."

Stifled at the bluntness of his request she was about to make a retort when Ranger urged her to do as instructed. The ushanka was removed in which her ears were plainly visible to all within the room.

Ivan crooked his head then said, "And do you also have a tail?"

She reluctantly turned around and pulled up on the hems of her skirt to lift the brim then flexed the tail in such a fashion that it was able to poke out and create an outline in the cloth. Once finished she turned about face and inquired somewhat harshly with her arms folded, "Satisfied?"

Ivan kept his expression neutral and replied, "Some things you have to see for yourself."

She turned to Ranger, "So I take it he has been brought up to speed on the whole endeavor then?"

"More or less,' said Ivan who continued, 'do know that assisting you in this matter is somewhat of a conflict of interest for me."

"Why is that?"

"Because I have business arrangements with Jurgen De Buhr."

"Excuse me!?" stammered Holo who took a step back.

"Everyone up here has a partnership with him in some way or another, that is why Cross Iron has been so deeply renovated and that is how I was able to upgrade my lodge. However I did not know he was the insurer."

"Exactly what does the man do to earn his income?"

"He is one of the Lord's of the northlands but for me and other settlements, he owns the land in which we are established therefore a leasing and property taxes belong to him. But knowing what I do now, I am sure not all of his business practices are considered legitimate by the standards of a law abiding citizen."

"Nor by Pagan gods." said Holo.

"I am sorry that this tragedy has befallen you."

"If you are to help us in finding where he roosts then I will consider more of your apology."

"With that the most I can do is point you in the right direction but much of the searching will still be in your hands."

"You do not know where in Yoites he is?"

"Well my dear it was not until recently that I learned that is where he stays. But all is not lost come follow me."

As Ivan was about to stand she noticed he took up two objects in both hands that were leaning against the desk. They were crutches that he used to stabilize himself as he hopped around to the door. When his full body was in view that is when Holo realized why he did not stand in the first place to great her, his right leg did not fill the pant leg below the knee, the man was an amputee.

Ivan noticed her looking and said, "Oh this? You can ask your friend here how that happened."

She traded glances with Ranger who only let out a flustered sigh.

They followed the man through the main lobby where Edmund was waiting and did not suppose he should follow when he saw them. Ivan took note of the missionary's presence and stopped to quickly assess his needs.

"Can I help you with anything?"

Before Edmund could construct a response of his own, Holo quickly answered for him, "He is with us."

Ivan then looked to Ranger with a reprehensible eye as if to disapprove of him failing to mention their was a third individual in the party. He swiftly shook his head that displayed his inner negativity as he muttered, "Damn it all-just find a place to sit."

There was an ever more intrusive demeanor in his stride as the nubs of his crutches smote the hard wood floors with more bellow. While our two adventurers were in tow Ranger made a quick side glance and asked of the man, "Can you be trusted not to escape?"

Edmund raised his hand to the square and stated, "On my honor I shall be here when you return."

Vaguely convinced the masked man went his way to the location of Ivan's desiring. The amputee prevailed them to a wider room with a grand rectangular table as the center piece with a plethora of rolled up maps and sketches with the tools for the benefit of a cartographer close by.

They were instructed where to sit while Ivan sorted through the wares.

"Now let us see." he mumbled before pulling out a larger roll and laid it out before them on the table.

It was clearly a description of the landscape that clearly caught Holo's intrigue but Ranger remained skeptical.

"Is that the most accurate map you have?"

"It is the largest which would serve you best."

"Let us hope." replied Holo as she scanned over the multiple legends.

Ivan then obtained a caliper and small rod and began pointing at the various spaces of land, "This is where we are, and all this is where Jurgen could possibly be."

It was no small feat to obtain an accurate hypothesis to where the man's location may be, for the landmarks that Holo did recognize such as Lenos, Lesko and Nyohirra were but fragments of ground compared to the vastness of Yoites and the Dolan planes. Rivers were numerous and etched in like lightning strikes until they receded into nothingness which indicated that the areas of blank parchment had yet to be drawn out.

Ranger then looked upon Ivan and asked curiously, "You do not know where he dwells?"

Ivan was not so keen to answer but eventually gave the accounting despite his reluctance, "Normally he sends a representative out once a month to collect services who also serves as a courier between parties. He also takes and fills orders for me when I need them."

"By what method does the representative travel?"

"On horseback."

"From where does he come?"

"I could never get a straight answer out of him however I have seen him on occasion traveling to and from a passage we have come to call Trapper's loop because it seems to be the one place the fur traders will come to gather and do business."

"Where does that lead?" asked Ranger.

"It will split in a few directions, out in that region you have Kanik basin, Glacier pass and Moah canyon." with each of these names a finger rested to where on the map they could be found.

Holo then interjected, "That very large mountain that is off in the distance, where is that?"

Ivan guided his finger to to a large mass that was on the border of the Dolan planes, "That is here and very far out of the way."

"Does it have a name?"

"Yes that is the Ketchiwa mountain."

"That is where Lawrence is."

The air became deathly silent upon her declaration. She however, remained clear and confident in her conviction despite being in the face of overwhelming doubt.

"I think it's a bit early to be so bold my dear,' said Ivan with reason, 'before we just jump to a conclusion we should…"

Holo suddenly spoke to him, "Tell me, whenever you have requested an order, how soon was it able to come to you?"

He looked up while fiddling with on of his crutches, "From the time I send it off to the time I receive it, I would say at least two weeks."

"In many cases an order comes once a month even for more civilized areas, yet here you are on the edge of wilderness and you can get a special request in half the time."

Ivan paused while Ranger said nothing, only listening with his arms folded. Holo then leaned forward pressed her finger to a a sliver of water that had yet to be shown its full extent.

"They travel by river, that is how they move so quickly and I am sure it is this one."

Ivan leaned forward, "The Siakluk? What makes you think they use that river? No one knows where it goes."

Holo traced her hand down to a depiction of settlement, "Because this river passes by Cross Iron. Before that it comes through here a few miles outside of Nyohirra after it splits from the Roef which is a split from the Roam river which is one of the few rivers that are connected to the great sea."

The last two of the rivers mentioned were wide and a popular means of transport among kingdoms which Holo explained more deeply, "If I were a man like Jurgen who needed to be connected and efficient yet far away enough to remain discrete I would use the rivers to my advantage for they can be quicker than horse, and I would be sure to have a set up where I could be connected to the Roam. This way I could still function despite the distance."

"What makes you so sure though that he is at Ketchiwa?"

"I am not, all I know is that Evgeny said that Jurgen had a mansion near the old village of Yoites on the banks of its many rivers. The Siakluk appears to be heading towards Ketchiwa but the map is incomplete. I do not see many rivers say a few, they must be further up this way into the uncharted sections."

Ranger then spoke, "Your logic is sound, however the reason these areas are uncharted is most likely due to the harsh climates of the region making it virtually uninhabitable."

A subtle sigh passed overhead and fell upon their ears as Ivan rested himself upon his elbows, "That is not wholly the reason why no man's land is uncharted."

"No man's land?" inquired the masked man with intrigued interest.

"Yes that is what we have come to call it, and it is not completely uninhabited."

Holo turned her head more towards him and asked with a whim of excitement in her serious tone, "I was led to believe that it has become a land of desolation, who could still live up this far?"

With a dismal undertone in his squinting eyes Ivan responded with a deep fear in his voice, "The savages."

Her ears straightened and flexed upon the announcement before she gave a quick glance to Ranger who remained silent, indicating he was just as ignorant on the issue. She then asked the only being who had any indication on what he spoke.

"Who?"

Becoming slightly perturbed with what he knew, Ivan let out a deep breath before divulging more, "They have lived here for many centuries, some believe they've been around since the times of the wolf gods. They are a simple people of a dark skinned lineage who live off the wilderness like animals."

Holo's memory suddenly perked, "Yes I do recall a few human tribes in Yoites who lived within the tents made of deer and elk skins. They worshipped us as great spirits, but we found them relatively harmless for they typically remained within their own territories. I believe we called them Inuits which simply stood for 'the people.'"

"Well the trappers call them Injuns, the church calls them heathens, but us locals refer to them as savages and nothing more or less."

"Why is that? They were one of the only few people who could co exist with nature."

Twisting an eyebrow Ivan said, "Because any man who goes up there seldom returns and the ones who have speak of great horrors that were inflicted upon them or their troupe by these people."

"What horrors do they inflict?"

"Scalping heads or placing them on pikes, there were some reports of human sacrifice."

"You saw this happen?"

"Not I, but one of the sole survivors of the last expeditions northward who had been captured by these land dwellers. He had returned with the body of an associate of mine whom he kept on the back of a packing mule. When I lifted the blanket that concealed him I found the top of his head crowning nothing but a bloody skull. When I inquired what had happened, he explained all that he had seen when captive which has given me the information that I've just given to you."

Holo, though convinced displayed one element of skepticism when she said, "I do feel there is a bit more to this story and that is the real purpose of this expedition and what exactly drew this man to that place."

Ivan shifted slightly and said with a disconcerted persona, "The expedition was going to be a means by securing new land, the head of this was a hired bounty hunter who goes by the name Nikiski who was charged with a group of mercenaries who was also the last one left."

The she wolf then changed her demeanor to that of playful scolding, "So you sought to steal the land of it's original inhabitants. Even a wolf knows that should he go into the a bear's territory with the intent of mark it for his own would not be shown much compassion by his pack mates if he returned mauled."

Ivan squinted painfully, "There is more to it. The expedition was originally influenced by some raids that the savages have inflicted upon some of the villagers who wished to settle in those areas. As far as I know they had been pillaged without provocation."

"Invading one's territory can be provocation enough." remarked Holo.

"Perhaps the reason for their hostility is because they are protecting more than just land." said Ranger.

"Are you implying that the Inuits are guarding Jurgen's mansion?" inquired Holo with still sincerity.

Ranger rested his finger on the map and declared, "Jurgen's whereabouts, the uncharted sections, the Inuit attacking those who come too close. It cannot be a coincidence."

"Some of these lands are sacred, in fact there have been some reports of ancient ruins deep in the mountains." said Ivan.

"I agree with my counterpart.' said Holo, 'A man as dedicated as Jurgen could not leave himself so easy to get to."

"It's a suicide run if you want my opinion."

Ranger looked upon him sternly, "We do not need your opinion we need provisions for the long trek ahead."

"Very well then I can supply you with whatever you can afford, don't expect too generous a discount though." replied Ivan.

"She can handle the expenses." said Ranger when leaning his head towards Holo.

"Well then, there may be hope for a discount yet." said Ivan with a soft smile, "For you, I will be willing to lend you a room for the night free of charge."

"We cannot be staying the night." said Ranger.

Ivan then choose to dawn his assertive mantle, "I cannot tell you how to go about your business, but I do know the sight of someone who is worn down. Surely even you have your limits, I say rest up for one night."

Before a reply could be made on the warrior's side Holo quickly addressed him, "Yes please, a chance to rejuvenate should be taken."

After a moment of contemplation, Ranger heaved one of his sighs of stubbornness, "Very well, but we leave before sunrise."

Ivan collected his crutches and arose, "If that be the case then let us get you accommodated. And of course when I say 'you' I mean her." said he while pointing a nub towards Holo whom he fortunately had mutual respect for.

They exited the map room and passed through the dining room which the staircase that led to the upper levels were extended. Edmund was found sitting at one of the vacant tables who gave a passive nod as to acknowledge their presence. He was vaguely heeded as the three individuals advanced up the stairs.

Ivan led them down the hall to a room that was in the process of being reassembled after its previous tenants had disturbed it. He dismissed the staff who were setting the bed and requested of them to make ready the guest room on the lower level.

Ivan then opened up the window nearby then began tying off one of the bedsheets to the bed post before tossing outside so that it may drape along outside.

This unique activity caused Holo to ponder and say aloud, "I have no quarrel with using the front door."

Ivan smirked and replied, "This room is not meant for you."

"Then for who?"

"Anyone who decides to investigate your handy work back at Cross Iron."

She nodded and remained silent as they were led back the way they had originally proceeded and down to the lower levels whose entrance was gained by descending down a small flight of stairs made of stonework that revealed a wood iron door that was locked at all times save when the host desired it to be opened. After withdrawing a stash of keys that were encircled by a metal ring, Ivan opened the door and proceeded to go in.

After taking one of the lit torches posted by the inner doorway he lit the stands that gave light to all the room and what Holo saw she was not expecting. It was an armory.

Crates and barrels filled with arrows of different makes were in great abundance. Swords, bows and shields hung on the walls. Various types of armors made of leather and raw hyde were resting upon lengthy shelves. It was a room fitting to arm an armada if the need ever arose.

"There is no lack of security here." remarked Holo.

"Neither is there a lack of funds." came the rejoinder of Ivan.

After prodding about the wares, Holo said, "I am not sure how much this will all cost however I am also interested in purchasing some blankets and warm clothing for the winter."

Ivan hobbled up to her and replied, "That can be arranged, I'm only leading you down here because your companion will most likely grab a few things but take hours to do it. So follow me to our wardrobe. I only hope I have something good enough to meet his superior needs." he finished with a snark.

As she followed him back up the stairs she turned to witness for herself whether or not the attention to detail Ranger apparently had for weapons of war was an exaggeration. And indeed he could be found handling a few articles and giving them the utmost assiduity. It could not help but remind her of Lawrence and his overwhelming concern for the quality of his products during his times as a traveling merchant.

She was led back up to the dining hall and detoured around a hallway that rested on the right side of the first stair well. This time however she bade Edmund to join them, who showed slight reluctance in doing so in consideration of the demeanor of the one who kept him captive.

Alas they were united and were seen following the amputee through the corridor until making an abrupt right through the first doorway found and into a more abiding chamber. Instead of finding workmanship of metals this was a great collection of garb in which Holo seemed more satisfied.

It took some time for her to attain that which would suit her interests best. For most of the winterized clothing that Ivan kept was not tailored with a petite sized woman in mind. Of the blankets, not only did she prefer them warm yet soft but also required them to be absent of a stuffy scent. For her nose was a sensitive one indeed.

Alas she was content with a wool blanket outlined in plaid, a pair of mittens, a nit cap, an extra wool pair of leggings (which would need to be modified on account of her tail) and a thick shirt that could button up from the nape to the chin for added warmth. The most difficult to find was that of a jacket, for she desperately tried in vain to find one that resembled the one that was taken from her.

Edmund assisted in picking out some jackets that he felt would match her attire but it was a fool's hope. As they were sorting, Holo finally summoned the nerve to ask of Ivan, "So what happened to your leg?"

He stopped abruptly and gazed harshly up towards the ceiling before muttering, "I do not want to talk about it and trust me, you do not want to hear it."

She spoke no more on the topic as she began sorting through the rest of the garments. While the she wolf and missionary were pre occupied, Ivan found it appropriate to depart from them and head down to the cellar were Ranger was still examining the armory.

His examinations were above and beyond that of the modest man when testing their metal. Not only did each sword, dagger and arrow need to pass the visual inspection, but he also tested their weight and durability and various ways, all to find that which he would be content with.

Ranger noted the advance of the amputee and motioned over with his shoulder, "I know not where you obtained those arrows but they were cheaply made."

He looked over and beheld a pile of broken shafts and fletchings laying near the barrel the contained them when they were still whole. He let out a loud groan of unbelievable agitation, "You broke all of them!?"

"Better they break here then on the fields."

"You could have just told me! Of course it's not as though I should expect you to pay for them!"

"What is a steeper price, a few coins or the reputation of an arms dealer who sells defective equipment? Besides Holo would be the best one to receive any renumeration from."

Ivan rubbed his trembling brow before speaking, "Having someone else paying for your deeds, where have I heard this before?"

Ranger made no response as was his usual habit of dealing with confrontation. Eventually he laid upon a table a short sword that was double edged and a curved dagger. Ivan looked upon them curiously and said, "Don't tell me you're downgrading."

The masked man then impassively replied, "These are not for me but for her."  
Ivan bit his lower lip and said with cautious subtly, "Speaking of 'her,' how much does she know?"

"She has little memory of her homeland."

"I mean, does she know about you?"

Ranger stopped and stared at the wall, "She knows enough."

"Well then you better pray she does not meet someone in the ancient village who is old enough to remember the man you once were."  
Ranger turned to face him and said darkly, "That man is dead and forgotten, bury him."

…

The sun was receding beyond their view of the globe which turned the vista of trees into jagged silhouettes fronting the golden horizon. Ivan was standing behind the counter of one of his checkout rooms with Holo and Ranger in front with their selections brandished atop the surface. Edmund at this point had already been ushered into the room Ivan desired them to stay.

Most of the items fore mentioned were present with the addition of provisions for the wilderness such as consumables that could withstand cold weather and a stick of magnesium and flint for fire building. Ivan was simply writing out a receipt, summing the cost then factoring the discount he would bestow upon Holo.

It came to an approximate total of forty silver Trenni pieces which Holo found to be steep. "One could live modestly for one week on one silver alone." said she.

"Not in wild lands,' Ivan refuted, 'Supply and demand, shipping, scarcity it all drives the prices up. That's why you won't meet a single shop keeper up here who does not have far reaching contracts to pull the revenue to keep these places up and running. But I'm different."

"And what makes you different?"

Ivan smirked, "I don't laugh when I've basically robbed you blind."

She smiled softly before recalling the fatal attraction that bewitched her senses hours prior, "I suppose I may have enough to win for myself and my companions a decent meal."

"Oh that can be arranged, however portions will benefit the remnants of your wallet more than anything."

"What are you implying?!" snapped Holo with hormone fueled distress.

Ivan was quick to answer, "All I'm saying is that you Kenrou have appetites to match your attitudes."

That remarked changed her demeanor entirely, "You mean to say that you have met other wolves like myself?" said she with a hope that exceeded her excitement.

"I've met a couple in my day."

She suddenly became quite ecstatic, "Tell me did you meet one who went by the name Myuri?"

He contorted his brow, "I'm trying to remember, I know of the mercenary guild."

"I am sorry,' said Holo, 'it is only that I was told that none of the wolf gods reside in Yoites anymore."

Ivan made a keen yet sly correction, "None that we know of. The world is still a large place with many secrets."

Ranger then cut in, "If this is all then it would be best to get settled in for the road is long and the dawn comes all too soon and there is much still to prepare for."

She let out a fatigued yawn then said, "For the first time I do not feel compelled to argue with you." she turned around and headed towards the room then shot a daring glance at Ivan, "However I still expect my food!"

"And expect you to pay for it." said Ivan with some irritation.

She opened the door to the room and found Edmund sitting upon one of the cots reading his Holy book with the aid of a candle upon the table. Without too much thought she began to dismantle her wardrobe for she was a creature accustomed to her natural state. Edmund became rather rigid for she had dressed down to her shirt, exposing her legs.

"OH!" she exclaimed with a blush for it had just had crossed her mind the impact of her actions. Therefore she wrapped herself in a blanket. "I hope that does not trouble you much. A man of God thrown into a den of temptation." she teased.

He kept his eyes low and made a startling confession, "That is not too afar off. Unfortunately my past deeds influence my state of mind to conjure up thoughts and desires that I wish not to have in your presence. Especially a woman who has promised her heart to another man."

"Is it that much of a struggle for you?" she asked with more concern for his spiritual welfare.

"Well you can leave the path of wickedness behind but it shall never leave you alone. Even now despite being shown all of the Lord's tender mercies my heart groans while my soul exclaims, 'Oh wretched man that I am.'"

Holo sat on the bed opposite of him and reassured, "Well fear not, for I too am considered a god and there have been men who have suffered my wrath when attempting to make a pass at me."

"I feel better already." said the missionary with gloom.

They lay on their beds for the space of a half hour without saying much more until the door knocked in which Holo snuck under the covers to hide her canine features as Edmund arose to be greeted by a maid servant with a platter of dishes. No sooner than when he placed them upon the tablet that Holo shot up and grabbed a plate and loaded it with assorted goods.

Her first item of consumption was an elk steak that she ate with both hands, "Meat tastes so much better when it is cooked and seasoned does it not?"

Edmund paused and gawked at her ravenous state and replied, "I wouldn't know I've never had it any other way."

She hastily took more into her mouth which puffed her cheeks out as she swallowed without ample chewing. The missionary was about to warn her before his predictions came true and she gagged then went for the pitcher and whetted the obstruction in her esophagus. She panted with relief before stating, "One should really warn others about the dangers of potatoes. They can be very hazardous!" said she before sliding a full one into her mouth and chewed with contention.

Edmund then picked one off the plate and bit into it partially and said as he did so, "Have you not ever heard the term, 'Don't bite off more than you can chew?'"

She grunted, "Sometimes I forget that when I am in this form I must take into consideration this narrow throat of mine and do not take the time to chew."

He winced with an inkling of remorse and made reply, "Perhaps you should take that time for it sounds that a harrowing journey awaits. It would be good to savor this small comfort."

She paused and poked at the boiled potato with her index finger, "Indeed. Words cannot describe what I feel. On one hand I am excited to see my long lost home and be that one step closer to Lawrence. Yet on the other it sounds as though my homeland has changed to the point that I amy not recognize it."

"Yet the biggest concern is simply getting there." concurred Edmund.

She nodded in silent agreement while saying softly, "Not only must he navigate through the unknown, but there is also the risk of the hostile inhabitants unleashing their rage on us."

"I suppose we can only put our hope in God."

That is when Holo became so silent and affixed in her own frame of mind that Edmund was inclined to ask her what was the matter.

She looked up at him with only her eyes and asked, "Do you believe that this one true God exists?"

"I do."

"And do you believe that he hears your cries?"

"Undoubtedly."

"And do you also believe that what ever you ask of Him it will be granted to you."

"If it be right then absolutely."

She then said something that took the man nearly off guard, "Then will you pray me?"

Meanwhile Ranger was in a private study with the numerous documents and books he had obtained from Nabakov trading laid out before him. At this point Ivan had entered for he was summoned. When he opened the door all he saw was a man sitting without his iconic mask and hood whose face was concealed in the shadows with only a dim candle to show what was in front of him.

Ivan took the seat opposite and asked of the warrior what it was he wanted him for.

Ranger then motioned with his hand towards the documents, "Evgeny must have been closer to Jurgen than previously thought for he seemed to have trusted the young man with the information to all of his underground networks."

Ivan began looking over it all and found a list of names along with the titles of whom they were associated with.

 _Evgeny Ovetchkin - Nabakov Trading of Cross Iron_

 _Gustav Bihari- Starboard Emporium of Dehlmare_

 _Ruslan Ybarra - Debau Company of Lesko_

 _Paavali Rajinak- Eastern connection and company of Talhari_

 _Stephano Alderecci - Quatrini Loans and Services of Lenos_

 _Father Benedetto Michilini- Church of Lamtra ext. of Ruvenhaigen._

What was shown here were names which the reader would recognize for these were all the same men who had attended the meeting with Jurgen De Buhr those few nights ago. There was much more information regarding their respective associates that expanded the entirety of this devout yet discrete empire that plagued the land's unknowing inhabitants.

Ruslan's name is what struck Ivan the hardest, "I don't know all of these names however I do know of the Debau company."

Ranger at this point had withdrawn his pipe and lit the dried weeds within the chamber before saying, "Read Ruslan's full report and all may become clear." He then put the stem in his mouth and began puffing away.

After a more thorough examination Ivan said with dark intrigue, "So Debau has met some stiff resistance with their mining endeavors in Yoites."

"This actually may be the source as to why the natives have become more volatile. For you know as well as I that those mountains are sacred icons to them."

Ivan scratched the back of his neck and took hold of a pipe of his own in which Ranger shared the wick. Once he he took a few inhalations he said, "Well I reckon to protect those old shrines and idols they'll kill every outsider if they have to."

Ranger let out a long and silent draw before speaking again, "There is so much more to these documents that I have not the luxury to examine them in their fullest. However I have gathered enough to know that these men are all De Buhr's closest associates if not elite members of this cult of the bear."

Ivan leaned back in his chair in a relaxed manner and said, "Well to obtain power one must have money and people."

"Then on those terms consider me powerless." said Ranger.

Ivan quirked his head slightly, "It doesn't look good, on that much I can comment on. So what do you intend to do with this information?"

"I must deliver it into the hands of one who has money and people."

"The Count? Is he even close?"

"Nyohirra."

"I can't even imagine what a courier would charge to deliver it out that far. Aside from that, do you really think Evgeny wouldn't be tearing through the roads trying to find what you've taken? I can guarantee the officials are setting up checkpoints to intercept anyone who looks as though they may have these. How do you plan on getting them in Laterniuex's hands?"

"I know not." sighed the warrior.

The amputee then leaned up and looked the man sternly in the face, "Do you really plan on going all the way back to the old village of Yoites as you are?"

"I have come this far, and we are the only hope of ending Jurgen and rescuing his prisoners."

"Well I have already provided you with a map, directions, weapons, clothes and other provisions. I suppose the most more I can do for you is wish you luck."

There was no response save the silence that surrounded the two men. It clearly was a time for contemplation for this daring leg of the journey was the very epitome of the unknown. Ivan then collected his crutches and arose while saying, "Not that you take my advice but I do recommend getting a good night's rest, God only knows how long it will be until you have another one."

He then hobbled out of the room with Ranger sitting in deep thought. He continued to go through the documents with silent interest but could not clear his mind from one thought that had been plaguing him these past few hours. There was much information that could be used for much gain in favor of the rangers, however the greatest task would be in delivering it into the correct hands.

Two more hours past in which Ranger finally arose, retook his mask and replaced his hood and collected the books and documents. He quietly walked down the hallway to where Holo and Edmund were sleeping and discretely opened the door. From there he gently shook Edmund to awaken him. Once the man was attentive and alert Ranger whispered to him sternly, "Follow me."

The missionary did as he was instructed and followed after the masked man who led him outside under the deep night's sky. Rubbing his eyes Edmund inquired with much grog, "Whatever wrong doing you wish to address, could you not have done it at a more convenient hour?"

Ranger was quiet for a moment as if to swallow his pride then spoke, "I have decided to release you."

Edmund's eyes perked despite the lethargy, "Just like that I am free to go my own way?"

"On the account of this one final price." he then presented to him the documents, "In here are things of great value in regards to Jurgen's empire. Names, tactics and many contents that can be used against him. It is too risky to send it by courier however if it went with you under the guise of a traveling missionary it just may get through any scrutiny."

Edmund took them wordlessly and placed them in his leather satchel along side his Holy book then looked up and said, "Why decide to have me do this now?"

Ranger looked upon him intently and said in a lower tone, "The world already has enough good, honest men laid to rest in the dirt. Coming along any farther may as well find you in a forgotten grave."

The missionary looked down then up once more, "Perhaps but why entrust me with this task. I daresay I have not built that much rep ore with you over these few days."

Ranger looked away, too begrudging to admit his real intent.

Suddenly Edmund spoke, "You're desperate."

The eyes of the warrior shot straight back but the mouth was silent, for he could not lie when one called his bluff.

"As the Almighty God liveth you can trust me to see these through."

Ranger then opened the way for him to depart while instructing, "To the town of Nyohirra, inquire a man by the name Count Laternieux. Go quickly and do not stop to talk to anyone."

Edmund nodded and said as a parting word, "I will, take care of her and fear not my friend, God is overall."

Ranger watched Edmund's departing backside that blended quickly into the arms of the darkness. He continued back up and around the lodge to where his wagon was resting near the stable where Gallavaun resided.

He entered the pin and began to caress the horse's muzzle and pat his mien with the usual tenderness a good master shows towards his animal companions. After that he went out and sat in the bed of his wagon with his sword and scabbard in hand resting up right.

It was then that the back door to the lodge was opened and out came running Kaytaff who most likely was scratching the post out of want for his master. He hastily jumped into the back and laid his head down in Ranger's lap.

He pet the dog's ear and gazed up at the starry firmament with odd contempt. It was a moment of peace he wished to relish in and it was wise for him to do so. Tomorrow would be the day in which the most harrowing leg of the journey would start.

How little did he know how close this journey to Yoites would bring him to death's door.


	23. Wolf and the step into the unknown

**Chapter 21**

 **Wolf and the step into the unknown**

The exterior setting of Ivan's lodge lay dormant and still in the shroud of darkness. Only assorted panes housed dim light like dying embers in an evening fire. Amidst its docile presentation a small buggy pulled by a manicured dappled grey trotted up.

No sooner than when it was parked that a young man leapt from his seat to assist his lover out of the passenger's side. She took her gentle hand in his as support as she gracefully exited the carriage.

"Catalina my love, let us rest here for the night before proceeding our retreat further."

She fell into his arms from the exhaustion before proclaiming, "Joseph have we exceeded the reach of my father?"

Picking her up and carrying her to the front steps he stated, "I shall contend with any he has sent myself if not to fight him directly for your hand."

"Dear me, you mean you propose an ending to your life for the chance with a lifetime with me?"

"My life would be forfeit if ever being denied your company, for a day without you is a day of a thousand deaths."  
She buried her head in his shoulder, "We should not have run away without first attempting diplomacy."

"Diplomacy? Why the man hates me! So caught up in his riches that he failed to see the most valuable gem in his life before him. If it be a robber that shows a man what is most precious to him by relieving him of that item whose worth he overlooked than I shall be the thief in the night sweeping his gem away!"

She smiled tenderly, "Come then, show me your secret hideaway."

He stopped on the landing and gazed into her pearly eyes and saw nothing short of a face beckoning for the affection he wished to bestow. Therefore he leaned his face forward to attempt to meet her lips with a kiss.

That is when he was knocked forward plummeting to towards the earth with his betrothed in his arms. Catalina shrieked as she landed on her side while Joseph was sprawled face down on the hard wood landing.

Turning over to identify his perpetrator, Joseph balled his fists at the man and demanded satisfaction, "Damned Fool! I demand you to make amends post haste!"

The man looked back while being followed by others of the like nature and said, "We are on official business of Cross Iron, consider your amends made."

The small band of soldiers left the distraught lovers behind and entered the lodge who, in a few moments time, were met by Ivan dressed in a night gown and cap.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" he said with the irritation one would have after being denied a full nights rest.

"We are looking for two fugitives who may have come up here, have you anyone suspicious holding up here for the night?" replied the man in front.

Ivan stretched his eyes, "That's very vague, just about everyone ranging from nobility to outlaw has passed through my walls. Can you perhaps give me a description?"

The soldier then withdrew a parchment with a freshly constructed sketch on it which had a fair depiction of Holo and Ranger.

Ivan squinted hard then replied, "What business do you have with them?"

"Have you housed them or not?!" caromed the officer who wished to avenge his fallen brothers in arms in Cross Iron.

Ivan sighed then said, "Yes they're here."

"Take us to their room now." returned the officer with a voice louder than those who would show respect for the resting weary.

Ivan repositioned his crutches and replied with a still calmness, "Come this way, and please for the love of peace don't disturb my other guests."

As he led the way one called back, "Or what they will issue a formal complaint to the staff?"

Ivan stopped dead in his tracks to refute that comment, "Some of these people are freelancers, mercenaries and bounty hunters, so if a formal complaint would be for one of them to come out the door with a sword to kill the one disturbing them then yes the staff would be alerted."

He then continued to proceed them to the room.

While in her bed Holo was tossing and turning and having a restless night. It was ended when her senses detected the presence of those who sought her. She sat up straight in bed on high alarm to already find Ranger by the door with his sword drawn and taking a prone position and anticipating a deadly altercation.

In haste Holo took hold of some wheat and readied herself with her tail becoming firm and straight with each hair becoming static. Ranger raised his finger to his mouth as a motion for her to be quiet in which she rolled her eyes to the obviousness of his demand.

She could hear them talking with Ivan and could depict every detail of the conversation in which she whispered in a panic, "It sounds as though he will lead them to us! What shall we do?"

Ranger sternly yet impassively raised his arm to silence her, "We wait." said he.

They awaited and listened in deathly silence. There was one soldier within the lobby who stayed behind to mind the exit and began wandering around. Ranger withdrew slightly from the door when hearing a creak and seeing the two foot shadows obscure the sliver of light at the base of the doorway.

The shadows then moved to the left followed by departing footfalls as the guard was going down the hallway. Wiping her eyes Holo began to lift herself from the bed and put her hand on the nightstand to steady herself. Suddenly she began looking around and said in a panicked voice, "Where is Edmund?"

Ranger again raised his hand to silence her and said nothing. As Holo's feet touched the floor there was a loud and terrible clatter. One of the dishes that was taking refuge there had slipped and fallen to the ground.

There was an overwhelming surge of alarm as the footsteps of the soldier stopped and could be heard coming back.

There was a creaking in the hardwood floors and once more the two shadows re appeared from under the door but awaited in silence as though the man behind it was listening. The knob was only six inches away from where Ranger was prone and could be seen turning slowly. There was a faint clank which prohibited the knob from being turned any further which only fueled the guard's suspicion when discovering the door was locked. The door then shuddered slightly as the man was attempting to force it open with the might of his shoulder.

Ranger moved to the front with his sword at the ready to plunge it through the door and into his target until there was a bit of a scene transpiring upstairs in which the remainder of the search party was running down while yelling, "They have escaped out the window!"

Ivan led them to the decoy room where he had tied the bed sheet off the bed post and threw it out window so when any investigator would see it they would believe their target had fled.

The sentry at the door quickly ran to join them and soon after all was silent. Ranger sheathed his sword and Holo retied her wheat pouch. They were safe for now.

He then turned to Holo and said sharply, "Get dressed and pack your things, we are leaving."

The next hour had shown our adventurers loaded into the wagon and set out on the trail after all was clear and had given their departing salutations to Ivan. The day was still infantile with a black sky overhead with only a pale hem of light crowning over the eastern horizon.

During the first portion of the commute Holo was being wroth and stubborn with Ranger upon discovering the whereabouts of Edmund.

"You should have consulted me before sending him on his way." said she.

"What was there to consult?' returned Ranger, 'We had in our possession, valuable information to be used against Lord De Buhr. I found a purpose for the man and entrusted him to carry it out."

"You sent him on his own!"

"And he would have been better off if he had come with us?"

She folded her arms and crossed her legs in an irritated manner, "I wished to have said good bye to him that is all."

"And that would accomplish..?" said Ranger impatiently.

She frowned and put her head in her hand, "I enjoyed his company, that is all."

Ranger then replied quietly and with spite, "Misery houses no company."

Her mind was then called to the night prior when she had asked of him to pray for her welfare and the words of his benediction could be recalled almost perfectly.

 _"Our most merciful Father in Heaven, whose holiness and mercy exceeds infinitely higher than those of the earth. Please hear the cries of an unworthy servant who calls upon thee this hour to aid this woman in her time of need._

 _Thou art aware of the fall of every sparrow and surely thou knowest the plights and perils of this fair creature. I beseech thee that thou watch over her and her companion in all their doings._

 _In times of old thou didst smite the wicked to preserve thy righteous ways, let thy justice fall upon the wicked men who stand in their way as long as they stay aligned with they will. Guide their thoughts during the day and let the spirit of on high overshadow them by night._

 _Bless them and preserve them._

 _Father my soul cries unto thee for the welfare of Lawrence and Matthias. In their darkest hour let thy mercy find them. Let them not forget thy atoning sacrifice that may make right all that was and is unjust in this world._

 _Give them strength to endure their trials and if it be thy will that their time on earth is coming to a close, I pray that thou take them into thy rest hastily that they suffer no more._

 _We glorify in thy righteousness and pray earnestly that thou shalt not suffer evil to prevail this hour._

 _And these things we do humbly pray for in your name, Amen."_

She found it warm and amusing to hear a prayer so personalized to her worries and fears for the only introduction she ever had had with the practice was rote recitation from a separate script. However she hid her more inner feelings from the masked man for Edmund's presence appeared slake her sensation of loneliness.

"Let us hope then that he is able to deliver the information to Count Laterniuex." said she as a final word on the matter.

Ranger said nothing in which Holo inquired, "Speaking of the Count, what was written on the letter that he had sent to you yesterday?"

Ranger breathed a sigh of discontent, "He had suggested that increase our numbers to engage Jurgen."  
"Form our own militia, yes?"

"That would be one way to put it."

"What did he have in mind?"

"The problem was _who_ he suggested we recruit."

"And that would be?"

He let loose the reigns and allowed Gallavuan to follow the path under his own free will, stretched then said, "Do you remember the night when the Count was in your dining area recounting the elements to your situation?"

"About the history Jurgen had had with the rangers?"

"Correct, and do you remember the three who were dispatched to slay him?"

"Vaguely, I recall him saying that one was killed and the other two resigned."

"Your memory serves you well." replied Ranger, "They were the best team of fighters the rangers had ever seen. Swift, silent and precise. They were known to them as 'the Warbirds,' mainly due to their codenames; Hawk, Raven and Eagle."

"The Count had said that when they attempted to kill Jurgen they were captured and tortured to inhumane degrees did he not?"

"It was a miracle that even so much as one survived, for as it has been told of me, Jurgen's torture tactics go beyond physical brutality and to the very stripping of a man's mental wellness."

He saw Holo trembled who was pained at the idea of Lawrence being left in such a pit of wickedness and therefore moved to quell her fears.

"In the end they had escaped and it was the one known as Eagle who stayed behind to contend with De Buhr."

"And he is the one who is said to have perished?" inquired Holo in stillness.

"Correct, apparently Laterniuex has been maintaining some kind of contact with Raven and Hawk for he has suggested that we find and recruit them to our cause."

Holo took a facade of astonishment, "They must be in this area for the Count would not suggest any venture that would take us too far out of the way."

Ranger looked out to the tips of the moving trees, "It is not that, I am unsure how to convince them to take up their arms once more against him. Whatever they experienced, it caused them to retire. Men tend not to re engage in that which caused them their greatest misfortunes.

It always struck me how the Count could not know exactly where Jurgen is, for it would make the most logical sense to direct us to where he was held up the first time. The only reason I feel he could not was for Hawk and Raven never divulged that information, leading me to believe they wished to put all away."

Holo then leaned forward, "Yet if the Count desired us to keep an eye out for them up here perhaps they roosted somewhere close just in the circumstance the job was not finished."

Ranger folded his arms and stewed a moment, "It is all too unclear and all too delicate."

The she wolf then smiled delightedly, "Do you know what I do when faced with such circumstances?"

He trailed his eyes over to her and shrugged.

"I sleep on it!" she chirped before climbing over to the back and laying down before the man could say anything. Soon after she was soundly asleep.

…

The hours the morning spent to transition the sun further into the sky were rather uneventful. The wagon carried on for many miles with Ranger sitting up front only observing what was before him while Holo was sleeping on her back lengthwise in the bed behind him.

Concluding that all was well for the moment Ranger leaned back and rested his eyes and before he knew it, dozed off as well. With the shire free from any coaching he pulled the wagon as he pleased. This resulted in him walking over a large rocked that caused the two right wheels to go up and over it and come down hard shaking the wagon feverishly.

Ranger's eyes bolted open and took hold of the reigns while the perturbed Holo sat straight up and yelled, "Lawrence be gentle!"

It did not take long for her face to turn red with embarrassment at her outburst when Ranger turned around and only gawked at her. She had just revealed a more secretive quarrel in her marriage.

She uncomfortably slipped back into the driver's box and fidgeted her fingers together. At this point Ranger withdrew the map Ivan had given him and he began charting the course.

"It seems we will be coming upon Trapper's Loop soon."

"Do you intend to stop there?" said she while scratching her left ear.

"According to Ivan it is the last outpost to gain supplies, it would be warranted to take advantage of that final call to preparedness."

"Yes and perhaps I can-OUCH!"

He turned to see her favoring the left side of her head with a tilt while whimpering slightly. He then noticed the hand she used to scratch with had collected a crimson gunk under her finger nails.

"This blasted ear, it has been irritating me for the last few days!" she moaned.

He turned towards her, "Let me see." he said then withdrew a handkerchief.

She folded her arms and turned her eyes away with an annoyance that dashed her pride while the man gently peered inside her ear canal. He then took the rag and began scrapping out the inside in which she made a strange lament as she was simultaneously brought pain and relief.

He withdrew the rag and examined it. There was a dark red, thick paste like substance that left a musky smell comparable to vinegar in the air.

"You have an ear mite infection." came the diagnosis.

"Mites?' she protested, 'Tis impossible for the wise wolf to be infested with such creatures!" said she with the arrogance that only comes from wounded pride.

Ranger ignored it and said, "Keep clear of Kaytaff, I do not want him to contract them as well."  
"I most likely contracted them from him!" she pouted when looking at the shepherd dog who raised his head slightly when hearing his name.

"We will stop at Trapper's Loop and see if perhaps a field doctor may have a remedy for them."

She huffed but agreed.

It was not long after, that the wagon was proceeded to a small yet sufficient collection of of wagons gathered around tents and coaches that served as the outpost fore mentioned. The tents were normally kept by the those who chose to permanently set their stalls without making a major investment in an actual structure while the coaches were used as an opportunity for traveling merchants to expand business. It was normally a gamble, for unless a peddler understood the demands of the frontier a traveling merchant may only make a profit on luck alone.

It was here that our duo had rolled around the bend and was now parked among them. Many of the individuals were rugged and well worn with a wisdom and cruelty on their faces that can only come from years of hard living. Some had scars along their faces and one was even missing his eye that he did not bother to conceal for modesty was a rare.

Holo and Ranger had dismounted and began exploring the little hamlet. they came to the middle of the crowd to see many sets of chairs and tables scattered about which served as a small dining area for those who wished to have a drink.

As they looked around Holo then realized, "We should re stock on vegetables and oats for ourselves and Gallavaun for I do not believe we bought any while with Ivan."

"Onions, potatoes and carrots have a lasting shelf life. Go and see if they can preserve the caribou meat we have with us. I will see what medical provisions they may have."

"Very well." said she.

That was when Ranger inquired, "How much coin have we left?"

"Forty eight trenni." said she with precise accuracy and timing.

"So Ivan has been paid in full?" he interrogated.

"All that he billed me for." said she with a sinister smile.

He turned to face her, "What do you mean?"

"I mean he accidentally gave me a complimentary meal last night."

"You did not pay him?"

She put her hands up, "It was his own fault, he never came to me with the bill for my food, therefore I was never obligated to pay for it."

He rubbed his eyes, "I am trying to maintain somewhat of a decent rapport with him."

"Well perhaps then this will help him be wiser in the future. Aside from this, did you pay him back for the arrows you broke?"

He let out a sigh of defeat when realizing she used her words to wind him up in his own hypocrisy.  
"Let us get what we need and be on our way." said he.

They nodded and parted ways to look who could provide that which they sought. At some point Ranger was able to see a man standing next to a medicine cabinet on wheels and approached him.

"Oye there stranger,' said the medicine man, 'what can I do you fer?"

"Have you anything that can reduce swelling and pain?"

"Sher, sher I do, looks like you could use it heh, heh!" said he in reference to Ranger's swollen eye.

He pulled out a small packet with dried up herbs inside, "Mixer up this with a tad o water and use it as a poultice for yer flamin' skin." He then took a small bottle filled with a white powder.

"Now fer pain and other hurtins, I got me here som morphine. Just throw this in yer drink and it'll take yer pain and make ya happy man too!"

Once it was all settled the medicine man asked, "Anymore ya want?"

Ranger leaned forward, "My dog has ear mites, what have you for that?"

"Ugh nasty lil' buggers, lemme scavenge around a bit." replied the pharmacist while digging around in his cabinet.

While the peddler was pre occupied someone from a table called out to the masked man, "EH stupid, ya sign up over yonder!"

He erected his posture and slowly turned his face to the perpetrator addressing him. From there he found a drunkard sitting at one of the tables with a few beer mates calling out to him.

"And what would I be signing up for?" he seethed.

"All ya dumb yokes be gathering round to fight them injuns up at Ketchiwa."

Ranger pardoned himself from the medicine man and walked over to the table, "Tell me more." said he.

The drunkard shook his head, "What's there to tell, you have the wild savages rapin' and plunderin' the good folk while the nobles sit on their high thrones and don't do a damn thing about it except encourage dolts like you to try and rum em' out."

"Where do I sign up again?" said Ranger with a pretense notion.

He sloppily pointed his mug to a tent at the outskirts, "Right yonder. God be with ya, fool."

Considering the man was inebriated and in an altered state of judgement, Ranger excused his insults. However if the man where sober then satisfaction would be encouraged greatly by the offended.

Ranger turned back to the medicine man who had just found his remedy and said, "I gots a cream here for them scabies, reckon it'll do the same all as well. Just wash yer pup's ears out frequently."

"Set these aside I will come to pick them up later." said the masked man who departed to the tent where these recruits were said to organize.

He walked into the opening of the canopy to find a few men sitting behind a large table with records on hand. One took note of him and said, "Name and association."

Ranger approached him and said, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you come from a mercenary guild or are you just freelance?"

He briskly looked over the papers that had names associated with said guilds such as; Myuri, Hawks of Eizenberg and local militias.

Ranger took a seat and said, "Is this exposition going as far as Ketchiwa?"

"Didn't you get the memo?"

"I am on a need to know basis. If you could tell me more about this exposition I may be more interested in signing on."

The man sat back, "Make it quick."

"Who supplies it, who leads it and for what purpose?" returned Ranger very swiftly.

"No one supplies it, all participants come with their own wares under their own indignation. There is funding coming from the Lords of the northlands. The savage attacks have been increasingly more hostile so this is their idea of providing support for their citizens. Therefore they hired on a bounty hunter to organize and lead the campaign to suppress and beat them back."

"Are we to meet with this bounty hunter?"

"Indeed so."

"Who is he?"

"He goes by the name Nikiski."

Ranger paused, it was the second time he had heard that name in a days span.

"Do you know him?" asked the man.

"Not professionally.' returned Ranger, 'Is he planning on going as far as the Ketchiwa mountain, to no man's land?"

He nodded audaciously, "It'll be difficult to get a presence up there because the injuns have such a tight grip on it."

"It is their home." came the masked man's subtle ridicule.

"Look, I don't get mixed up in the politics I'm just a recruiter. So are you signing or not?"

"Just one more item that needs to be addressed, where are we to meet up with Nikiski and how soon until he leaves?"

The recruiter then said, "Do you have a map."

Ranger's eyebrow lifted, "In a matter of speaking."

He stood up to retrieve the map from his wagon when a passed by a young boy who could not have been anymore than the tender age of fifteen advance past him with a caliber tied to his hip. He turned to see the lad walk up to the recruiter's desk eagerly with a look of concern and disbelief.

"Name and association." said the recruiter.

"Umm I am Timothy and I am here to join the exposition."

Ranger then called to him, "You plan to go on this endeavor boy?"

Timothy turned to him proudly, "Indeed so!"

Ranger motioned to his hip, "That sword, let us take a look at it."

The stripling seized the handle and went to withdraw it in a heroic fashion. However it slipped from his grip and the caliber fell to the earth with a heavy thud. Timothy quickly retrieved it in which Ranger noticed that the weight of the weapon alone was too great a strain for his hands as he struggled to polish it clean. Clearly if there was ever an individual so unqualified for war, it was this boy he beheld.

Ranger approached him with his hand held out, "Give it here."

The boy handed it over with confusion thinking that perhaps the masked man was the bounty hunter leading the crusade which fueled his desire to impress him.

The warrior eyed every dot and detail of the weapon with that prestigious eye of his and asked, "Where do you come from boy?"  
Timothy smiled brightly and said, "Almost as far as Svernel."

"You have family there?"

"My father and two sisters."  
"And what makes you wish to join this party?"

Timothy, with that over eagerness found in a hopeful adolescent, said, "We too own farmland we wish to preserve. However the work of the common man is not for me. I wish to become the most feared mercenary in all the nation, and it must start here. How could pass this opportunity by?!"

Ranger said nothing, he only withdrew his saber and compared it with Timothy's who looked on with excitement.

"This blade,' inquired the warrior, 'where did you obtain it?"

"I was able to strike a deal with what little money I had from a traveling arms dealer and was willing to sell this to me for whatever I had on me."

"And the amount you spent?"  
"One full Trenni!" piped the young man.

Then without word or warning Ranger smote the two blades together with such force that the clatter made a few of the horses jump just outside. Timothy sat there in complete dejection as his prized blade lay in pieces on the ground with only the hilt being all that was intact.

"I hope that purchase is refundable." said the masked man.

The pitiful young boy with tears in his eyes collected the shards while pleading, "My sword! What have you done? Do have any idea what this means to me? What did you think you were doing?!"

Ranger looked upon him with little to no sorrow and replied, "Saving your life."

He then went out of the tent.

Meanwhile Holo had devoted her time to the purchasing of bulk vegetables which was not difficult venture. Nary the only task that proved difficult was the negotiating of a fair price which she was able to secure. The last item was to see if there be any who could preserve the caribou meat within the wagon.

After some probing she found a mountain man who though not under that employ was still versed in the art of meat preservation and were able to settle on a service fee for his work. She waited patiently as the caribou carcass was unloaded, tied up and was being filleted.

She was quite enthusiastic about the thought of when she would be able to cook it up and eat it all to herself. Her wants and desires were interrupted when hearing a boisterous and rather vulgar conversation happening at the tables behind her position.

She crooked an ear and listened.

"I tell ya, there be no greater evil in this world than those damned merchants!"

She looked back to see the same drunkard encountered by Ranger rambling on about his foul luck yet this time was more liquored than before making him more aggressive and insensitive.

"Look at us gents. Why we practically provide the product that becomes their merchandise and whadda we get? Have ya ever wondered why we never have enough money? It's simple, the merchants set the price on what we sell and buy so they can keep it all to themselves! And the kings and nobleman sanction this form of theft!"

Holo tightened her knuckles and gritted, for each attack he made against merchants, in her mind was an attack against Lawrence and their livelihood.

"It's all part of greed, I mean what have merchants done for us anyway? Nothing short of stealing my money which lands me in the grasp of poverty! My children and wife, starve for it. They should all be burned for their crimes!"

At this point Holo wheeled around and marched up to him which clearly got his attention. With an angered face, that was hurt and vexed beyond what pen could describe, she said to him, "So that is how you feel about merchants?"

He laughed while rocking his head, "That is what I _know_ about merchants my little mud flower."

Trying to prevent an outburst she trembled while speaking, "Actually would you really like to know why you have no money?"

He put his mug on the table, "Please, tell me somethin' I havn't heard before."

"It is you!' she started, 'Look at the daylight, I am sure there are many who are out right now working to make their wages and while the daylight burns here you are, sitting on your arse with ale in hand when there is work to be done!

What have merchants done for you? Why they provided you with the very alcohol you are drinking that YOU paid them for! This is not theft you dolt!

But if you want my advice in regards for your wife and children, I say introduce them to a real man. One who can provide and is actually worthy to be the patriarch of your family!"

At this point the drunkard shot to his feet and glared at her with his blood shot, glassy eyes, "I feel the only thing I should provide right now is a sound beating for that kind of talk you.."

As he was about to advance, a hand palmed him by the collar and shoved him back into his chair with such force it nearly knocked it over.

There stood Ranger, whose ear had picked up Holo's distressful tone and came to investigate.

"Dare lay a hand on her and I will add to your misfortunes." he growled.

Holo quickly regretted her decision as a scene was now underway with them at the center of it all. For the crowd began herding in with some whistling and calling awaiting to see what would happen next.

The drunkard was assisted to his feet by his friends who were then shaken off. "What is she to you?"

Ranger hardened his scowl but said nothing. The drunk came around the table and spoke closely to the masked man's face, who caught a strong whiff of his fermented breath.

"What, she your handmaid?" he jested, "Oh yes I understand, a man like you, spending all the time out by his lonesome, must find someway to keep himself sane and occupied." He then looked past his shoulder at Holo, "I can only imagine what her loins must feel like."

Ranger suddenly chambered his fist for a back hand and was about to deliver until Holo rushed in and stopped him, "No Fivel! It was my fault. Come let us not stay here any longer, please!"

In swirling silence, Ranger looked at her, then back at the drunkard.

"Do what she says Fivel." smirked the villain.

With a deep respire, the masked man turned around without saying a word. He could hear the laughs and scorn of the wretches who congratulated themselves on their partial victory.

The peddlers who needed payment quickly approached him for compensation for their goods and services before he left in which he snapped back, "Talk to her."

With great unease they approached Holo while Ranger loaded up the wagon. The last few men to be satisfied was the mountain man who had cut the meat into even chunks, salted and wrapped them, and the medicine man.

When it was all said and done and the bill was fulfilled, the pharmacist whispered, "Thanks fer stickn' up fer us!" he gave a cheery smile then returned to his stand.

Holo cautiously returned to the wagon to see Ranger re organizing the spare space for the new cargo.

"Well that was about the last of the coin." she said nervously.

He gave no reply, only giving a slight look to acknowledge her.

She then sighed and swallowed her emotions, "I am sorry, I know you do not like it when I create scene and that you wish to remain discrete. It is just the things he was saying about what me and Lawrence do, I could not bear it! Please do not be angry with me."

He finished re stocking and looked at her unevenly, "Why would I be angry?"

"I nearly started a conflict and drew too much attention."

He hopped out and paused before walking to the driver's box, "Should I be angry with someone who said what needed to be said and defended the honor of her profession?"

Then just as he was climbing up said while looking back, "It is not you who I am angry with."

She had nothing more to say, therefore she went around and took her place beside him. Just as he was about to slap the reigns, a familiar and rude voice called out, "Yes that is right, begone and take that wench with you!"

Ranger was now beyond agitated as he looked over and beheld the drunkard and his two cohorts who wished to dig the knife in deeper.

"Oh that does not bother you does it? When I insult her?" said he out loud then nearly screaming, "WENCH, SHREW, TROLLOP, HARLOT!"

Ranger then retied the reigns and was attempting to get out when Holo took hold of his arm, "Please, it is alright we can just go." she said while trying to hide the hurt from the insults.

He hardened his gaze on her then said, "No, it is not alright."

His feet landed with a weight that equaled his mood as he approached. The drunkard seemed excited, "Come now Fivel, you realize if you go against the wishes of your woman it will put her out of the mood forever. Are you sure you wish to fight?"

Ranger crooked his head then said, "I do not intend on fighting anyone."

Suddenly he whistled and pointed right at the man. The drunkard was put off for a moment and was about to laugh once more until a streak of black and gold blew past his enemy and had jumped up and locked his arm in his powerful jaws. Kaytaff was called to action.

Yelling and screaming the drunkard cried out, "Blast Dammit get the infernal beast off of me!"

As soon as Kaytaff felt a set of strange hands attempting to pull him off he turned his fury upon them and began lashing out at this new set of flesh. His teeth ripped and tore through the man's wrists while the drunkard recovered and kicked the dog in the hind quarters which was a grievous mistake.

Kaytaff flipped back around and grabbed his ankle and pulled so hard it yanked both feet out from underneath him. Once on his back the hound put the might of his jaws where he really wanted them, on the man's face.

He shook and yelled through the snarls and barks and begged for assistance in which the third one who had yet to try anything pulled his hatchet from his belt. He did not get far in his design to use it as Ranger turned him around and struck him so hard across the jaw line that he fell to the ground and did not move after.

Ranger then called his four legged companion to heel in which he did, after getting a last few chomps in on the drunkard. As he was about to leave the two on the ground in agony, the last one standing was about to make another move until Ranger pointed at him, "Stay!"

He complied and gave the man up to peace who stepped up to the drunkard whose flesh was swollen, lacerated and bleeding, picked him up by his lapel and stated.

"You are fortunate, for in times past in other countries an offender like you would have been tied down naked with a red hot blade resting on his genitals for daring to dishonor another man's woman."

With that said he went over to the one who lay smitten and motionless, took hold of his lapel with one hand and lifted him up. His body was completely limp as his arms dangled about his shoulders like dead ropes. He was still breathing therefore he was dropped back to the earth as Ranger returned to his wagon leaving the one standing and in absolute terror.

He returned to Holo who stood there with her hands held down in front of her waist who could only muster to say, "I-uh-thank you."

He stared at her for a moment with a gaze she had yet the opportunity to decipher in which he addressed his hound and said, "Kaytaff, (while pointing at Holo) guest."

The beast looked on as if in a stupor. Holo however felt a tingling warmth for she no longer felt as an outsider in this venture.

They departed hence from Trapper's Loop without looking back. At this time Holo, very reluctantly, took the ointment and began to apply it within her ear. She grumbled and recoiled while hissing, "It burns!"

Ranger did not seem to mind or notice, for he had his new course of directions laid out in his lap with a compass in hand and the mountains to fix his bearings. The observant wolf took note of newfangled scribbles upon it which compelled her to inquire of their function.

The masked warrior lifted it further up for her to view and said, "I had done some investigating and it turns that that bounty hunter, Nikiski, is heading another raid upon the inuits and so happened to have a recruiting office stationed at Trapper's Loop. As fate would have it, he is going to attempt to make it as far as Ketchiwa."

Holo's ears perked, "That means he would know how to reach there, would he not?"

"Precisely, what I had done was signed on and we are now expected at Kanek Basin to rendezvous with the rest of the party."

"How much time have we to get there?"

"I was told to depart immediately, for he is expected to leave tomorrow, however the time of day is unclear."

"Then let us delay no longer." said she.

Gallavaun was then put into a trot that he maintained for sizable trek until the terrain became rocky and on a steep incline. They seemed to be making good time in which due to her wild curiosity could not help but inquire.

"So this country that would heinously punish men who insulted women, it was your country, true?"

This time he chose to amuse her inquiry by saying, "Perhaps, perhaps not."

She supported her head in both hands with that ever so sly smile exposing her fang, "I happen to be an excellent judge of character. And I can tell you have a sensitive spot for damsels who are caught up in the act of being mistreated."

"How observant, whatever gave it away?" replied Ranger with that dull sense in his voice.

She snickered in good heartedness, "So tell me, was it something you were born with or indoctrinated at a young age?"

He let out a heavy breath through his nose in which Holo could tell that his defenses had raised immediately, "Is this conversation really necessary?" he asked very reservedly.

She folded her arms and sat back with hear head hanging behind her, "You are no fun."

Ranger, against his better judgment, and in desire that perhaps if he gave her what she wanted the sooner it would end, said, "I lived in an area where we greatly cherished our women. For reasons why; they bore our children and nurtured them while we were away. We exerted every effort to keep them safe for they were the vessels in which our posterity could turn into generations. Above all else, they were the greatest asset for us to exercise our affection. They are what kept us human, they were the most valuable thing to return home to."

When finished he noticed she did not say anything in which he turned to see her cunning face perched next to him, "I did not know you cared!" she giggled.

Ranger suddenly turned the tables against her, "What of the wolves of Yoites? Did they cling to one mate or did that change from year to year?"

His tone was nearly disrespectful to her heritage yet she was still able to answer, "Unlike the lesser wolves, when we would look for a mate it was considered to be a long term relationship. Though we did not have the bond you humans call marriage, we did experience what it meant to fall in love."

"Is Lawrence not your first mate then?"

She shot her head towards him so fast her hair wrapped over her face. Pulling it back she said, "I have had pack mates and other humans in the past I had become quite fond of. But Lawrence was the first I had become…one with."

"Then that could mean you do not know the difference between mates who are gentle or aggressive."

Her face made the transition to red so rapidly that she nearly burst a capillary. Stammering and stuttering to find the words to counter act him, she could only fold her arms and snap her head away. She had just been beaten at her own game and it was a sour defeat indeed.

"I think I am going to read." she huffed before grabbing her novel and began to delve into its contents. She tried at best to ignore his eyes that were affixed upon the trail. For though his face was concealed it was as though she could literally hear him smiling.

There was no speaking to one another after that. Soon in time Holo forgot about Ranger's jab and became lost in the quest of Rabana.

The day moved along at its leisurely pace with the forecast coming in to blot out the sky with a quilt of gray textures. The hills rolled and the thicket of trees swayed all while being overlooked by the towering frontier.

Down off the beaten path was a stream of opaque currents flowing over smooth rocks in which eagles could be seen diving down and catching wild salmon. Ranger turned and watched them gracefully dive down and skim the water with such a majestic soar that it could entrap the human mind to see it happen again.

The mood of tranquility was about take a heart shattering turn when Ranger heard Holo moan and wince. He set his eyes upon her to assume the mite infection was flaring up again. However he noticed she had a hand on her abdomen.

At first he thought little of it and looked on ahead until only a few minutes later she let out another soft groan of discomfort. With an increasing concern for her comfort he asked, "Are you well?"

She nodded with a hand applying pressure to her stomach and said, "It feels like a sore muscle or cramp. I will be fine."

He observed her more closely and said while shaking his head, "You are looking pale. Do you need to lay in the back?"

"No that will not be necessary, I will be-AH!"

Suddenly without warning, the pain she was describing flared and intensified to such an insurmountable degree that she hugged her stomach with both arms and leaned over while yelping as though she were being stabbed.

Ranger pulled up on the reigns to address her, "What is wrong?"

She tried to look at him as her face had become as colorless as a corpse, as if all the redness had moved to her eyes while her skin had become immensely diaphoretic.

"I do…not..know!" she struggled to speak between her gasps of air as the agony was becoming greater than she could bear.

The most natural attempt to relieve the pain was to move about, in which she attempted to disembark the carriage. She buckled under the attempt and nearly fell face first out of the wagon if Ranger had not caught her in time.

She stumbled to her feet and mustered only a few steps before collapsing onto her knees and grasping her sides with all her might while sobbing in terrible pain. Ranger was quick to tend to her as he began leaning her over.

"Lay down." he ordered as she hobbled over onto her side while tucked in a ball.

"Did you eat something?" he quickly probed in an maneuver to discover what was ailing her so terribly.

She shook her head with tears bathing her face while she rolled around and cried. Suddenly her eyes opened slightly in profound horror and began moaning, "Oh no! The Baby. The Baby-y-y!"

He was quick to clarify, "Are you sure?"

She only trembled as her head assented to the positive while she cried out loud. The man just stared at the woman in her hysterical state. She was too distraught to see the look in his eyes, the look of fear and helplessness.

She grabbed his lapels and begged, "Please do not let me loose it! Get me Lawrence! GET ME LAWRENCE!"

Suddenly the masked warrior erected himself and leapt into his wagon with a single bound. He went to one of the locks on his chests and slid his sword into the shackled and stomped on it to break it free. This saved him the time to sort through the keys.

He was back tending to her in a mere flash of an instant and there began cradling her head with a vial in hand.

"Drink this, quickly!" he ordered.

The paralyzed wolf mother did not see it, she only opened her mouth and tasted a foul liquid that made her cough it up in a struggle. Ranger held her down and ordered again, "You must drink this, there is no time!"

This time she fought the gag reflex and aloud the dregs to soothe down her throat. She thought she recognized the scent, it smell as that elixir and ointment given to Albert and Jabari. Once finished she began to breath a little more easier. The pain did not subside all at once, but its intensity was dissipating.

As she was cooling down she whimpered, "Is my baby going to be alright?"

Ranger rested his index finger on her lips and hushed her gently, "Try not to speak. Just rest."

Once convinced she would be comfortable enough without him for a few moments Ranger let her lay back down and then began to layout the blankets in the back of the wagon and there formed a make shift bed. He then carefully picked her up and walked her to it.

She curled in his arms and sniffled, "Lawrence….forgive me…."

He gently laid her down on the bed and then wrapped her up in another blanket and was sure to keep her head elevated. He then retreated down to the river to douse a rag in cold water, returned, and placed it on her forehead.

She was still pale but her condition seemed more tolerable. He continued to tend to her for the next twenty minutes to see if her condition would worsen. When it was not so he quietly said, "We need to keep moving. Lay here and let me know if anything changes."

He turned to step out the back when his wrist was caught by the snatch of her hand. He looked back at her eyes who were like shimmering pearls.

"Am I still going to be a mother…?" she moaned.

After considerable silence he could only say in the same tone as he had before, "I do not know."

Her hand fell and was slowly brought in so that her face may be buried in it. Ranger secured the wagon and set it off in motion.

Though the physical pain had passed the spiritual torment remained. It was the crushing unknown that tormented her the most. Despite her all wisdom, her fears began to prey on her and she silently wept to herself.

Ranger took one last look towards the eagles at the river. They only remained perched on the overshadowing trees and waited.


	24. The Nefarious Union

**Chapter 21**

 **The Nefarious Union**

A sled being pulled by a team of clydesdales was gracefully cutting through the snow with the swift rapidity of an arrow. It was the coupe that supported none other than the tyrant Lord De Buhr who had been delayed in his return journey two days.

It was not long until his mansion came into view like a beacon in the wild where Cyrus, who was sitting in his study, heard it and arose. He was at the door ready to receive Jurgen faster than his footman could dismount and fulfill the duty himself.

De Buhr moved out of his coupe and scarcely acknowledged him with his annoyed eyes.

"I had nearly organized a search party. Had you not returned today I would have gone out searching for you myself." said Cyrus.

With an attitude of a man who did not wish to discuss it, De Buhr hastily responded, "Yanaguski, fearing a trap lay in wait for his braves, demanded I accompany them here. Of course as you know an army moves at a much more sluggish pace than a lone traveler, in which my tardiness is a result."

"I take it then, the chief agreed to assist you?"

"Very much so."

"I do not see this army you speak of."

"They will be here shortly, I insisted I move on ahead and have them to follow my tracks."

Cyrus opened the mansion doors and proceeded De Buhr through. Once inside he slipped off his gloves and untied his scarf, "What has been accomplished on your end during my absence?"

With that impeccably evil glimmer in his eye, Cyrus responded with a salute of the head, "Bringing on army of my own."

Jurgen took the news full heartedly then inquired with curiosity, "Has Lawrence said anything?"

Grimacing with malice he replied, "His lips are a bit more durable than originally anticipated."

"Fear not, even the most hardened of stones tend to crack after prolonged exposure to the elements that would do them harm."

"Well then, would you prefer to attempt another swing at it?"

De Buhr adjusted his collar, "Not presently, I wish to meet this army of yours to secure the faith in the investments I have in you."

"Perhaps we should await the hour of the arrival of yours and cross examine them to prove their effectiveness." said Cyrus.

It was within that moment when one of De Buhr's servants entered via the main chamber, who was sent to deliver a message from the footman, that a group well in large number was approaching. Quickly Jurgen slipped his arms through the sleeves of his coat and had Cyrus come out to meet them.

Coming through the trees was Korihan upon a painted mare with a considerable number of braves following behind, side by side and cautiously looking about. He put his fist in the air to signify a halt and glared at Jurgen who, after waiting a considerable time, threw his hands out to the wayside and said loudly, "Well!"

Korihan spurred his horse and the group moved forward. Cyrus was moving his lips as he was counting the number of men who followed. When finished he leaned towards De Buhr's ear and said in a whisper, "I count nearly sixty with at least twenty upon horses."

"If Yanaguski can provide anything, it is man power." replied Jurgen.

Eventually the bends of the horses feet stopped roughly ten feet from where the two men stood. Korihan said nothing, he simply gazed upon their fair complexions with a self underwhelmed scrutiny.

With a notable tsk on his lips, Jurgen became the first one to address, "Let us skip the obsolete ceremony of salutations and discuss that element which unites us."

Korihan turned his head abaft and motioned for a member of his party to come forward. It was Inola who appeared agitated from the apprehension and became more so when seeing Cyrus.

"Nukpana the Sawatii will answer to you but never to this great defiler!" said she.

"If you vow to answer to me then you will answer to those whom I choose."

Korihan dismounted while she continued to say, "This one betook our young maidens and lied with them in the night. And when their loins bore children he took them away when they no longer needed suck!"

Cyrus said nothing but allowed Jurgen to advocate for him, "I have no authority to control what a man does in his personal time."

"The wombs of our maidens were tainted because of him, therefore they were no longer worthy to bring forth our posterity. And their tears still wet their pillows for the babes they could not keep."

Cyrus came forth, "It was years ago and my reasons were my own."

"And your reasons were?"

His eye brows lifted in a slant, "To raise a special breed of warrior."

Inola looked upon Korihan in which they both seemed to have a discernible communication with their eyes before responding, "Show us then."

A handful more of braves were called to heal to provide support should the unthinkable happen. Cyrus led them around the mansion and into a dark thicket of pines and spruces that roosted not afar off from the river that flowed like a shimmering glacier. Once within the embrace of the thicket Cyrus had them stop.

"Behold gentlemen." said he.

Korihan glanced about then scoffed, "I see no one here."

With a nod he responded, "Exactly."

It was then that Cyrus made a crips whistle from his lips which caused a series of delineations to come forth. Human bodies who were unseen began to emerge from the bushes and drop from the low hanging branches. They were all exceedingly young men who were armed well conditioned and sternly disciplined. The braves went on guard which was responded with the surrounding force to wield their weapons upright.

"I would let cooler heads prevail if I were you." said Jurgen who seemed dully impatient.

Korihan commanded his own to let low their arms in which Cyrus had done the same. With the scene at ease Korihan began seething, "So this is what has become of our lost ones? Abducted the bastardizations of our pure heritage?"

Cyrus moved in with eye brows locked in at the angles of eternal fury, "These _bastards_ as you call them have a heritage above and beyond the confines of men, my heritage."

Korihan was about to speak when Cyrus rashly cut him off, "Before I am to endure further criticisms from you, need I remind you that I have come through by presenting my most elite support, where are yours?"

"You saw them only a moment ago."

"I mean the Chinua. Where are they?"

Inola quickly stepped in to articulate, "They are close by in watching."

"I see nothing."

"You may not see them but had best believe they are there."

Korihan in the aggressive spirit of speculation and doubt quickly observed, "I can see the need for many braves to combat the great Kenrou, however what is a single man? Surely this is not a hunt that calls for such numbers Nukpana."

Inola turned to him and said with terror, "The one whom the blood of Helushka travels with is not a simple creature. Nukpana revealed to us that many things."

She then whispered the details to Korihan who betook the same shock that Lawrence had when Matthias revealed it unto him.

"Do you see now, why we have escalated the quality of support?" said Jurgen.

Korihan's head moved slightly up and down while De Buhr moved on, "Now is the precious time to plan and coordinate our efforts. For my informant, Libert, had sent a report before I had departed to your village that another expedition upon the Northlands was being organized. It had been well underway by the time he had learned of it which means the march has already begun as we speak. If our targets were to unite with them it could mean the beginning of the end of all that has been accomplished here for the last few decades."

"What do you propose be our first course of action?" asked Korihan.

Jurgen turned then handed the conduction over to Cyrus who began divulging the plan, "First we must discern the exact route they are traveling, therefore have your horsemen work as the scouts to quickly navigate to and fro. Once their whereabouts are made known is when we must divide the efforts evenly."

"How so?"

"If you can, try to get the two of them separated and drive them away from the Kahotoe territory."

Korihan huffed through his nose like a stubborn bull, "They guard their borders relentlessly, scouts could go unnoticed, but the foot soldiers will not move so secretly."  
Cyrus then motioned to his disciples, "That is wear my support steps in. They can move as swift as shadows and strike as swiftly as the wind."

"Can they slay a Kenrou?" retorted Korihan.

He then gave such a look towards the brave that it instilled a chill colder than the winters air itself down his spine, "These ones are not meant for the wolf, they are meant for the warrior."

Inola quickly voice to her dispute, "If anyone is to kill him it should be the Sawatii! After all he had done to us!"

Jurgen then snapped back, "The last few run ins with him left you crippled nearly beyond repair, I believe it is time to pass the mantle on to a more qualified specter. Hmmm?"

"You dare deny me my vengeance?!" caromed Inola who was rapidly becoming more unstable by the moment. The small escort Korihan had brought with them were slowly being filled with nervous energy whilst the band of Cyrus casually glanced at each other with their eyes to communicate a plan of retaliation should this union turn hostile.

De Buhr however would not suffer it to be so and quickly de escalated the situation by reassuring, "Vengeance will be served, is it such a terrible thing to your tribe to explore a different means?"

Trembling with rage she nodded her head and choose to hold her peace. Korihan however, still had one final item of interest he wished to finalize, "I do hope Nukpana, that this aid in vengeance has not led you do believe that this is all in retribution to our help."

Jurgen gave off a forced grin in passiveness, "And your idea of retribution is?"

"Gold and Silver."

De Buhr was taken aback, "You ask of me what you can already gain for yourself?"

"No, for ever since the evil Delink pale face group began wounding natures mountains, the jaws of Bountiful have been closed."

Jurgen rolled his eyes, "Can't one of you simply talk to Shalashaska?"

"None can approach him for the Frost Mother has prohibited it."

Cyrus then inquired, "What is this they speak of?"

Jurgen replied hastily, "The reason mining has been so rich in Yoites is due to the workings of one of the remaining wolf gods named Shalashaska (or Shaska for short) who dwells within the mountains providing coal and precious metals within their crags."

"Until recently?"

"Shaska made an agreement with the human tribes that he would provide rich metals for them so long as they rotated the mountains they dug out and only took what was permissible."

"And if this agreement was violated?"

"He would simply close up the mountains until they learned to control their desires. However, ever since the Delink company started mining in Yoites, Shaska has become hostile towards man such as causing the mines to collapse on the workers, or causing the mountains to become barren and even made a personal appearances to kill those who wandered too close to his dwelling."

"And this 'Frost Mother'?"

Korihan, out of a perceived defense of that which he held sacred, spoke up to resist the memories of his deities becoming defiled by the tongue of the common man, "She resides in the driven snow with a coat of the purest and untainted white. When she is compassionate the summers are long and the winters are gentle. When she is angered the storms of her rage is made manifest in long winter and punishing blizzards that can swallow any man in its tempest. In the language of my people she is called Shenu, the Frost Mother.

She watches over all of Yoites but for some mystery she guards the Telesh mountains with her snow storms making their once safe passages impossible to traverse. My people have suffered the most for we live within her domain."

Cyrus then reputed with little to no care, "Winter here has not been so merciless."

"You do not live within her territory."

With casual intrigue he responded, "And whose territory are we in?"

At this point Jurgen retaliated against this deviation of topic by speaking clearly, "The history of Yoites can wait. For now I do have a means of compensation for the Sawatii people that can equal its weight in gold. Please follow me."

The four departed from the thicket leaving the silent warriors alone with the single braves, whose presence felt agitation, caused their nerves to tilt on edge. Though each appeared the ripe and tender ages of ten and seven to twenty years of age they had an exceeding coldness in their hearts as one could only imagine was obtained from a life time of abusive conditioning by the hands of Cyrus, the fallen foil of Ranger.

In natural occurrence, Jurgen proceeded his two additional guests within his dreary abode. Korihan and Inola looked about the gloomy confines of Jurgen's mansion that translated so well the demeanor of his spirit.

Shaking off the cold winters night air from his persona, Jurgen rang a bell that was sitting upon a small table near the entrance in which two servants appeared.

"Take us to the armory." he commanded which need no more impression than than from the lips that uttered it.

Quickly after, a ringlet of keys was fetched which resulted in the escort to the chamber desired. They took the passageway behind the main stair well that divided itself into a familiar hallway that connected to Cyrus's office. As they were approaching that door to bypass it, it had opened and a body exited hence into their path accompanied by a guilty and stunned face.

It was Emilio who was returning from one of his frequent yet discrete visits to the cells. Unbeknownst to the rest of the staff, his first visit with Lawrence had sparked a series of unscheduled appointments fueled by his adolescent curiosities. And now he stood before his master and enforcer with a mind furiously racing to make up a valid excuse as to why he was just scene exiting the office of his superior.

He bravely stood at attention while Jurgen crooked his head at him with an unwanted inquisitiveness.

"Skulking about are we?"

"I have been assigned in the feeding of the prisoners…master." said the lad with a nervous undertone in his unconvincing air.

"Unattended?" returned De Buhr as any other man would when he preys upon another with his scrutiny.

"I-it won't happen again sire." returned the agitated young man.

With a stern stare that led to a ridiculing shake of the head, Jurgen waived him along and said, "Indeed it won't, starting now you are not to wander around alone, therefore you will be joining us this instant."

Emilio got in formation without further dispute and followed the group to the armory. Jurgen was cordial enough to allow Inola and Korihan to be the first ones to enter. There they were introduced to a few standing crates that were encircled by staffs, halberds, spears and swords that were neatly aligned along the walls.

The crates were pried open in which a servant moved the packing straw and withdrew a pristinely designed cross bow. The servant then aimed it towards one of the straw dummies mounted on a post and fired. The bolt was dead on with little to no deviation from its intended placement.

"I may not give you gold and silver, but I can definitely arm your men with more effective tools." boasted De Buhr.

Korihan was vaguely pleased, "These toys are nothing compared to the might of the gods."

Cyrus then gave a passive glance to Jurgen who nodded with assent, "Indeed; Emilio fetch a lantern."

The boy quickly departed and returned with as much haste as he went out, yet was holding a candle.

"I said a lantern boy!" reprimanded Jurgen.

With disgrace the boy did as he was commanded and returned with a lantern that kept its flame enclosed within a glassy prison.

The party then moved through the main display of the armory and came to a sealed door. The servants were quick to unbolt it and let the party in to the other side. It was nothing but a modest stone walled closet that held only three average barrels.

Then with great care the servants un-topped one of them so that the rest could look inside. There was great confusion, for the only thing the barrel contained was compacted black grains that resembled burned sand.

Emilio leaned closer and held the light up to it until Cyrus wrung his wrist and threw him back, "Stupid Boy!" he screamed.

Jurgen parted them, "Now, now Cyrus, despite the near calamity the boy did sin ignorantly and therefore can be granted a pardon."

"This grain is worth more than gold?" stammered Korihan who was tempted to scalp Jurgen with his tomahawk.

"It is useless!" cried out Inola.

Jurgen quickly turned and reputed their rashness, "This grain is the wave of the future."

"What is it then!?"

"It came from the eastern countries, a deadly mixture of sulfur, charcoal and saltpeter which when bound up and contacting fire becomes a weapon that can destroy andy thing in its path, including rock. It is only known as black powder."

"You deceive us Nukpana." said Korihan.

Annoyed with the barrage of doubts and skeptical comments, Jurgen turned to him and said, "Perhaps a demonstration is in order?"

A servant was then ordered to take a small leather bag and place an overhanging cloth dipped in whale oil within it. Then scooped the black powder until the sack compacted it into an orb then was tied off.

Jurgen took hold of the candle then bade them to return with him outside. They took themselves a sizable league from the mansion with all eyes upon them. The servant then lit the clothe and threw the satchel as far away as he could. Korihan then observed Jurgen and Cyrus cover their ears and waited. In the distance where the device had been lit, the white trail of smoke fainted out.

Then as if fire and thunder formed its own union, the earth shook, the air split and debris shot in all directions at ungovernable velocity.

Korihan and Inola jumped back while the horses in the distance grew frightened with some managing to throw their riders and gallop away without them. The two approached the area of impact and found nothing but a smoldering crater that left all the under layers of sod exposed.

Seeing that they were stricken with terror Jurgen approached them, "As I have said, I can offer you something worth more than gold, victory. This powder is proving to have more uses than just this. Soon their will be weapons powered by this grain that will bring the gods to the mercy of man, save Yanu."

Korihan softened his face in an odd portrayal of defeat to his superiority. "Very well Nukpana we will fight for you." said he.

He then turned about to address his braves until, "Korihan." called out Jurgen with a tone that conveyed another pressing matter. He turned to face the tyrant who stood perched with one hand on his waist.

"To be clear, after you have heckled me at your village, delayed me three days in my journey back home and constantly doubted my every motive and accused my every process, only to be proven sincere at each conclusion, I find a simple 'we will fight for you,' to be terribly off putting and not at all in good taste.

You will do more than fight for me, you will exert every effort, utilize every tool and bleed and sweat every drop of your will to the hunting down of the warrior and the wolf. If you either do not return with their heads or fail to return at all then I will raise your village to the ground with such ferocity that it will be spoken of by the lips of every child of the next hundred generations.

Do we have an accord?"

Korihan nodded with great uneasiness as the stakes of their failure had been raised exponentially.

"By the honor of the Sawatii, we swear it will be done."

The next hour was spent arming the masses and plotting out the course in which they would begin. Once equipped with the more industrious weapons of man Jurgen had the black powder moved out to them in the back of a sled for them to use.

The only ones who did not participate in the preparation were the three whom Cyrus had a professed effectiveness for. They stood not too afar off and simply observed.

Cyrus took his leg bends up to them who in turn bowed their heads to his approach. Looking them over with dignified pride he said, "Be not despaired for what you are called to do. Your foe is great but united you will be greater.

Now these savages will be your greatest asset, however they are expendable. They are out to fetch their heads however you will provide for me no such trophy."

He then wrapped his burly fingers around the young man's neck and brought him in closer, "Bring me his sword."

The young man, whose icy features were in compliance with his progenitor, said, "On our honor it shall be done."

"Swear it."

He, along with the other two standing at his sides, pulled their knives and cut the palms of their right hands. Cyrus rolled up his right sleeve and extended it towards them who clasped his palm with one, wheil the other two wrapping their fingers around his forearms.

"We swear it."

They released their hands which left their bloody patterns upon Cyrus's radial area. They all then united with the Sawatii braves and were given one last point of instruction before they departed into the frozen wilderness.

"Strike fast without mercy and leave nothing behind!"


	25. Wolf and the Trail of Tears

**Chapter 22**

 **Wolf and the Trail of Tears**

A cool wind blew from the northeast which swayed the arms of the trees like the soft waltz of a lover's dance. The forecast blanketed the sky above while the rest of the world stood still. Atop one of the lonesome trails that was enshrouded by the wilderness was a lone and mirky puddle that was as silent as the earth that adopted it.

Just then a massive hoof splashed through it followed by sturdy wheels thereafter. They were the hooves of Gallavaun who pulled fast to the trail under the order of his relentless owner. Ranger was attempting to make haste through the terrain in order to come to heel with the expedition, who was told of him, would depart from their camp at any moment.

As for Holo, after the hour of her pain and suffering she wept most of the remaining afternoon. Though the exact diagnoses as to what caused such a terrible fit went unanswered, she interpreted the worst possibility as an absolute certainty.

When she became too fatigued to mourn she lay silently on her side, never bringing her face to meet the sun. She was so still and quiet in fact, that at times Ranger would occasionally look back just to confirm she was still there.

Periodically every fifteen to twenty minutes Ranger would stop to check the map to be sure he was following the correct path. He would look from his compass and at Holo with such an uncertainty as to what to say, that he would only watch her shoulders rise and descend in attempt to translate her emotions with a shortage of empathy.

Eventually as they took a turn through the bend, the trees to the left receded down behind a small stream with various rocks and branches protruding hence. Checking the casks for fullness he realized that this would be the opportunity to replenish his ration of water.

He took the casks down to the river and allowed the current to fill them. While haunched and gazing into the foliage he heard a faint whimper to his right. It was Kaytaff who was sitting and facing him with a small stick in his mouth and eyes that yearned.

Calmly Ranger took it from his fangs and arose in which Kaytaff haunched and wagged his tail in anticipation. With a crisp swing of the arm the stick went hurling asunder with the excited shepherd dog charging after it. Happily the hound retrieved it to have another go.

The routine continued for a few more runs that varied in course, be it through the trees or splashing down the stream. It was simply marvelous how Kaytaff could find the most joy and life in the simple things inanimate.

It was on the fifth throw that Kaytaff, when half way back through the stream, stopped suddenly with his front paw chambered up as if frozen in time. Ranger at first assumed he was being reluctant in giving his trophy up until he started growling at him.

Slightly stunned that the dog would turn on its master in such a way, Ranger was about to discipline him until realizing that Kaytaff was not staring at him but at what was behind him. He looked back at the wagon and realized that the hound was reacting to something sinister within the trees on the other side of the trail.

He called his companion to his side and cautiously perceived his surroundings for any oddity that could jump out at him. He took cover then peeked over at the swaying trees. The air was still, heavy and filled with the unknown.

Kaytaff kept his snout fixed and his eyes immovable as though entranced. Then just as a spell that is broken returns its victim to their voluntary state of mind, Kaytaff's focus was broken and he returned to his usual self. Whatever threat, if any, that dwelt within the woods had surpassed.

With time more pressingly of the essence, Ranger went down, retrieved the casks and placed them in the back then clambered in to retrieve his bow and arrows. He took extra care to not trample upon Holo, whose heavy emotions rendered her invalid, then got into the driver's seat with the Kaytaff curling next to him.

Now effectively armed and more ready for whatever lurked about, the wagon was put back in motion. Whatever sparked that episode was still unknown but Ranger knew there was something lurking within the woods that lay in wait, close and watching.

…

Near a small village that sat upon the banks of the Siakluk river not too far from Nyohhira, a ferry was drifting to the docks. Once the ropes were secured and the gate dropped, three men led their horses by the muzzles onto dry land. The Ferryman, when seeing them depart, smiled sinisterly while patting his pocket, "Thank you for reconsidering."

The one in the middle turned back and said, "Go to Hell!"

It was Lydford, Kovalsky and Samson who, when attempting to board the ferry had to return to Chief Reinhart and obtain the acquired sum of compensation to cross. Therefore putting them days behind the search for their long lost Sergeant.

"Chadrick be calm." replied Kovalsky to his professional other.

"How can you say that; Philip is most likely dead at this point seeing how no one we have come across has seen him."

"Well maybe that means there is still hope." came the enthusiastic tone of Samson who still maintained faith.

Lydford turned his wroth upon the young private, "You can hope in one hand and shite in the other and see which one fills faster."

"Let the boy be." rebuked Kristov in defense of the youth.

Lydford huffed through his nose and stayed silent as they walked their horses up the bank. They were about to mount the saddles until Samson took note of a little girl haunching by the banks drawing lines in the mud with a stick, and seemed in the season of gloom. Out of an odd impression, the young sentinel decided to approach her.

Haunching beside her, he said, "Hello young one, are you here on your own?"

She said nothing, only nodding her head with an emotional weight.

Lydford, when observing this random scene of selected interest, turned to Kovalsky who could only shrug and shake his head in return.

"Do you have a name?"

With a delicate voice that was as weak as a whisper she said, "Hanna."

"Well Hanna, what are you doing out here by yourself? Are your parents close by?"

"No, I live with Grandfather."

"Where is he?"

Her frown skulked harder, "He has gone away."

"Is that why you are sad?"

Again she nodded.

"Where has your Grandfather gone?"

"He went with the other man."

Samson's eyebrows creased with intrigue, "What other man?"

"The other man I found in the river."

"Did you find him about five or six days ago?"

She shook her head yes.

"Where did they go?"

She flexed her shoulders, "Away."

Samson suddenly pressed more diligently, "Hanna did anyone else see the man you found in the river?"

She pointed her stick to the left where a makeshift trail was formed from numerous feet trampling it into a path, "They live there where Grandfather's workshop is."

The sentinel then arose and approached the other two corporals with a rejuvenated step, "Gentlemen we have a lead." said he.

"How's that?" asked Lydford.

"The young girl here said that they found a man in the river a few days ago and just left with her Grandfather."

"You think it was Bourgeois?" asked Lydford with a shift in attitude.

"With every fiber I do."

"How can you be sure?"

"Well we can take this trail to wherever and see if we can speak with an adult who can answer more questions."

Lydford rubbed the back of his neck until Kovalsky said, "Let's get there then and see what we can discover."

The trio threw their feet into the stirrups and spurred their horses to the trail. Their beautiful manes bobbed up and down while their tails of silk flickered and waved through the terrain like smoke in the wind.

The three sentinels, upon first observation, where convinced that this lodging spoken of did not exist, for the path was so narrow and winding and the foliage was all too thick. However, just as the parting of the red sea had shown the children of Israel a way from Pharaoh's grasp, a parting in the trees had shown the men that which they desired.

The small village was less than active, mostly due to the fact that the better part of the day was spent by each man to the production of goods and effecting of their purposes. Whoever still remained, however, were quick to notice the invasion of three strangers whom had been kept from their corner of the world.

When seeing their pry and concluding that their business was in search of something, one of them approached.

"Good day sirs, I regret to inform you that if you are looking for an inn or store, you will have to go much further north."

Kovalsky was the first to address, "Actually we are looking for neither. (he then dismounted) A few days ago there was a man said to be found in a river and brought here, we would like to know more."

"Before I tell you anything about that,' said the man, 'may I ask who you are and what your business is with him?"

"Sure enough, I am Corporal Kristov Kovalsky of the Nyohhira city guard and these two are Private Samson and Corporal Lydford. And judging by the sounds of it, you may know more than enough."

The man became timid and took a step back, "City guard, have we been harboring an outlaw?"

"Not exactly, however he is a runaway we've been tracking for nearly a week."

"What has he done?"

Lydford stepped forward, "Our reasons are our own. We just need to confirm whether or not if he has been here."

He looked around before recollecting his composure, "I'll do my best to answer."

"First off, he would have had a terrible cut across his stomach and wearing the guard's tunic."

"I know as much as he was injured however I never saw what he was wearing, he was immediately taken in and tended to before I saw him."

"And where was he taken?"

That question wound up leading the trio into the cabin of Radovan Tenbrooke in which the door to the room that served for Bourgeois' recovery was opened for them. They entered the desolate chamber and began to prod.

"This is where you kept him?" asked Kovalsky motioning to the bed.

"For the duration he was here. It was unclear at the time if it were to be his sick bed or death bed."

"He was that far gone?"

"The coldness of the river was able to slow the bleeding but we did not have a doctor in town and the one that could be fetched would not heed unless compensation was in order."

Checking under the bed, Kovalsky asked, "Supposedly you did get one?"

"Not from our own effort but from the random kindness of a stranger. You see as fortune had it, Radovan was able to speak with a man who came off the ferry who offered to pay the standard charge."

"Who was he?"

"The most Radovan could muster on his identity was a shadowy figure named Alden."

Lightning struck the room as each sentinel forfeited their prodding and affixed their gazes right on the man."  
"Did you say Alden?" stammered Kovalsky.

"Indeed so."

"Corporal look!" piqued Samson who was holding a soiled tunic that matched that of Bourgeois, complete with a slash across the middle with faded crimson licking its edges. Lydford looked over it then at Kovalsky and nodded, "He was here."

The corporal addressed the man with a quicker earnest, "The man who was here in this bed, where is he now?"

"Him and Radovan have taken the wagon and left about two days ago."

"Did he say where?"

"I believe it was Valenfurt."

Kovalsky motioned to the others with his head and they were soon departing. The man followed after them asking questions, none of which were answered.

As they were mounting up, Samson asked of him, "That little girl Hana, she is Radovan's granddaughter yes?"

"Indeed."

"Does she have someone to look after her?"

"Radovan delegated that responsibility to me."

Samson nodded while biting his lower lip, "She is by the river near where the ferry disembarks, I felt you may wish to know where she last was in case you may never see her again."

…

Ever onward through the great and luscious wilderness did Gallavaun haul the wagon through. Ranger kept the reins in one hand while keeping a tight grip on his bow with the other. The small instance where Kaytaff showed hostility to an apparent phantom kept the masked man ever so vigilant in his defense.

Holo had not moved since the late afternoon, she took to laying on her right side and maintained that pose as well as a corpse. To Ranger however, it mattered not if she was silent or lamenting, for the journey pressed on as usual under any other condition.

The conditions, however, were changing, for the further they got, the chillier the air and frostier the surroundings. That is when pebbles of snow began to prance downward from the sky and were laid to rest upon his shoulders.

The snow, however was not all that was falling, so was the sun, and soon dusk would be upon them. Ranger felt his skin curl and pulled over to slip into his fur and leather bracers and boots that he kept stored for times such as these.

Once he fastened them on he was about to climb into the driver's box until looking to his left and seeing the backside of Holo who lay curled and still. He looked upon her delicate and vulnerable frame with contemplation. It was unusually unnerving to see her as such, for she portrayed a vulnerability that could penetrate the most warranted of emotional securities.

Then without word or notion as she was thus laying motionless, a blanket was laid over her shoulders with gentle care by his hands which soon retook their place at the reins.

The soft caress of the wind grazed his face in which his nose caught a promising scent, it was smoke. He looked up and saw a stream of smoke funneling over the horizon; somewhere nearby a campfire was lit.

The reins slapped the back of the shire which put him into a trot. The wagon was taken off the trail and briskly navigated through trees in lead of the scent. The wheels rocked and rumbled through the terrain as the smell of cinder and ash was getting stronger.

The horse was reared back and came to a skidding halt. There was evidence of a camp being stationed here, with the clearings and overturned logs surrounding a smoldering fire pit, however it was empty. Nothing could be heard or seen in the distance which indicated the vacating of the area was less than recent.

Ranger's boots hit the sod with a weighted thud and were soon stepping towards the encampment. The dying embers may have been brought back to life when the wind circulated the air and nearly caused another blaze to set anew.

With a heavy sigh Ranger went back to the wagon and took his flint from it. He would consider following after the group if their was a reasonable bearing to head with, but the lead was cold. At this point he chose to reignite the fire and set up a quick camp.

With the flames re energized he soon had caribou steaks roasting over them while he rested his chin on his knuckles and contemplated the situation. Kaytaff was sitting nearby and waiting for the meat to cook all the way through, while Ranger looked back at the wagon to see if the aroma of fresh meat would arouse her from her depression.

The wagon however, did not stir.

The first slab was ready in which he took it back to the wagon and laid it by Holo who still had her back facing him.

"We are going to rest here for a few moments, I recommend you eat something." said he.

She said nothing.

He reached for her, but then withheld. She was so still it was unsettling. Even her perfectly triangular ears conveyed no signs of enthusiasm. He went back to the fire, slid down his mask and began eating.

He was apparently malnourished as the moment his taste buds were hit with the savor of the meat, he consumed his steak in less than a minute and cooked another. Once finished he slid his face mask over his lower half and went back to the wagon.

The caribou steak was untouched with its intended owner seen as she was left. Ranger made one more attempt to speak to her.

"The insurgent group has left, I know not what their heading is, however, perhaps you can track them. Perhaps their scent is not too afar off."

Nothing.

"Even if they cannot be found, the Ketchiwa mountain is still the intended target. From there we can find Jurgen's mansion."

Again, nothing.

Ranger bowed his head and closed his eyes, "Holo please…I need your help."

The results were the same.

He turned his back and stemmed his tongue and welling emotions. He brushed the snow off his shoulders and realized that his most effective means was to get back to the trail and keep heading deeper into Yoites and only hope he would find the party.

The wagon found its way back onto the trail which went from winding from left to right to a straight incline. The road continued upwards until it curved around the rock wall to the left. From their the soft patter of winter became a blanket of white that covered the vastness of the wilderness in a sheath of frost.

This made the wagon extremely difficult to move through as the snows thickness took up a quarter of the wagon wheel. It was not long until the trail was lost completely and had to be navigated by means of an estimated guess.

The plain leveled out and was now showing the wagon being lead through a labyrinth of trees, rocks and knee deep snow. The trees were becoming denser and larger while the valleys were becoming grander and deeper.

They appeared to be at the parapet of mother nature herself when Kaytaff began growling again. Ranger took his bow and readied himself when seemingly out of nowhere, when the scenery was calm and the air docile, Gallavaun let out a loud and panicked whinny.

Before the coachman knew it, the shire started into a frenzied run that bound into all directions throwing the wheels up and down.

"Whoa! Whoa!" whooped Ranger as he pulled up on the reins to get the beast under control.

Gallauvan went down the slope that put the wagon air-born and slammed into the earth with terrible might. He then made a hard right which caused the wagon to jack knife and break free from the steed.

Ranger was thrown from the seat and sent rolling down the hill while the wagon skidded and slid off a nearby ravine with Holo still in the back.

As he tumbled, Ranger attempted to stabilize himself at high speeds but could not come to a halt as he flipped and twirled right into a nearby tree. His face hit the trunk with such force that it sifted some white powder free from the branches. His attempts to regain control of his fall ceased after that.

His lifeless body slid down a few dozen more feet and had his transit ended when he flopped over onto his stomach. His breathing was agonized and his eyes fluttered randomly before resting and becoming still, soon after he was enshrouded by darkness and drifting off into an endless black.


	26. Wolf at the Edge of the Wilderness

**Hey Spice and wolf fans! So couple new things, one I'm taking my EMT course so updates will be a little slower because of the course demands but the good news is that the fights and injuries get even more realistic!**

 **Also for those who like AMV's I remade my Spice and Wolf-I felt free one because the original one got blocked by hopeless records so I swapped out tracks with a different version of the same song. **

**Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter because I had been looking forward to this one for a long time.**

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

 **Wolf at the Edge of the Wilderness**

The cold air sifted about the jagged terrain that looked like an oceans raging tempest caught in stasis. Dusk had gone away and was now replaced with a cloudless nights sky with such a breathtaking firmament that it would have been the inspiration for Van Gogh's starry night had he been present.

Atop the snow ridden bluff was Kaytaff who was nervously sniffing the ground and searching. He navigated through the pines with his nose to the ground and occasionally perking up his head when detecting that which gave him interest. It was a vast and lonely world which appeared to accommodate this one creature so well that it finely interpreted its meaning.

Alas his powerful sense of smell picked up a scent that was not well known to the creatures of the forsaken wilderness, human blood. The snow had covered the droplets of stains with a single layer in which the hound began to grow excited.

The trail of blood lead him to a motionless mound in the shape of a humanoid figure face down. Kaytaff advanced towards him and began kissing the hollow of the right hand with his snout. When that yielded no movement he began whimpering while licking Ranger's temples and began pulling on his hood to yield movement. He then began pouncing on his back and compressing in intervals in attempts to wake his master.

That is when Kaytaff's efforts paid off as a swift inhale occurred within Ranger's nostrils followed by his eye opening while his fingers began contracting. The white powder prostrated on his back began shifting off as he slowly began pushing himself up and coming to.

He got to his knees with a deep grunt while rocking about listlessly. His sense of hearing was blotted out by a sustained ringing that subsided over time while his central nervous system was attempting to decipher what was before his very eyes.

He lowered his mask and picked out the clotted blood from his nostrils then felt an abnormality in his jaw which caused him to spit out a broken molar. He slid his mask back up and let out a wincing sigh while trying to recollect what transpired beforehand that led him here.

He began searching his memory, there was the commute through the snow, Gallavaun lost control and threw him from the wagon.

The Wagon! Where was the wagon?!

Ranger looked frantically and yelled out weakly, "Holo!?" which was answered by his own echo reverberating throughout the canyons.

He then saw the fainted ruts molded under the fresh layer of snow that signified the path the wheels had taken. He followed them until they lead over the cliff ledge of the bluff. He arose and made haste to it only to stumble and fall on the first attempt. His coordination had not yet returned to him fully.

Putting more focus to the task, he arose once more and made his way to the ledge, collapsed on all fours and peered over. He was not entirely prepared for what he saw next.

Further down the drop, say about ten to twenty feet, was a small juniper tree growing from the rocky cliff side that stretched at an upward angle towards the sky making a V against the rock wall. It was within this gap between rock and wood was the wagon that was nose down and caught perfectly in a wedge. Had it not been for this miraculous juniper, the wagon would have met its fate two hundred feet below and gashed to pieces.

Holo was still inside, she was sitting against the front bulkhead in accordance to gravity and looking blankly ahead as if not even aware of her predicament.

Ranger called down to her, "Holo are you hurt?"

She did not look up nor did she answer.

He looked around and noticed among the debris that had flung out was one of the side drawers and within it was a rope. He retrieved it while reassuring, "Stay there, I will get you out."

He fastened a sturdy slip knot around the trunk of a nearby tree, went back to the ledge and cast it over to her which landed with a thud against the canyon wall just above the tailgate. She looked up at it, then resumed her eyes to their original station.  
"Take the rope quickly and I will haul you up." said he.

Again, as before, she said nothing.

Becoming more adamant, Ranger growled, "Take the rope now, I am not leaving you here."

Suddenly her mouth opened and said with despair, "I prefer that you would."

Ranger was taken aback, "This is your dying wish, to be buried and forgotten in a God forsaken tundra while your husband suffers and vainly waits for you?"

Her lip began to tremble, "Lawrence is all but lost, I have been the cause of some of his greatest trials, even if I could not have saved him, the least I could have done was bare his child."

"You do not know what has become of him or your child." he said in an attempt to be reassuring.

Tears slowly began trickling down her cheeks, "W-what would you know? I have lost so many homes; Yoites, Pasloe and Nyohirra. I have lost so many friends; Myuri, Yue, Enti, Parromuri. And now I have lost that which I loved so deeply, Lawrence and our precious little one."

Ranger's eyes became soft yet rigid as he listened.

"How can you simply tell me to press on? Your answer to loss is to simply cut yourself off so that it may never effect you to begin with. For me, there is no going back from here."

She nestled her head to her shoulder and simply grieved being overcome with guilt and sorrow. The air was silent save for the wind that brushed over them and swirled the powder like sparkles in a fire.

Suddenly Ranger spoke that caught Holo's attention in a way she never would have anticipated.

"My brother, Holo."

She raised her teary eyes towards him who looked down on her with a gaze of compassion she had never thought possible in the man.

"My brother's name was Alden."

Her face was now turned completely up at the man who then said with a small yet heavy hint of remorse in his tone, "Fivel was the name of my son."

Lightning had struck all cords of the grieving she wolf that honed every jot of her attention on him.

"I was not always the cold hearted man you see before you. I, like so many others, was born into a family and raised by parents who led and guided me through the world. I too knew what it meant to love and be loved by a woman, and that love blessed me with a family of my own.'

His eyes sunk inferiorly as he said with profound sadness, 'And I too know what it is like to have that taken from you."

Holo's face swayed as she asked in earnest, "What happened?"

"The same that has happened to you; Hate, vengeance, that desire in the hearts of men to burn all that is good and worse, not enough good men to take a stand and stop them. I know what you are feeling; guilt, shame, anger. I know where you are at because I have been there myself."

He then extended his reach towards her, "Let me help you."

She gazed upon his far reaching hand that appeared as an invitation to be lifted from this gall of misery who in turn said, "I do not even think you can help me get back to the way things were."

"Then let me help you move forward. I cannot promise whether or not your family will be spared, I cannot promise you the well being of your child, but there is one thing I can promise' she looked deep into his eyes, 'No matter the malice of hell that must be traversed to end this journey, the angel of death will see Jurgen and his conspirators cut down and your pain avenged. And you have my word that you and I will see it to the end.

That, I can promise you."

Holo fumbled with her lower lip then said, "There is but one thing I ask of the angel of death, let me be the one to cut Jurgen down."

"That can be arranged."

With a revitalized courage to press on Holo chose freedom over certain doom. She leaned up to grab the rope until she shook uneasily. The change in her body weight caused the wagon creek and shift in its housing.

Seeing that the coach was far from stable, Ranger instructed, "Do not move, I will come to you."

She held fast to the ledges and looked down to the hundreds of feet of space between her and the earth. She hastily cast her gaze up to Ranger who was repelling down with prudent speed.

Once he got to the foot of the tail gate he reached for her but durst not touch the wagon for fear of its plummet. Holo reached up which caused the wagon to creak, not only this but even with full abduction of her limb she would still be four feet shy of his hand.

"You are still too far." said she.

He paused while in animation then said, "Give me more time, I will find a way."

Suddenly she began to feel the sensation of downward momentum, the front wheel was beginning to turn.

"We do not have time!" she exclaimed as she popped up and began scrambling up the wagon as it began rolling free and ever downward. In a last ditch effort, she hurdled up the tail gate and gave a mighty push to propel herself up through the air towards Ranger.

Her fingers fell just shy of his as her hand swiped thin air and then began to plummet. She let out a gasp as the negative sensation forced her stomach into her throat as she descended yet kept her hand outstretched still.

Ranger let go of the rope and just in the nick of time, caught her arm with one hand and snatched the branch of the juniper with the other. He let out an agonizing grunt as weight and acceleration combined with her weight put a tremendous strain on his already injured body when he caught and snapped to.

Holo reached up and grabbed hold with the other hand while she scrambled. She looked down and saw the wagon recede further and further from view until it pounded up the earth and gashed to pieces while the distance caused a second delay of the sound on impact.

"Fear not, I have you."

She met her eyes to his who said, "I will not let you go."

Her face became calm as she said with a tone that dispelled all fear, "I know you will not."

He began flexing his arm with a loud grunt which brought her up closer to him in which she wrapped her arms around his torso and allowed him to climb back up to the rope. As he was hauling themselves up Holo could not help but comment, "Let us agree to never do that again."

They were able to get themselves up and over the ledge in which Holo laid on her back gazing at the stars while Ranger was sitting with an arm resting on a knee. It was not long until Kaytaff came up and began sniffing at him in which he pet him back.

Twas the closest scrap with death they had had so far.

Holo sat up and rubbed her bangs with trembling hands while Ranger stood up and said, "The wagon had many supplies that can be of use, it would be prudent to make our way down there to see what can be salvaged."

This caused her to stand as well with her hands holding each other below the waste while angling her head down. As Ranger moved on past her up the way, she spoke so delicately, "I am sorry for my behavior it is just that…I miss Lawrence…so much…"

He noticed tears coming down her cheek in which he approached and said while placing a hand on her shoulder, "I said once that there would be a time to mourn, now I suppose is that time, for it may never be."

"No,' replied Holo looking up to the constellations that dominated the firmament, 'I have cried and wept more than my fair share and it has done nothing to bring me closer to him. No more tears."

They nodded in reverent agreement of one another in which Holo diverted topics to that which was more prevalent, "I wonder what had caused Gallavaun to run free in the way that he did."

She noticed Ranger's eyes affixed upon the forest columns and began to walk up to a nearby tree. From there she could see a series of transfixed arrows.

He pulled one free and examined the entire workmanship, they seemed to be crafted straight from the wilderness, he looked over to her and said, "He was either startled or shot."

Holo took a closer look at them, "We are being hunted." said she.

"Can you sense anything?" he rejoined while being on the defensive.

"Not at the moment, however that does not mean we are not alone."

"Then let move from here quickly."

The two of them including Kaytaff began making their way down the ravine. Fortunately there was foot friendly path they could traverse only at the expense of exerting athleticism. As they began climbing down Holo asked, "So what was the last thing you remember?"

"I remember attempting to get Gallavaun under control then awaking. It is all very vague. What of you?"

As he stepped down an inclined step he noticed that she attempted to dismount it by sitting then shifting down. He then stabilized her by taking her hand and helping her down as she said, "I am sorry but I was much too grieved to identify anything immediate, however I am getting the sense that we are in some one else's territory."

"Pray tell."

She leaned against the canyon wall with her hand as she stepped down, "Well as you would know, those arrows were meant for us and yet despite being incapacitated at that moment, here we are."

He dropped down a ledge that appeared too steep for the little woman in which a bade her to jump and catch her. As he was letting her down he commented while looking back up to the cliff, "If they had the opportunity to smite us then and there, why did they not take it?"

"I find it odd,' commented Holo, 'I would rule out them simply toying with us, no one would fire so many arrows and not intent to hit their mark, something or someone may have driven them away."

She slipped off and allowed gravity to take her down in which Ranger ended her inferior transit by catching her by the hips and letting her to her feet softly. They alas reached level ground in which Ranger said, "Perhaps those who claim this land as their own and those who hunt us are not the same creatures."

"I advise that we remain as discrete as possible, an enemy of our enemy may not be a friend."

They began to cut through another set of trees that had an opening where the wagon was at. Holo suddenly covered her nose and pronounced, "I smell raw meat, something dead is nearby."

They soon found it as they spread through the bushes. It was Gallavaun who had fallen to his death from over the cliff. He lay laterally with his eyes still open and blood oozing out his nostrils. His stomach was burst open which set his guts and entrails sprawled out and entwined about his broken legs. As unsightly as it was, it was an inevitable outcome for such an event involving an animal who weighed roughly one ton.

Ranger approached what remained of his horse and pointed to his hind quarters which had an arrow protruding from his hip. "This is what caused him to run." said he.

Kaytaff trotted up and began sniffing the viscera curiously while Holo bowed her head and said, "I am sorry about Gallavaun."

He said nothing, only kneeled down by his ally's head and placed a hand on his mien with care. The moment was short lived as he arose and said, "Come, the wagon is a short league hence."

They had found the clearing that served as the final resting place for the sturdy wagon. One wheel was crooked yet attached with the other three had flown in accordance to physics. Most of the articles stored there were scattered about and pulverized with only the main frame still intact and resting in a shallow divot it created.

He began pulling away panels to see what could be salvaged while Holo looked about to find what food may have survived. To her delight the butchered remains of the caribou carcass had mostly survived and to her dismay so did the onions and potatoes.

In one of the more obscure pockets of the woods she noticed the clutter of timber that once made up his chest that he kept locked. There in the silver shade of the moonlight she saw its inner contents, or what remained of them.

They were vials, broken and shattered, while their product was spilled over and staining the snow a sickly blue. She caught a whiff of the fluid which familiarized her detections. It was the remedy administered to Albert, Jabari, to Ranger himself and alas her when her body was in turmoil.

She knelt down and scooped up the snow that served as its vessel to have a more proximal examination. She suddenly winced in pain as a glass fragment concealed within the pouch of snow gave her a superficial cut near the thumb.

Then as a wild and curious experiment she applied the snow that was infested with the blue liquid to the afflicted area and waited.

No sooner than when she had that the pain began fading out near instantly. She would have kept observing until a swaying object in the high branches caught her eye. It was Ranger's bow that caught hold of a branch on the way down and was left hooked above the earth.

She looked for a way up there but found no sure way to even get a first step and therefore returned to Ranger to inform him of her findings. At this point in time he had made a makeshift sled out of a panel and had but a few provisions resting upon it. He was considering what should be taken with them with the same sense of scrutiny of a man who was choosing which extremity he wished to live the rest of his life without.

"I have found our food, and your bow." said she.

He turned to her with a perky giddiness and asked, "Where?"

She pointed in the general direction, "Through there, there is a tree with it hanging above."

He walked with purpose towards it while, as Holo was bringing her hand back she noticed that the laceration was completely gone, as though the skin was never tarnished to begin with. She gazed upon it with awe before wiping it over to be sure it was in fact what it appeared to be.

She quickly rejoined him who was standing and looking up towards the branches and scheming how to retrieve his long range weapon. The first branch stood fifteen feet high and very out of reach. Ranger stepped back and made an attempt to reach it by running up the stump and lunging for it.

He failed the attempt and came back down hard on his feet. Holo noticed his composure go slightly limp as he paced backwards without stability and began rubbing the temporal region of his head. The jolt had obviously antagonized his recovering brain in which she assisted him in standing up right while encouraging, "Perhaps you should take it a bit more easy."

"I can manage." he growled.

Holo smiled sarcastically and replied lightly, "I am glad you are heeding my advice and not pushing your limits. Oh wait, you are doing no such thing are you?"

He huffed as he brushed her off then made a more earnest attempt to reach the branch. This time he caught the branch and began hoisting himself up when suddenly, due to the exertion, was overcome with a bout of dizziness and nausea and lost the strength to hold on and landed on his side.

Holo smirked and said, "You seem to be managing quiet well."

She let out an innocent giggle that was interrupted when seeing him sitting up right like a child and not responding. She went to him who did not notice her approach.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

He looked up to her but said nothing, as though he was extremely confused. She crooked her head curiously at him when seeing a potential oddity then haunched down while saying, "Look into my eyes."

He did so weekly in which she saw that one eye was dilated while the other's pupil was narrow. He was suffering from head trauma and was put in a state of rapid deterioration when jolted.

"Stay here." she coaxed while running back to the wagon area. She dug through the snow that held the miracle elixir and managed to scoop up an icy chunk of blue and rushed it back to him and said when presenting it before him, "Here, suck on this."

She slid it into his mask and felt his teeth accept it and hoped for the best. In about five minutes time his pupils became equal, round and responsive and he immediately jumped to his feet.

"Feeling better?" she asked astonishingly.

Rather than answer straight way he rather asked, "Did any of that remedy survive the fall?"

"Not that I could tell. Exactly what is in it that can cause it to heal ones ailments so quickly? For I have seen its effects on all manner of afflictions and it restores both mind and body to its acceptable state. I daresay that even the church would look upon it and consider it the tool of witch craft than the divine hand of God."

He moved past her and made reply, "Odd words from a creature of pagan worship."

She placed a hand on her hip and said with boldness, "Do you ever answer someone plainly?"

He turned to face her and said, "My reluctance has seldom never been for the best."

"The best for whom?" she interrogated.

Rubbing the back of his head, Ranger answered, "I acquired it many years ago, but not from the hands of man. But from one such creature who could heal any and all."

"You mean you have come across another like me?' she stammered with excitement, 'Who and where?"

He tilted his face slightly, "You may already know." he then turned back to determine how he was to retrieve his bow.

She joined up with him with a sleuth of questions running through her mind until they were tired. She would never yield answers from a man who rarely indulged them even on his own terms.

Looking up at the hinging bow Ranger said with automatic assumption, "Can you use your wolf form to get me higher?"

She let out a deep breath of resentment and replied, "Had you been anyone else, I may never would have spoken to you again."

"I simply asked for your assistance." retorted the masked man.

"You simply assumed I would use my wolf form to help you with your problem."

"And this indicts me with what pray tell?"

She rubbed the other side of her arm and said uncomfortably, "With my wolf form, well…' she paused then looked him straight in the eye, 'I do not like it when other people see me this way. It causes fear in many and I never wanted that."

"I have seen your wolf form thrice up to date; there had better be more to this tale of woe." said he.

"Just because I can use my wolf form to solve peoples problems does not mean I want to use my wolf form to solve their problems, and it is not fair to assume anyone should exert their best efforts to aid you specifically. T'would be no different for me to ask you to use your physical prowess to help me and not consider how you would feel on the matter."  
Though slightly controversial in how she addressed the topic, Holo was correct that he had a tendency to ask others for help but in the attitude of only wishing to see his will succeed instead of sharing in the group effort. It was selfishness on his part and she was right to address it with him, and he knew it.

With that said he then saluted his head and replied, "Holo, will you please use your wolf form to help me retrieve my bow, so that we BOTH will have better odds of survival?"

His muffled irritation was so obvious that Holo could not help but laugh out loud, "Yes, yes I will but only because of how much you have amused me!"

He clenched his fists but said nothing as she walked off into the thicket and returned as the wise wolf of Yoites.

She went prone with her snout towards him and said, _"Stand on my nose and I will hoist you up."_

Before he stepped up he asked of her, "Are you at all concerned with consuming all of your wheat?"

Her head shook, _"I did not need it this time, the blood of the shire worked just as well."_

He raised an eyebrow as astute as it was defensive, "You drank Gallavaun's blood?"

Her ears became pinned back, _"I did."_

His eyes became quite stern as he said with aggravation, "And then there are some things _you_ should not just assume."

Though the equine being was deceased he was still considered a dear companion in which Ranger took her action as a desecration of his corpse. Alas he balanced himself atop her nose in which she lifted him up and put her front paws further up the trunk raising him just over thirty feet in the air.

He took his footing to the branches and began scaling further yonder from there. Holo sat down and watched in awe at the method in which he climbed. She knew he was athletic yet never knew the extent of his acrobatic skills. He hoisted himself up the branches with the pristine form and rotations of a seasoned gymnast.

 _"Well aren't you the acrobat."_ said she.

"Most paths are limited to the abilities of the one who transverses them." he called down as he was getting closer.

 _"Have you ever considered using such ability when fighting off your enemies?"_

"At the beginning of my career I fought with more athleticism."

 _"Why did you tone it down?"_

"Because there is beauty in simplicity,' he said while getting to the desired branch, 'aside from this, I could flip and dance around any opponent or I could save myself the time and effort and simply cut to the point instead."

The large wolf cocked her head jovially, _"Yes but sometimes there is more amusement in playing with your prey before you go in for the kill."_

He opted to end the conversation there as he began balancing on the high branch and making his way to his bow. The wind echoed the height while the platform bobbed and trembled. Once coming upon it, Ranger slid down and hung by his hands and shimmied to the end and grabbed hold of the bow and unhooked it while Holo watched with anticipation.

Once he had it, he began hoisting himself up when the branch snapped and he began falling. Holo quickly sprung to action by jumping high and catching him within her jaws before landing safely to the earth.

 _"Ah you would make a fine meal, so much muscle and so much meat!'_ she chirped, _'and by doing so I would absorb your power."_

"You need none of my attributes,' he growled while prying at her toothy trap, 'you are stubborn enough already."

She growled and practically spat him out. He disgustedly wiped the saliva from his mid section while gazing back at her rather displeased. The great wolf merely shrugged and said, _"And even then acrobatics come in handy."_

He began securing his wares while Holo stood perched with her ears up and locked onto the cliff. Once everything was loaded he took her clothes and threw them on top.

"All considerations aside, would you prefer to remain in that form for travel?" said he.

With the stone like scrutiny of the canine family overtaking her composure, Holo said, _"No, I do not feel that would be good."_

"Is it another trespass I have committed that compels you to speak as such?" he retorted with disrespect.

 _"I can sense something lurking about."_

"Such as?"

 _"It is difficult to say and much too obscure, however whatever I am sensing in this form can sense me as well when I am in this form. I do not want to be tracked so easily in the wilderness, especially now that we have been struck first."_

"Then what are you waiting for? Revert back." Ranger said with annoyance.

She shot her fixated stare onto him, _"Do not be so pushy! The day has been long, vexing and full of heartbreak, I just wanted to be sure that is all!"_

The wolf then digressed back into the familiar persona of the young woman with wolf ears and tail who quickly recoiled and guarded her body as the winters air fell upon her bare skin and shivered throughout her exposed frame, "Then again this form can be much too cold for my liking." said she through chattering teeth and a sneeze.

Ranger gave her a blanket for the elements as she hastily dressed herself. The sled was then tied off with Ranger getting ready to drag it across the tundra. Before he did however, he picked off an item and presented it to the she wolf, "Here, the trek will be long and you will most likely want this."

He then tossed it to her who caught it and immediately recognized it as her beloved novel. He had salvaged it on her behalf in which her gratefulness near exceeded her sorrow, "Thank you!' said she, 'I never thought you would do something like this for me, I am so glad!"

She looked up to see that the man was already pulling the sled and making a path with Kaytaff in tow.

"Oh you brute…" she whispered with malice before running to catch up with him.

 **…**

Above the high rise that served as the entrance for Holo and Ranger's near death experience was a cautions figure that looked down upon the duo with a displeased scrutiny. It turned and ran on all fours into the nearby thicket and further beyond. Eventually it came to the section of forrest that served as the hiding spot for the nearby Sawatii and gave a report.

The one who received the message in turn exchanged it with Korihan who was thus told, "Our aim was not true, they have retreated further down the cliff and will soon be beyond our reach."

This report was answered by the poor messenger having his throat seized by the infuriated leader who lifted him up and threw him to a nearby log. His body slid next to the feet of a man who was occupying it, who was looked at curiously from the unfortunate soul who then accepted his treatment and departed without making eye contact.

The young man sitting was meditating and said while keeping his eyelids clasped together, "Has your outburst made up for your failure?"

The enraged Sawatii leader stomped up to him with a accusatory finger aim at him, "Do not patronize me Barzur! If you had done anything at all then perhaps it would not have ended in failure."

Barzur still kept his eyes closed, "It would not perhaps, if you had heeded my council. I had warned you that your archers were too far away and to wait until the wagon could move in closer and away from the Kahotoe territory. Have you forgotten the application of subtlety? By acting too hastily you allowed your target to get away while alerting many to our presence. And now not only must we extend our hunt, we must be ever more vigilant for we shall be hunted as well."

"Then take up your arms and join me in finishing them off!"

There were two others who stood not afar off from Barzur, who turned to approach the conversation, one of which spoke, "You fail to understand the words of my brother. You know what drove away your braves when you had acted so recklessly. That which hunts for us, is what is protecting them. Moving too quickly will thwart our efforts and bring us to a foolish end."

Korihan then spat at the ground and muttered, "Keep your dogs on their leash."

Barzur's eyes of yellow shot open and looked upon Korihan in the same manner as one would for a challenge, "Mind your words when addressing my brethren, for Amlikai is correct. We must await for the storm of surveillance to pass if we wish to see this through."

Korihan began to tremble exceedingly, "You may be the support promised by Nukpana, but I will not allow my leadership to be thwarted by three sucklings who cannot find favor with any man."

The third one who was silent appeared to be perturbed which was incentive for Korihan to stab deeper with his cruel words, "Oh yes, where do you any of you belong? Your skin is too dark for the pale face, yet too light for the Sawatii. Your heritage belongs to a doomed civilization and a tribe that would have nothing to do with you. You belong nowhere in this world."

Barzur stood up only inches from the brave's face, "The valley of death is no respecter of persons. For you will learn that it readily accepts the bones of all men be they fair or dark in complexion, male and female, bond and free or foolish and wise. Speak all you wish of heritage and social status, for in the end death will claim all those who have walked upon the earth."

He then gave him and evilly defensive eye, "Shall I acquaint you with it?"

The other braves became agitated and appeared ready to strike when Amlikai spoke, "A house divided against itself cannot stand. And great will be your fall for this act."

It was then that Korihan's mind was flooded with the dread and horror of Jurgen's promise should this mission fail in which he beckoned the surrounding braves to stand down and said, "We will wait for our time to strike."

"It pleases me that we have come to an accord,' said Barzur, 'which way were the Kenrou and Zhan-shen going?"

"They are making their way to Ketchiwa and will soon be at Silver Tongue lake."

The young warrior stepped to where he could see the opening that led to vastness of Yoites, "Perhaps then, the elements alone will carry out our sentence."

Barzur was satisfied and rounded up his two brothers and walked them away from the scene. Once they had found seclusion he noticed that the third and most silent of the three was facing the hinterlands of frost with his arms folded and conflict within his soul.

His eldest brother approached him and said, "Do not let Korihan's words dismay you Dinesh, our place is amongst each other."

Dinesh finally spoke with a tone that was rather gravely for his youth, "And when it is but one of us remaining?"

"You think too heavily on these things, adaptability is what will give you strength in both the battle on land and in our hearts."

Dinesh nodded but kept many more things within his heart. For there was much that weighed heavily on his mind, one such disturbing conflict that, when made manifest later on, would determine the fate of Holo and Ranger.

 **…**

Hours had passed into the night for Holo and Ranger who traversed through a gnawing landscape of cruel frost and an unrelenting draft of antarctic winds that blew right threw the flesh and raiments and settled into the bones. The snow would become so profound that Holo would find herself exerting extra effort to simply walk upright, tumbling face first in the white powder every now and again. This was corrected when she would mark the steps of Ranger and tread in them boldly though this did nothing to return the sensation in her toes which felt like icicles.

Kaytaff would struggle in this regard as well, for though the humans would raise their knees to muster the next step, the hound would have to vault over chest level. Due to exhaustion Holo had pled for the chance to be pulled on the sled, yet Ranger warned that if she did not continue to move through this frigid prairie, she may never stir again. It was no more manifest than this that they were well off the beaten path.

Ranger kept stead fast by leaning into the wind and shielding his face with his hood from the onslaught of frozen projectiles falling from the merciless sky. The trek had become all the more perilous when he had stopped to see that the blanket of white had surmounted to a degree that he no longer could see the Ketchiwa mountain; he had lost his bearings.

Holo approached him with her hand guarding her eyes from the horizontal snow drops while her beautiful hair flailed and flapped wildly about her, "We must take shelter!' she yelled to get her voice over the tempest, 'This storm will be the death of us!"

Ranger began looking around but found nothing to avail their condition until the cunning she wolf pointed, "Over there, I can smell pine needles, the trees must be close."

She began to lead the way in which Ranger followed, yet if they strayed even so much as six feet from each other the blizzard would engulf one another from view and would be lost. Therefore Holo took him by the arm so they would not get separated.

Holo's hand fell upon the stump of a mighty tree and moved further into the thicket which provided some relief from the howling winds. They positioned themselves behind a sizable piece of bark to shield themselves from the wind when Ranger began shoveling out the snow with a broken plank he had kept on hand.

"What are you doing?" she inquired through chattering teeth and bunching her arms to her chest.

"Help me dig!" was his only response as he was ferociously hollowing out the snow.

She took another plank and began carving away, "How big is this hole supposed to be?"

"A grave." said he.

She nearly dropped the plank until he refuted, "It is just a source of reference!"

Alas in only five minutes time a catacomb of frost was entrenched in the snow in which Ranger grabbed the blankets and got inside the hole.

"What about me?" she protested.

"We are sharing it." he responded.

"No seriously." said Holo.

"It is that or freeze to death." said Ranger extending his hand towards her.

Reluctantly she complied.

Ranger laid the first blanket down for them to lay atop of, so that their clothes would not get wet then had the second blanket to protect them from the snow and wind and to keep them warm. The lay chest to chest which Holo found to be uncomfortable and troublesome, with Ranger holding her close with their arms wrapped around each others back and tightly keeping them in line.

To add insult injury, Kaytaff was lying on top of them but the worst of it however was that Ranger had Holo pull her tail out and position it in between them which only sandwiched it in, making her very grumpy.

"M-most men would h-have found more f-flattering w-ways to woo me into l-laying with them." said the shivering Holo.

"We are sharing our body heat, it is only until the storm subsides." said Ranger who seemed sincere by her ears.

As much as she would protest, she knew the survival tactic he had in mind. The days of warm fireplaces, comfortable beds and warm blankets had fleeted from her faster than she could realize.

"J-just know,' said she, 't-that if I feel anything r-rigid I will not hesitate to…"

He lightly slapped her on the shoulder, "Just worry about surviving."

The scene was silent save for the whistles and wheezes of the wind that nearly seemed to be clawing to get at them. However the intervention created was able to provide warmth and shelter at the expense of comfort.

Holo would begin shifting from time to time in which Ranger would say, "Try to keep still."

"My arm is going numb." said she with a complaint of her extremity being pinned by Ranger's massive thorax.

He adjusted his weight which helped slightly and soon they were quiet once more.

Eventually Holo spoke with the tone of an earnest apology, "About what I had done to Gallavaun, it was not to be disrespectful. You see, we wolves do not share the same bond with other animals as humans do. In my natural setting he appeared as an easy meal than a lost companion."

She felt a heavy breath escape his ribs, "I suppose it makes no difference now, it not as though you made his condition worse or that he could even object.' then with still assurance he said, 'It was probably best that he die."

"What makes you say that?" said the stunned Holo.

"The reason he was so temperamental was not because he was always angry but because he was always afraid. When I first encountered him was when I stopped by a nearby stable outside a small village, they were said to have sold quality horses at a decent price. We walked about the stalls and not entirely impressed with what I saw until I heard series of loud bangs and whinnies coming from the furthest pin.

When I investigated that is where I first laid eyes on this shire who was tied to the corner with a tight bit that made his tongue stick out and his teeth clatter. They synched the holder so tight on him that his face was bleeding. His confines were so small that he was put under constant pressure and was now kicking the walls to find release. His tail was flailing, his ears were pinned, his head raised and his back hoof was angled. He was in fact a tortured creature."

"That is terrible, why would they do that to him?" asked Holo.

"It was the stable's method of breaking their horses, or should I say policy. I watched how the other horses were being handled, and they received no better or worse. To break a horse means to make them usable but what I saw were broken spirits. They complied not because they wanted to but because they knew there was no escaping the pain and pressure and they ultimately submitted."

"Gallavaun was not one to submit was he?"

"No, and he was not the first to show resilience to their methods either. That pen he was in was designated for horses to be purchased by the glue craftsmen."

Holo gasped, "They were going to kill him?"

"Yes that is what they did with horses deemed too dangerous to work with, however I inquired of the price he was to be sold at which was cheaper than the normal rate of a broken horse, therefore I opted to exceed the price of the glue vendor but cheaper than the regular price. The stable saw it as additional profit and agreed to let me take him."

"I am sure that was not even half the battle." said Holo.

"Yes, I had been kicked, bitten and reared upon many times before I was able to teach him otherwise. It was a lengthy trial but was able to have him see things my way."  
"How so?"

"There is a saying that horses are a reflection of their owners, there was much we had in common and that is why Gallavaun trusted me and no one else."

"Does that mean you are a tortured creature as well?" said Holo with sympathetic sadness.

He grunted then replied, "If you were to ever own a horse I already now how it would behave."

"Do you?"

"It will not do any work unless an apple was involved and when it does you will not be satisfied with its efforts."

She pushed away from him on impulse, "Oh really?! I would still say that I have contributed to some degree on this venture, aside from this I am not the only one who is stubborn and kicks against the walls!"

"I was only trying to get your temperature to rise on its own, I can only do so much."

"Rrrgghhhh!"

He quickly changed topics, "Holo, as a native of Yoites, do the onset of blizzards occur this rapidly?"

Her eyes and ears perked up, "Now that you mention it, I do believe that the storms gave some fore notion before they hit, but I never recalled a snow storm happening so suddenly. It was very frightening. Now that I think about it, I believe there should be a large lake nearby, perhaps I can still manage to navigate from here."

She rolled on her back with her arms crossed, "Speaking of that, do know that my initial idea of returning to my home land did not involve me digging my own grave and sharing it with a stranger."

"You consider me a stranger?" said the man with some honest inquiry.

"Well yes, I hardly know anything about you, aside from what you told me earlier."

"What more would you want to know?"

She looked over to him bewildered, "You mean it?"

"Ask and I will answer as I see fit."

"Of course you would,' she grumbled, 'Tell me, I am curious, what was your family like?"

Her curiosity was found in the inquiry of what kind of upbringing would produce a man such as he.

He took a deep breath, "I was the youngest of two sons. Alden being my eldest brother, and always a hero in my eyes."

"Father and Mother?" innocently inquired Holo.

"My father was a man of conviction and civility. He raised us with only discipline and guidance with a stern hand. Our mother on the other hand provided the nourishment and council our tender years required. She was probably one of the few people on earth who could live and stand by a man such as my father."

"He was abusive?"

"No, he did not express his affection to us or our mother the same way Lawrence had done with you. Now that I recall I do not ever think I heard him say 'I love you,' or 'be careful,' or even, 'come back safely.'"

"You make it sound as though he did not care for his family."

"He never expressed it through words. He was unrelenting in his ways, mother could not go out on her own without him being there. As children we could never go a few leagues from the house without him pestering us on where we were going, where we had been and so on. His strictness often grew tiresome until years later I realized that was how he was expressing his love for his family.

No one in the land where I lived knew the dangers of the outside world better than my father. He only wanted to ensure that we were safe at all times. If he were not strict, he would not have cared."

"You said your brother was a hero? What do you mean?"

"My profession as a warrior was something pre destined for our family's heritage. We were put in training at a very young age. The instructors were harsh and the other children were cruel. I often fell victim to their imperiousness yet no matter were I was, Alden had this unique ability to know when I was in peril and would soon be found to defend me."

It was an odd revelation to hear that this man, whom death was well acquainted, was once a pitiful and defenseless child who was only kept safe by the exertions of more capable individuals than himself.

Yet he continued, "Alden would even stand up against the instructors on my behalf if he felt I was being mistreated, this of course resulted in extra disciplinary action. He would do extra chores or do more drills and exercises, sometimes to the point that he could no longer stand. It pained me to see him go through so much because of my weakness until one day my father pulled me aside and simply told me something in regards to self improvement, 'Strength can be had in all things if you are will to exercise it.'

It was then that I realized that all that he wanted from me was to put in more effort so that over the course of time, perhaps I would become the man that he was; self reliant and could shoulder his own burdens. I would make attempts and fail miserably in which my mother would have to mend bones, treat bruises and wash the blood out of my clothes.

I dreaded the times when my father would enter the room and think that he would see me as a failure, but he would only look upon me and say, 'Think not of the future, nor the past for the present is all thou hast.' He was telling me not to predict the future with past losses but to live in the present and fight for a better future, for the future becomes the present and the present becomes the past.

It was then that I made the decision that no one would ever suffer because of me, if anyone were to endure pain on my behalf then I should be man to serve that verdict."

He glanced down to hear Holo have gentle yet heavy breaths, she was sound asleep. Ranger gave her more of the blanket and looked at her peaceful face and said silently to himself, "And yet despite all my efforts to aspire to be like him, I have fallen so far from what he would have wanted that I could not even stand in his shadow."


	27. Wolf and the Art of War

**Hey there Spice and Wolf fans!**

 **Got a new chapter for you all as a Christmas present and I also have good news, I passed my EMT course! The good news for you is that I have more spare time to continue on with the story.**

 **Have a Merry Christmas!**

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

 **Wolf and the Art of War**

"And it came to pass that as the multitudes fled from the wilderness into the valley of Amaron, the dragon Shalal did cut them off and confronted them.

And behold when the people saw their awful fate they did mourn and cry exceedingly unto Avon for deliverance from their own condemnation.

And when Shalal saw it he did laugh and spake unto them saying, "Did ye not suppose that I would not find the remnants of Nephilai, or that your feet could carry you away from my wings? Behold you have been delivered into mine own hands to do with as I wish. And I wish for nothing more than for your own destruction."

And behold these words did cause the people to cry out harder and with more conviction until one among them stood forth among them, Behold it was Lahundai who approached the black dragon and spoke, "Shalal, I have a proposal if ye seek not to destroy these people."

And the dragon said unto him, "What do you propose?"

Lahundai then spoke unto him saying, "If you spare us, these people, we will be your servants in hunting down the last of your enemies."

And Behold when Shalal heard this he was astonished and said, "You wish to trade your freedom in escape from the fire I would wrought upon you?"

"Yea, you have my sworn allegiance from this moment on. I will be your slave in exchange for my life."

Angered, Shalal said, "I accept not your terms!"

And Behold when Shalal said this he smote Lahundai with the fire of his mouth.

And Shalal then spoke unto the multitudes with a voice of thunder, "Woe unto this foolish and vain generation! Did ye all suppose that I wanted anything less than your own destruction? Foolish and stupid creatures, did ye really suppose that you could barter with the hands of fate? All that I demand is for all of you to kneel before your gods and cry unto them for repentance so that when the fire and ash consume you, ye may find mercy at the seat of judgment."

And it came to pass that as Shalal had spoken these things another voice called out, "What if we contend with the hands of fate?"

Behold when Shalal had heard these words he bade for the one who spoke to come forth. And it came to pass that as he did, Rabana stood forth to confront the Dragon.

"How is that ye are alive,' said he, 'for had I not contended with you in the mountains of Sheroth and the city of Nephilai?"

And Rabana said unto him, "Verily, so long as so much as one righteous being dwells upon the earth, then so long shall the blessings of the gods reign down from the heavens giving him strength."

"And so long shall iniquity abound, shall the land be cursed for their sakes and they shall be utterly smitten." said Shalal.

"Speak not the ancient words, thou creature of darkness. For no unhallowed tongue may interoperate their meaning."

And Shalal said, "You forget Son of Europhan, that I am among the ancient ones who was there when they were written."

"Then ye should know the fate of those who bring ruin upon the land.' and Rabana did show his sword as a testament to his words, 'for verily your brethren before you are bound in this sword."

"My fallen brethren, whom have been slain, scattered and smitten by the Lesari, lacked the strength and fortitude to prevail. Behold ye are the last of your people and will not prevail against slaying me."

And when the people heard this the began to tremble and murmur. And it came to pass that when Shalal saw this he spoke to them saying, "People of this lost and doomed generation, look upon this man who supposes he is mightier than I. He supposes that ye are not lost and that he can slay me. I say unto you to look upon this last remnant of hope ye had before I utterly destroy him so that ye may see how ye shall look when ye are damned."

And it came to pass that when Rabana heard these words he rose his sword and addressed the multitudes and spoke with a loud voice, saying, "People of Nephilai, long have ye been bound down by iniquity, yea long have ye been cursed and smitten on the left cheek and on the right. Yea long have the gods suffered you to to dwell in the mists of darkness with their hands outstretched still. And Lo, this creature of malice hangs over you and threatens you with your final hour, and yea he hath convinced you that he doth the bidding of the gods and that he serves out their sentence.

But I say unto you that the gods chastens those whom they loveth. For of all the countless that have been slain, you all remain for you have been spared. You have been chosen to rise up a new generation, a righteous generation, one free of evil and tyranny. But only if you stand now and prove your salt before Avon, Eloran and Esaiye.

Though the dragon stands before you, make a covenant before the Holy Council and prove them now herewith that they who stand for you are greater than they who stand against you. You have been labeled with a title of filth and iniquity but I say unto you, make yourselves a new title, a title of liberty!"

And it came to pass that when the people heard these words they were comforted and did collect their courage and girded up their loins and did follow Rabana into combat. For there was none greater.

Yea if all men had been and were and ever would be like unto Rabana, the gates of hell would have been closed forever, yea the devil would never again have power over the hearts of men"-

-These words being read from Holo's beloved novel were not being read from the eyes of the fair heroin nor were her slender and delicate hands holding the binding open. Instead it was Ranger who, as the she wolf slept, observed the script and reflected.

The blizzard had quelled its rage in which the man withdrew from his resting spot and built a fire while Holo slept. The caribou meat and small ration of vegetables were used to create a few skewers which were now resting over the blaze. It was still dark out with a glimmer of celestial light beginning to crest over the eastern horizon, dawn was not too far off.

He began to hear Holo rustling and making agonized grunts in which he replaced the novel to where it had been discovered. While he stirred the winter fuel Holo shot up from slumber with a loud gasp with a hand to her face. Kaytaff jumped and made a small bark of protest.

Ranger spied her for a moment before re-attending to his task. The scent of meat betook her like the sight of flesh to a whoremonger in which she was quickly moved to the fire and observing the meal being prepared.

"How long have I been sleeping?" she asked when seeing the starry sky before sitting across the pit from him.

"Perhaps five hours." said he.

"How long have you been up?" she asked with inquisitive innocence.

"I cannot say." he replied while turning the skewers.

She warmed her palms by the fire and commented, "Did you need to build a fire to get warmer?" she asked in question as to why he arose so much earlier than she did.

Without even looking up he replied with simplicity, "You snore in your sleep."

She threw her hands down in rage, "I do not snore!"

He picked the skewers off and tested the tenderness and quality of the victuals and handed her one in which she looked away with arms folded before sliding her eyes back down to the alluring charm of the meat that overpowered her stubbornness and took it up and consumed it with ravenousness.

Ranger kept his eyes affixed on the fire then said, "However I am not the only one who had a night without rest."

She flexed her shoulders and replied with callousness, "I do not know what you mean."

"Holo,' he said with a tone of deep stillness, 'I do not need ears like yours to know when one is not being honest."

She looked dolefully upon her skewer and replied, "Some of these past few nights I have been having this terrible dream. Though it varies, it is the same. I am walking through a frozen wilderness with my baby when something unspeakable happens. At times I am being pursued by hordes of faceless men or I am surrounded by fire…"

Ranger raised up his eyes when noticing her silence as she trembled with discomfort.

"…but always in the end there is this black being with horrible eyes of red and it takes my baby from me…"

She used her hair to hide her face from him as he honed in that perhaps she was interpreting this dream as a type of premonition.

"You believe this dream was a precursor to what has happened?"

"I know not." she replied, "It very well could be considering…"

Ranger then spoke abruptly but with modesty and respect for a woman's function, "Holo, since yesterday when you had become vexed, was there any blood that followed?"

She stared at him blankly, not knowing how to respond that it left her in a state of near comatose.

Looking down then turning her thighs away she said, "No, umm, no…"

He nodded and said nothing more.

It was silent for an uncomfortably long period before Holo finally stammered, "Exactly what did that have to do with anything?"

A slow yet composed sigh escaped his nostrils when replied, "Before Fivel was born, we had a few unsuccessful attempts, stomach pains and bleeding were indicators on both occasions. That is all."

"'We,' as in,1 you and your wife?"

He nodded with such stillness it was as if Holo could feel the anguish of what he was thinking.

"So what you are saying is that perhaps I did not lose it?"

"It is a possibility."

She turned her lips to a contemplative pucker before saying aloud to herself, "Then again I have not fallen ill this morning."

Ranger became slightly more aggressive, "All I am saying is, leave room for hope."

She huddled in a little closer to the fire and contemplated her situation.

"Was Fivel your only child?" she asked cautiously.

Ranger assented with his chin, "He was."

Then, with even more exercise in fabian policy she asked, "Your wife, what was her name?"

He peered straight ahead and penetrated her eyes with his pupils which was near impossible to translate. Then he spoke in a tone of one who just finishes collecting his strength, "Abish."

Holo mused over the fire and said respectfully, "That must have been difficult to endure, losing the fruit of your loins."

"She was devastated, and more so with the second."

"Does it trouble you to speak of it?"

"To some degree. The rent of her spirit was not wholly over the children she potentially could have born, but how she internalized it all."

"How so?"

"She feared how her inability to create and maintain life would impact her standing with me."

Holo slanted her head with an inquiring mind, "She believed you would consider her an unworthy vessel of your affection?"

"Indeed,' said Ranger who looked up to the stars, 'Why she ever felt that way is beyond my reasoning. At times I reflect and curse myself if I there had been anything I had done or said to have ever given her that impression."

"Having a family must have meant very much to her." said Holo.

He brought his line of sight back down to ground level, "One thing to understand with my lot is that the men are usually off engaged in other tasks which takes them away from home, therefore they are not seen by their wives as often. It can become quite lonesome."

"Loneliness can be a deadly disease." said Holo with a sympathetic undertone in her reverent manner.

"Oft times the laughter of children can remedy that, but in my household there was only silence."

"But it did not remain that way forever, for Fivel was born."

Ranger stirred the open flame and began accounting, "When Abish discovered that she was with a child a third time, she approached me and feigned excitement, however I knew she was not entirely thrilled."

"I believe I know why." said Holo with gloom.

"As did I, though she was hopeful that this one would work out, she also accepted that this could be yet another doorstep that led into the house of disappointment. Optimistic yet grounded in reality."

Holo gave off a fervent smile and said aloft, "You must have been one of the very few men in this world to have actually known what a woman was thinking."

He flexed his eyebrows and said in the same spirit of that humor, "Perhaps, but I was just like every other man in the world who would fail at keeping her happy constantly."

"Tis true, for it is the job of a man to make a woman happy while being entirely up to the woman if she chooses to be happy with him or not. Yes it is a cruel game where a man can never win, yet he can still lose."

Ranger glanced up at her and said, "I do recall a book I had come across proclaiming it contained all the things men knew of women."

"Oh I am sure that must have been a good read." she mused.

"Hardly, all the pages were blank."

Holo was dumbfounded for a moment before realizing he jested unlike any other. She held her stomach and became stricken with laughter, "Ho-ho! My it appears you came across the most correct of any book!"

Once the hour of merriment had run its course Holo had looked to the sky when seeing a dazzling display of the heavens that caught her interest. Up in the cloudless black of night was a streak of wonderful colors painted across the starry canvas with a celestial paint brush of blues, greens and pinks.

Holo jumped to her hands and knees while her ears perked atop a fascinated face and a hind that shot forth a bounding tail of excitement, "Sky fire!" she proclaimed with giddiness.

Ranger stood to have a better look, what they were witnessing was the spectacled phenomenon found in the lands at the apex of the globe, the aurora borealis.

She looked back at him with tears nearly welling, "Me and my pack mates, when we were pups, would oft times play at night when the sky fire was out. It would light our world and we would run and chase in its omnipotent glow. I had all but forgotten about this beauty of my homeland. If only I can describe what it feels like to see it again!"

Ranger was silent as was his nature, his eyes only reflecting the spangled rays with a respect for the world. It was as though that even if they could be impeded by the hands of doom at any hour, there was still slivers goodness in the world that could visit them.

He stepped forward and said, "Come then, let it light our way now."

Together they went forth into the tundra that was overlapped by the shimmering beauty of the eternal cosmos while shuffling along the wares they could scavenge. As Holo walked behind the sled she had become somewhat quarrelsome within her bosom. That though her lifelong desire to once return to the land of her nativity was fulfilled, she was in enemy territory, or so it seemed.

These emotions quelled her tongue and kept her silent for nearly two and a half hours. It was not until the northern lights had extinguished and the eastern sky was set ablaze with the dawn that Ranger had taken note of her silence and remarked, "It is normally when you are grooming your tail is when you speak so little."

She shot a dagger into his back with her piercing red eyes and replied, "You normally prefer it do you not?"

Holo quickly refuted herself when realizing that perhaps he was simply concerned with this breech in character on her behalf.

Before he could make a comeback she quickly spoke up again, "It is just that I feel somewhat violated to be hunted like prey in my homeland."

A prolonged puff of steam blew from Ranger's mask before saying respectfully, "Yes, it is a feeling unlike any other, almost as though the very foundation of your heart has been uprooted from you."

"You speak as though this feeling was wrought onto you by experience." said the she wolf.

Shifting the line over his shoulder more comfortably said, "Experience is the harshest teacher of all, you are tested before educated."

Holo looked down at the snow passing betwixt her feet, "Yet despite my age, wisdom and experience I wish I could stay more composed in the face of travesty."

Ranger suddenly stopped to turn back partially to see her who likewise stopped and arrived five feet shy of him.  
"Tell me,' said he, 'what was it you had done in all your years of living?"

She pondered before stating, "Oh, played, sported and hunted before traveling the world and eventually settling in Pasloe to serve out the remainder of my current life as their harvest god."

"And in your eight hundred years had you ever experienced the depth of sorrow you are experiencing before now?"

"Not to this degree."

Ranger straightened his posture to where Holo could hear the joints of his back pop, "The reason you cannot stay composed during these trails is because they happened to you directly and not from afar."

Holo went to protest, "I have always known of such calamities as these, how else would I…"

"What I am saying is that most of your time was spent observing the world without actually living in it. You could have seen a thousand wars and witnessed the birthing and withering of society grand and small. Yet none of it prepared you for this, for you have only seen others fall from grace but had yet to take the decent yourself."

"Hmph, I believe you are too quick to judge." she replied.

"We live in the same world you and I,' said Ranger, 'yet our differing upbringings cast us in a different light."

Folding her arms in defiance she said while turning her face from him and towards the morning firmament, "Yet as always it changes around me without my consulting."

"Consult?' he said with some disbelief, "You are as powerful from stopping the evolution of the world as much as the sky has ability to thwart the comings and goings of the storms. The world changes whether we wish it or not, yet we can change as well. So the advice I say to you is this; if the tide turns from a calm to a raging tempest then learn to swim or you will drown."

Her eyes stubbornly slid back to meet him while her cheeks were puffed following her puckering lips, "Tell me, was it your father or your brother who taught you to be so abrupt? Here is a lesson on women you can add to that book. When a woman complains, she does not expect nor want the man to cut her off with mounds of dally, she only wants him to listen, she is not a fool and will agree whole heartedly to the voice of reason, but that is not what she is wanting, she wants an ear to rest her burden. For instance in this conversation, you assumed I had not come to the conclusion of the issue myself and saw it fit to turn my head to the solution I already saw. What I wanted was someone to talk to and not have the same conclusion repeated back to me in lamens terms. Otherwise it will only make you sound unreasonable."

Ranger threw the line back over his shoulder and said condescendingly, "It may surprise you to know then, that out of me, my brother and father, I was considered the more reasonable of the three."

She pushed past him with that vehement stride of hers and muttered, "Then your mother must have been the strongest woman in this world."

"Holo,' he called to her, who stopped to see him, 'the sorrows and afflictions of the woman who bore me were great, and deserves more respect than a callous remark stemmed from the lips of the ignorant." he said with a tone that demanded reverence from a tongue that spoke too loosely.

A ping shot through her chest for her trespass being addressed, but as always resorted to her usual ways to come at terms with it, "Well that was not very fair, now I am the one who sounds insensitive."

He lifted a brow in a curious angle and replied as he began walking, "And why do you suppose that was?"

She was left alone for a brisk moment as the crunching grind of the sleds acoustics faded away with each passing moment. She was not accustomed to be bested in the battle of remedial wits. Words were as playthings to her who found great amusement in the sport of tying one up with them.

Yet in the end she knew she was the one to take it that step too far. She could not bring herself to apologize therefore settled by saying when she caught up to him, "In the end, all I wish is to have someone to talk to, it can get quite lonely you know."

Without looking back she heard the backside of his head say, "Then let us double our efforts to reunite you with Lawrence."

The mountains were then suddenly resonating with the echo of Holo's enraged, "Ugh!"

 **…**

The commute that led ever onward through the frozen landscape went as typically as any one with a traveling sense would expect. To stave off the frigid air, Holo had transformed one of the blankets into a robe that shielded her senses but then attempted to stowaway on the sled in which Ranger was quick to shoo her off.

It was not until midday that Holo's nose and ears were presented with a delectable find that scurried off in a hurry. She pointed off into the direction from whence it originated and said, "Over there, a hare is late for its winters sleep!"

Ranger dropped the line from his hand and took in place of it, his bow, "I saw it as well, stay here with the sled, Kaytaff and I will see if we can track it down."

The hound and its owner followed the tracks into the woods leaving Holo alone. She sat upon the sled and wrapped her finger tips over her knee while she waited. The presence of danger did not seem as imminent yet despite this incalculable security Holo withdrew her dagger and began examining it.

She gave it a few practice swings before watching a handful of dainty snow flakes rest on the motto before transfiguring into liquid pebbles. Her amusement, that same amusement that causes the magic of imaginary life to be breathed into objects inanimate, caused her to stand and began having a mock battle with illusive foes.

"Ha! Have at you!" she said before plunging her blade into the heart of a wretched being, felling his foul schemes for time and eternity.

This bout went on until she had lost track of time and turned to see Ranger starring at her with a dead hare in one hand, bow in the other and disobliged impatience in his eyes. Even Kaytaff gawked at her with a queer expression.

Ranger typically had a ridicule for everything, but for this he was silent which gave Holo reason to defend herself, "I was simply practicing my skill. I had not much time to become acquainted with your human tools of death and destruction and simply thought it a sound idea to do so."

The man remained absolute, then put himself to the side of the sled to relieve himself of the hare. Holo stayed her position, blade in hand and perched awkwardly with the same type of embarrassment associated with one caught in the carnal act of a salacious deed.

Her attention was called to when Ranger turned abruptly to her, with a dagger himself wielding, and advanced closer with purpose. He then displayed his grip in front of her eyes while instructing, "Clasp the handle within the mid knuckles of your fingers and allow your thumb to push against it, like so."

After adjusting her grip to one lesser known yet more effective he was ready to move on with the lesson.

"Hold it out in front while keeping your free hand guarding like this."

His left arm was flexing in close proximity to his torso with his free hand protecting his throat. When she had done so he sounded, "Be wary of any and all openings that lead to your vitals. The backs of your arms are very durable, use them as shields to the blows, never the fronts lest you desire to bleed and die. Protect your stomach and your chest and most importantly your neck, for these are the most sought after targets of any swordsman worthy of his stripes."

"Then I should seek these out as well." commented Holo.

"Before you do, there are proper techniques for engaging." said her instructor.

"It surely cannot be that complicated." commented Holo with some bafflement.

"It is not as simple either."

Ranger then stood beside her to have her mirror his movements, they began with a simple slice that was designated to lacerate the torso area, then redirecting and so forth at different heights.

"Think of a slice as pulling the blade across the flesh of your enemy, keep the wrist straight at all times. Bending it can cause either a sprain or the blade to get stuck."

She went through the motions while undergoing that unrelenting call to correction that Ranger bestowed, yet despite his many critiques, she was finding herself becoming more coordinated.

"Lastly, there is the stab. Same rule applies with the grip and keeping the wrist straight."

The stabbing attacks he demonstrated however were not what she would have expected, they came in laterally with the intended targets being either side of the neck where the jugular vein was housed and the soft section below the ribs. None demonstrated were a straight on thrust.

"Would you not attempt to thrust it into your opponents heart or gut?" asked Holo with curiosity.

"You could, if you were intending to leave it there."

"What do you mean?"

"The gut tends to pull the blade in and is not considered the most fatal of blows. For should your opponent be resilient to pain and injury he can still fight back while your weapon is still buried within him."

"That is what happened when fighting off Alexandre…" said Holo with slight terror of the harrowing memory, "What of the heart?"

Ranger beat himself lightly upon his sternum, "The heart is the most crucial part of the body and the most protected. To get to it must break past the bony area of the chest, and I will say this to you now; that you lack the physical strength to do so."

Holo huffed with a frown, "You men are always so quick to judge."

Tapping the point of his blade he went on, "There are other ways, if you can slide it just under the sternum or between the ribs you could make the mark there. Then again the length of your blade must be factored in, tis why a prefer a length of at least over half a foot or more. Also remember that the _where_ of the heart determines success. I have noticed if I can cut through where the apex lies, a man will drop nearly instantly. Yet it is difficult, for each body is aligned differently and it is always a blind target. If you wished ultimate and rapid success of a fatal blow then sever his head or at least break the bones of his back neck. This way you may-"

The cause of his silence was in tandem with the stunned yet somewhat horrified expression gracing Holo's face. He had gone on a tangent which was rare if not impossible for his character to endow this upon him. She would daresay to feign that he had become excited about the topic.

"Is there more you wish to know?" he inquired while professionally masking his chagrined emotion.

Holo followed up after a humorous guffaw, "Fear not, it is not as though you talk too much, in fact I would say you talk too little."

A heavy wheeze passed through his face mask before saying, "It has been some time since I had such a discourse as this. To me this is more than survival, it is a form of art."

She looked upon her blade, "I could see it that way, for here is my brush,' then poking the tip towards him, 'and there is my canvas to decorate with the oils and paintings of your innards."

His eyelids squinted some, "If you feel confident, you may try."

She let out a slight gasp, "You must be joking."

"If you can draw blood, the hare is yours."

She licked her lips but shrunk away, "I do not know, this feels reckless."

He backed up and squared up, "Shall the wise wolf of Yoites shy away from a challenge?"

"Oh now you've done it!" she snarled while readying herself, "Just know that I will not apologize for anything that may happen."

A scoff so discrete yet so tangible escaped his throat when he said, "Believe me Holo, when any person takes their liberties with a blade on me, the do not get the chance to apologize."

She huffed and moved in prematurely to attempt the upper hand by calling upon the element of surprise. She maintained most of the posture thus given her but before she could so much as comprehend her outcomes he manipulated his body to check hers, wrung her wrist and had her legs kicked out from underneath with unbearable might and swiftness.

She fell but did not land as Ranger had already caught her by the scruff of the collar and hoisted her back to her feet.

"Let us focus on your footwork." said he.

Wide eyed and gawking about, Holo stammered, "V-very well…"  
Though no stranger to physical confrontation, this brief encounter left her bewildered at his swiftness. Before she could ponder upon it more he was spreading her feet further apart with his foot while stating, "Feet roughly a shoulders width apart, now put one behind the other in a way that feels comfortable and would grant freedom of movement."

She adjusted the footing and looked down to check but he put his hand on her collar and pushed up, "Keep your back straight."

He was rather meticulous if not persistent to detail.

"When you move always return your feet to this stance, it will grant you the ability to move quickly while also providing balance, stability and strength to your strikes and defense."

"What of arm strength?" she asked while attempting to focus.

"That is an added bonus, however the fundamentals of offense derive from the feet. Your foot work will be the primary factor in determining your victory or defeat."

"The legs do feed the wolf." remarked Holo in agreement.

Suddenly he took his scabbard and gave her a swat to each calf, "Bend your knees slightly, if you have not a proper foundation there is little to build on."

Wincing in pain she said, "Could that not have settled for a visual aid?"

"Pain makes one wise."

"Hm, that is normally my line."

Ignoring her he moved on to maneuvering, "When you must move, try to keep the balls of your feet on the ground at all times, like a bird that skims upon water."

He then had her work on that technique starting linearly front to back then side to side, switching feet and so on. Advancing, retreating, coordinating hands with feet, it was nearly overwhelming for Holo to comprehend how they all intertwined into a single motion. Most stunning for her is when she realized she was only learning the mere basics.

When it was all said and done he invited her to engage him once more. She presented herself to him with much more confidence, however unbeknownst to her his aim was to destroy any false sense of confidence and restore humility anew.

At first she moved in and was met with a swift stiff arm that staggered her back.

"Be mindful of your guard and my guard when you attempt to overtake your enemy." said he.

She focused more on his positioning and was looking for opening in his defenseless when suddenly he overtook her and thrust her back with push of the palm.

"Do not just hold still."

After resetting, Ranger moved in again and Holo jumped out of the way, he quickly reverted and shoulder checked her in mid air in which she stumbled and fell on her rump.

"Keep your feet on the ground." he ridiculed.

She arose and attempted a hunting strategy among wolves, and that was to circle him. She only mustered a few steps when he took advantage of the means in which she circled. She was crossing her legs and in which chose that precise moment when her feet were intwined to move in and thwart her tactic.

Holo tripped over her own feet and could sense his scabbard hacking all over. She could not even keep up and recoiled back in fear, "EEK!"

He let off and replied, "Do not cross your legs. And never show your back, stay squared with your opponent."

Frustrated she pouted, "You could go easier on me!"

"I thought I was." he retorted, he had another lesson in mind and that one would be the maintaining of mental composure in combat. He would just need to wear her down a bit more.

Holo checked her knife for blood but found a clean silver surface void of any crimson. Ranger was armed with his scabbard and awaited. Taking more of his critiques to heart she was much more prudent in her offensive tactics. It was a game of who had the best maneuverability, coordination and foresight in which Ranger was ruling supreme.

They clashed again but Holo relied more on her feet to evade his counters and though she faired well in the beginning, Ranger moved rapidly around her migrations and swatted her in the rear with his scabbard.

"OW!" she yelled while hopping around.

"I believe you are getting better." he teased.

Overcome with rage she moved in violently and began swiping with reckless abandon to get the mark. Pride and ego were the greatest undoings of anyone and Ranger was about show her the error of her ways.

He moved back from a backslash then quickly stepped in when her arm was fully extended out, grabbed the wrist then took the scabbard under her armpit then up and around her shoulder ending the move with it hooked under her chin and wrangled around her shoulder blade causing her to get torqued backwards. He had her tangled in such a peculiar manner that she could not help but try and look to see how it was done. She grunted in discomfort as he was backing her arch behind her and stopped once she was nearly parallel to the ground.

"Never attack in rage or anger,' he whispered, 'many emotion run strong in conflict, he who looses control runs himself blind and is as dangerous as he is useless."

"Th-this is m-my first time!" she sputtered while grunting through torquing pressure.

"That is a circumstance that will feign no mercy from your enemy. Combat is not a game of chance it is a game of strategy. Think further ahead than your opponent."

He then released her in which she staggered to regain balance. He had broken her, now she could learn to be useful.

"What say you then,' replied Holo with more respect, 'would make one the best combatant?"

"Footwork, timing and coordination." he replied without prolonging a single beat.

She picked a few snow drops from her ear and replied, "What of strategy?"

"It all coincides within those three, however I will show you a technique that seems to have worn off on the world of modern soldiers."

"And that is?"

"There are three types of mindsets when fighting, the simple one thinks, ' _what shall my opponent do to me?_ ' the ruthless one thinks, ' _what will I do to my opponent?_ ' But the wise one thinks, _'what will I make my opponent do?_ '"

"You mean you put your enemy in a position of folly?" she asked.

"Precisely, there are the opportunities you see and the opportunities you create."

He beckoned her to go on guard in which he approached and said, "If I wished to strike your face yet you have it too guarded, I strike low."

She saw him drop his shoulder in which, by dictates of natural influence, lowered her guard to defend her exposed trunk, but he did not commit and in a flash redirected his arm around and had found its fist a minuscule distance from Holo's face.

"Then I go high." he remarked.

"Ah…" she observed and pushed his knuckles away.

"The same can be done for footwork and positioning." he said while proceeding to lecture.

He then side stepped while throwing his hand out into a back fist that was aimed for her temple, and as before, she pulled away from it. This turned into a spinning back kick that stopped nigh of her navel and left her panting in fear. She had but a lick of his power and feared that if he had made full contact not withholding any might, she would have landed in another continent.

"You are setting a trap and baiting me into it." came her observation.

"Indeed so, the true mastery is to have countless traps to be laid and disguise them all as simple attacks that would require logical defense when in reality that logic is the bait."

"It is like hunting,' said the she wolf. 'the pack forces the prey into a corner by thinking it is running to safety."

"Consider the pack the appendages of your body in this case." said Ranger while tying his scabbard to his waste.

"That is all?" she said with a wanting to learn more.

"Yes, it is impossible to master these skills in a single go. It would be as foolish as to think one could contain an entire river in a single vessel."

"I am sure it must have taken you decades to get to where you are." said Holo.

As he sheathed his blades she heard him whisper something so discretely, it sounded as though he said, _"Centuries."_

As the fair woman went to re-clasp her dagger she coughed intentionally and presented the point to him. The tip had been ornamented with blood. He investigated his person and found a small slit on back end of the forearm.

"The hare is mine!" she proclaimed while slamming the blade back home.

He gave a humble bow of the head, "A deal is a deal." said he.

He went into the woods and collected kindling and set them ablaze while Holo was skinning the small beast. Once cleaned she took it over to the blaze but Ranger stuck out his hand to stop her, "Build your own fire."

She trembled at his idea of sport and was about to fight the issue until there was a soft growl coming from her stomach. She bowed her head in defeat and offered, "If you share your fire, I shall share the rabbit."

He sniffed through his nose and responded, "A fair trade."

 **…**

The duo were thus proceeding through Yoites once more, yet this time instead of silence there was talk. Oddly enough, Holo and Ranger were having a conversation over this and that.

"If my memory serves me well, there should be a lake around here somewhere." observed Holo as she was panning the scenery with her piercing red eyes.

Every now and then Ranger would stop to collect kindling or send Kaytaff to haul in a stray rodent while Holo would sniff out the terrain and collect wild berries. At one point Holo suddenly found herself compelled to say, "You know, though the feeling may not be mutual, I am glad I met you."

He gave her a back way glance and said with total simplicity, "I have a certain level of regard for our relationship as well."

After plucking a few berries into her mouth she replied with a snark, "However let us hope we do not run into anymore blizzards. For if we spend anymore nights together like the one before then I may end up carrying your child instead."

Ranger stopped dead in his tracks. It was topic that was bound to come up and this was her way of decrying that situation. He looked to her and replied rather reservedly, "The alternative would would consigning yourself to a frozen corpse. Besides that will never be a possibility between you and I."

"Oh of course, such gentlemen must never take advantage of such opportunities." she teased.

"I have no desire for those things anymore." he interjected while quickening the pace.

"Do not be so embarrassed. But on that note, have you ever thought of having another family?"  
"I cannot." he grunted.

"What do you mean?" she laughed.

He stopped to look at her, "The days of my fertility are behind me."

Her ears spiked into spires of absolute incredulousness, "Wait, you mean to say…?"

"I am sterile."

She blushed tremendously, "Was it an injury?" she asked with regrettable imprudence.

"No, it is inherited in our blood. The men, like women, eventually have their seed sealed up. It is simply a symptom of our aging process. It happened to my father, brother and me."

"You must be joking!" came the exacerbated tone from the defiant lips of the she wolf who was loathed to accept that which she could not believe.

"Nature, as always, finds a way to maintain balance between the weak species and their betters."

"Your civilization was not grand then?" she asked.

"My entire race, combining each differing tribe and faction, surmounted to a population that could fill Ruvenhaigen at least three times over."

"Compared to the rest of the world that is practically nothing!" she stammered.

"Yet compared to the military might of the parts of the world that knew us, we were scarcely referred to as ' _nothing_.'"

Holo rubbed her scalp with quivering ideals in her head before she asked, "And how do you think your people could fair against say, the gods?"

His eyebrow raised in that dark intrigue that captured his near morbid delight, "The animal deities…were our _speciality_."

A chill, that was not of the cold winters air, wrapped around her skin before she shrugged it off, "What say you then, to another round between us in my wolf form?"

"Do you have a stake to offer?" he quickly rejoined.

"Humph!"

He looked on to where their journey would take them, "Let us press on, the day dawn vastly fleets from us."

She followed and scarcely resisted the urge to comment, "A man who looses his function; the sympathy I have for your women is great."

He turned, "We could still perform!' he growled, 'it is simply that our seed no longer carried the essence of life."

He hastened his stride and aggressively fortified his attempts to haul the sled while Holo pumped her fist by her side. She was able to strike back in the game of crafty dialect.

Eventually after twenty more minutes of travel of the same routine they came to a large clearing. There was a large white blanket before them that was perfectly surrounded by a radial gate of thickets and shrubbery. It nearly appeared as though an entire circle of forrest was cut from the landscape. The way before them was flat and fine while snow seemed only ankle high.

"At last, an easy stretch." said Holo while taking the lead.

Ranger breathed heavy and called out, "Seeing how we were on the topic of procreation and the discourses of the flesh. Do you not suppose that you and Lawrence could simply have another go at a child should this one be what you fear? Frankly, your casualness when regarding the satisfaction of the loins makes me wonder how you could not have spawned hundreds of offspring in your times of travel and at least not half a dozen in your half decade with Lawrence."

She turned quickly in a snap to face him, "Oh believe me, me and Lawrence tried! And I am sure there were times when our guests were awakened by a peculiar clatter coming from the inn keeper's room."

Then raising her hands towards the sky she proclaimed, "And our days were full of love and our nights with lust!"

"And yet this is your prima gravida." he interjected once her echo fainted away, "Was your sympathy with the women of my people, say, caused by _Lawrence's_ inability to perform?"

She coughed, "No! It was me!"

That was an answer neither of them expected as Holo turned red and put a hand to her mouth and looked away.

"You see,' she rejoined, 'Though I walk as a human woman, I do not function as constantly as one. Like wolves, my loins are only fertile during two seasons of the year and the time frame for each is only a few weeks."

She turned away from him in shame and said, "Me and Lawrence can have another go if this one has gone the ways of the earth. But with conditions that play into ours, who is to say when I would become pregnant again..? That is what makes the fear of miscarriage so agonizing for me, the only way I can be sure is if I proceed with the signs of a growing baby. Whereas human women would know in a month, I would have to wait much longer to know the truth. Can you even imagine that type of future? Eyeing your stomach, hoping, waiting and praying for the signs of life? I do not know if I can bear it."

"I can imagine, those months when Abish was expecting Fivel, were the months that I was loosing my ability to procreate. If Fivel did not work out, there would be next to no chance of having another child." said Ranger with sorrowful anger.

There was an awkwardly painful silence that ensued them both, with both of them thinking that perhaps, they had escalated their charades too far.

Ranger then spoke with a gentle tone that would warrant an apology to the wisest of ears, "I must say though that your husband has my envy."

She turned around to see him who went on, "During the early years of our marriage Abish did not feel ready to have a child and did not want to become pregnant at first. So there would be times when I wished to express my love to her…she would make me wait at least a week. At least Lawrence was granted more leisure with you."

She giggled softly and said, "Yes, for the custom of women to befall me biannually did have its advantages to our relationship. Yet, I also would make Lawrence wait from time to time, only because he was being a fool."

They both nodded as a thin sheet of snow was blowing off its particles around their feet.

"My, what on earth are we talking about!" she laughed.

Ranger humorously shook his head as they reengaged their commute.

As they got to the midpoint of this grand opening there was a strange roar that bellowed and echoed all about them that stayed their feet instantly. Kaytaff began whimpering and began backing away before sprinting closer to the trees. Ranger looked around as Holo took another step which caused another persistent muffled grumble that fluctuated and sounded like supersonic whistles zinging underneath them.

"Holo, do not move!" he coached.

The rumbles and pinging whistles continued and were soon followed by a crackling tear that seemed to be muffled by water. Water that was underneath them.

To Holo's horror she had just realized that they had just found the lake she had made mention of.

Then with a terrible break and a loud shriek, Holo dropped below below the line of sight and was swallowed into the frozen bowels of ice water. Ranger turned and began sprinting for his life as he heard thundering cracks following his foot prints. His footing lost their platform as the ice gave in beneath him and he fell in, but to his relief he fell only knee deep near shore and was able to trudge himself out.

He turned to see if Holo had surfaced from anywhere. Yet he found her not, nor did he see the sled. He paced around agonizingly, thinking that going after her would be suicide.

Ranger then ran around where the dexterity of the ice would be greater and laid down to disperse his weight and crawled to the hole that swallowed up the she wolf. From there he began slapping the water in hopes that she could hear it and know where to tread. For the dangers of falling under ice include the inability to see which cavity lead you there. Holo could be feeling around the ceiling, desperately trying to find the escape.

There was nothing.

The ice began to crack further in which he shimmied back and sat on the slope pondering what to do. He balanced his options and they were slim. He could dive after her, yet may not find her in the endless black nor find the opening from which he entreated. Then the sled was submerged as well which meant his fire starting kit would be useless along with the blankets. This would mean that even if he rescued her from drowning, there would be the cold that could not be staved off.

That was when he noticed something floating towards him between the cracks of the ice plates. It was Holo's novel that was only half soaked. He picked it out and shook it free. Roughly a third of the pages were still dry which gave him one idea which would save both their fates should he choose to dive in, but it all hinged on the improbable success that he could do so.

He then opened the pages and saw a single quote said by the hero, _"Wherefore let us be strong in the face of adversity."_

His eyes raised towards Holo's icy prison and likely death chamber and put the book aside. He stood and brought his hands clasped together to his face and said something in a foreign tongue that had long been forgotten by man. He then began to strip off his raiments.

The next thing that disturbed the ice encrusted water was a nude man diving in with only his sword.


End file.
